Protection rapprochée
by MissLow
Summary: AU - [Regina Mills, Maire de San Francisco, voit sa vie basculer le jour où elle réalise que ses jours sont peut-être comptés. Elle n'a pas d'autre choix, elle doit assurer sa protection.] SwanQueen ! Rating susceptible de changer plus tard ;)
1. Grosse frayeur

**Hey, hey, hey ! Bonjour mes loulous ! Comment ça va? Bien j'espère, parce que moi pas du tout ! 2 semaines et j'en peux déjà plus de ce foutu hiatus ! Je me demande vraiment comment je vais tenir jusqu'au 9 mars :/... **

**Bref ! Me voici de retour avec une toute nouvelle histoire (AU) se déroulant sur la côte West cette fois-ci ^^... Avec ce froid j'ai eu envie de prendre un peu le soleil, pas vous? ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Grosse frayeur...**

_Il était une fois, dans la belle ville de San Francisco, alors que la nuit était déjà bien entamée, que le vent était doux et léger, fidèle à l'été que ses habitants attendaient, que le silence et le calme étaient les maîtres dans ce quartier résidentiel, probablement le plus huppé de l'agglomération, que l'improbable se produit._

_Un homme, tout de noir vêtu, une cagoule à la couleur similaire recouvrant son visage, s'introduit tel une anguille, silencieusement, dans l'immense demeure qu'il avait pris pour cible. Il monta les escaliers, passa devant une porte et s'y arrêta. Il l'ouvrit sans un bruit, passa sa tête, inspecta la pièce du regard ressorti sa tête et referma la porte. _

_Cherchant visiblement quelque chose de précis, il continua son chemin, et ouvrit toutes les portes qui lui se présentait à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur LA pièce qu'il recherchait. Il y entra, redoublant d'effort pour faire le moins de bruit possible, s'avança vers ce grand lit qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, en fit le tour et se retrouva à 30 centimètres d'elle._

_« Pas mal...» pensa-t-il. Il admira cette femme qui dormait paisiblement, rêvant sans doute, puis leva lentement une main dans sa direction. Il lui retira une mèche de cheveux qui cachait un peu son visage et la replaça derrière son oreille. Elle était encore plus belle, la lune qui illuminait le peu de lumière dans la pièce, lui donnait un teint parfait. _

_« En plus j'adore les brunes... ». Il se mit à lui caresser la joue lentement pour la faire se réveiller. Et au bout de quelques secondes, la brune se mit à protester, à bouger légèrement son visage, puis porta une main au niveau de sa joue comme pour chasser un moustique qui l'embêterait durant son sommeil... _

_Et là, elle la sentit. Cette main qui la taquinait. Et comme un déclic, elle ouvrit les yeux, totalement réveillée et paniquée, elle voulut crier en apercevant cette homme qui était debout à côté d'elle mais elle ne put puisqu'il posa son autre main sur sa bouge, étouffant cris. _

- Chuuuut... ça ne sert à rien... Je ne vais pas te faire de mal... J'ai juste envie qu'on s'amuse tout les deux...

_Il passa l'une de ses jambe par dessus le corps allongé sur le lit et se pencha pour lui embrassé la clavicule._

- J'adore les nuisettes... je peux les enlever en un rien de temps..._ Dit-il en venant agripper le bout de tissus au nouveau des cuisses de la brune._

_La jeune femme tenta de se débattre tout en continuant de crier mais rien n'y faisait, l'homme était définitivement plus fort qu'elle. Il se redressa puis planta son regard dans les yeux terrifiés de sa victime. _

- Plus tu te débattras, plus je prendrai mon temps... en plus, je suis sûre que tu vas aimer...

_Les larmes lui montait, impuissante elle n'arrivait à rien. Et alors qu'elle pensait tout espoir envolé, elle eut une idée._

_Elle arrêta de s'agiter et cessa de crier contre la paume de son bourreau. Comme inerte, elle regardait le plafond. L'homme, intrigué, se redressa. Se demandant se qu'il se passait, il posa son oreille sur la poitrine généreuse de la brune afin de percevoir un quelconque pouls puis sentit un poids s'écraser contre l'arrière de son crâne, il se roula sur le lit et voulut se redresser pour s'en prendre à la jeune femme qui était s'en nul doute responsable de ce coup. Et alors qu'il allait se jeter sur elle, elle lui vida une bombe de déodorant sur la figure. Les yeux lui brûlant, il lui était impossible d'apercevoir quoique ce soit. La brune en profita pour partir se réfugier dans sa salle de bain qui était 3 mètres derrière son agresseur. Lorsqu'il entendit le cliquetis du verrou de la porte, il se retourna, faisant confiance à son ouïe, marcha en direction de la porte, tenta de l'ouvrir, en vain. La porte était verrouillée. Il recula un peu leva son pied et défonça la porte dans un fracas terrible, la brune émit un hurlement de peur, ce qui le guida vers elle. Il réussit à l'empoignée alors qu'il recouvrait légèrement la vue._

- Tu vas me le payer espèce de...

_Il releva son visage et vit dans le flou, un objet s'approcher à toute vitesse de son visage. La brune avait pris la première « arme » qui se trouvait à proximité, un sèche-cheveux en l'occurrence, et s'était acharné sur l'homme afin qu'il la lâche. Les coups étant assez violant, la brune assomma l'inconnu qui s'effondra sur le carrelage de la pièce. _

_Le cœur battant à tout à l'allure, ses idées se bousculait dans sa tête, que faire, que faire ?! Puis elle entendit des petits pas dans le couloir, et se mit à trembler en imaginant que cet homme n'était peut-être pas le seul. _

- Maman ?

_Soulagée qu'il s'agisse de son petit garçon, elle se dépêcha à sortir de la pièce, prit son petit garçon dans ses bras et le serra de tout son amour. _

- Oh Henry tu n'as rien ? _Dit-elle, un trémolo dans la voix._

- Non, qu'est-ce qui se passe Maman ?_ Dit-il à son tour tout paniqué, comprenant bien qu'il se passait quelque chose._

- Viens on va passez un coup de fil.

_Elle le prit dans ses bras, et descendit les marches des escaliers, puis les emmena dans son bureau, ferma la porte à double tour, déposa son fils dans son fauteuil et se tourna vers le téléphone poser sur son socle. Elle le prit, tapa sur les touches puis mit l'interphone à son oreille, elle se retourna vers son fils qui lui agrippa la taille en plaquant son visage contre son abdomen alors qu'une voix se fit entendre au bout du fil. _

- Bureau de la Police Fédérale de San Francisco, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Allô Madame ! Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît !

- Très bien madame calmez-vous, dites-moi votre nom et ce qu'il se passe. _Répondit la femme afin de la rassurer. _

_La brune posa sa main sur l'oreille de son fils afin qu'il ne l'entende pas. _

- Je suis Regina Mills, un homme c'est introduit chez moi, j'ai réussi à lui échapper il est à l'étage, inconscient.

- Très bien Madame, donnez-moi votre adresse, je vais vous envoyer une patrouille.

- 108, Mifflin Street.

- Très bien, ne quitter pas.

_La brune attendit quelques secondes puis entendit à nouveau l'autre femme au bout du fil._

- Très bien Madame, une patrouille est dans votre secteur et devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Êtes-vous seules ?

- Non j'ai mon fils de 8 ans qui est près de moi.

- Y-t-il un autre membre de votre famille qui se trouve dans la maison ?

- Non il n'y a que nous deux.

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Dans mon bureau.

- Votre porte est-elle fermée à double tour ?

- Oui.

- Y aurait-il moyen de bloquer la porte ? Une chaise, un meuble... n'importe quoi ?

- Oui j'ai une commode qui pourrait faire l'affaire.

- Alors allez-y bloquer la porte et attendez l'arriver de mes collègues. Ils frapperont à votre porte et déclineront leur identités pour que vous sachiez qu'il s'agit d'eux. D'accord ?

- Très bien. Merci.

_Elle raccrocha, courut vers le petit meuble et se démena comme elle le put pour positionner le mobilier devant la porte. Elle revint ensuite près de son fils, le prit dans ses bras et s'assit derrière son bureau, puis elle se mit à bercer son fils pour le rassurer et le calmer._

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit les sirènes de la police, les voitures se garer devant chez elle, les phares illuminer le feuillage qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de la maison à travers la fenêtre de la pièce. Puis elle entendit des pas silencieux s'aventurer à l'intérieur de chez elle, monter les escaliers, et quelques secondes plus tard, redescendre. _

- Madame Mills ? Police Fédérale, vous êtes en sécurité, vous pouvez ouvrir.

_La brune fit se mettre debout son fils, puis se redressa à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle bougea une nouvelle fois sa commode, puis déverrouilla la porte._

- Est-ce que vous êtes blessée ?

_Aveuglée par la lampe de poche que le fonctionnaire pointait dans sa direction, elle mit sa main devant son visage pour protéger sa vue et hocha négativement de la tête. _

- Non ça va...

_Elle sentit son fils s'agripper à sa nuisette derrière elle. Elle posa une main sur la tête de l'enfant pour qu'il s'avance un peu, puis elle le prit dans ses bras. _

- Et votre fils ? _Demanda à nouveau l'agent de police._

- Il n'a rien non plus.

- Bien, l'homme à disparu, mais nous avons constaté des traces de lutte, voulez-vous porter plainte ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas je vais vous demander de nous suivre au poste de Police afin de nous faire part de votre déposition.

- Très bien. Vous permettez que je nous change ?

- Oui bien sûr faites. _Répondit-il dans un sourire poli. _

_L'homme se recula pour les laisser passer puis elle se dirigea vers les marches de bois qui menait à l'étage afin d'atteindre le palier. _

_Après avoir rhabiller son fils et elle par la même occasion, ils redescendirent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Elle fit comprendre aux policiers qu'elle préférait prendre son véhicule et les suivre et ceux-ci n'y virent pas d'objection._

* * *

_Arrivés au commissariat, les deux agents les dirigèrent vers un bureau et leur demandèrent de s'asseoir. La brune s'exécuta en prenant son fils sur ses jambes qui se colla à elle. _

- Mon collègue ne vas pas tarder...

- Bien, merci.

_Elle fit le tour de la pièce de ses yeux et vit un homme d'une trentaine d'années, s'avancer vers eux. _

- Madame Mills, bonsoir. Je suis l'inspecteur Graham. _Dit-il en lui proposa sa main qu'elle serra brièvement. _Désirez-vous un café avant de commencer ? Ou un soda pour votre fils ?

- Oui un café sera très bien. Et pour mon fils, plutôt un verre d'eau. Merci.

_L'homme hocha de la tête et quitta la pièce avant de revenir quelques minutes après. Il déposa les deux gobelets sur son bureau, puis en fit le tour et vint s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. _

- Bien, vous avez toutes mon attention.

_Elle se redressa fit boire son fils puis lui reprit le verre d'eau. _

- Henry va demander à un policier s'il peut de montrer où se trouve la fontaine d'eau, d'accord mon chéri ?

_Le petit garçon ne se fit pas prier, obéit à sa mère et quitta la pièce. La brune retourna son attention vers l'inspecteur et lui narra les événements qui s'étaient déroulés une petite heure plutôt. _

_Le policier retranscrivait les faits sur son ordinateur tout en posant ses questions à la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, le tout dans le sérieux le plus total. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, il fit imprimer la déposition et la fit signer par la brune avant de récupérer le bout de papier. _

- Bien. Madame le Maire, je ne vous cacherai pas que je n'ai que peu d'indice, et qu'il m'est donc impossible de pouvoir établir le profil d'un suspect. Néanmoins, et pour votre sécurité ainsi que celle de votre fils, je peux demander à deux agents de surveiller votre maison. Et si votre agresseur refait surface, car ils reviennent toujours sur leur pas, surtout quand ils n'ont pas... obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient, nous pourrons le prendre la main dans le sac et le mettre derrière les barreaux. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- J'accepte merci.

- Très bien dans ce cas je vais vous faire raccompagner, et deux agents resteront à proximité de votre demeure, n'ayez craintes, nous seront là.

- Merci Inspecteur Graham.

_Elle se leva et tendit sa main qu'il serra à nouveau avant de l'inviter à quitter son bureau. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie alors que l'inspecteur demanda à deux agents de la suivre et de la raccompagner jusque chez elle._

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, Regina Mills se rendit à l'école de son fils, l'y déposa puis se dirigea vers la voiture de police qui s'était arrêtée quelques mètre plus loin. Elle leur demanda de garder un œil sur son fils plutôt que de la suivre, puis reprit sa route jusqu'à son lieu de travail. _

_Une fois arrivée, elle se dirigea vers son bureau privé, suivit de son assistante qui lui apporta son café comme chaque matin. _

- Ruby, fermer la porte voulez-vous.

- Oui Madame.

_La jeune femme s'exécuta alors que sa patronne s'assit sur son siège, les coudes posé sur le bureau de bois, servant d'appuis pour son menton. _

- Ruby je vais vous demander quelque chose d'assez spécial et je vous en demanderai la plus grande discrétion.

- Bien sûr Madame.

- J'ai besoin que vous me trouviez la meilleure agence de garde du corps de San Francisco, que vous la contactiez et que vous me fournissiez leur meilleur agent.

- Bien Madame.

- Vous pouvez disposer. On se voit dans une heure pour la réunion sur le budget, je compte sur vous pour me donnez des résultats à ce moment-là.

- Entendu Madame.

_La secrétaire ressorti du bureau et referma la porte derrière elle, laissant la brune se plonger, tant bien que mal, dans son travail. _

_L'heure de la réunion arrivée, la brune se dirigea vers la salle prévue à cet effet et s'installa au bout de table alors que ses conseillers et suppléants étaient déjà là. _

- Madame le Maire,_ dirent-ils alors qu'elle leur fit un signe de tête pour les saluer à son tour._

- Bien commençons. O'Bryan.

_Un homme se leva, et se dirigea vers le mur en face de la brune, à l'autre bout de la table, et commença à exposer son plan sur la réduction de production de sac plastique dans les supermarchés. _

_Tous suivirent son allocution, alors que Ruby, la secrétaire, entra discrètement dans la salle, se positionna derrière sa patronne, puis se pencha vers elle pour lui signalez à son oreille qu'elle avait rendez-vous en fin de journée avec un agent de sécurité personnel, comme demander. La brune ne répondit pas, et continua à suivre la réunion._

* * *

_Au bout de 4 longues heures, la réunion fut suspendue afin qu'ils puissent tous dîner_ _et reprit une demi heure plus tard, jusqu'aux alentour de 15h45. Une fois la réunion terminée, le Maire se dirigea vers son bureau et sa secrétaire lui signala que son rendez-vous était déjà là. _

_Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut surprise de voir une blonde assise sur l'une des chaises devant son bureau. Lorsque la jeune femme en question entendit que quelqu'un était entré, elle se mit debout et s'avança vers la brune pour se présenter. _

- Madame Mills, enchantée. Emma Swan.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

-Et bien le garde du corps que vous avez demander.

_La brune la détailla des pieds à la tête, un sourcil arqué, puis se mit à marché en direction de son bureau. _

- Je crois qu'il doit y avoir une erreur.

- Excusez-moi ?

- J'ai demander à voir le meilleur. Et sans vouloir vous vexer... Miss Swan... _dit-elle en la scrutant une nouvelle fois_... vous n'avez pas l'air d'être celle qu'il me faut.

- C'est parce que je suis une femme c'est ça ? Vous avez peur pour votre sécurité, et contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, JE suis la meilleure. Ne vous méprenez pas Madame Mills, mais je vaux plus que vous ne le croyez.

- Ah oui vraiment ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs je vous ai apporté un rapport détaillé de mes exploits passés. Faites à votre guise. _Dit-elle en pointant du regard le dossier posé sur le bureau._

_La brune s'assit sur son fauteuil, prit le dossier dans ses mains et le parcourut. _

- Vous avez fait l'armée ?

- 3 ans, Madame.

- Vous n'avez pourtant pas l'air d'un soldat...

- Et vous, vous avez apparemment beaucoup de préavis à mon égard.

_La brune ne releva pas et replongea son nez dans le rapport. Lisant les moindres lignes expliquant le passé professionnel de la blonde qui était toujours debout devant elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle referma le dossier et le reposa sur son bureau. _

- Bien, veuillez prendre place. _Dit-elle en indiquant de sa main un siège pour la blonde s'asseoir. _Je dois avouer que votre parcours vous honore Miss Swan.

- Je vous remercie.

- Néanmoins, je ne sais pas si vous serez à la hauteur de ce que je pourrais attendre de vous ?

- Dites toujours et nous verrons.

- La nuit dernière, un homme s'est introduit chez moi. Il n'a rien volé, mais s'est rendu directement dans ma chambre.

_Voyant le visage de la blonde se décomposer en imaginant le calvaire qu'avait bien pu vivre la brune, celle-ci continua. _

- Il n'a pas eu le temps... _dit-elle comme pour répondre aux interrogations de son interlocutrice._ Par chance, j'ai pu en sortir indemne. Moi, ainsi que mon fils.

- Vous avez eu de la chance oui, heureusement...

- Oui et c'est pourquoi je ne peux me permettre de dormir une nuit de plus sans protection.

- Vous n'avez pas un système d'alarme ?

- Bien sûr que si... seulement, et je ne sais pas comment, il a réussi à le contourner.

- Vous avez donc besoin de quelqu'un pour vous protéger lorsque vous êtes chez vous ?

- C'est cela.

- Et bien je peux le faire. Je peux vous protéger.

_Devant le regard déterminer de la jeune femme, la brune se dit qu'elle pouvait lui laisser une chance. _

- Bien dans ce cas, j'aimerais que vous commenciez dès aujourd'hui.

- Très bien. Je serai là pour 18 heures

- Parfait. Votre chambre sera prête.

_La blonde cru halluciné et la brune ne comprit pas son comportement. _

- Un problème ?

- Non, non aucun... c'est juste que je pensais pouvoir faire mon travail depuis ma voiture.

- Écouter, deux agents de police on surveiller mon domicile le reste de la nuit c'est-à-dire 3 heures, et lorsque je leur ai parlé ce matin, ils avaient l'air complètement épuisés. Ce n'est pas de ça que j'ai besoin. Si jamais ils s'étaient endormis, ils n'auraient pas pus intervenir. Alors j'aimerais que vous vous installiez chez moi, ainsi vous seriez plus à l'aise et surtout plus près au cas où...

_La blonde sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis se redressa._

- Très bien.

- Vous acceptez ? Bien voici mon adresse,_ dit-elle en l'écrivant sur un bout de papier qu'elle déchira et tendit à la blonde_, Nous nous verrons donc à 18 heures.

_La blonde réceptionna le papier entre ses doigts, puis hocha de la tête._

- À ce soir Madame le Maire.

- À tout-à-l'heure.

_La blonde prit congé et quitta le bureau de la brune. Se dirigeant vers sa voiture, pour se rendre chez elle et prendre quelques affaires. _

_TBC..._

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus ! Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques mois mais ayant déjà une FF en cours, j'ai préféré la mettre entre parenthèse jusqu'à maintenant ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Négative comme positive, tout remarque est bonne à prendre afin de m'améliorer ;)**

**Bisous les loulous et à bientôt :)**


	2. Débarquement chez les Mills

**Bonjour tout le monde et bonne annéeeeeeeeeeeeee :D ! Je vous souhaite la santé, la joie, l'amour, l'argent si besoin ;), bref je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde pour cette nouvelle année qui je l'espère vous sera bonne ;)**

**Je voulais tous vous remercier pour toutes ses reviews, quand j'ai ouvert ma page hier matin et que j'ai vu que vous aviez explosé mon quota habituel, j'ai eu une larme à l'oeil :')... C'est bête hein, je sais, mais ça m'a tellement fait plaisir ! Merci, merci, merci ! Je vois pas d'autre mot ! **

**Enfin maintenant j'ai la pression parce que j'ai peur de vous décevoir :O... J'espère que ce chapitre sera quand même à la hauteur de vos attentes ;)**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Débarquement chez les Mills.**

_La fin de l'après-midi se déroula comme chaque jour. Regina finit sa journée aux alentours de 16h30 puis passa récupérer son fils à son école avant de rentrer chez eux. Elle avait contacter l'Inspecteur Graham pour le mettre au courant des dispositions qu'elle avait prise plutôt dans la journée, et termina en disant que la patrouille qui jetait un œil sur eux était donc à présent inutile. _

_Vers 17h, alors qu'elle était dans la cuisine à préparer le repas du soir, son fils était près d'elle à faire ses devoirs et elle l'aidait lorsqu'il en ressentait le besoin. Quand il eut finit, à peu près une demi heure plus tard, il rangea avec soin ses affaires dans son cartable et parti en direction du placard de l'entrée pour aller le mettre à sa place jusqu'au lendemain matin. Puis il revint dans la cuisine et se posta près de sa mère._

- Je peux regarder les dessins-animés, Maman ? S'il te plaît.

- Dans 5 minutes, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose avant. Assieds-toi

_Le garçons sourit et s'assit à sa place, rejoint par sa mère qui s'installa à côté de lui. _

- Mon chéri, hier... tu te souviens que des policiers sont venus à la maison.

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu as compris pourquoi ?

- Non... pas vraiment...

_La brune avait cherché ses mots toutes la journée. Comment expliquer à son fils de 8 ans, qu'un étranger s'était infiltré chez eux pour tenter de lui faire du mal, sans risquer de le faire paniquer à nouveau ? Elle mit alors ses mains sur celles de son garçon, posées sur le comptoir, puis lui sourit faiblement. _

- Hier... un vilain monsieur est entré dans la maison.

- Un voleur ?

_A une lettre près c'était ça... Sachant qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne croit que ceci, elle acquiesça. _

- Et les policiers, ils l'ont mis en prison ?

- Pas encore mon chéri...

- Alors... alors il pourrait revenir ? _Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux de peur. _

- C'est possible. Henry c'est pour ça que je voulais te parler. J'ai demandé à ce quelqu'un vienne assurer notre protection, tu comprends ?

- Je crois... c'est qui ?

- Tu ne la connais pas. Elle s'appelle Emma Swan.

- Une fille ?! Mais c'est pas fort une fille...

_Regina sourit face aux propos de son fils et lui caressa tendrement la joue. _

- Elle, elle est très forte. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Elle est un peu comme la sœur de G.I Joe.

_La brune put voir les yeux de son fils s'illuminer à l'entente de l'un de ses héros préférés et sourire de toutes ses dents. _

- Elle va nous protéger alors ?

- C'est ça. Elle passera ses nuits ici afin de s'assurer qu'il ne nous arrivera rien. D'accord ?

- D'accord !

- Bien, elle ne devrait plus tarder. _La brune lança un regard à l'horloge suspendue au mur de sa cuisine. 15 minutes et il sera 18 heures. _Tu peux aller regarder la télé un quart d'heure, en attendant que le dîner soit prêt.

- Chouette ! Merci Maman !

_Il lui enlaça furtivement le cou avant de descendre du haut de son tabouret pour se rendre au salon sous le regard tendre de sa mère._

_18 heures. La sonnette d'entrée retenti. La brune retira son tablier de cuisine, se dirigea vers le hall, regarda son reflet dans le miroir au passage, puis ouvrit sa porte. _

- Miss Swan.

- Madame le Maire.

- Vous êtes à l'heure, c'est parfait. Je vous en prie, entrez.

- Vous en doutiez ?

- Quoi dont ?

- Que je sois à l'heure...

- Non pas du tout...

- Sachez que je prends mon travail très au sérieux. On s'était dit 18 heures, et bien me voilà.

_La brune scruta la blonde un moment, écoutant chaque mots poliment. Dans un sourire qui sonnait faux._

- Veuillez me suivre.

_La blonde hocha de la tête et suivit la brune silencieusement._

- Miss Swan, je vous présente mon fils, Henry. Henry voici Mademoiselle Swan, la dame dont je te parlais tout à l'heure.

_Le garçons se leva du divan où il s'était installé, et s'avança vers la jeune femme blonde et présenta sa main en bombant le torse._

- Bonsoir Madame, enchanté de faire votre connaissance !

_La blonde sourit, légèrement amusée, et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant puis prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement._

- Bonsoir Henry, heureuse de faire ta connaissance moi aussi.

- Henry, va te laver les mains et commence à mettre la table je vais montrer à Miss Swan sa chambre.

- Ok !

_Il parti presque en courant et disparu, alors que la blonde se redressa. _

- Bien suivez-moi, c'est à l'étage.

_La vigile prit les deux sacs de sport qu'elle avait déposés à l'entrée puis suivit la brune. _

- Ici vous avez la chambre d'Henry, _dit la brune en désignant une porte de la main_. En face vous avez les waters et à côté une première salle de bain. C'est celle qu'Henry utilise quotidiennement.

_La blonde nota les pièces mentalement, et continua de marcher jusqu'au bout du couloir. _

- Voilà sur votre gauche il y a votre chambre. La mienne est juste en face.

_La brune ouvrit la porte de gauche et entra, la blonde l'imita et découvrit les lieux. Tout comme le reste de la résidence, la pièce était spacieuse, les murs étaient peint d'un blanc nacré, la décoration était sobre et tout à fait à l'image de la brune. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, Emma se crut dans un de ces hôtels 5 étoiles que l'on peut voir dans les grands films de cinéma. _

- Vous avez une salle de bain privée que vous pouvez accéder par la biais de la porte qui se trouve là. _Une fois encore, la brune désigna la porte de la main puis en montra une autre._ Et là, vous avez une penderie pour y déposer vos affaires. Je vous laisse faire à votre guise. Je vous montrerai le reste de la maison lorsque vous serez redescendue.

- Très bien, merci.

- Je vous en prie, oh et le dîner sera prêt dans une dizaine de minutes.

_La blonde ne s'attendait pas vraiment à être inviter à partager leur repas et la surprise se lit dans ses yeux. _

- Oh... euh ok, j'arrive tout de suite.

_La brune ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce afin de laisser à la blonde s'installer et ranger ses affaires. _

_Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle ne savait pas par où se rendre, la seule pièce qu'elle avait vu, était le salon mais ce n'était pas la seule porte qui donnait sur l'entrée, il y en avait 3 autres, dont une qui donnait en dessous de l'escalier mais la blonde se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un placard, une qui donnait sur la cuisine d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, il n'en restait donc plus que deux, dont celle du salon qu'elle connaissait déjà et une autre._

- Par ici. _Entendit-elle. S'était le petit Henry qui avait passé sa tête et qui s'était adressé à elle via la dernière porte._

_Soulagée, elle se dirigea vers le petit garçon et cela l'amena à la salle à manger. Une belle et grande pièce qui avait quatre voix d'entrées. Celle qu'elle venait d'emprunter, une_ _autre qui donnait sans doute sur la cuisine, une autres probablement sur le salon, aux vues de la double porte coulissante, et la dernière, était une baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin. Le mobilier était magnifique, sûrement du chêne, et peint en noir et blanc composant ainsi la table à manger, le buffet et une verrière. _

_Voyant la table dressée pour trois, Emma se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Elle ne connaissait ni la brune, ni son fils, il s'agissait de leurs clients qu'elle avait la charge de protéger, et pour finir, elle n'était pas coutumière des repas de famille car elle avait pour habitude de toujours manger seule et souvent, c'était des plats emportés ou bien préparés qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à réchauffer au micro-ondes. _

_Á peine son observation terminée, la brune réapparue avec un plat, visiblement bouillant, et elle le déposa au centre de la table. _

- Je vous en prie, prenez place.

_La blonde s'exécuta est avec délicatesse pris place sur une chaise au milieu de la table, Henry en face d'elle, et la brune en bout de table. _

- Merci. Ça sent vraiment bon. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je vous remercie, c'est une recette de famille, lasagne au poulet et petits légumes.

- Et bien, bon appétit !

_- _Merci à vous aussi. _Répondirent Henry et sa mère._

_Le début du repas se passa en silence, aucune des deux femmes n'osèrent entamé le dialogue. Leur relation restait professionnelle, malgré les apparences. Quoiqu'il en soit, Henry lui se lança afin de briser la glace, et parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, cette Emma l'intriguait beaucoup..._

- Mademoiselle Swan ?

- Oui ?

- Vous permettez que je vous pose une question ?

- Oui vas-y, je t'écoute. Mais appelle-moi Emma.

- Emma, d'accord... Ma Maman m'a dit que vous protégiez les gens, c'est votre métier alors ?

- C'est ça. C'est ce que je fais tout les jours.

- Vous faites ça depuis longtemps ?

- Henry je ne pense pas que Miss Swan souhaite étaler sa vie privée.

- Y a pas de mal, rassurez-vous. C'est pas comme si il me demandait mon numéro de sécu... _Dit-elle avant de prendre son verre d'eau et d'en boire une gorgée. _Pour répondre à ta question Henry, ça fait 4 ans.

- Et vous avez fait quoi comme étude pour ça ?

_La blonde retenu un rire et sourit à la question du garçon. _

- J'ai pas fait d'étude. Disons plutôt qu'une chose en entraînant une autre, je fais ce que je fais aujourd'hui.

- Donc c'est pas ce que vous vouliez faire quand vous étiez petite ?

- En faite, je crois que quand j'étais enfant, je ne pensais pas à ça...

_Voyant que la blonde se perdait dans ses pensées, Regina lança un regard à son fils qui lui fit comprendre qu'il devait s'arrêter là pour l'instant. À la place, le jeune garçon expliqua à sa mère comment s'était déroulé sa journée de cours. _

- Et Madame Blanchard la puni pour ça.

- Elle a bien eu raison. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis que ce garçon fait des bêtises...

- Il a presque tout les jours des punitions !

- Ne t'en approche pas de trop Henry, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie que son comportement ait une influence sur tes résultats.

- Oui, Maman.

- Allez fini ton assiette puis file sous la douche.

_Il hocha de la tête et terminer son repas alors que la brune se tourna vers la blonde. _

- Je vous ressers ?

- Heu, non c'est bien gentil. Je n'ai déjà pas pour habitude de manger si bien et je ne voudrais pas abuser. _Dit elle en déposant ses couverts à côté de son assiette puis sa serviette par dessus._ C'était un délice, je vous remercie.

- Comme vous voudrez. Et je vous en prie. Henry, puisque tu as fini, débarrasse ton assiettes et file te laver.

- Oui Maman.

_Il se leva, embarqua sa vaisselle avec lui jusque dans la cuisine ou il déposa le tout sur l'évier, puis pris la direction des escaliers jusqu'à l'étage et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Regina se leva à son tour, pris le plat de lasagne et le ramena en cuisine, lorsqu'elle revient, la blonde avait empilé leur assiettes ainsi que leurs couverts et les amenait à la cuisine elle aussi. _

- Oh heu... c'est gentil mais vous n'aviez pas à le faire...

- Tout comme vous n'aviez pas à faire à manger pour moi. C'est le moins que je puisse faire, comme ça nous sommes quittes.

_La brune lui fit un sourire poli, presque gêné et laissa la blonde déposer ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains à côté de l'évier. _

_Une fois la vaisselle rangé dans le lave-vaisselle prévu à cet effet, la brune fit visiter le reste de sa maison à la blonde. Lorsqu'elles eurent finis, la brune proposa un verre à son inviter mais celle-ci déclina l'offre._

- Merci mais non merci. Je ne bois jamais pendant mon service.

_La brune sembla satisfaite de sa réponse, déduisant que la blonde était peut-être plus sérieuse qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au premier regard. Elle lui servit donc un verre d'eau et pour elle-même, un verre de cidre. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils du salon et fit de même dans celui d'en face._

_-_ Je voulais aborder avec vous ma façon de travailler et les moyens auquel j'ai recours.

- Je vous écoute.

- Avec votre permission, j'aimerais installer des minis caméras partout dans la maison.

- Partout ? _S'étonna la brune en arquant un sourcil._

- Oui enfin partout sauf dans votre chambre, celle de votre fils ainsi que les salles de bain. Pour ces pièces-là, j'installerai les caméras à l'extérieur de façon à pouvoir surveiller l'entièreté de la maison, 24 heures sur 24.

- D'accord. Autre chose ?

- Oui j'aimerais voir votre système d'alarme. Vous me disiez cet après-midi qu'il avait réussi à le contourner et je voudrais en connaître la raison.

- Très bien, il est à l'entré de la maison, la boîte d'activation se trouve dans le placard. Je vais vous le montrer.

- Maman ? J'ai terminé. _Dit le jeune garçon en entrant dans la pièce._

- Bien tu t'es brossé les dents ?

- Oui.

- Alors au lit. Dis bonne nuit à Miss Swan.

- Bonne nuit Emma ! _Lança-t-il, un grand sourire sur le visage._

- Bonne nuit gamin, fais de beaux rêves.

- Merci, vous aussi !

_Il partit en direction des escaliers alors que la brune s'excusait auprès de la blonde pour aller border son fils. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle invita la blonde à inspecter son système d'alarme. _

- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre sait qu'il se trouve ici, à part vous et votre fils je veux dire...

- Non pas que je sache... Lorsque j'ai emménagé dans cette maison il y a de cela 10 ans, mon père à fait l'installation lui-même avec mon ex-mari.

_La blonde sembla réfléchir un moment puis se tourna vers la brune._

- Ma question va vous paraître indiscrète mais... entretenez-vous de bons rapports avec votre ex-mari ?

_La brune parut choqué de cette question. En effet ce n'était pas les affaires de la blonde..._

- Si je vous le demande c'est parce que généralement, les boîtes comme celle-ci se trouve dans le hall, généralement à quelques mètres de l'entrée et non dans un placard. Et si on ne le sait pas, le système a le temps de s'enclencher.

- Peut-être que cet individu avait de quoi le désactiver à distance ?

- Ça m'étonnerait. De un, parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il voulait précisément s'en prendre à vous. Et deuxièmement, pas avec un modèle comme celui-ci, il est bien trop ancien, on ne peut le désactiver que manuellement.

- Vous en déduisez donc que cette personne savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire en pénétrant ici ?

- Exactement. D'où ma question... entretenez-vous de bonnes relations avec lui ?

- Á vrai dire je n'ai pas eu de ces nouvelles depuis plus de 3 ans.

_La blonde aurait voulut lui demander ce qu'il en était pour Henry, mais s'abstient. Cela ne la regardait pas. _

- D'autres questions ? _Demanda la brune._

- Avez-vous des ennemis ? Ou pourriez-vous en avoir ?

- Miss Swan je suis le Maire de cette ville. Je ne suis pas une tyrannique mais comme toutes personnes influentes, je dois bien en avoir quelque part. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que je pense que quelqu'un souhaite se venger de vous.

_Surprise d'une telle révélation, la brune ne savait plus quoi pensé. Qui pourrait bien lui en vouloir au point d'engager quelqu'un et de s'introduire chez elle ? Dans quel but ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ?_

- Rassurez-vous Madame le Maire, je vous protégerai, c'est mon job. Ne vous en faites pas.

_La brune acquiesça et sentit qu'une migraine commençait à lui causer des douleurs à la tête, elle posa donc une de ses mains sur son front et tenta de réfléchir._

- Écoutez, je ne compte pas dormir les nuits que je passerai ici. Je vais installer les caméras aujourd'hui, et je veillerai toute la nuit.

- Ça n'a pas de sens, il faut bien que vous vous reposiez vous aussi.

- Ne vous en faite pas, j'ai l'habitude. Et puis j'ai dormi les deux heures avant de venir ici, je me reposerai demain. J'aurai juste besoin de caféine.

- Très bien, dans ce cas suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer où se trouve la machine et comment la faire fonctionner.

_Une demi-heure plus tard, la brune prit congé de son garde du corps et parti se coucher. _

- Oh Madame le Maire ? Une dernière chose.

- Oui ?

- Si vous entendez du bruit près de votre fenêtre ce ne sera que moi, je vais commencer par installer les caméras à l'extérieur.

- Très bien. À demain Miss Swan.

- Á demain Madame le Maire, passez une bonne nuit.

- Merci.

_TBC..._

* * *

**Voilà les loulous ! J'espère que vous avez passez un bon réveillon ;)**

**Pas de SQ pour le moment, je sais, mais c'est parce que j'ai envie de bien planter le décor avant de l'intégrer dans la FF ;)**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt !**


	3. La lettre

**Salut les loulous ! La forme? Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je vous ai bien posté le troisième chapitre ^^**

**Mon pote qui devait étudier avec moi aujourd'hui est arrivé avec une heure de retard cette aprèm, alors j'en ai profiter pour commencer à l'écrire puis je l'ai terminé ce soir ! Et c'est le plus long de la FF pour l'instant ;) Disons que j'étais inspirée ^^**

**Bref, merci encore à tous pour l'intérêt que vous portiez à mes écrits, mes idées, à ma façon de vous les écrire, ça me va droit au cœur ! :')... MERCI ! *PetitCoeur***

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: La lettre...**

_Une fois qu'Emma eut installé ses minis caméras aux points stratégiques à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur de la maison, elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre, raccorda le boîtier de son système de surveillance à l'écran plat suspendu au mur, qui faisait parti du mobilier, et sortit son ordinateur portable pour s'installer sur le lit. _

_Mi-allongée sur le matelas, son dos avait pris appuis contre les 2 coussins près de la tête de lit, son pc sur les jambes ainsi qu'une télécommande qui lui permettait de contrôler à distance le raccordement entre la télévision et le système de surveillance. _

_Au total, 18 caméras. Leurs images défilaient par groupe de 6 sur l'écran et stagnaient 7 secondes avant de laisser places aux suivantes. Avec son ordinateur portable, elle se renseignait d'avantage sur sa cliente tout en jetant un regard de temps à autres sur la télévision. Son bureau l'avait prévenue qu'il s'agissait du Maire avant d'être envoyée dans son bureau, mais Emma aimait savoir qui elle devait protéger et surtout pourquoi. Elle fouilla donc son passé de fond en comble remontant même jusqu'à son enfance. _

_Elle passa plus d'une heure à chercher, mais rien de très probant. La Mairesse avant un passé tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. Elle était fille unique, avait été élevée par ses parents avant qu'ils ne divorcent lors de son adolescence, pour une garde partagée. _

_Ensuite elle est partie étudier à l'université de Harvard, dans la branche science-politique, où elle est sortie major de sa promotion. Un peu plus de 4 ans s'écoulèrent puis elle se maria et eu son garçon, avant de divorcer à son tour 5 ans plus tard. Et depuis 2 ans, elle était le Maire de la ville. _

_Elle descendit ensuite se faire un thermos de café tout en continuant de surveiller la maison via un petit écran qui était relié par satellite. Elle remonta ensuite dans la pièce qui lui servait de quartier général, et repris ses recherches. Et c'est là que les choses se corsèrent._

_L'ex-mari en question s'appelle Léopold Starck, 43 ans, d'origine canadienne, qui est né et a grandit à Seattle avant de déménager pour New Haven à 18 ans pour ses études à l'université de Yale. Ses parents étant décédés dans un crash d'avion peu de temps après l'obtention de son diplôme, il n'est jamais retourné chez lui. À la place, il fit un peu le tour des États-Unis pour finir par s'installer à San Francisco où il devint conseiller en finance au bureau du Gouverneur de Californie. _

- Ça me dit pas comme ils se sont rencontrés ! _S'énerva la blonde sur son petit écran_.

_Non ça ne l'expliquait pas. D'ailleurs à part son actif professionnel. Il n'y avait pas grand chose sur sa vie privée après son arrivée à San Francisco. Juste son mariage et son divorce. Et après, le néant. Plus une seule info. _

_Emma n'avait pas le choix. Soit elle tirait ses informations de la bouche du Maire. Soit, elle devrait chercher plus ardemment les infos qu'elle souhaite. Quitte à s'infiltrer dans les bases de données du FBI ou de la CIA. Et étant donnée que la brune était très ouverte à la conversation, l'infiltration resterait sans doute sa seule option._

* * *

_Le réveil indiquait 5h45, la brune ne devrait certainement plus tarder à se lever. L'aube apparaissant à l'horizon, Emma sut qu'il ne se passerait plus rien cette nuit-là. Elle prit donc la décision d'aller se laver. Après une douche qui lui fit le grand bien, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle sentit une bonne odeur de café et d'œufs brouillés._

- Bonjour Madame Mills. _Dit la blonde en entrant dans la pièce._

- Miss Swan. _Répondit-elle d'un ton froid_. Café ?

- Volontiers, merci.

_Elle servit une tasse à la blonde puis vint lui déposer sur le comptoir et l'invita à s'asseoir._

- Alors comment c'est passé la nuit ?

- Rien à signaler.

- Qu'en déduisez-vous ? Est-ce bon signe ?

- Ne connaissant pas l'identité de votre assaillant, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire puisque je connais pas son mode opératoire. A-t-il préféré laisser tomber ou bien remettre à plus tard une quelconque visite chez vous, je ne le sais pas encore.

_La brune ne répondit pas, préférant soupirer avant de servir les œufs dans deux assiettes. Pour elle et la blonde. _

- Bon appétit.

- Heu merci... Vous savez vous n'êtes pas obligée de cuisiner pour moi.

- Il faut bien que mangiez. Et puis vous êtes ici à ma demande. Je trouve ça donc normal de vous nourrir.

- Comme vous voudrez. Merci encore.

- Je vous en prie.

_Elles déjeunèrent sans échanger le moindre le mot. La brune ayant allumé la télévision qui se trouvait dans la pièce afin de connaître les informations du jour ainsi que la météo._

**« - Politique. Le Gouverneur de la Californie, s'est rendu hier soir à Washington pour le gala de bienfaisance organisé par la Maison-Blanche, et a affirmer ne pas vouloir se représenter aux prochaines élections qui auront lieu dans 8 mois. Météo. La tornade Jessica qui traverse en ce moment l'océan pacifique, devrait atteindre les côtes d'ici quelques jours. Toujours aucune information qui tenterait à croire que nous ne devons pas nous en méfier. Restez donc vigilent à la moindre alerte météorologique. Sport... »**

- Manquait plus que ça... une tornade. _Soupira la blonde._

- Oui, je vais faire passer un communiquer afin d'être sûre que toute la ville soit mise au courant pour prendre ses dispositions.

_Elles finirent leur plat et la brune quitta la pièce afin d'aller se prendre une douche et réveiller son fils pour qu'il se prépare à se rendre à son école. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à descendre les marches des escaliers, il croisa la blonde. _

- Bonjour Emma !

- Salut gamin, bien dormi ?

- Super bien ! Vous avez fait du bon boulot !

- Haha merci gamin.

_Ils se sourirent puis l'enfant descendit le palier alors que la blonde se rendait dans sa chambre. Elle se prit quelques affaires qu'elle mit dans un petit sac à dos puis ressorti de la pièce. _

- Vous partez ? _Demanda la brune un sourcil arqué._

- Oui je vais dormir... _répondit-elle en haussant les épaules._

- Vous pouvez le faire ici vous savez.

- Je vous remercie mais je n'aime pas rester seule dans une maison qui ne m'appartient pas.

- Très bien. À quelle heure reviendrez-vous ?

- 18 heures.

- Très bien dans ce cas bonne journée Miss Swan, ou bonne nuit comme vous préféré... _dit-elle en quittant le couloir pour rejoindre son fils. _

_Redescendant à son tour, elle croisa Henry et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de quittez le manoir. Curieux, l'enfant se rendit dans la cuisine. _

- Maman ?

- Oui mon chéri ?

- Pourquoi Emma est partie ? Elle est pas censée rester avec toi pour te protéger ?

- Parce qu'elle ne vient que pour nous protéger pendant la nuit. Je n'ai pas demander à ce qu'elle soit constamment dans mes pieds... _Dit-elle en lui servant son petit déjeuner. _

- Oh mais alors... s'il t'arrivait quelque chose pendant qu'elle est pas là ?

- Ne t'en fais pas Henry, tout va bien. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Allez mange sinon on va être en retard pour l'école.

- D'accord...

* * *

_Après avoir déposé son fils à son école comme chaque matin, le Maire se rendit à son bureau. Sa secrétaire l'attendant comme à son habitude avec une mug de café. _

- Bonjour Madame._ Dit-elle en s'adressant à sa supérieure._

- Miss Lucas. Vous avez entendu les informations de ce matin ?

- Oui Madame.

- Dans ce cas, préparer un communiquer de prévention pour la population, je veux que tous prennent des dispositions en cas d'alerte.

- Bien Madame.

_La secrétaire s'arrêta à son bureau alors que la brune continuait encore légèrement son chemin pour atteindre le sien. _

_Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte fermée derrière elle, elle retira sa veste, l'accrocha au porte-manteau puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle but une gorgée de son café tout en lisant les mémos qu'avait laissé sa secrétaire pour elle, puis arrêta tout mouvement. Elle déposa le mug sur la surface de bois lorsqu'elle vit une lettre gisant à côté des bouts de papiers. _

_Dessus, seules les mots « Madame le Maire. » Aucune adresse écrite à l'arrière. Juste cette phrase sur le devant de l'enveloppe. Intriguée, elle la prit entre ses doigts et se mit à l'ouvrir. Dedans, seulement une page blanche avec en plein cœur, rien qu'un petit message dactylographié._

_**« Je ne t'ai pas oublié. Et ce n'est pas cette blonde qui m'empêchera d'avoir ce que je veux. À bientôt ma belle brune. »**_

_Sentant son cœur s'emballer, sa tête lui tourner et l'air lui manquer. La brune s'effondra sur son fauteuil. Après quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, la brune appela sa secrétaire via l'interphone. _

- Miss Lucas, dans mon bureau. Maintenant !

_À peine eut-elle le temps de relâcher le bouton de l'appareil, que la petite brune toquait à sa porte._

- Entrez !

- Oui Madame le Maire ? _Dit-elle toute peureuse. _

- Qui est entré dans mon bureau ?

- À part moi, personne Madame.

- Alors c'est vous qui avez déposé cette lettre sur mon bureau. _Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir qui fit frissonner de peur sa secrétaire._

- Pardonnez-moi mais... quelle lettre ?

- Celle-ci ! _Cria-t-elle en montrant la lettre avec sa main._

_Son employée s'approcha pour mieux voir la lettre en question et écarquilla les yeux en lisant ce qu'il y était écrit._

- Madame le Maire, je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien... _tenta-t-elle de dire._

- Alors qui est-ce ?!

- Je... je...

- Sortez, sortez ! Et contactez-moi Emma Swan. Tout de suite !

_La jeune femme acquiesça avant de baisser la tête pour quitter le bureau le plus rapidement possible._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina entendit sa secrétaire lui signaler que la blonde était en ligne pour elle. _

- Miss Swan.

- Madame le Maire, un problème ?

- Oui. J'ai besoin de vous. Maintenant.

- Très bien, je serai là dans 20 grosses minutes.

_Elle raccrocha, se rassit sur son fauteuil, prit son mug dans sa main gauche, et de la droite, relu cette mystérieuse lettre. Encore et encore._

* * *

_Un quart d'heure passa, et Ruby signala au Maire que la blonde était arrivée. Elle l'autorisa donc à la faire rentrer. _

_-_ Miss Swan..._ dit-elle en tendant la lettre à son garde du corps sans daigner une seule fois de la regarder dans les yeux, refusant catégoriquement d'admettre le soulagement qu'elle ressentait en sachant la blonde enfin près d'elle pour la protéger._ Quelqu'un est venu me déposer ça sur mon bureau ce matin.

_La blonde mit une paire de gant en plastique puis prit le bout de papier entre ses doigts. Elle découvrit le message à son tour et fronça les sourcils. _

_Ses traits était tirés, largement. Ne manquant pas de le remarquer lorsque la brune se décida enfin à lever les yeux vers elle. Elle s'en voulait presque. Après tout, la blonde avait fait nuit blanche pendant qu'elle et son fils dormait paisiblement. Et maintenant, à peine 2 heures après que la blonde ait quittée son domicile, sans qu'elle n'est pu se reposer convenablement, elle la fait venir auprès d'elle. « Oh après tout c'est ça faute, elle n'avait qu'a dormir un peu cette nuit ! » pensa la brune._

- Êtes-vous la seule à avoir touché cette feuille ? Ou bien votre assistante a aussi été en contact avec ?

- D'après elle, non. Elle ne l'a pas touché.

- Bien je vais contacter un de mes amis dans la police, il vous fera analyser ça. Avec un peu de chance on aura de l'ADN.

- Laissez-moi le faire. L'inspecteur Graham qui a prit ma déposition m'a fait comprendre que si j'avais du nouveau, je ne devais pas hésiter à lui dire.

- Graham ?

- Oui. Vous le connaissez ?

- Oui et à vrai dire c'est de lui que je vous parlais...

- Oh heu... dans ce cas, je vous en prie, faites.

_La blonde sortit son téléphone de la poche de jeans et tapota quelques fois sur l'écran tactile avant de mettre l'engin à son oreille._

- Allô Graham ? C'est Emma !

- ...

- Ouais ça fait un bail, comment tu vas mon vieux ?

- ...

- Oh tu me connais, toujours au top ! Dit donc, j'aurais besoin d'un service.

- ...

- Merci je te revaudrai ça. Écoute je suis en présence du Maire là et...

- ...

- Ouais c'est moi qui assure sa protection et en arrivant à son bureau ce matin, elle a reçu une lettre anonyme de menace.

- ...

- Non apparemment elle est la seule à l'avoir touché.

- ...

- Ouais c'est ce que je lui ai dit.

- ...

- Ok je te l'amène tout de suite ! Merci mon vieux !

- ...

- Ouais ça marche !

_Elle raccrocha un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres alors que la brune, bien adossé contre son majestueux fauteuil, les bras croisés, avait entendu la moitié de la conversation sans émettre la moindre remarque._

- Il va faire passer cette lettre en priorité absolue, si je lui amène maintenant nous aurons sûrement les résultats en fin de journée !

- Bien. Bonne nouvelle..._dit-elle en reprenant son masque de femme froide. _

_La blonde n'y fit pas attention et replia la lettre prit l'enveloppe et la remit dedans._

- Auriez-vous une plus grande enveloppe vierge pour y glisser celle-ci ?

- Oui, évidemment.

_La brune se leva, se dirigea vers l'une des armoires qui se trouvait dans la pièce et l'ouvrit. Elle prit ensuite une grande enveloppe brune et la tendit à la blonde. _

- Merci. Je vais donner ça à Graham puis je reviendrai ici.

- Ici ?

- Oui, j'ai ma petite enquête à mener et puis je préfère être ici au cas ou. Pendant mon absence n'ouvrez à personne et ne sortez pas. Vous m'avez comprise ?

- Miss Swan j'ai un travail assez prenant et public, j'ai des rendez-vous, des réunions et...

- Et bien annulez-les pour l'instant.

_Sans un mots de plus, la blonde quitta la pièce et referma derrière elle. La brune soupira, exaspérée, puis se rendit à l'évidence qu'il était plus prudent de faire ce que la blonde lui avait dit. Alors elle s'avança vers la porte la verrouilla puis signala à Ruby de repousser son planning complet jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et de n'être déranger sous aucun prétexte via l'interphone._

* * *

_Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que la brune travaillait sur un dossier important qui concernait l'agrandissement d'un parc pour enfant, elle entendit toquer à sa porte. _

- Madame le Maire, c'est Emma.

_La brune se leva et vint ouvrir à la blonde. _

- Désolée, j'ai fait au plus vite ! _Dit-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce. _

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Vous voulez un verre d'eau ou un café ?

- Un café, merci.

_La brune sorti la tête de son bureau et s'adressa à son assistante. _

- Ruby aller me chercher deux cafés noirs à la machine ! _Aboya-t-elle avant de rentrer dans le bureau en laissant la porte entre-ouverte._

_Entendant le ton sur lequel la brune s'était adressé à sa secrétaire, la blonde ressentit de la peine pour elle. _

- Bien asseyez-vous. Vous disiez tout à l'heure vouloir mener votre petite enquête c'est cela ?

- Oui. Je suppose que la mairie dispose de caméra de sécurité, et je voudrais voir les bandes vidéos. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons mettre un visage sur votre agresseur. Et si c'est le cas, j'enverrai les enregistrements à Graham. Il pourra peut-être le trouver dans sa banque de données et sera ainsi au courant lui aussi.

- Bien je vais vous appeler le chef de la sécurité.

_Elle prit le téléphone qu'elle colla à son oreille, tapa sur une touche et attendit. Sur ce temps-là, la jeune assistante entra et déposa les deux cafés sur le bureau et se retourna pour quitter la pièce au plus vite et lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle croisa le regard de la blonde assise à quelques centimètres d'elle, puis elle sourit poliment pour répondre au clin d'œil de la blonde. Et l'échange n'échappa à la vigilance de la Mairesse qui plissa les yeux._

- Monsieur Leroy, bonjour.

- ...

- Je vous envoi une jeune femme, Mademoiselle Swan, montrez lui toutes les bandes vidéos de ce matin.

- ...

_Puis elle raccrocha et rappela Ruby qui avait laissé la porte ouverte. _

- Ruby.

- Oui Madame le Maire ? _Demanda-t-elle en se montrant à l'embouchure de la porte. _

- Conduisez Mademoiselle Swan jusqu'à la salle de surveillance.

- Bien Madame.

- Et fermez la porte derrière vous cette fois-ci.

_La blonde se leva, prit son café et sortit de la pièce, la secrétaire fermant derrière elle. Lorsqu'elles furent assez loin du bureau Emma tourna sa tête vers la jeune brune. _

- Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez pour elle ?

- Presque 15 mois.

- Vous êtes une coriace... moi j'aurais démissionné depuis longtemps avec une patronne pareille... Heureusement qu'elle est pas comme ça avec moi..

- J'avoue que c'est pas tout les jours la joie. Comme aujourd'hui, par exemple... mais il y a des fois elle est agréable, très même. Ça dépends les jours... Mais bon mise à part ça, j'apprends beaucoup avec elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien au départ j'avais postulé ici pour dire d'avoir un emploi. Parce que c'était soit venir ici, soit continuer de bosser comme serveuse dans le restaurant de ma grand-mère... Et ça pour moi, c'était plus possible ! Et puis, j'apprends plein de trucs ici, je rencontre pas mal de gens important dans le monde de la politique, les horaires sont fixes, j'ai mes week-end et je suis bien payée !

- Ouais une fonctionnaire quoi... _dit la blonde en rigolant, suivie par la brune. _

- Voilà ! Alors j'avoue qu'il y a des fois elle me fait peur autant qu'elle m'exc...

_La jeune brune s'arrêta quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait dire la phrase de trop... puis les joues empourprés, elle invita la blonde à rentrer dans un ascenseur. _

_Emma, amusée par la situation, bu un coup de son café avant de sourire tout en regardant les chiffres défiler sur le cadran au dessus des portes. Alors que la brune n'osait même plus relever la tête. _

- Ne vous en faites pas je ne lui dirai rien. _La rassura la blonde en lui donnant un petit coup de coude._

- Oh merci... _dit-elle en se tournant vers Emma pour poser ses deux mains sur son avant-bras._ En plus c'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire...

- Moui bien sûr...

- Enfin pas tout à fait, je veux dire, c'est très une belle femme, très attirante, mais je sais qu'on ne fait pas partie du même monde, elle ne s'intéressera jamais à quelqu'un comme moi !

- Ah c'est clair que vous avez pas le bon équipement ! _Dit-elle en éclatant de rire._ Pardon... je voulais pas me moquer.

- C'est rien... et puis pour répondre à votre remarque, je ne crois pas que ce soit un problème « d'équipement »...

- Ah bon ? C'est-à-dire ? _Demanda-t-elle, intriguée. _

- Et bien ... ce ne sont que des suppositions jusqu'à présent, hein... mais... parfois, et c'est pas arrivée beaucoup de fois, 5 ou 6 fois peut-être, elle a des rendez-vous avec des femmes dans son bureau.

- Oui mais ça ne veux rien dire...

- Jusque là non. Elle en a avec des hommes aussi... mais bizarrement, à chaque fois qu'elle a rendez-vous avec une de ces femmes, c'est en milieu de journée, et à chaque fois elle me donne mon après-midi...

- Vous pensez qu'elle le fait pour être tranquille ?

- Ouais ! Et surtout pas être dérangée ni entendue !

_La blonde rigola légèrement devant le visage certain de la brune. _

- Mais bon... pour l'instant ce ne sont que des suppositions comme je le disais... _répondit la secrétaire avant que les portes métalliques ne s'ouvrent _

_Elle marchèrent quelques mètres avant d'arriver devant une double porte. La brune toqua puis entra. _

- Bonjour Leroy ! _Lança-t-elle joyeusement._

- Salut Ruby ! Il parait que c'est pas sa journée aujourd'hui...

- Non pas vraiment, ça arrive, hein ! Bon, voici Emma Swan. Sois sympa avec elle, c'est le garde du corps du Maire !

- Ouille... pas de soucis ma Ruby ! Tu me connais !

_- _Justement !_ Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue._

_La brune lui sourit puis adressa un clin d'œil à la blonde avant de quitter la pièce. _

- Pourquoi avez-vous dit « ouille » ?

- Oh parce que j'aimerais pas être à votre place...

- C'est-à-dire ? Ne tournez pas autour du pot, dites-moi simplement, j'irais pas lui répéter vous savez...

- Et bien... vous avez du voir comment elle s'en ait pris à Ruby, non ?

- Oui. Et ?

- Votre tour viendra...

- Ah ok, je vois... bon heu... vous avez préparé les enregistrements de ce matin ?

- Oui. Elles sont prêtes et n'attendent plus qu'à être visionnées. Allez-y, asseyez-vous.

- Merci.

* * *

_Pendant plus de 30 minutes, la blonde visionna les enregistrements commençant à 5h30 du matin et finissant aux alentours de 7h45 mais toujours rien. La seule personne a être entré dans le bureau était la ravissante secrétaire au alentours de 7h30. Des vas et viens se faisaient dans le couloir où se trouvait le bureau mais ne les gens ne faisaient que passer devant sans y prêter attention. Vers 7h55, Emma vit Ruby quitter son bureau pour aller chercher un café, puis elle la vit repasser devant la caméra 2 minutes plus tard pour se rendre en direction de l'entrée. Sûrement pour accueillir la Mairesse à ce moment là. _

_Et lorsqu'elle disparue du couloir, Emma se redressa dans son fauteuil et s'approcha du petit écran pour faire un zoom au niveau de l'entrée du bureau. Un homme portant un bleu de travail, une paire de lunette, une casquette ainsi qu'une barbe recouvrant le bas de son visage. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau, regarda autour de lui pour être bien sûr que personne ne viendrait l'interrompre, rentra dans le bureau, ressorti 13 secondes plus tard et s'enfuit. _

- Espèce de fils de...

- Vous avez vu quelque chose ? _Demanda l'homme en quittant son poste pour venir se poster près de la jeune femme._

- Ouais !_ Elle revint en arrière fit un arrêt sur image au moment où l'on __"__voyait__"__ le mieux l'individu, puis pointa l'écran de son index._ Lui ! Vous seriez me sortir une photo de l'image ?

- Oui bien sûr, je vous fais ça tout de suite.

_Il pianota sur son clavier puis une feuille sorti de l'imprimante. Il l'a tendit ensuite à la blonde. _

- Vous croyez que la police arrivera à l'identifier ?

- Non. À mon avis, la barbe, les lunettes et la casquette ne sont là que pour empêcher une quelconque reconnaissance, justement. Quand à l'uniforme... vous effectuer des travaux dans le bâtiments en ce moment ?

- Oui la salle de conférence est en en pleine rénovation. Vous pensez que c'est un des employés manuels qui a fait le coup ?

- Non c'était juste une couverture... Tant pis envoyez tout ça au commissariat de police et faites savoir que l'Inspecteur Graham doit voir la bande vidéo à 7h57.

- Bien Mademoiselle Swan.

- Bon je vous laisse, je vais montrer ça au Maire. À bientôt Monsieur Leroy

- Leroy est suffisant... Parfois on me surnomme grincheux mais c'est quand j'ai pas assez dormi...

- D'accord... dans ce cas appelez-moi Emma.

_Ils se sourirent avant de se serrer la main puis la blonde quitta la pièce pour retourner dans le bureau de Regina. _

- Madame le Maire ?_ Dit-elle en toquant une nouvelle fois à la porte._

- Entrez Miss Swan.

_Elle s'exécuta, referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança directement vers la brune. _

- Du nouveau.

- Votre assistante n'y ait pour rien. C'est lui qui a fait le coup.

_La blonde déposa la feuille sur le bureau et la brune cessa de respirer. _

- Je... je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit lui.

- Graham m'a dit que vous aviez fait un portrait robot mais qu'il avait été assez vague.

- C'est exacte. Mais avec les événements... j'ai plus l'impression que c'était un cauchemar à la vision floue, plutôt qu'un souvenir réel.

- Ne vous en faites pas je comprends. J'ai fait envoyé les bandes vidéos au commissariat, Graham fera une reconnaissance faciale et si ça échoue, il le compara avec votre portrait robot.

- Très bien...

_La brune semblait perdue et effrayée. Elle se rendit compte que cet homme pouvait s'infiltrer où et quand il le voulait. Cela ne présageait rien de bon et elle le savait. _

- Écouter Madame le Maire, à partir de maintenant je serai constamment avec vous. Il ne vous arrivera rien, vous avez ma parole. _Dit-elle en venant s'agenouiller aux côtés de la brune qui, sous le coup de la pression, laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. _

_La brune ne répondit pas, et la blonde vint poser une main apaisante dans son_ _dos. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes puis la brune se ressaisit. Elle essuya ses larmes avec ses deux mains puis adressa un faible sourire à la blonde en signe de remerciement. _

- C'est ridicule, il faut que vous vous reposiez.

_La blonde se redressa puis se dirigea vers le sofa de la pièce où elle s'allongea_

- Ça fera très bien l'affaire, et au moindre problème, vous me réveillez ok ? Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ronfle pas si fort que ça... _dit-elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'oeil avant de fermer ses yeux, n'attendant visiblement pas de réponse. _

_TBC..._

* * *

**Et voilà les loulous, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**Avec les examens du semestres que je devrai passer la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas du tout quand j'aurai le temps d'écrire :/... alors je m'en excuse à l'avance si je ne poste rien avant une semaine :(**

**Sur ce, à bientôt mes loulous, gros bisous et bon week-end ;)**


	4. Renfort et intrusion

**Bonjour mes loulous ! La forme ? Moi ça va mieux ! Les examen sont enfin terminés, alors vous comprenez mon enthousiasme ^^**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Y a rien à dire vous êtes les meilleurs ! Merci aussi pour vos encouragement ;) ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir du soutien :D**

**Voici le chapitre 4 (enfin), j'ai voulu le poster hier déjà mais le site avait un bugg (encore) donc impossible de poster plutôt :$**

**Bref, bonne lecture et à bientôt les loulous :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 4****: Renfort et intrusion...**

_Pendant près deux heures, Emma n'avait pas bougé du sofa qui meublait le bureau de la brune. Elle ne s'était même pas retournée une seule fois pour trouver position plus confortable. Tout ce qui pouvait bien faire croire qu'elle dormait, était ses bras pliés sur son buste, ses yeux fermés sur son visages aux traits passablement épuisé, et une respiration régulière, silencieuse, qui faisait se mouvoir sa poitrine._

_La Mairesse lui jetait un regard de temps à autre, entre deux dossiers. Les premières fois se demandant si la blonde était toujours en vie ou bien si elle dormait réellement, les fois suivantes, et bien... elle ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment. Elle le faisait point. Un peu comme un réflexe : fermeture du dossier, ingurgitation d'une gorgée d'eau, regard rapide sur le sofa au fond de la pièce, ouverture d'un nouveau dossier._

_Le silence régnait en maître absolu. Seul le bruit des feuilles de papier que manipulait la brune et le son de la plume de son stylo, effleurant les pages animait la pièce. Cette ambiance était celle que préférait la Mairesse. C'est dans ce calme qu'elle s'entendait mieux réfléchir. Posée, sans aucun signe de stress qui pourrait déclencher en elle une énième migraine._

_Puis sont téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle soupira en haussant les épaules, puis se saisit de l'interphone et l'amena à son oreille._

- Ruby j'avais pourtant été claire, aucun dérangement.

- Excusez-moi Madame, mais il s'agit de l'Inspecteur Graham qui est à l'autre bout du fil et qui demande à vous parler... _dit-elle d'une petite voix faisant comprendre sa crainte d'être blâmée par sa supérieure._

- Passez-le moi.

- Bien Madame.

_La Mairesse attendit une petite dizaines de secondes avant d'entendre la voix du policier se racler la gorge au loin avant de se rapprocher du téléphone et parler._

- Madame le Maire ?

- Inspecteur. Du nouveau ?

- Oui, j'ai eu les résultat du labo. Emma Swan est près de vous?

- Miss Swan se repose. Faut-il que je la réveille ?

- Oh heu... _le policier semblait étonné de savoir que la blonde dormait auprès de la brune mais se concentra à nouveau sur l'affaire. _Oui s'il vous plaît.

- Bien, un instant.

_La brune posa le combiné sur son bureau, se leva pour s'avancer vers la blonde et se positionner devant elle. Elle se racla la gorge. Hésitant entre l'appeler fermement ou bien en douceur tout en lui secouant l'épaule ?_

_Elle choisi les deux. Elle s'approcha de la blonde, et se pencha légèrement pour poser une main ferme sur son épaule et s'apprêta à l'appeler. Mais à peine eut-elle posé sa main, que les yeux de la blonde s'ouvrirent totalement. Provoquant un petit hoquet de surprise chez la brune. La blonde tourna son visage vers la droite, vit la main sur son épaule et remonta jusqu'à son propriétaire qui n'avait toujours pas bougé._

- Madame le Maire ? Un problème ?

_Celle-ci se ressaisit et se redressa afin de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau._

- L'inspecteur Graham souhaite vous parlez. _Dit-elle tout en marchant_.

_Sur ces paroles, le sang de la blonde ne fit qu'un tour, totalement réveillée. Elle se redressa et vint se poster devant le bureau de la brune qui mit le haut parleur._

- Vous êtes sur haut-parleur Inspecteur.

- D'accord, comme je le disais, j'ai eu les résultats du labo !

- Super ! Ça donne quoi ?_ Demanda la blonde._

- J'ai comparé les résultats obtenus avec le portrait robot que Madame le Maire a décrit et ça correspond.

- Qui est-ce ? _  
_

- Greg Mendell, Seulement il n'a pas d'adresse connue. Du moins la dernière remonte à 2 ans et se situait dans un immeuble qui maintenant n'existe plus...

- Greg Mendell ? _Répéta la brune._

- Ça vous dit quelque chose ? _Demanda le blonde, une lueur d'espoir sur le visage._

- Non... Je... j'ai beau réfléchir, cela ne me dit rien.

- C'est pas grave... ça va aller d'accord ? Maintenant qu'on sait de qui il s'agit, ça sera plus facile pour nous de le faire recherché. Pas vrai Graham ?

- Oui ! Je vais faire un appel à témoin, et tout les policiers de cette ville seront à sa recherche.

_La brune acquiesça poliment puis s'excusa un moment avant de se rendre dans la pièce d'à côté qui semblait être sa toilette privée._

- Emma ? _Demanda d'une voix presque inaudible l'inspecteur._ Enlève le haut-parleur.

- Je t'écoute_. Dit-elle à voix basse, une fois s'être exécutée._

- Écoute ce gars à un casier judiciaire. Il a été trois fois en détention pour avoir agressé violemment ses conquêtes.

- Un test psychologique n'a pas été fait ?

- Si et le médecin semblait perplexe, d'après ce que je lis sur l'écran, il ne savait pas trop s'il devait le faire interner pour un petit séjour de remise en question ou bien s'il devait juste le mettre en contact avec un autre psy pour le faire suivre.

- Et...

- Ben il a opté pour la remise en liberté et le suivit d'un autre psy.

- Tu as le nom de cet autre psy ?

- Oui attends, je te sors ses infos. Je te préviens dès que je les aies.

- Ok ça marche, à plus tard.

- Emma ?

- Hum ?

- Fais gaffe tu veux ?

- Ce n'est pas un enfoiré de macho qui me fait peur tu sais.

- Non je sais. Mais ce gars là... je le sens vraiment pas. Et visiblement ce n'est pas toi qu'il veut mais le Maire.

- Écoute Graham, je t'adore hein, mais parfois tu doutes de mes compétences et ça blesse... je protégerai la Mairesse coûte que coûte et il ne lui arrivera rien.

- D'accord mais reste sur tes gardes, hein...

- T'inquiète pas.

_Elle raccrocha le combiné puis se dirigea vers la porte ou la brune s'était éclipsée et toqua doucement._

- Madame le Maire, est-ce que ça va ?

_Pour toute réponse, la brune ouvrit la porte et passa à côté de la blonde sans la regarder une seule fois. Emma vit le teint blafard sur le visage de la brune et comprit ce moment urgent d'intimité._

- Écoutez Madame le Maire, allongez-vous un moment. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller très bien.

- Je suis poursuivie par un fou dangereux comment voulez-vous que j'aille ?!

_Emma ferma brièvement les yeux. Bien sûr la remarque de la brune était pertinente, alors elle se demanda comment faire sentir à la brune qu'elle était en parfaite sécurité avec elle._

-Avez-vous mangez aujourd'hui ?

- Non pas depuis ce matin.

- Bien dans ce cas on va se faire livrer d'accord ?

- Se faire livrer, ici? Excusez-moi mais réalisez-vous où vous êtes ? Ce n'est pas le marché ici.

- Oui. Seulement, soit nous nous faisons livrer ici, soit chez vous.

- Je cuisine je vous rappelle.

- Oui mais vous n'avez pas l'air en état de savoir le faire. Et moi non plus... Alors dans les deux cas on se fera livrer. Nous demanderons à votre assistante d'aller chez nos plats. Ce sera plus sûr.

- Je préfère rentrer chez moi.

- Comme vous le voudrez. Mais hors de question que vous preniez votre voiture.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Pour votre sécurité. Je vais demander une voiture de ma société. Elles sont conçues pour résister à toutes attaques et vérifiées trois fois par jour. Vous ne risquerez rien.

_La brune fulminait intérieurement. Personne n'osait jamais la contredire ou bien la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant, cette blonde avait le don d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait d'elle._

- Très bien. Capitula-t-elle, la tête haute, avant de s'asseoir de nouveau à son bureau pour se remettre au travail.

_Emma quant à elle, envoya un message afin d'avoir une voiture à leur disposition et reçu une réponse positive quelques secondes plus tard._

- Il faut protéger votre fils également, je vous propose de le prendre à l'école en rentrant chez vous.

- Je ne peux le résigner à domicile. Il prendrait peur...

- Dans ce cas, la solution serait qu'il soit sous protection en permanence à l'école.

- En engageant un de vos collègues ?

- Exactement. Et le meilleur après moi, c'est David. Il prend sont travail très aux sérieux et je sais qu'il revient d'une mission à Washington. Il prendra bien soin de votre fils, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

_La brune sembla réfléchir un moment puis elle hocha la tête pour autoriser la blonde à contacter son patron et réclamer après David pour protéger Henry._

- Cependant, j'aimerais le rencontrer lui aussi.

- Bien sûr, je vais lui demander de passer par chez vous avant de se rendre à l'école.

_La brune hocha la tête et laissa Emma passer son coup de fil, pendant qu'elle_ _informait sa secrétaire qu'elle quittait son bureau jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

* * *

_En sortant de la mairie, la voiture blindée, une berline noire et discrète, les attendait devant le bâtiment. Emma ouvrit la portière arrière à sa cliente, la referma derrière elle, avant de contourner la voiture et de s'installer derrière le volant._

_En chemin, Emma reçue une alerte sur son téléphone, elle le sortit de sa poche et se stationna sur le bas côté._

- Que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda la brune en voyant la blonde les yeux rivés sur son écran._

- Votre maison. L'alarme s'est enclenché. Quelqu'un est à l'intérieur.

_Elle pianota sur son écran tactile puis mit l'engin électronique à son oreille et attendit._

- ...

- David, dépêche-toi d'aller à la résidence du Maire.

_Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, appuya sur l'écran une nouvelle fois, et jeta le téléphone sur le siège à côté d'elle et repris la route._

_10 minutes plus tard. Elles étaient arrivées. Emma se gara à quelques mètres de la maison, coupa le moteur puis se tourna vers la brune._

- David ne va pas tarder. Quand il sera là, on ira inspecter votre maison pendant que vous resterez ici. Ne vous en faite pas, tant que vous serez dans la voiture il ne vous arrivera rien, vous comprenez ?

- Oui.

- Vous fermerez la voiture derrière moi, ne l'ouvrez et ne sortez sous aucun prétexte tant que je ne vous l'aurez pas dit.

- Très bien.

_Emma se retourna, remit son téléphone dans sa poche de jeans, puis vit dans son rétroviseur, une voiture arriver et se garer derrière elles._

- C'est David.

_Elle sortit une arme à feu de son holster, un Glock 23, qu'elle avait caché sous sa veste, fit entré une balle dans la chambre de son canon qui surprit la brune._

- Vous êtes armée ?

- Oui. Ça vous étonne ?

- Je n'avait pas remarqué que vous puissiez porter une arme, encore moins de vous en servir...

- J'ai un permis de port d'armes et je m'entraîne 3 fois par semaines au stand de tire. Mes références sont dans le dossier que je vous aie remis hier vous savez.

- J'ai du passez outre... _dit-elle suspicieuse._ Vous avez d'autres armes ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Je veux dire chez moi !

- Oui... Mais rassurez-vous, même David ne pourrait pas les trouver.

- Si vous le dites...

_Emma lui tendit les clefs de la voitures que la brune prit dans sa main._

- Soyez tout de même prudente. _Lui dit la brune sur un ton neutre avant de se rasseoir comme il faut sur son siège._

- Je le serai. Et n'oubliez pas. N'ouvrez à personne tant que je ne vous aurez pas dit qu'il n'y a aucun danger.

- Entendu.

_La blonde se retourna une dernière fois et s'extirpa du véhicule. Lorsqu'elle referma sa portière, la brune équipée de la télécommande ferma la voiture._

- Salut Emma. _Dit un homme d'une trentaine d'année, un bon mètre 85, les cheveux blonds foncés et les yeux d'un bleu azure. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

- Salut David. _Répondit-elle en lui souriant gentiment. Je crois bien que le salopard qui veut s'en prendre au Maire est entré chez elle. Il a déclenché mon système d'alarme._

- Ok. Tu fais le haut et moi le bas.

- Ça marche.

_Ils se faufilèrent silencieusement par la porte principale et se séparèrent afin de prendre d'assaut cette immense demeure qui servait de foyer à la brune et son fils._

_Emma, son arme chargée, la sûreté déverrouillée, prête à tirer, montait sans le moindre bruit, les escaliers menant à l'étage. Elle inspectait les pièces une à une, et s'avança vers sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte, y entra et vit que ses installations avait été bougées et fouillées. Puis elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, elle fit volte face et se dirigea vers le couloir ou elle vit au loin un homme descendre les premières marches de l'escalier._

- David, les escaliers !

_Elle se mit à courir pour rattraper l'individu, et lorsqu'elle fut au rez-de-chaussée, fut devancée par David qui était 2 mètres devant elle, à courir après l'intrus lui aussi. Le suspect monta dans un pick-up, et démarra en trombe. David se dirigea vers son véhicule et cria à Emma qu'il partait à sa poursuite._

_Emma, elle, prit son téléphone de sa poche et appela Graham. Elle lui donna les données de la plaque d'immatriculation du véhicule pour lancer une recherche puis raccrocha. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la berline, fit un signe à la brune pour lui signaler que c'était ok, mais celle-ci ayant vu la scène s'en était déjà douté._

- Vous pouvez sortir maintenant.

_La brune hésita un moment, se sentant plus en sécurité dans le véhicule plutôt que dans sa propre maison._

- Je suis là, n'ayez crainte.

_La brune soupira puis se décida à sortir._

- Pourquoi était-il là ? Je n'étais même pas présente...

- À mon avis pour se renseigner sur moi et ma façon de procéder.

- Que fait-on alors? Comment empêcher cet homme de s'introduire chez moi à nouveau ?

- En vous changeant d'endroit.

- Excusez-moi ? Déménager ?

- Tant qu'il est en liberté oui. Ce n'est que provisoire bien entendu.

- Et où comptez-vous m'emmenez ?

- Dans un endroit sûr.

_TBC..._

* * *

**Voilà les loulous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Gros bisous à bientôt ;) **


	5. Save Company

**Hey mes loulous d'amour ! Comment ça va ? Moi je pète la forme ! J'ai récupérer mon manque de sommeil du blocus xD, j'ai été 2 fois à la salle de sport tellement je déborde d'énergie et que j'ai du temps pour moi surtout ^^ et ça, ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que de votre côté tout va bien ? :)**

**Bref ! Je sais qu'il n'y pas encore de SQ pour l'instant, mais il viendra, promis ! Voici donc le chapitre 5 que je vous publie maintenant pour vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, mises en favoris ou suivis tout simplement ;) Vous êtes les meilleurs ! C'est super motivant d'écrire quand on sait qu'on est autant soutenu :')**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5****: Save Company**

- Et où comptez-vous m'emmener ?

- Dans un endroit sûr.

_Emma proposa à Regina de rentrer chez elle et de faire son sac pour quelques jours. Pour elle ainsi que son fils. _

_Lorsqu'elles furent à l'étage, Regina vit Emma se diriger vers la pièce qui lui servait de chambre et emballer les quelques affaires qu'elle avait. Regina était intriguée. On voyait bien que la blonde n'était pas du genre à se poser calmement, mais plutôt à voyager ici et là, un peu comme une nomade._

- Je vois qu'il a retourné toutes vos affaires...

- Oui mais il n'a rien pris et n'a rien abîmé. Et ça tombe bien ! Je vais pouvoir continuer de surveiller votre maison même à distance.

- Vous pensez qu'il reviendra encore ?!

- C'est possible. Et c'est pour ça que je veux vous éloigner d'ici.

_Regina hocha la tête, partie dans sa chambre faire ses bagages puis se rendit dans la chambre de son fils pour faire de même. Pendant ce temps, Emma reçut un cou de fil de la part de David pour lui signaler qu'il avait perdu la trace de l'autre cinglé._

* * *

_10 minutes plus tard. Emma mit les bagages contenants le strict nécessaire pour le Maire et son fils, ainsi que ses affaires à elle, dans le coffre de la voiture blindée puis invita la brune à s'asseoir sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. _

_Une fois le moteur du véhicule mis en route, Emma sortit des beaux quartiers pour se rendre au centre-ville. La Mairesse ne sachant toujours pas où elle se faisait conduire. _

- Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, me dire ou nous nous rendons.

- Dans l'enceinte de Save Company.

- Le building de votre entreprise ? Ne me dites pas que c'est là votre "endroit sûr"... _dit-elle sarcastiquement. _

- Si Madame. Mais croyez-moi. Vous y serez très bien.

- Écoutez Miss Swan, si vous arrivez à dormir paisiblement sur le sofa d'un bureau, à la bonne heure pour vous, mais je refuse qu'il en soit de même pour moi et plus important encore, pour mon fils !

_La blonde ne répondit rien et laissa la brune s'emporter seule dans son coin, sachant qu'elle finirait par se calmer et surtout par changer d'avis. _

_Une fois arriver devant l'immense bâtiment appartenant à la Save Company, Emma se gara, ouvrit la portière et laissa un homme au costume noir prendre la relève alors que deux autres vidaient le coffre et emmenez les bagages à l'intérieur du building. Emma fit ensuite le tour de la voiture, ouvrit la portière du côté du trottoir et proposa sa main à la brune pour l'aider à sortir. Regina accepta cette main et s'en servit pour s'extirper du véhicule, puis sentit une main dans son dos, celle d'Emma, pour l'inciter à passer les portes d'entrées._

_À l'intérieur, Regina fut stupéfaite par l'immensité de lieux. Tout comme n'importe quel bâtiments administratif, ici dans cette grande pièce, se trouvait seulement un bureau à gauche, une porte derrière celui-ci, et tout en face d'elle, à une dizaines de mètres, 5 portes d'ascenseurs et quelques plantes décoratives._

_Emma les dirigea vers l'un des ascenseurs, les firent monter dans un alors que les deux hommes qui portaient leurs valises prenaient un autre. Une fois Regina et son garde du corps dans l'élévateur doré, la blonde appuya sur le bouton du 10 et les portes se refermèrent._

_Une fois le palier atteint, Regina qui s'attendait à voir des minis bureaux les uns à côtés des autres, séparés par une simple cloison, fut étonnée lorsqu'elle vit que l'étage ressemblait plutôt à un hall d'entré d'un hôtel luxueux. Des fauteuils confortables étaient disposés le long de l'entrée, un bar décorait le mur de droite, situé à plusieurs mètres de la brune, à gauche, il y avait un grand bureau où était inscrit « réception » Et tout en face, de grandes vitres teinté bleue._

_Regina Mills était de plus en plus suspicieuses, elle ne s'attendait pas un bâtiment comme celui-ci. Il semblait plutôt bien étrange. Après quelques pas, Emma invita la brune à s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuil et lui proposa quelque chose à boire avant de s'excuser et se diriger vers le grand bureau où elle se mit à discuter avec la réceptionniste._

_ Pendant ce temps-là, un homme vint apporter le verre de cidre qu'avait commander la Mairesse et le déposa sur la table basse à proximité de la brune.. Elle le remercia poliment, prit le verre dans sa main droite alors que la bonde vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Regina but une gorgée puis reposa son verre._

- Alors Miss Swan, allez-vous me dire où nous nous trouvons exactement.

- Je vous l'ai dit nous sommes dans les bureaux de Save Compagny.

- Ah, parce que vous trouvez que tout ceci... _dit elle en faisant agiter ses mains_... ressemble à des bureaux, vous ?

- Les 8 étages en dessous de nous, ne ressemble pas à ça... Et ceux du dessus non plus...

- Écoutez Miss Swan je commence à perdre patience...

- Dans ce cas, _dit-elle en mettant debout_. Laissez-moi vous présenter mon supérieur, Mr. Gold.

_La brune suivit la direction qu'indiquait la blonde de la main et se tourna, elle vit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, habillé d'un costard 3 pièces noir accompagné d'une cravate d'un mauve foncé, les cheveux châtains mi-longs, s'avancer vers elles en s'aidant d'une canne. _

- Madame Le Maire. _Dit-il en lui tendant sa main droite_.

- Mr. Gold. _Répondit-elle en serrant cette main avec la sienne_.

- Mademoiselle Swan m'a fait parvenir que l'homme qui vous poursuivait, est toujours en liberté.

- C'est exacte.

- Elle a donc bien fait en vous demandant de la suivre jusqu'ici pour votre sécurité.

- À ce propos, je ne vois toujours pas la raison de ma venue.

- Mon établissement est un plus qu'un simple building administratif._ Il l'invita à s'asseoir, fit de même, suivit par la blonde_. À vrai dire, ce bâtiment est un peu comme un hôtel. Mais il est tenu secret afin d'offrir à nos client une protection optimale.

- Un hôtel ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs votre suite est prête pour vous accueillir vous et votre fils.

- Ma suite ? Attendez une minute... Vous voulez qu'avec mon fils nous logions ici ?

- Temporairement. Le temps que la police arrête l'individu qui tente de s'en prendre à vous.

- Mais...

- Ne vous en faite pas vous serez très bien ici, croyez-moi sur parole._ Il lui adressa un sourire poli puis tourna sa tête vers la blonde._ Swan veuillez conduire Madame le Maire jusqu'à ses appartements.

- Oui Monsieur.

_Il se leva et tendit une nouvelle fois sa main à la brune._

- Madame le Maire, si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas à me contacter mais je suis sûr que Mademoiselle Swan se fera un plaisir de répondre à toutes ces questions.

- Très bien, merci.

_Elle lui serra une nouvelle fois la main puis il s'excusa et pris congé._

_-_ Bien Madame la Maire, veuillez me suivre_. Dit la blonde en se levant aussitôt imiter par la brune._

* * *

_Elles reprirent l'ascenseur une nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci allèrent jusqu'au 38ème étage. Elles marchèrent quelques mètres dans le couloir qui s'offrait à elles puis la blonde sortit une carte magnétique qu'elle fit glisser dans le boîtier posé au dessus de la clenche de la porte. _

- Voilà nous y sommes. David ne va pas tarder. Il tient à se présenter à vous avant d'aller chercher votre fils à son école.

- J'aimerais aller chercher mon fils moi-même. _Dit-elle fermement._

- Je comprends mais c'est trop dangereux. Il vaut mieux pour vous de rester ici.

_La brune soupira, elle commençait à en avoir marre qu'on lui dise quoi faire et ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Elle décida alors de visiter les lieux. La pièce où elles se trouvaient, était sans doute la salle de séjour. Il y a avait deux canapé en velours beige, installer à gauche de la pièce, l'un en face de l'autre, séparé par une table basse en bois rectangulaire posée sur un large tapis. Tout à droite de la pièce, une table à mangé ainsi que 6 chaises, des cardes et bouquets de fleurs décorant la pièce ainsi que de grandes tentures pour couvrir les hautes fenêtres._

_Il y avait aussi dans cette pièce, deux portes. L'une à gauche et l'autre à droite. Elle s'aventura vers celle de gauche et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre. Un lit de deux personnes, une table de chevet de chaque côté, une garde-robe, un grand écran plat suspendu contre le mur et puis une autre porte qui menait à une salle de bain. Celle-ci était équipée d'une baignoire moderne en plein milieu de la pièce, d'un lavabo et d'armoires sur le côté droit en entrant dans la pièce et d'une douche à l'autre bout, décorant le coin et un WC. _

_Elle fit ensuit le tour du propriétaire en revenant sur ses pas, passant à nouveau par la salle de séjour, et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de la même chambre que la première, sûrement une copie, elle en déduit donc que la porte qui se trouvait dans la pièce donnait à une autre salle de bain, identique elle aussi. _

- J'espère que vous vous plairez ici. _Déclara la blonde toujours debout à l'entrée de la suite. _

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

- Vous avez un téléphone à votre disposition, vous pourrez demander à être servie par nos cuisine. Le menu est dans la commode. _Dit-elle en désignant le meuble ou était posé le téléphone fixe. _

- Où dormirez-vous ? _Demanda la brune en se dirigeant vers le mini bar. _

- Dans l'un des canapés là...

- Mais il y a une seconde chambre.

- Elle est pour votre fils.

- Très bien.

_La brune se servit un verre de jus de fruit alors que quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Emma se dirigea vers celle-ci, vérifia dans le judas de qui il s'agissait et y vit son collègue. _

- C'est David, _dit-elle en regardant sa cliente avant d'ouvrir la porte. _

- Salut Emma. _Dit-il le visage fermé en entrant dans la pièce._

_Elle le salua d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire avant qu'il ne s'avance vers la brune. _

- Madame le Maire. Enchanté, David Nolan.

_Ils se serrèrent la main avant qu'elle ne s'assoit sur l'un des canapés et d'inviter l'homme à faire de même. _

- Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour tout-à-l'heure. Je n'ai pas réussi à rattraper le suspect.

- Ne vous excusez pas. Je suis consciente que poursuivre quelqu'un ne doit pas être évident. Sinon je suis sûre que vous auriez réussi.

- Je vous remercie.

- Bien, Miss Swan m'a fait comprendre que vous étiez l'un des meilleurs.

- Oui Madame. D'ailleurs, je vous ai apporté un dossier reprenant mes compétences.

_Il lui tendit un fin classeur cartonné et celle-ci s'empressa de l'ouvrir. _

- Hmm... je vois que vous avez fait l'armée vous aussi.

- Oui. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai rencontré Emma.

_Elle continua sa lecture tout en lui posant des questions et au bout de 10 minutes d'interrogatoire. Elle referma le dossier. _

- Bien, je n'ai rien à redire. Seulement, j'aimerais toutefois que ce soit Miss Swan qui aille récupérer mon fils à la fin des cours.

- Ah heu... _dit-il confus en échangeant un regard avec la blonde._

- J'ai appris à mon fils de ne pas suivre les étrangers. Il ne vous a encore jamais vu alors que Miss Swan, oui. Il est donc plus préférable que soit vous Miss Swan qui alliez le chercher pour me le ramener ici.

- Bien Madame.

- D'ailleurs vous pouvez y allez, sinon vous serez en retard.

- Bien sûr. _Elle fit un signe de tête à David pour qu'il s'approche d'elle alors que la brune se dirigeait vers l'une des chambres pour défaire ces bagages._

- Tu ne quittes pas cette pièce, compris.

- T'inquiète Emma. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

- Okay... _dit-elle en donnant un jetant un dernier regard vers la pièce entre-ouverte où se trouvait la brune. _

- Dit donc toi... _dit-il tout bas._ Je rêve ou t'en pince pour elle ?

- Quoi ?! Mais n'importe quoi !

- Ouais tu parles Charles... Bon vas-y sinon tu vas être en retard...

- Ouais à plus tard...

* * *

_Une fois qu'elle eut quitté le building, elle reprit l'une des voitures de sa société et se rendit à l'école du petit Henry. Arrivée la-bas, elle attendit le garçon et lorsqu'il la vit, il se dirigea vers elle. _

- Emma ? Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à ma maman ?

- Non rassure-toi, seulement elle m'a envoyé te chercher aujourd'hui.

- D'accord... _dit-il suspicieux. Tout le portrait de sa mère se dit la blonde. _

_Elle se mit à sa hauteur en s'agenouillant puis lui offrit un beaux sourire. _

- Écoute Henry, ta maman et toi, vous allez dormir dans un endroit super secret pendant quelques jours.

- Super Secret ? Comme les espions ?

- Ouais ! Comme les espions ! _Répondit-elle quelque peu amusée._

- D'accord !

- Allez viens on y va...

_Elle se releva et se mit aux côtés du garçons jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la voiture. Elle le fit grimper à l'arrière puis partie s'installer derrière le volant. Elle fit exprès de prendre son temps pour le retour et fit des petits détours pour être certaines de ne pas être suivis. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent enfin, ils montèrent directement jusqu'au 38ème étage. _

- Maman ? _Dit-il lorsque la blonde ouvrit la porte._ Oh heu bonjour. _Lança-t-il à David qui était assit sur l'un des canapé à lire le journal._

- Bonjour._ Répondit-il en lui souriant._

- Henry ! _S'écria la brune lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre. _

- Maman !

_Il courut jusque dans ses bras et la serra très fort. La brune lui rendant son étreinte. _

- Est-ce que ta journée c'est bien passée ? _Demanda-elle en s'agenouillant devant son fils._

- Ouais super ! Melvin avait apporté son lapin aujourd'hui ! Il était tout doux ! Je pourrais en avoir un ?

- Oh... On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ? Viens il faut que je te présente quelqu'un.

_Elle se releva, prit la main de son fils et s'avança près de David qui s'était relevé du divan pour leur faire face. _

- Henry, voici David.

- Monsieur Nolan, mon fils Henry.

- Bonjour Monsieur !

- Bonjour Henry. Heureux de te connaître.

- Henry, Monsieur Nolan est un ami à Mademoiselle Swan, il te protégera d'accord ?

- J'ai un G.I. Joe rien que pour moi ? _Dit-il en regardant sa mère. _

- Si tu veux oui. Il t'accompagnera à l'école à partir de demain d'accord ?

- D'accord ! Rooohh les autres vont être jaloux !

_Les adultes rirent à la remarque du petit garçon et David salua le petit garçon et lui donna rendez-vous à 7h15 le lendemain avant de prendre congé et de quittez la pièce. _

_Après avoir mangé, Henry fit ses devoirs dans l'une des chambres alors que la brune contactait sa secrétaire par téléphone. _

- Miss Lucas, avez-vous des nouvelles concernant la tornade qui doit arriver dans les prochains jours ?

- Oui Madame, j'ai contacté les météorologues de la ville et ils affirment qu'elle ne devrait pas faire trop de dégâts mais qu'il faut tout de même rester vigilent.

- Savent-ils quand est-ce qu'elle sera sur nos rivages ?

- Oui, d'ici deux jours.

- Bien. Organisé un communiqué de presse pour demain matin à la première heure. Je veux que chacun de mes concitoyens soient tenus au courant.

- Bien Madame.

_Sur ce la brune raccrocha et reposa le combiné. Puis elle se tourna vers la blonde._

- Demain matin nous irons jusqu'à la Mairie.

_Sachant que la brune devait faire son devoir, et qu'il était hors de question de faire venir les médias jusqu'ici, Emma n'eut pas le choix, elle acquiesça puis la brune se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. _

_Lorsque que l'heure du dîner arriva, Il mangèrent tout les trois dans le silence ce qui leur avait été apporté par le service d'étage puis l'heure du coucher pour le jeune garçon qui demanda à dormir dans le même lit que sa mère pour cette nuit ce qu'elle accepta, comprenant que son fils devait être perdu à cause des derniers événements. _

_Lorsqu'il fut bordé, elle quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers le salon. _

- Vous pouvez utiliser l'autre chambre Miss Swan. Mon fils logera avec moi.

- Heu... merci. _Dit-elle en se servant un verre de soda. _Voulez-vous quelque chose ?

- Un verre de scotch oui, volontiers.

_La blonde hocha de la tête puis servit le deuxième verre. Elle prit les deux récipients dans ses mains et s'approcha de la brune pour lui tendre le sien. _

- Merci.

- Je vous en prie.

_La blonde s'assit dans le divan en face de la brune et but une petite gorgé de son soda. _

- Combien de temps, croyez-vous, qu'il faudra avant que ce malade ne soit mit derrière les barreaux ?_ Demanda la Mairesse._

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir en vous disant que demain ce sera fait. Mais je peux vous assurez qu'il finira par commettre une erreur, et c'est ce qui causera sa perte.

_La brune ne répondit pas mais regardait le liquide ambré de son verre. Elle restèrent ainsi quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité pour la blonde alors que la brune était perdue dans ses pensées. Puis s'en quitter le verre des yeux, rompit le silence. _

- Puis-je vous poser une question, Miss Swan ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à exercer votre métier ?

- Oh heu... Après avoir quitté l'armée, j'ai essayé de rentrer dans la police, c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que j'ai rencontré l'Inspecteur Graham, il était le recruteur de ma section. Il m'a soutenu mais je me suis rendue compte que finalement ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire. J'ai fait quelques petits boulots par ci, par là et puis un jour, alors que je travaillais en tant que serveuse dans un café, j'ai recroisé David. Il avait quitté l'armée lui aussi et avait été embauché dans cette boîte-ci. Connaissant mon potentiel, il a demandé auprès de Mr Gold si je pouvais passer les tests d'entrées, il a accepté, et me voilà.

- Pourquoi avoir quitté l'armée ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez faire ?

- Et bien, si. Je m'y plaisais d'ailleurs. Mais on m'a demandé de quitter mon poste.

_Voyant le regard interrogateur de la brune, la blonde prit une grande inspiration puis bu une gorgé de son soda avant de répondre._

- Un soir, alors qu'avec David on était en permission, on est allé dans un bar pas loin de la base. Et je me suis laissée draguer et offrir de verres...

- Et c'est pour ça ?

- Par une femme. Je me suis laissée charmer par une femme.

- Oh. _Hoqueta de surprise la brune. _

- Oui... et en faite, ces événements ont été rapporté à mon capitaine, par d'autre soldats qui se trouvaient là, qui m'a laissé le choix entre partir ou bien de défendre mes intérêts devant une cours militaire pour garder mon poste.

- Vous avez donc préféré partir ?

- Oui, parce que je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu renoncer à ce que j'étais. Ce que je suis.

- Je vois..._ dit la brune en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre._

- Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de rester professionnelle vis-à-vis de vous ! Mais si cela vous dérange tout de même, je comprendrai que vous désireriez être protégée par quelqu'un d'autre...

- Non. Cela ne me dérange pas. Je suis loin d'être homophobe et j'ai bien vu que vos compétences professionnelles étaient largement suffisantes.

_La brune sourit poliment et la blonde lui rendit ce sourire avant que chacune ne vide son verre._

- Je suppose que vous vous êtes renseignée sur mon passé.

- Oui.

- Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

- Que vous aviez eu, jusqu'à présent, une vie tout à fait normal.

- Mais...

- Concernant votre ex-mari, je n'ai pas pu trouver grand chose.

- Pourquoi vous intrigue-t-il autant ?

- Parce que je ne sais pas grand chose de lui et que j'aimerais en apprendre plus.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

- Ma mère et lui se connaissaient depuis quelques années déjà avant que lui et moi nous nous marions. Elle voyait en lui le parti idéal pour ma montée des échelons professionnels et sociaux... Quant à lui, il voyait en moi l'épouse idéale. Qui obéissait à tout. Seulement il était stérile, j'ai donc eu recours à assimilation artificielle. Mais il voulait une petite fille, alors quand il a appris que j'attendais Henry, il est devenu froid, hargneux, il m'en voulait alors il n'a pas reconnut mon fils et 5 ans plus tard, il m'a demandé le divorce. Comme je savais qu'il entretenait des liaisons, j'ai eu gains de cause et donc la garde exclusive d'Henry puisque de toute manière il n'avait pas de droit sur lui, ainsi que notre résidence et les biens qui y étaient.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, il a tout perdu dans ce divorce ?

- Et bien mise à part ça et sa dignité, oui.

- Humm... Vous m'avez dit ne plus avoir de nouvelle de votre ex-mari depuis 3 ans.

- C'est exacte.

- Mais avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il est devenu ? Où vit-il, son emploi...

- Je crois savoir qu'il est toujours conseiller en finance au bureau du Gouverneur de Californie... pourquoi cela vous intéresse ?

- Parce que je me demande s'il n'est pas derrière tout ce qu'il vous arrive...

_TBC..._

* * *

**Voilà mes loulous ! Encore un nouveau chapitre de terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ;). Je sais qu'il n'y a pas vraiment eu de SwanQueen, mais il arrive croyez-moi ;)**

**Sur ce, à bientôt mes loulous ! Gros bisous ! **


	6. Alerte

**Bonjour les loulous :D ! La forme? Vous arrivez à tenir à ce foutu hiatus? Perso, j'ai de plus en plus de mal, surtout quand je pense qu'il faut encore attendre 46 jours -_-... **

**Je voulais encore vous dire merci, merci à tous pour votre fidélité ! J'aurais voulu vous remercier tous un à un, mais ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, ça va être plus compliqué xD**

**Je vais tout de même réponde à "**_Lisa418"_** qui me demandait si je comptais continuer de poster sur ce site ou bien un autre. Et bien la réponse est oui ! ^^ j'adore ce site, c'est une vrai mine d'or donc je continuerai à publier ici (tant que mon imagination me le permettra, haha) et j'envisage aussi de poster sur le site swann-queen (point) com, mais je verrai bien par la suite ;)**

**Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre que je vous ai écrit en partie du week-end et que j'ai terminé en cours ce matin tellement c'était passionnant :'D**

**Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Alerte...**

_Le lendemain matin, David vint chercher Henry pour sa journée de cours alors qu'Emma accompagnait la belle brune jusqu'à la mairie. Ils se séparèrent donc à l'entré de l'immeuble où le petit garçon fit une dernière étreinte à sa mère._

- Travail bien à l'école, mon chéri.

- Promis Maman, à ce soir !

- A ce soir..._ dit-elle en le voyant s'approcher de la berline que David avait demandé pour son fils, le regard remplit d'amour mais aussi d'inquiétude._

_Elle monta ensuite à son tour dans la voiture dont la blonde avait ouvert la portière et la remercia d'un hochement de tête, qu'elle lui rendit avec un sourire._

_Arrivée à la Mairie, certains journalistes s'impatientaient à l'extérieur, attendant que le Maire montre le bout de son nez. Emma arrêta alors la voiture à quelques mètre de là._

- Madame Le Maire, les journalistes sont déjà là... _Annonça Emma d'une voie posée._

- Dans ce cas, contourner le bâtiment, il y a une autre entrée.

_La blonde ne répondit pas et s'exécuta. Contournant discrètement la bâtisse de l'hôtel de ville, la voiture se gara près de l'entrée de service des employés de la sécurité. _

_Une fois qu'Emma ouvrit la portière de la brune, celle-ci s'extirpa du véhicule avec grâce et s'avança vers l'entrée, Emma sur ces pas._

* * *

_De son côté Henry, était plus qu'excité que jamais d'arriver à son école, les autres enfants ont l'habitude de ce moquer de lui ou bien de l'ignorer complètement. Il n'avait donc pas beaucoup d'amis, pour ne pas dire aucun. La seule personne avec qui il aimait parler était son institutrice, Mademoiselle Blanchard. _

_Lorsque David gara leur voiture à toute épreuve, dans le parking de l'école, toutes les personnes présentent était intriguées. Les adultes comme les enfants. David sortit du véhicule, sa pair de Ray-Ban sur le nez pour se protéger du soleil qui illuminait cette journée, referma sa portière puis ouvrit celle du fils du Maire. _

- Aller mon grand, c'est parti pour une nouvelle journée d'école !

- Vous voyez la tête qu'ils font ! Peut-être qu'ils vont enfin arrêter d'être méchant avec moi... _Dit-il en baissant légèrement la tête._

_David se mit alors à sa hauteur, lui sourit et posa une main sur son épaule._

- Tu sais quoi, si il y en a encore un qui ose être méchant avec toi, tu me le dis et je l'expédierai dans l'espace ! Ça marche ?

- D'accord !

_L'homme se redressa et avança avec le jeune homme jusque dans l'enceinte du bâtiment pour rejoindre sa classe. Une fois arrivés, ils furent accueillis par une belle jeune femme aux cheveux noir et courts, qui leur souriait dans l'encadrement de la porte. _

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Blanchard !

- Bonjour Henry, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

- Super bien ! Je suis avec mon garde du corps aujourd'hui !

_L'institutrice jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'homme blond, qui à ce moment là, retirait ses lunettes, pour faire découvrir ses yeux d'un bleu azur, et qui lui souriait de ses belles dents blanches._

- Bonjour, je me nomme David Nolan. _Dit-il en lui tendant une main amical._

- Heu... bon... bonjour. Je suis... Mary-Margaret Blan...

- Blanchard, c'est cela ?

- Heu... oui... _dit-elle en rougissant, visiblement en train de perdre ses moyens._

- Enchanté, je suppose que le directeur vous a informée de ma venue ici ?

- Oui...

- Bien. _Répondit-il toujours en train de sourire._

- Venez David, je vais vous montrer ma classe ! _Lança Henry en le tirant par la main._

* * *

_Une fois les deux jeunes femmes arrivées dans le couloir menant au bureaux de la brune, elles tombèrent sur Ruby qui arrivait avec un café pour chacune. _

- Bonjour Madame le Maire, les journalistes grondent, ils aimeraient boucler leurs gros titres...

- Je sais Mademoiselle Lucas, une chose à la fois, je leur ai donnés rendez-vous à 8h00 et il n'est que 7h45. Avez-vous de nouvelles informations concernant la météo ?

- Oui Madame, je vous les ai écrites sur carte mémo, posées sur votre bureau.

- Bien, dites aux journalistes de se rendre dans la grande salle et de prendre place en attendant mon arrivée.

- Oui Madame.

_La jeune brune qui était aux côtés du Maire, ralentit sa course pour laisser les deux femmes rentrer dans le bureau. Et alors qu'Emma passait, celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire._

- Hey...

- Hey... _répondit timidement la brune._

- Merci pour le café.

- Pas de quoi...

- Miss Lucas, les journalistes. _Lança froidement Regina en déposant son café sur la table de bois._

- Oui Madame. _Répondit-elle en sortant de sa rêverie, avant de fermer la porte. _

_La brune s'assit à son bureau, fit signe à la blonde, de manière désintéressée, qu'elle pouvait en faire autant, et se mit à lire les notes que sa secrétaire avait préparée pour elle._

**« La tornade est classée forte et passera d'abord par Seattle. Elle descendra progressivement sa course en passant par Portland, San Francisco et Los Angeles avant de s'en prendre à San Diego. Mais les météorologues n'ont pas pu prédire avec exactitude, quand est-ce que la tornade frappera la ville.»**

_Sur l'un des mémos, il y en avait un qui stipulait que le laboratoire météorologie, avait envoyé par mail des clichés de cette tornade._

_La brune alluma son ordinateur et vérifia donc si elle avait bien reçus les mails en question, puis invita la blonde à s'approcher pour les voir._

- 450 km/heure de vents c'est pas rien...

- En effet Miss Swan... Et je peux d'ores et déjà vous affirmer qu'il s'agit là, de la plus grosse tornade que cette ville n'aura jamais connue.

- Dans combien de temps sera-t-elle là ?

- Quelques heures, tout au plus. Les clichés datent déjà de 4 heures... Hier les spécialistes avaient affirmés qu'elle ne serait là que demain, mais apparemment, cette tornade monte en puissance au fil des heures...

_La brune regarda ensuite l'horloge et vit 7h53. Elle transféra les photos sur une clef USB puis se leva de son bureau et s'apprêta à le quitter. La blonde toujours sur ses gardes ouvrit la porte, vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun danger dans le couloir puis laissa passer la brune_.

* * *

_8h00, les journalistes de plus en plus impatients, se demandaient combien de temps encore ils devraient attendre, lorsqu'ils virent le Maire marcher sur l'estrade et s'avancer vers le pupitre central. Emma en retrait derrière la brune, et debout aux côtés de Ruby, balayait la pièce du regard, prête à intervenir s'il le fallait._

- Mesdames et Messieurs, bonjour.

- Madame le Maire, Madame le Maire ! _S'écrièrent les journaliste avec leur dictaphone ou micro, leurs cameramans qui filmaient en direct, ainsi que les photographes à leurs côtés. _

- Calmez-vous... je répondrai à toutes vos question mais d'abord laissez-moi parler.

_Elle avait dit cela de façon froide et distinguée. Aucun journaliste n'osa alors protester et chacun reprirent place sur les chaises qui avaient été posées là pour eux. _

- Bien comme vous le savez déjà, la tornade Jessica menace notre ville. Hier, j'ai fait parvenir un mot de prévention pour m'assurer que chaque habitant de cette ville soit tenu au courant. Cependant, j'ai été informer ce matin qu'une simple prévention ne sera peut-être pas suffisante.

_Des brouhahas se firent entendre dans la salle et Regina sut qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, si elle ne voulait pas que la panique règne dans son auditoire avant la fin de son communiqué. Car elle le savait, la panique finirait par prendre le dessus. Elle sortit alors une petite télécommande noir de sa poche et la toile blanche derrière elle s'illumina, grâce au projecteur suspendu au plafond au milieu de la salle, et les clichés météorologique qui lui avaient été parvenus quelques minutes plutôt, étaient parfaitement visibles aux yeux de tous._

- Je ne vous mentirai pas, cette tornade est classée forte et donc dangereuse. Nous savons également, qu'elle traversera Seattle, Portland, puis passera par notre ville et continuera son chemin sur Los Angeles et San Diego. Cependant, comme vous pouvez le constater la Tornade est à cheval sur l'Océan Pacifique et nos côtes. Nous avons donc là peut-être une chance que la ville ne soit pas trop touchée. En tout cas, je l'espère sincèrement... _La brune fit une courte pause puis repris._ Pour ce qui est des mesures de sécurités, je vous demande à tous et à toutes de rentrer chez vous. N'allez pas au travail, ou alors quittez-le, récupérez vos enfants, et rester chez vous, n'allumer pas la télévision et débrancher tout ce qui pourrait être susceptible à une décharge. Ne garder brancher qu'une radio pour être tenu au courant de l'évolution de Jessica.

_Les journalistes ne disaient rien, acceptant la fatalité qui les menaçaient. Puis une jeune femme blonde, assise à la cinquième rangée, leva sa main, quémandant la parole que lui donna Regina d'un signe de tête._

- Madame le Maire, bonjour. Ashley Boyd du "Last New". Pouvez-vous nous donner une indication quand à l'arriver de cette tornade dans notre ville ? _Demanda-t-elle en tendant son dictaphone vers la brune._

_Regina resta de marbre pour ne rien laisser paraître car elle savait, elle en était sûr, sa réponse allait provoquer un cataclysme à elle seule... Et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, Emma vint délicatement poser sa main sur son avant-bras. La brune se tourna donc doucement vers elle, alors que celle-ci s'approchait de son oreille._

- La tornade est a Portland. Nous avons 3 heures au maximum.

_Puis elle se recula légèrement un air désolée sur le visage alors que la brune lui lançait un regard vagabond, sachant pertinemment ce que cela signifiait. Ensuite Emma se recula définitivement et retourna à sa place. Alors que Regina se tournait une nouvelle fois pour faire face à la foule assisse devant elle. _

- Hier matin, les météorologues prédisaient que la tornade ne serait pas là avant plusieurs jours, ce qui nous laissait du temps pour réagir. Hier soir, j'ai appris qu'elle devait être là demain. À présent, j'apprends qu'elle a déjà quitté Portland et que dans moins de trois heures, elle sera ici.

_Le silence dans la salle et la peur dans les yeux de chaque personne qui lui faisait face, donnant la nausée à la brune. Se sentant impuissante face au danger qui menaçait sa ville et ses habitants elle se racla la gorge puis pris la parole une dernière fois. _

- Rentrez chez vous, mettez-vous à l'abri et je vous en prie, faites attention à vous.

_Se fut assez pour les journalistes qui prirent leur jambes à leur cou. Se bousculant pour pouvoir quitter cette salle au plus vite, alors qu'Emma vint une nouvelle fois poser sa main sur le bras de la brune ainsi qu'une sur sa taille. _

- Madame le Maire, il faut partir, maintenant !

_La brune semblait perdue dans ses pensées, mais avançait tout de même parce que la blonde l'y poussait. Emma les firent d'ailleurs quitter le bâtiment pour retourner dans la berline blindée, et ce n'est que lorsque Emma ouvrit la portière de la brune, que celle-ci reprit ses esprits et entra dans la voiture. Puis la blonde se dépêcha à faire le tour du véhicule pour prendre sa place. _

- Allons chercher mon fils._ Ordonna la brune._

_Et à peine eurent-elles parcourus 5 kilomètres, que les bouchons étaient partout. Ne sachant plus avancer, Emma sortit son téléphone et pianota sur son écran tactile._

_-_ Avec les bouchons qu'il y a, nous n'arriverons jamais à aller chercher votre fils et de retourner à Save Company à temps, je vais donc demander à David de le ramener. _Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur central pour regarder la brune qui hocha de la tête._

- David, c'est Emma, revenez le plus vite possible à la compagnie, c'est devenu trop dangereux, la tornade sera là dans moins de trois heures.

- ...

_Puis elle raccrocha, remit son portable dans la poche interne de sa veste, et redémarra le moteur lorsqu'elle vit que les voitures avançaient progressivement._

* * *

_Au bout d'une heure dans les bouchons, elles arrivèrent enfin devant le grand building mais Emma ne fit que passer devant. _

- Mais que faites-vous ? _Demanda la brune quand elle vit qu'elles s'éloignèrent du bâtiment._

- Faites-moi confiance, je ne fais qu'emprunter le sous-sol.

- Le sous-sol?! Quel sous... _dit-elle alors que la blonde entrait dans une entrée de garage situé en dessous d'un autre immeuble. _Mais qu'est-ce...

- C'est une entrée secrète, le souterrain passe sous 3 rues et s'achève en dessous de Save Company. C'est d'ailleurs ici que toutes les voitures sont stationnées, entretenues et vérifiées.

_Lorsque la voiture fut correctement garée, et les deux jeunes femmes en dehors du véhicule, Emma les dirigea vers l'ascenseur, qu'elles utilisèrent pour monter directement au 38 étages. _

- Vous vous rendez-compte qu'un immeuble n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour se mettre à l'abri d'une tornade, Miss Swan ?!

- Madame le Maire, _dit Emma en ouvrant la porte de la suite_, mon boulot est de vous protéger. Si je ne savais pas que cet immeuble possédaient des vitres blindées et un alliage en titane renforcé, croyez-vous vraiment que je vous aurais ramenée ici ?

_La brune semblait déjà plus rassurée par cette nouvelle, et quand elle entra dans la pièce elle fut horrifiée de voir que son fils n'était pas là à l'attendre. _

- Où est mon fils ? Où est Henry ! _Demanda-t-elle à la blonde qui pris son téléphone pour contacter à nouveau David_

- David, mais où êtes-vous ?!

- ...

- Quoi mais comment ça se fait que vous soyer toujours là-bas ?

- QUOI ! _Hurla la brune d'énervement._

- ...

- Faites au plus vite et sois prudent au volant !_ Dit-elle avant de raccrocher._

- Expliquez-moi, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas encore là ?!

- Lorsque David a reçu mon appel, des dizaines de voitures se sont garées n'importe comment devant l'école, l'empêchant de partir. Les parents revenaient chercher leur enfants, du coup ils n'ont pas su partir plus tôt. D'après lui, certains étaient même garés à plusieurs mètres de l'établissement, leur enfant à bras, pour repartir plus vite.

- Et là que font-ils ? _Questionna la brune une nouvelle-fois, mais sur un ton un peu plus calme. _

- Ils sont dans la voiture et tentent de reprendre la route.

- D'accord... _répondit la brune soulagée, un trémolo dans sa voix alors que ses jambes se mirent à flancher, mais la blonde la rattrapa à temps. _

_Emma était à genoux, la tête de la brune vint se déposer contre son torse alors qu'elle l'entourait de ses bras. Leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, la brune pouvait discerner l'apaisement dans le regard de la blonde et le réconfort dans son sourire. _

- Vous êtes exténuée, il faut que vous vous reposiez. _Lui murmura-t-elle d'un ton doux. _Je vais vous ramener dans votre chambre.

_Sur ces mots, elle passa un bras en dessous des jambes de la brune, puis se mit debout, la Mairesse dans ses bras. Elle se mit à avancer alors que la brune peinait à garder les yeux ouverts._

- ... canapé... _souffla-t-elle à la blonde._

_Emma comprit le message et s'approcha d'un des divans puis posa délicatement la brune dessus. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers la commode, qui était à proximité, et sorti un plaide de l'un des tiroirs pour venir le poser sur le corps endormi de la brune._

_TBC..._

* * *

**Voilà mes petits choux :) ! Chapitre plus court je le sais, mais si j'ai le temps, je vous posterai la suite avant ou durant le week-end, je ferai tout pour en tout cas ;)**

**Gros bisous à vous et à bientôt ! ;)**


	7. Jessica

**Bonjour mes loulous :D, comment allez-vous? J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop froid? :$**

**Voici le chapitre 7 ! Enfin me direz-vous ^^, je vous avoue que celui-ci m'a demandé pas mal de réflexion... mais bon j'ai enfin réussit à le finir, alors le voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) **

**Par contre, je m'excuse d'ores et déjà pour les fautes d'orthographes que j'ai pu laisse traîner derrière moi, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me relire et comme demain est une journée chargée, je n'aurais pas le temps de vous le poster... mais dès que je le pourrai, je corrigerai mes fautes promis ;)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture ;D**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Jessica**

_Pendant près d'une heure, Emma avait veillée sur la brune. Elle s'était assise dans le divan d'en face, avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux, son menton reposant sur ses deux mains réunies et réfléchissait. _

_Cette Regina Mills était dotée d'un charme fou. Même paisiblement endormie elle restait magnifique. Parfois, Emma voyait que la brune tirait une drôle de tête, comme si elle était mécontente du rêve qu'elle faisait. _

_À chaque fois qu'elle la regardait plus de 10 secondes, Emma se mettait subitement à s'imaginer la brune se jetant dans ses bras. À l'embrasser avec passion de ses lèvres pulpeuses, à la caresser de ses mains douces à la manucure parfaite, à l'entendre gémir sensuellement contre son oreille... _

_« Merde, ressaisis-toi ma fille ! » se disait-elle pour la cinquième fois tout en secouant la tête avait de la regarder une nouvelle fois. « Une femme comme elle n'a rien à faire avec une fille comme moi... » pensait-elle à regret._

_Puis pour la quatrième fois depuis que la brune dormait, le téléphone de la blonde se mit à vibrer, elle l'avait mit en silencieux pour être certaine que la brune ne se réveille pas trop vite, elle avait besoin de sommeil, cela se voyait. _

_Elle regarda donc son téléphone et ne fut pas surprise de voir le nom de son collègue David s'afficher. Elle se mit alors de bout, appuya sur « répondre » avec son pouce, avant de poser son téléphone contre son oreille. _

- Dis-moi que vous n'êtes plus très loin...

- Non plus qu'une centaines de mètres... mais on a dû abandonner la voiture.

- Quoi ?! _S'étonna-t-elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la brune tout en espérant ne pas l'avoir réveiller._ Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus bas. _

- On avait pas le choix, on était plus qu'à deux pâtés de maison que le vent s'est levé. J'ai donc pensé qu'il valait mieux partir tant qu'il en était encore temps.

- Ouais t'as bien fait...

- Bon je te laisse on va arriver près de l'entrée du souterrain.

- Ok, à tout de suite.

_Elle raccrocha puis soupira une nouvelle fois. La tornade arrivait déjà. _

- Miss Swan...

_La concernée se retourna et vint s'approcher de la brune en se postant devant le sofa où celle-ci était allongée. _

- Oui Madame ?

- Où est mon fils ? _Demanda-t-elle tout en recouvrant ses esprits petit-à-petit. _

- Il ne vont plus tarder, Madame, ils viennent d'entrés dans le sous-sol.

_Soulagée la brune esquissa un petit sourire satisfait._

- Bien, bonne nouvelle. Pourriez-vous me donner de l'eau s'il vous plaît ?

- Oui, bien sûr. _Dit-elle en lui souriant avant de s'avancer vers le mini-bar. Elle l'entre-ouvrit, pris la bouteille d'eau minérale, en servis un verre pour la brune, puis revint sur ses pas pour le lui donner._

_Sur ce temps-là, la brune s'était redressée pour s'asseoir dans son lit de fortune avant de prendre la verre que la blonde lui tendit._

- Merci._ Dit-elle, sans même prendre la peine de la regarder._

- Je vous en prie.

_La brune bu une gorgée, regarda son verre, puis détourna enfin son regard vers la blonde._

- Combien de temps ai-je dormis ?

- À peu près une heure.

- Et ils vont seulement arriver ?

- J'ai pris de leurs nouvelles tout les quarts d'heure Madame. S'il y avait eu la moindre... mauvaise nouvelle concernant votre fils, je vous l'aurais dit.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Par contre... pour ce qui est de la tornade... elle ne devrait plus trop tarder.

_La brune ne rétorqua pas, qu'aurait-t-elle pu dire ? Cette tornade est inévitable, son pouvoir d'en cette ville avait été fait même si elle aurait voulut en faire plus, tellement plus. _

_Elle finit son verre d'eau puis annonça à la blonde qu'elle allait faire un brin de toilette avant l'arrivée de son fils. Pendant ce temps, Emma qui s'était approchée de la fenêtre, regardait le vent soufflée contre les journaux et les détritus qui traînaient dans les rues. Les quelques piétons qui erraient encore, se battaient pour continuer à avancer face à cette force invisible. Elle pria intérieurement qu'ils arrivent à se mettre aux abris à temps et qu'il ne leur arrivent rien._

_Puis un éclair se fit voir plusieurs kilomètres au loin. Cette tornade est définitivement la plus dangereuse que l'avaient prédit les météorologues. Puis un autre, plus près celui-ci. La puissance du vent augmentant à chaque minutes, Cela n'envisageait vraiment rien de bon. _

_Lorsque la brune sortit de sa chambre et vit la blonde, les bras croisés contre son torse à regarder le ciel assombrit par la météo, elle comprit. _

- Elle approche n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. J'ai même aperçus deux éclairs.

_La brune vint se poster à ses côtés et l'imita en mettant ses bras à hauteur de sa poitrine. _

- Merci... pour ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure... _dit-elle en tournant sa tête vers la blonde. _

- Je vous en prie, je n'ai fait que mon travail. _Répondit-elle tout en regardant l'horizon. _

_La brune ne sut pourquoi, mais elle se sentit presque peinée de la réponse de son garde du corps, mais se garda de le faire partager. Et alors qu'un nouvel éclair s'abattait au loin, le noir se fit dans la pièce. _

_Surprise, et par réflexe, la brune pris le bras gauche de la blonde dans ses mains et s'était considérablement rapprochée d'elle. Alors, la blonde prit une nouvelle fois son téléphone et utilisa la lumière de son flash pour éclairer la pièce. Elle plongea ensuite son regard dans celui de la brune et lui sourit gentiment._

- N'ayez crainte, il ne vous arrivera rien tant que je serai là.

_La brune se rendit alors compte de leur proximité, qu'elle seule avait provoqué, et se recula. _

- Oui je sais, c'est votre travail après tout... C'est juste que j'ai été... surprise. _Dit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête, les yeux brièvement fermés._

- La panne semble générale, la ville est plongée dans le noir. _Constata Emma._

- Et mon fils est en chemin jusqu'ici...

- ... dans l'ascenseur ! _Dirent-elles en chœur._

_Et alors qu'Emma allait de nouveau appeler son collègue, elle vit que celui-ci l'avait devancée. Elle mit alors le haut-parleur pour que ça cliente puisse aussi être au courant des événements _

- David ?! Est-ce que vous allez bien ?!

- Ouais ça va on a rien... mais on est bloqué entre le 33ème et le 34ème étage.

- Ok on va venir vous chercher, ça va aller... on sera là dans 15 minutes.

- Entendu à tout de suite...

_Elle raccrocha et remis le flash pour illuminer la pièce._

- Bon normalement il y a des lampes de poches dans les chambres. Restez ici, je vais aller les chercher.

Elle lui tendit son téléphone, pour que la brune soit rassurée, puis se dirigea vers la première chambre. Le peu de lumière ne facilitait pas la tache, mais heureusement, elle savait où étaient entreposées les torches électriques. Lorsqu'elle revint auprès de la brune, munie des deux lampes de poches, elles les alluma et en tendit une à la brune.

- Bon alors qu'elle est le plan, Miss Swan ?

- Au 40 ème il y a une salle de sport, avec un mur d'escalade. Disons que c'est là que je m'entraîne la plupart du temps... On va récupérer le matériel puis on redescendra jusqu'au 34.

_La brune hocha de la tête et la blonde sortit son arme à feu. _

- Vous comptez encore vous en servir ? _Dit la Mairesse en désignant l'engin que tenait la blonde dans ses mains._

- Si c'est pour vous protéger, oui. _Lança la blonde en ouvrant la porte avant de jeter un coup d'œil discret dans le couloir._ Prête ?

- Oui, allons-y.

- Suivez-moi de près, d'accord ?

- Entendu.

_Emma ouvrit entièrement la porte et sortit de la suite, la brune sur ses pas. Sur ses gardes, sa lampe de poche tenu dans l'une de ses mains alors que l'autre tenait l'arme en joue, Emma était plus concentrée que jamais. La brune, elle, pendant un moment, ce serait crue en pleine scène d'un film hollywoodien. _

* * *

_Arrivée à la cage d'escaliers, elle montèrent les 2 étages qui leur étaient nécessaire avant d'atteindre le palier du 40ème étage. _

_Elles se faufilèrent dans la l'immense salle de gym et la brune ne pu s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le fait qu'il n'y ait personne. _

- Comment cela se fait-il qu'il n'y ait personne ?

- Consigne de sécurité. Chaque client doit regagner sa chambre avec son garde du corps et attendre que l'électricité soit revenue.

_Emma les emmena dans une petite pièce où se trouvait tout le matériel utilise pour les différents sports et Emma mit dans un sac de sport se dont elle avait besoin, puis elles purent repartir . _

_5 minutes plus tard, après avoir redescendu les 6 étages qui les séparaient du jeune fils de la brune et du collègues d'Emma, elle arrivèrent en fin devant les portes métalliques de l'ascenseur. Emma déposa le sac sur le sol, l'ouvrit et se saisi du pied de biche ainsi que d'une lanterne électrique qu'elle alluma pour bien voir clair. _

_Elle coinça ensuite l'extrémité fine de la barre de fer entre les deux portes et exerça une pression suffisamment forte pour ouvrir complètement les portes de fer. _

_Elle enfila par la suite son équipement d'escalade, fit passer la corde de sécurité dans_ _le mousqueton de sa ceinture puis dans un mousqueton qu'elle avait accroché à l'un des échelons d'acier qui jouxtait l'un des mur qui entourait la cage d'ascenseur, et fit un nœud pour sécurisé le tout. _

- Miss Swan..._ murmura la brune alors que la concernée allait descendre en rappel, son sac de sport au dos. _

- Oui ?

- Faites attention à vous...

- Je vous remonte votre fils dans 5 minutes._ Dit-elle dans un sourire confiant. _

_Comme à l'entraînement, Emma descendit avec facilité jusqu'à toucher le plafond de l'ascenseur, elle se posa doucement, puis enleva le sac de son dos, l'ouvrit et se saisit d'une pince à métaux. Elle l'appliqua ensuite sur le crochet de la trappe de secours et dans un dernier effort, réussit à le briser. Elle reposa ensuite la pince dans le sac et ouvrit la trappe._

- tout va bien la dedans ? _Demanda-t-elle en montrant son visage._

- Emma ! _S'écria le petit Henry, soulagé de savoir qu'il allait être secourus, enfin._

- Content de te revoir blondie..._ lança son collègue dans un sourire._

_Puis la blonde aperçut une troisième personne dans l'ascenseur. Voyant l'air interrogateur sur le visage de la blonde, David se sentit obligé de se justifier._

- C'est l'institutrice d'Henry, il refusait de partir sans elle.

- Bonjour... _lança timidement la jeune femme à l'égard de le sauveur. _

- Je vais vous sortir de là... _répondit la blonde dans un sourire amusé._ On va commencer avec Henry

- Allez viens-là bonhomme... _dit David en prenant le garçon par la taille_. À trois. Un, deux, trooooiiiis... _dit-il en le soulevant alors que la blonde le réceptionna. _

_Une fois le garçon en dehors de la cage d'acier, il prit la blonde dans ses bras qui lui rendit gentiment son étreinte. _

- Je savais que tu viendrais pour nous sauver !

- Henry?! _S'extasia la brune lorsqu'elle vit son fils. _

- Allez, viens je vais t'aider à rejoindre ta mère.

_Elle se redressa, le gamin en fit autant, puis elle avança vers le rebord._

- Bon tu vas courir, et au moment d'arriver près de moi tu vas sauter, moi je te soulèverai... Madame Mills ?

- Oui, j'ai compris, Miss Swan... _dit-elle, impatiente de pouvoir serrer son fils dans se bras. _

_30 seconde plus tard, Henry était sain et sauf auprès de sa mère. _

- J'étais tellement inquiète, mon chéri. Je t'aime tellement...

- Moi aussi Maman. _Répondit-il en la serrant encore un peu plus fort contre lui. _

- Bon à votre tour Mademoiselle...

- Banchard. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mary.

- Très bien Mary, à vous.

_Ils reproduisirent les mêmes gestes et la brune pu s'extirper de l'ascenseur, regagna les échelons d'aciers avant de regagner le Maire et son fils. _

- Allez mon pote à nous...

- Emma s'est trop haut, je n'arriverai pas à sortir de là comme ça...

- Dis pas de bêtise, donne ta main je vais te sortir de là.

- Emma, je sais que tu as de la force, mais pas assez pour soulever mon poids.

- Tais-toi et fais-le.

_Il prit la main que lui tendait la blonde, avant qu'elle ne pose sa deuxième main pour une meilleur prise, et celle-ci dans un effort sur-humain, extirpa l'homme de la cage jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'accrocher de lui même. _

- Et ben tu vois... _lança-t-elle au blond, le souffle coupé. _

- J'avoue... tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner...

- Allez viens on sort de là.

_Elle prit son élan, sauta et s'accrocha à l'échelle, avant de la remonter. David, lui lança ensuite le sac de sport qu'elle réceptionna du premier coup, puis il fit les mêmes gestes afin de rejoindre les autres. _

- Merci. _Dit-il la blonde avant de la prendre dans ses bras. _

- Je t'en prie mon vieux. Tout le monde va bien ? _Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers les deux femmes et le petit garçon. _

- Oui, ça va... _répondit la brune dans un sourire de gratitude. _

- Ok dans ce cas on y vas, on retourne dans la suite, c'est plus sûr.

- Je ne compterai pas la dessus. _Lança une voix masculine au loin, les faisant sursauter. _

* * *

_Automatiquement, Emma et David voulurent dégainer leur armes mais l'étranger leur fit signe de la main qu'il ne valait mieux pas, étant donnée qu'il pointait la sienne vers la Mairesse. _

- Tutututu... inutiles. _Faites les glisser sur le sol. _

_David et Emma se jetèrent un regard avant de s'avancer légèrement, afin de protéger les autres, sortir leur armes de leur holster, et les firent glissées jusqu'au pied de l'homme. _

_Lorsqu'il s'accroupit pour prendre une arme et la caler dans son dos, entre sa chemise et sa ceinture, Emma se recula pour faire bouclier devant la Mairesse qui avait mis son fils derrière elle, celui-ci plaqué contre son dos, alors que David faisait de même pour la belle institutrice. _

- Vous êtes Greg Mendell c'est ça ? _Questionna la blonde, le regard noir. _

_Celui-ci sourit alors qu'il prenait la deuxième arme dans sa main, les tenant parfaitement en joue._

- Et vous Emma c'est ça ? Oh n'ayez pas l'air étonnée, je sais pas mal de chose sur vous... Tout comme votre ami, David.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! _Demanda le jeune homme blond. _

- Ce que je veux? Être avec la Mairesse, bien sûr ! D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle... bonsoir Regina... _dit-il dans un sourire sadique. _

_Emma passa un bras protecteur derrière son dos en signe de protection ce qui le fit rire au éclats. _

- Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais c'est moi qui aies le flingue. Faire ce que tu fais est inutile. Alors soit gentille, écarte-toi et laisse Regina venir à moi.

- Va en enfer...

_Il se remit à rire de plus belle mais cette fois-ci de nervosité._

- Écoute, fais pas ta grande, et RECULE-TOI ! _S'écria-il._

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à la fin ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu vous faire pour que vous vouliez vous en prendre à elle ? _Questionna à nouveau David._

- Ça, ça te regarde pas ! Maintenant dégage du chemin ! _Dit-il en s'adressant à la blonde._

-Non.

- Miss Swan... _murmura la brune en posant une main sur son épaule. _Laissez-moi passer, s'il vous plaît.

- Non._ Répéta-t-elle en serrant la mâchoire, refusant de bouger ou même de détourner son regard de Mendell. _

- T'as entendu la dame ? Alors laisse-là passer...

- Mais alors mon fils reste avec Mademoiselle Swan...

- Je comptais pas l'emmener avec nous tu sais... je n'ai pas besoin de lui... que de toi... _dit-il en la regardant de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur la poitrine généreuse de la concentrée. _

_Elle voulut s'avancer mais Emma refusait de lâcher sa prise sur elle. _

- Miss Swan... laissez-moi passer.

- Non... je ne le laisserai pas vous emmenez.

- Dégage ! Sinon je me débarrasserai de toi une bonne fois pour toute.

- S'il vous plaît, obéissez. _Supplia presque la brune, les larmes menaçant de s'échapper de ses yeux. _

_Emma malgré son impuissance dans cette situation, refusait d'obtempérer. Elle refusait qu'il gagne, que la brune s'éloigne, qu'il lui fasse du mal, et qu'elle ne la revoit jamais. _

- Je refuse de vous laisser partir. _Dit-elle en détournant légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard de la brune._

_L'homme armé, soupira d'impatience et leva les yeux aux ciel, David en profita pour se jeter sur l'homme. _

_Et là, un coup de feu retentit dans le couloir, suivit d'un cri de douleur de la part du blond. _

- Non ! _Lança Emma en réalisant les événements_.

_L'agresseur repoussa la corps du blond, qui souffrait de l'impact, et se redressa. _

- Un de moins... à ton tour ma jolie !_ Lança-t-il en pointant la tête de la blonde qui servait toujours de bouclier à la brune et son fils. _

_Et alors qu'il allait presser sur la détente, un autre coup de feu se fit entendre. La brune qui cru qu'il avait tiré sur la blonde serra la main que celle-ci avait toujours dans son dos._

_Puis devant les yeux d'Emma et de l'institutrice, le malfaiteur tomba, lourdement, raide mort, sur le sol. Du sang s'écoulant du côté de sa tête._

_Emma qui n'avait toujours pas comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer, entendit des pas s'approcher et vit un autre de ses collègue, l'arme à la main._

- Killian... _souffla-t-elle._

- Je te l'avais dit ma belle, je serai toujours là où tu t'y attends le moins...

_Rassurée, Emma se retourna vers la brune qui la prit dans ses bras, suivit du petit garçons qui passa ses bras autour de leur taille. Emma était surprise, mais ne voulait pas lutter et laissa faire. Alors que de leur côtés, Mary et Killian étaient accroupis près de David. _

- Tiens bon mon pote, on va t'arranger ça, tiens le coup.

_David sourit et tapota l'épaule du brun pour le remercier alors que Mary s'était saisie de l'une de ses mains. _

_Lorsqu'Emma se sépara de la brune et de son fils, un sourire gêné sur le visage des deux femmes, elle se recula pour aller vérifier l'état de son collègue._

- On va s'occuper de toi mon vieux, tiens bon, accroche-toi. Killian, Mary, allez chercher des compresses, du linge propre, du papier toilette, n'importe quoi qui pourrait stopper l'hémorragie.

_Le brun se mit debout et fit un signe de tête à la brune de le suivre._

- Ça va aller, mon pote... t'inquiète... on en a vu d'autre en Irak pas vrai ? Tu te rappelles ?

- Ouais... mais bon la dernière fois... j'avais été touché... à la jambe pas l'estomac... _dit-il difficilement à cause de la douleur de plus en plus présente. _

- Ouais ben ainsi ça en fait une pour les membres inférieurs et supérieurs, pas de jaloux comme ça...

_Le blond se mit à rire mais s'arrêta vivement en sentant la souffrance que cela lui faisait endurer. _

_Regina était derrière eux, son fils dans ses bras, sa tête reposant contre son épaule. Tout deux inquiets du sort du jeune homme. _

_Quelques seconde plus tard, Mary et Killian était de retour avec des serviette de main qu'ils avaient trouvées dans les toilettes. _

_Emma et Killian firent pression, puis un nœud afin de stopper l'hémorragie._

- Il faut qu'on le déplace, on peut pas le laisser ici... seulement les ascenseurs ne fonctionnent plus...

- Y a une salle de réunion un peu plus loin, on va aller poser sur les tables.

- Bonne idée...

_Après 10 minutes à porter le jeune homme, celui-ci reposait sur la bois compressés et vernis, des serviettes derrière sa tête, lui servant d'oreiller de fortune, les deux brunes et Henry à ses côtés. _

_Chacun avaient pu constater que la tornade était passée, ils attendirent donc que l'électricité revienne. Killian avait contacter le service de sécurité pour leur demander de rétablir le courant au plus vite, alors qu'Emma appelait l'hôpital le plus proche pour demander après une ambulance. _

* * *

_Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'ambulance était là, le courant étant revenu, les urgentistes purent prendre l'ascenseur et porter secours à David, celui-ci agonisant mais luttant pour sa vie. _

_Mary demanda à l'accompagner, prétextant ne pas vouloir qu'il soit seul, alors que la police venait d'arriver pour le décès de Mendell. _

_Graham s'avança vers Emma et la prit dans ses bras furtivement._

- Dieu merci tu n'as rien...

- Non ça va... _dit-elle en s'éloignant gentiment de lui._ J'ai rien, mais ça je le dois à Killian._ Dit-elle en se tournant vers le concerné._ Je t'en dois une mon pote, merci.

- Je t'en prie...

- Mais comment avez-vous su que nous étions là ?_ Demanda la Mairesse en venant s'immiscer dans la conversation._

*** Flash-back ***

- Bon tu te rappelles de notre plan ? Tu me prends en « otage », demande à l'autre de nous suivre, si elle veut que je reste en vie, puis on l'emmènera loin d'ici.

- Tu es sûr qu'elle est ici ?

- Oui j'en suis sûr. Par contre interdiction de tirer sur Emma, c'est compris ?

- Ouais, ouais je sais...

- Bon je vais me prendre une douche, tu devrais en faire autant, après on partira à leur recherche.

- Ça marche...

_Le brun quitta le salon pour se rendre dans sa chambre et se laver, 10 minutes plus tard, il ressortis de la salle de bain, et à ce moment là, la pièce tomba dans le voir total, plus d'électricité. Il se saisit d'une lampe torche et s'habilla avant de constater qu'il manquait son arme. _

- Merde Greg ! _Rumina-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce afin de partir à la recherche de son acolyte. _

*** Fin du flash-back***

_Le brun sourit d'amusement puis ouvrit la bouche._

- Disons que j'étais là au bon endroit, au bon moment.

_TBC..._

* * *

**Voilà mes loulous ! De nouveau rebondissement vous attendent dans le prochains chapitre, vous l'aurez compris ;). Pour ce qui est de celui-ci, Mendell est enfin mort, mais était-il le seul à vouloir s'en prendre à notre Regina préférée? La suite dans le prochain épisode :p**

**Aller, je vous laisse, je vais me coucher ! A bientôt les loulous ;) bisous**

**PS: Camlapro, si tu veux mon twitter c'est MissLow93 :). je me ferai un plaisir de discuter avec toi ;)**


	8. Séparation

**Bonjour tout le monde:D, comment ça va ? Bien j'espère ;)**

**Je sais que j'ai été longue pour la publication, mais ça fait 3 jours que le wifi du campus déconne, apparemment il y en aurait... mais entre 3 et 7 heure du matin -_- ...**

**Du coup ben, j'ai pas su vous poster ce chapitre-ci plus tôt, bien qu'il ne soit écris que depuis 2 jours, je l'avoue =$...**

**Je voulais aussi faire une petite mise au point par rapport au titre du précédent chapitre. Il s'appelle « Jessica » parce que c'est le nom de la tornade ;) vous avez été 2 à me le demander et je m'excuse sincèrement de ne pas avoir été plus claire à ce niveau-là :/**

**Je profite aussi de ce passage pour faire un coucou à toute mon Evil Regal Family :p**

**Bref ! Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre qui est un peu plus long que le précédent ;)**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Séparation...**

_Une fois le corps de Greg Mendell emporté par les pompes funèbres, l'Inspecteur Graham demanda aux témoins des derniers événements, de le suivre jusqu'au commissariat pour donner leur version des faits sur le décès qui s'était produit deux heures auparavant. _

_Regina était la première, elle avait été en compagnie de son fils puisque celui-ci refusait de la quitter, peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose si elle s'éloignait. Et sa mère n'avait pas émit la moindre contradiction, bien trop soulagée de savoir son fils unique sain et sauf auprès d'elle._

_Elle fut suivie par Emma qui, quelques minutes plus tard, sortie à son tour du bureau pour laisser place à David. La blonde se dirigea alors vers la brune et son fils qui buvait un verre d'eau, assis sur les chaises qui longeait le mur d'entrée, attendant la permission de pouvoir rentrer chez eux. _

- Venez, je vais vous ramener chez vous, Graham m'a donné le feu vert.

- Parfait, mon fils commençait à s'endormir. _Dit-elle en caressant les cheveux de son fils, étreint dans ses bras. _On y va mon chéri ?

_Il fit un oui de la tête en se redressant puis ils se mirent debout et suivirent la blonde à l'extérieur. _

_La tornade avait balayée pas mal de voiture sur son passage qui s'étaient retrouvées dans des vitrines de magasins, complètement retournées et abîmées. Un bon nombre de vitre de building avait éclatées en mille morceaux et les éclats parsemaient le bitume. Heureusement que la voiture blindée était dotée de pneus anti-crevaisons et qu'ils ne risquèrent donc rien. _

_Sur la route, Henry s'était allongé sur la banquette arrière et sa tête reposait sur les cuisse de sa mère qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Tandis qu'Emma restait concentrée sur sa route, elle ne pu s'empêcher, elle, ainsi que la brune de voir les dégâts de la tornade défiler devant leur yeux. Le cœur de San Francisco ressemblait à une ville fantôme. Regina en eut la larme à l'œil et ne pu s'empêcher de penser aux habitants de sa ville. _

- Il faut que je passe à la Mairie. Je dois faire un communiquer, trouver des refuges pour ceux qui aurait perdu leur foyer, faire parvenir des provisions, des bouteilles d'eau...

- Madame le Maire... calmez-vous... respirez... ça va y aller. _Dit-elle dans un sourire en regardant son rétroviseur pour que la brune la voit. _

- Oui... vous avez raison...

_Elle expira comme pour évacuer son stress et tenta de retrouver son calme. Puis elle prit son téléphone et contacta sa secrétaire. _

- Madame le Maire ? Vous allez bien ? _Entendit-elle à l'autre bout du fil. _

- Oui Miss Lucas, je vais bien, je suppose qu'il en ait de même pour vous ?

- Oui, oui tout...

- Tant mieux. Miss Lucas, vous serait-il possible de revenir à la mairie et organiser un second communiquer de presse ?

- Oui Madame, bien sûr. J'y serai dans une vingtaine de minutes.

- Bien, on se voit là-bas alors.

_Puis elle raccrocha sans attendre une quelconque réponse, remonta son regard en direction de la blonde qui était toujours concentrée au volant. De là où elle était, la brune ne pouvait voir que le regard d'Emma, elle se laissa même attendrir par ses beaux yeux vert, avant de se ressaisir. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'osait à la regarder de cette manière, mais à chaque fois elle s'en rendait compte, après coup, et n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi. _

_Parce que cette Emma Swan l'intriguait, cela en était certain. Peut-être même, la troublait-elle. Emma dégageait une telle assurance et une telle confiance en soi que cela lui donnait un certain charme. Sa force autant physique que mentale était impressionnante. L'acte de courage qu'Emma avait eu pour elle quelques heures plus tôt, l'avait impressionnée. Jamais personne ne l'avait défendue comme Emma l'avait fait, bien sûr c'était son devoir, parce que après tout, elle est payé pour ça... mais Regina avait eu l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça. Mais quoi ? _

_Regina secoua bêtement sa tête en fermant les yeux un instant, se disant en elle-même que la fatigue et le stress devait jouer avec ses nerfs et que sa vision des choses n'était plus tout à fait claire._

* * *

_Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la mairie, Il n'y avait plus autant de camionnettes de journaliste que le matin même, mais certain était tout de même venus, sachant pertinemment qu'ils obtiendraient les toutes dernières informations pour la ville. _

_Emma fit tout de même le tour, comme ce matin et se gara devant l'entrée de service des employés. Henry s'était endormi sur la banquette arrière, Regina aurait voulu le réveiller pour l'emmener avec elle mais Emma la rassura en lui disant qu'il ne risquait rien, qu'elles n'en auraient sûrement pas pour très longtemps et que des vigiles pourraient veiller sur lui en attendant. La brune acquiesça et Emma laissa les vitres arrières légèrement entre-ouvertes. Et comme la voiture était garée à l'ombre, il ne risquerait définitivement rien. Elle ferma ensuite la voiture derrière elle et incita la brune à rentrer dans le bâtiment. _

_Arrivées dans le couloir du Maire, elles furent rejointes par Ruby qui semblait essoufflée, visiblement en train de courir à gauche et à droite depuis son arrivée._

- Madame, j'ai pris la liberté de faire entrer les journaliste dans la salle de fêtes comme ce matin, par chance, l'hôtel de ville n'a rien, enfin à part les deux grandes vitres de la salle de réunion, mais j'ai demandé à ce qu'elle soit remplacée le plus vite possible.

- Bien mais ce n'est pas le plus urgent pour l'instant... connaissez-vous l'ampleur des dégâts ?

- Oui l'Inspecteur Graham vient de faxer ceci, _dit-elle en tendant un document_, c'est une liste des bâtiments qui ont été les plus touchés. Celle-ci, c'est une liste des bâtiments qui pourraient servir de refuges, ainsi que la listes des hypermarchés qui ont accepter de contribuer à la distribution de vivres.

- Et celle-là ? _Demanda Regina en désignant la feuille de papier que tenait la brune dans la main. _

- C'est une liste qui a été envoyée par l'hôpital... il s'agit de la liste des personnes qui ont été retrouvée... décédées, Madame. _Dit-elle en baissant la tête. _

_Regina s'arrêta de marcher et saisi le document entre ses doigts. La liste comptait à vue d'œil plus de 50 décès. Elle respira difficilement avant de se ressaisir et de se remettre à marcher. _

- Lancée le programme de recherche. Je veux que la police et les pompiers fassent le nécessaire afin de retrouver des personnes qui pourraient avoir besoin de leur aide.

- Bien Madame.

- Pourriez-vous nous apporter un café, s'il vous plaît ?

- Tout de suite Madame.

_Sur ce, la jeune brune s'éclipsa et laissa les deux femmes rentrer dans le bureau. _

- Excusez-moi... _murmura la brune avant de se diriger vers ses toilettes privées._

_Emma comprit et demanda à Ruby, une fois arrivée dans le bureau pour déposer les cafés, d'aller au distributeur pour prendre quelque chose à manger pour la Mairesse et celle-ci obtempéra immédiatement. _

_Elle revint 2 minutes plus tard avec une gaufres aux sucres qu'elle donna à la blonde qui tendait la main dans se direction. _

- Merci Ruby.

- Je suis contente que vous n'ayez rien.

- Le Maire était en sécurité avec moi, je n'aurais pas permis qui lui arrive quoique ce soit. _Dit-elle dans un nouveau sourire._

- Oh ça je sais... mais je suis vraiment contente que vous n'ayez rien, vous...

_Ruby avait dit ses mots de façon timide sans oser regarder la blonde une seule fois dans les yeux alors que celle-ci, comprenait le double sens de cette phrase, entre-ouvrit la bouche._

- Oh heu... je suis contente que vous soyez sauve vous aussi. _Dit-elle à la brune qui lui sourit en entendant ses mots. _

_La brune l'étreignit dans ses bras, respira le parfum sucré des cheveux de la blonde et dans un murmure lui dit..._

- Vraiment contente...

_Lorsqu'elle s'écarta doucement de la blonde, elle voulut approcher ses lèvres des siennes mais la blonde se recula en entendant la porte se déverrouiller. Ruby lança un regard désolée à la blonde, avant de sortir à toute hâte de la pièce._

- Madame le Maire, est-ce que ça va ? _Dit-elle en s'approchant gentiment d'elle, posant une main sur son avant bras._

- Oui ça va, merci.

- Tenez, mangez ça, ça vous fera du bien.

- Miss Swan, je n'ai pas faim. _Dit-elle en avançant, coupant le contact avec la main de la blonde._

- Mangez-la s'il vous plaît, vous n'avez rien avaler de la journée, vous en avez besoin... s'il vous plaît.

_Sentant son corps la supplier pour accepter, la brune capitula et tendit la main vers celle de la blonde. Celle-ci sourit et lui donna le gâteau emballé dans un sachet transparent puis se saisit de son café. _

- Vous devriez vous s'asseoir un instant...

- Miss Swan, je suis attendue. Ma ville a besoin de moi, je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer._ Sur ce, la brune qui avait fini son repas, s'avança vers la sortie, suivit de près par la blonde._

* * *

_Pendant près d'une heure, Regina fit part des dégâts qu'avait provoqué la tornade Jessica et informa les habitants des moyens temporaires qui leur étaient à disposition en attendant d'avoir de nouvelles solutions. _

_Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle demanda à la blonde de les ramener elle et son fils chez eux, en espérant qu'elle ait encore un toit où dormir. _

_Heureusement pour eux, ainsi qu'une dizaines de quartiers résidentiels tout autour de sa propriétée, la tornade n'était pas passée par là. Sa maison était donc rester intacte. Emma se gara sur le trottoir en face de l'entrée principale, et coupa le moteur. _

_Regina qui avait réveillé son fils, lui dit qu'ils étaient arriver chez eux. Emma sortit donc la voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière pour laisser ses passagers sortir du véhicule. _

- Henry, rentre j'arrive tout de suite.

- Oui Maman... _répondit-il encore un peu endormi._

- Miss Swan, je crois que votre travail auprès de moi est terminé. Vous pouvez donc venir récupérer vos affaires et installations électroniques. Je pense que je n'en n'aurai plus besoin...

_La blonde qui, jusqu'ici n'avait pas songé un seul instant à cela, ne dis pas un mot. En effet Greg Mendell étant mort, la Mairesse ne courait plus aucun danger. Elle était donc devenue inutile..._

- Oui vous avez raison... mon travail ici est terminé. _Elle aurait voulut dire ses mots un peu plus solennellement mais un pincement au cœur le lui fit dire de manière plus brisée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut. _

_Elle suivit la brune jusqu'à l'intérieure, rassembla ses affaires, les différentes armes qu'elle avait cachées dans la maison, et Regina constata qu'en effet, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'elles se trouvaient là. Puis Emma s'attaqua à la désinstallation des caméras de sécurité._

_Lorsqu'elle eut finit, Emma mit ses affaires dans le coffre de la voiture, la brune et son fils, au seuil de la maison, la regardaient faire. Henry se sentit comme attristé de savoir qu'il ne reverrait plus la blonde, même si cela signifiait que sa maman n'avait plus rien à craindre._

_Emma referma le coffre du véhicule, puis s'avança une dernière fois vers le manoir du Maire. Henry quitta la main de sa mère pour venir enlacer la blonde de toutes ses forces, surprenant les deux femmes._

- Au revoir Emma. merci d'avoir prit soin de ma maman... vous allez me manquer.

_La blonde sentit les émotions l'envahir et son cœur rater un battement en sentant ces deux petit bras autour de sa taille et cette petite tête brune contre son abdomen. _

_Il se recula alors qu'elle posait un genoux par terre pour lui faire face._

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer gamin... c'est à toi de prendre soin de ta maman maintenant, d'accord ?

- Oui... _dit-il dans un sourire dévoilant ses jolies petites dents d'enfant._

- Bien.

_Il l'a prit une dernière fois dans ses bras, Emma lui rendant doucement son étreinte._

- Je serai toujours là si vous avez besoin de moi, d'accord ? _Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille._

- D'accord... _répondit-il tout bas avant de se séparer d'elle pour retourner auprès de sa mère._

- Henry tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ?

- Oui Maman, au revoir Emma !

- Au revoir Henry.

_Lorsqu'il disparu dans l'enceinte de la maison, Regina referma la porte puis fit face à la blonde._

- Miss Swan... je voulais encore vous dire merci.

- Je vous en prie... je n'ai fait que mon travail...

- Certes... mais ce que vous avez accompli tout à l'heure... affronter cet homme alors qu'il vous menaçait d'un pistolet... c'était très courageux, et je ne pense pas que tout vos collègues auraient eu le cran que vous, vous avez démontré.

- Vous aviez demandé à avoir le meilleur, je vous avais dit que vous ne seriez pas déçue... _dit-elle dans un sourire qui les firent rire un instant._

- C'est vrai... je ne suis pas déçue de vous avoir eu à mes côtés Miss Swan...

- Oh appelez-moi Emma... après tout maintenant je ne suis plus votre employée...

- Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Regina.

- Mais vous êtes le Maire...

- Et vous, vous nous avez sauvé la vie, à mon fils et moi-même... cela vous donne bien le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom.

- Très bien.. dans ce cas, au revoir Regina. _Dit-elle en lui tendant une main amicale que la brune serra sincèrement sans la quitter des yeux. _Si vous avez, le moindre problème ou si vous voulez installer un meilleur système de sécurité... n'hésitez pas et appelez-moi.

- Je le ferai. Merci encore... Emma.

_Elle se sourirent une dernière fois avant de se lâcher la main, à regret pour chacune, mais sans oser le faire remarquer pour autant._

_Emma fit demi-tour, et se dirigea vers la voiture afin de reprendre sa route, sous le regard attristé de la brune. _

- Au revoir Emma.. _Murmura la brune lorsque la voiture fut sur le point de quitter son sillage et avant de rentrer chez elle._

* * *

_Durant les jours qui suivirent, la ville commençait peu à peu à revivre. Grâce aux efforts de pompiers, de la police, ainsi que des nombreux bénévoles, qui faisaient tout ce qui leur était possible d'accomplir. Le pays entier s'était mobilisé, mais aussi des associations, afin de subvenir aux différents besoins. De la nourritures, des vêtements, tout comme des sommes importantes d'argent qui permirent d'engager les travaux nécessaire pour la reconstruction des bâtiments et maisons qui avaient été touchés. _

_Regina n'avait pas cessé de travailler afin de s'assurer le bon déroulement des événements. Elle se donnait à fond pour ne pas trop penser, pour oublier, oublier cette mystérieuse blonde qui n'avait pas quitter son esprit depuis qu'elle était partie. Regina était persuadé de ressentir un manque vis-à-vis d'elle pour sa sécurité, et elle l'avait mit sur le compte de l'acte courageux qui lui avait permis de rester en vie. Quelle autre raison, si ce n'est celle-là ?_

_Quand à Emma, elle avait demandé une semaine de congé. David essayait de prendre de ses nouvelles le plus régulièrement possible, mais la blonde n'était pas du genre à partager ce qu'elle ressentait. _

_Un soir alors qu'elle se rendait dans un petit restaurant chinois, elle croisa Ruby qui en sortait. Un sachet contenant son repas dans la main, son téléphone dans l'autre, elle ne vit pas la blonde et lui rentra accidentellement dedans._

- Oh pardon, je suis... _dit-elle en remontant son visage pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'Emma... _désolée. Emma ?

- Salut Ruby... comment tu vas ?

- Oh heu bien... bien... et toi ?

- Disons que ça peut aller...

- Tu sais je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre fois... je comptais le faire le lendemain en te revoyant au bureau mais le Maire, m'a clairement fait comprendre que tu ne reviendrais pas... alors je m'étais dit que j'allais t'appeler... mais j'ai pas oser...

- Y a pas de mal, tracasse...

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

- Ben parce que j'ai quand même essayé de t'embrasser...

- Et ? Tu n'es pas la première tu sais...

_-_ Oh ça j'en doute pas... mais j'aurai pas dû. Je veux dire on se connaît à peine et...

- Et j'ai déjà quelqu'un... enfin je veux dire, je suis déjà "attirée" par quelqu'un...

- Oh... je vois, je suis vraiment désolée alors !

- Je t'en veux pas rassure-toi... mais la prochaine fois, tu pourrais m'inviter à dîner tout de même ! _S'exclama la blonde en pouffant de rire._

_Ruby se mit à rire aussi, soulagée que la blonde ne lui en veuille pas. Puis elle changea le sac de main et repensa justement que ça allait refroidir. _

- Je vais devoir te laisser, ça va refroidir et j'ai pas envie que le Maire m'incendie pour ça...

- Comment va-t-elle ? _Demanda Emma sur un ton plus sérieux et légèrement inquiet._

- Ça va, elle se démène pour restaurer la ville...

- Oui je vois ça... elle fait un boulot formidable...

_Ruby vit le regard de la blonde s'attrister et comprit que la personne qui l'intéressait n'était autre que sa patronne. _

- Bon je te laisse, prends-soin de toi Ruby, à la prochaine.

_Et alors que la blonde se décalait pour passer à côté de la petite brune, cette dernière se retourna._

- Emma ?

- Hm ?

- Tu veux que je lui remette ton bonjour ?

- Heu... pas la peine... elle a plein de truc à gérer, ne la dérange pas avec ça...

- Comme tu veux, à bientôt Emma.

_Elles se sourient gentiment puis la brune reprit son chemin. Une fois qu'Emma ne vit plus la brune, elle sortit son téléphone et contacta David._

- Salut bro'...

- Merde Emma t'es toujours envie ?! _Répondit-il ironiquement._

- Ouais, je sais... j'ai pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles...

- C'est peu de le dire...

- Excuse-moi... on peut se voir ?

- Bien sûr !

- On se rejoint au pub, ça te va ?

- Ok ça marche, à tout de suite !

_Elle raccrocha et retourna auprès de sa voiture, l'appétit coupé, elle n'avait qu'une envie, oublier._

* * *

_20 minutes plus tard, Emma était assise sur un tabouret au bar et buvait sa bière en attendant son ami. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, il fut accueillit par le barman._

- Salut David !

- Salut Jack, tu m'en mets une s'te plaît.

- Bien sûr.

_Le serveur prit un verre et s'approcha du fût pour servir son client puis déposa le verre sur le bar. _

- Merci

- De rien, Emma je t'en remet une ?

- Ouais, merci...

_Il s'exécuta puis déposa une nouvelle fois le verre avant que David n'incite Emma à la suivre pour s'asseoir dans leur coin._

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Blondie ?

- Rien... _dit-elle en voulant jouer les indifférentes._

- Emma, joue pas à ça avec moi... Tu ne m'as pas parlé depuis 2 jours, et là tu m'appelle juste pour qu'on vienne ici ? Les seules fois où ça t'arrive, c'est parce que t'as besoin de parler. Alors vas-y je t'écoute. _Dit-il gentiment ou lui souriant._

- Je sais pas comment le dire... l'expliquer...

- Elle te manque...

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Emma, je le sais c'est tout... je m'en suis rendu compte tout seul... j'attendais juste que tu veuilles m'en parler.

_Emma regardait sa bouteille, mais devant ses yeux défilait des images de la brune. Elle la revoyait lui sourire, elle entendait sa voix, ... du coup, des larmes montèrent jusqu'aux rebords de ses yeux. _

_David se leva alors et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras alors que celle-ci éclatait en sanglot. _

- Je sais que je peux pas... qu'elle était ma cliente, que c'est une femme importante et qu'elle ne ressent sûrement pas le même que moi... mais David,_ dit-elle en se redressant pour faire face à son ami,_ j'ai jamais eu autant envie d'être avec une femme avant elle...

- Oh Emma... tu l'aimes ?

- J'en sais rien... je préfère pas y réfléchir, parce que j'ai pas envie de savoir...

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- J'en sais rien... Je sais même pas ce que je dois faire moi-même...

- Tu veux un conseil ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Premièrement, on va sortir d'ici, l'alcool ne risque pas de t'aider et tu le sais. Et demain, tu vas reprendre le boulot.

- Ouais... t'as peut-être raison...

- Tu m'as déjà vu avoir tord ?

_Ils se mirent à rire tout les deux puis Emma le prit dans ses bras._

- Merci d'être là bro'...

- Je t'en prie. Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi.

_Ils se levèrent, ne prirent pas la peine de finir leur boisson, payèrent, puis quittèrent le bar._

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, Regina arriva à son bureau à 8 heures, comme tout les jours et avait une réunion qui l'attendait 3 heures plus tard avec les dirigeants des différentes associations qui contribuait à la réhabilitation de la ville. _

_Ruby lui apporta son café et l'informa de la venue, confirmée, du Gouverneur Todd dans la fin de la journée. _

_Regina éplucha ensuite les différents courrier qui lui étaient adressé puis tomba sur une lettre. _

- Oh non pas encore... _dit-elle en l'ouvrant alors que Ruby se demandait de quoi se patronne parlait. _

« **C'est encore loin d'être fini, ouvre l'œil... »**

- C'est pas possible...

- Madame ?_ S'inquiétait sa secrétaire._

- Appelez Save Company et faites venir Emma Swan, tout de suite !

- Oui Madame...

_Ruby s'éclipsa du bureau et fit se qu'il lui avait été demandé. Alors que la brune se laissa tomber lourdement sur son fauteuil. _

- Madame ? _Dit Ruby en entrant dans son bureau, les larmes aux yeux. _

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Emma Swan est à l'hôpital. Elle a eu un accident de voiture...

_TBC..._

* * *

**Voili, voilou ! *FlandersSorsDeCeCorps* **

**Ne me tuez pas... je sais que la fin est... comment dire ? Ouais bon c'est pas juste de vous laisser comme ça... mais je n'avais pas le choix que de terminer là xD**

**En vous disant à très bientôt mes loulous ! Je vous aime :D (même si je suis persuadée que vous un peu moins, après ce chapitre xD) ! À bientôt, gros bisous !**

**PS : Merci encore pour votre fidélité et toutes ces reviews que vous me laissez derrière vous, merci beaucoup parce que c'est vous qui me donnez l'envie d'écrire ! Heureusement que vous êtes là et pourvus que ça dur, j'ai envie de dire :p**


	9. Inquiétudes

**Hey, hey, hey ! Comment ça va les loulous? bien j'espère ;)**

**Je suis étonnée de voir que je suis toujours en vie après les diverses "menaces" que j'ai pu recevoir xD... Bien que la plupart m'ont bien fait rire ^^**

**Voici donc sans plus tarder le nouveau chapitre, plus court, je vous l'accorde mais je vais essayer de vous poster la suite le plus vite possible ;) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Inquiétudes...**

- Madame ? _Dit Ruby en entrant dans son bureau, les larmes aux yeux. _

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Emma Swan est à l'hôpital. Elle a eu un accident de voiture...

_Cette phrase eut le don de faire rater un battement au cœur de Regina qui, heureusement, était assise dans son fauteuil car ses jambes n'auraient pas pu la soutenir à l'annonce de cette mauvaise nouvelle. _

- Un... un accident... _balbutia-t-elle alors que Ruby la regardait les larmes aux yeux en hochant faiblement la tête. _Quand. Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas Madame, l'agence n'a rien voulut me dire...

- Où est-elle ?

- Au SFGH* Madame.

- Bien, annulez mes rendez-vous pour l'instant, il faut que j'aille prendre des ses nouvelles. _Dit-elle en se ressaisissant, se mettant debout pour prendre son sac et quitter son bureau, oubliant complètement la menace qui pesait toujours sur ses épaules. _

- Bien... mais Madame ?

- Oui ?_ Dit-elle en se retournant._

- Puis-je venir avec vous ? S'il vous plaît... J'annulerai vos rendez-vous en chemin.

_Devant le visage inquiet de sa secrétaire, Regina acquiesça et la petite brune accourut jusqu'à son bureau, prit son sac et l'agenda de sa patronne puis la suivit jusqu'à sa voiture._

* * *

_15 minutes plus tard, elle était arrivée à l'accueil de l'établissement hospitalier et Regina se précipita vers une jeune femme rousse qui semblait être la réceptionniste. _

- Mademoiselle, la chambre d'Emma Swan s'il vous plaît.

_La jeune femme pianota sur le clavier de son ordinateur puis remonta son visage vers l'élégante brune. _

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Je suis le Maire, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué !

- Je sais qui vous êtes Madame Mills, mais les visites ne sont autorisées que pour la famille. Je suis désolée...

- Et moi je serai désolée lorsque je vous aurai fait renvoyer !

_Cette phrase fit peur à la jeune rousse qui entre-ouvrit la bouche sans emmettre le moindre son._

- Le numéro de sa chambre, maintenant !

- La 308

- Merci... _souffla ironiquement Regina en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs, suivie de près par son assistante._

_Ruby avait été bluffée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, elle connaissait sa patronne, son caractère, ainsi que son don d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vue s'en servir pour ce genre de situation._

_Arrivée devant la 308, elles s'apprêtèrent à rentrer lorsqu'un médecin les interpellèrent._

_-_ Heu, mesdames...

_Les deux femmes se retournèrent et le médecin vit qu'il avait devant lui Regina Mills._

- Excusez-moi, mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

- Ah bon et pourquoi cela Docteur...

- Whale... Parce que des infirmières sont en ce moment-même en train de pratiquer des soins sur mes deux patients. Je vous demanderai donc de patienter quelques instant Madame le Maire.

- Vos deux patients ?

- Oui Emma Swan et David Nolan sont arrivés cette nuit pendant ma garde, je les ai donc prit en charge.

- David Nolan est présent également ? _Lâcha Regina, stupéfaite d'apprendre cette nouvelle._

- Oui.

- Que leur est-t-il arrivé ?

- Un chauffard les a percuté à l'arrière de leur véhicule alors qu'il passait un carrefour. Ils sont partis en tête-à-queue et ont finis leur courses dans la vitrine d'un café sur la 24ème.

- Où est ce chauffard..._ demanda la brune la mâchoire serrée en sentant la colère envahir son esprit._

- Délit de fuite... la police est sur le coup. C'est un témoin de la scène qui a contacté les urgences.

_-_ Et comment vont-ils ?

- Plus de peur que de mal, Monsieur Nolan à la clavicule gauche déboîtée alors que Mademoiselle Swan a une légère commotion à la tête ainsi que deux côtes félées.

_Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et 2 infirmières en ressortirent alors que des rires se faisaient entendre dans la pièce._

- Pouvons-nous entrer maintenant ?

- Oui.

_La brune ne dit pas un mot de plus et s'avança vers la chambre où elle toqua tout de même avant d'entrer, suivie de nouveau par Ruby._

_« Toc, toc. »_

- Entrer ! _Entendirent-elles sur un ton d'amusement alors qu'elles pénétraient dans la pièce._

- Madame le Maire ?

- Regina ?

_S'étonnèrent les deux gardes du corps en voyant la brune devant leur lit qui était à 1 mètre côte à côte. _

- Bonjour..._ Les salua-t-elle dans un petit sourire de tristesse._

- Salut... _Lança timidement Ruby en se montrant à son tour. _

- Salut Ruby... _Murmura Emma alors qu'elle était toujours surprise de voir la Mairesse debout, devant elle. Refusant de se quitter des yeux._

- Le Docteur Whale nous a dit ce qui vous était arrivés... _Avoua Ruby une petite moue de désolation sur le visage._

- Ça va aller, on va s'en remettre, pas vrai Emma !

- Ouais... on a connu pire...

_Emma et Regina ne s'était toujours pas lâchée du regard, et David, ainsi que Ruby, se sentirent de trop._

- Bon, j'ai envie d'aller me chercher un soda...

- Je vous accompagne, moi aussi j'ai soif...

- Ça marche ! Vous voulez quelque chose mesdames ?

- Un soda aussi, s'te plaît...

- Un café pour moi, merci.

_Ils quittèrent la pièce en veillant à fermer la porte derrières eux alors que ni Regina ou Emma n'avaient osées bouger._

- Je suis désolée de ce qu'il vous ait arrivé mais je vous assure que ce chauffard sera retrouvé et...

- Regina... calmez-vous... Vous n'avez pas à être désolée, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Et puis je sais que cet enfoi... que ce gars sera retrouvé, je sais que Graham fera tout pour. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. _Dit-elle en invitant la brune à prendre place sur le fauteuil qui était entre son lit et la fenêtre. _

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Oh heu... ben ça va ! _Dit-elle légèrement amusée pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère._

_Et ça a réussit puisque la brune fit un petit sourire, une larme à l'oeil._

- Mais comment vous avez su que j'étais là ?

_Puis Regina se souvint de la lettre qu'elle avait reçue en arrivant à son bureau, et se mit à paniquer._

- Et bien... ce matin j'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre de menace et...

- QUOI ?! _S'énerva la blonde en se redressant sur son matelas. Effectuant le geste trop vite, provoquant une douleur venant de son coté droit, lui tirant une grimace que la brune vit et qui lui donna envie de se lever vers la blonde pour l'aider. _Non ça va, ça picote un peu c'est rien...

- Vous en êtes sûre ?

- Oui, oui, ça va... alors cette quoi cette histoire de lettre?

- Et bien tout comme la précédente, il n'y avait pas de nom, ni adresse et cette fois-ci, seulement une phrase : « C'est encore loin d'être fini, ouvre l'œil »...

- Faut l'envoyer à Graham, il fera une recherche ADN, demandez à Leroy de visionner les bandes de surveillance et...

- Je le ferai... mais recouchez-vous.

_La brune avait posé une main timide sur l'épaule gauche de la blonde pour l'inciter à faire ce qu'elle lui conseillait et Emma obtempéra. _

- Quand j'ai lu cette phrase, j'ai tout de suite demandé à Ruby de vous appeler, c'est ainsi que nous avons appris que vous étiez ici...

_La blonde sourit malgré elle. Cela la touchait en quelque sorte que la brune est immédiatement pensé à elle et qu'elle la voulait auprès d'elle pour assurer sa protection._

- Le doc m'a dit qu'après les résultats du scan je pourrai partir, je passerai prendre mes affaires avant de venir chez...

- Non.

- ... vous. Non ?

- Emma vous n'êtes pas en état de me protéger pour l'instant. Vous avez une commotion cérébrale et deux côtes fêlées, vous devez en priorité vous reposer.

- Ah parce que vous pensez que je vais rester cloîtrée sur ce lit ?! Vous me connaissez mal...

- Mais c'est de la folie... vous auriez pu mourir...

- Mais c'est pas le cas, je suis toujours là...

- Mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

- Je comprends. Après tout c'est votre droit de vouloir être protéger par un agent en parfaite santé.

- Pardon ? Non ce n'est pas ça... Enfin je veux dire, si mais... Vous ne comprenez pas... Ce n'est pas pour moi que je ne veux pas prendre de risque mais pour vous.

- Moi ?

- Oui je n'ai pas envie qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de moi...

- D'accord... dans ce cas, je vais appeler mon supérieur et lui demander le meilleur agent... après moi et David bien sûr...

_Elles rigolèrent légèrement et de voir la brune retrouver le sourire, gonfla de bonheur le cœur d'Emma_

- Comment va votre fils ?

- Bien, merci. Il a été quelque peu secoué par les événements dans l'enceinte de votre compagnie mais ça va... il se remet.

- Vous lui passerez le bonjour pour moi ?

- Sans faute.

- Merci...

_Elles se sourirent à nouveaux avant d'entendre que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser entre David et Ruby, leurs mains chargée de boissons._

- Je t'ai pris une limonade ça te va ? _Demanda David en tendant son bras viable vers la blonde._

- Nickel, merci bro'.

- Votre café Madame. _Annonça à son tour Ruby en s'approchant de sa patronne._

- Merci Miss Lucas.

_Chacune burent une gorgée alors que David se remettait tant bien que mal dans son lit pendant que quelqu'un frappait à la porte._

- Entrer..._ lança Emma._ Ah Doc ! Alors vous avez les résultats ?

- Oui Emma, j'ai les résultat de vos scanners et tout semble remit dans l'ordre.

- Super ! Dans ce cas on peut y aller ?

- À vrai dire je comptais vous garder une nuit de plus en observation.

- Hors de question.

- Emma ! _Lancèrent les deux brunes de concert avec David._

- Quoi Emma ? Il a dit que tout allait bien, j'ai horreur des hôpitaux, c'est mon droit de partir... mais si y a le moindre truc, je reviendrai promit.

- Entendu mais à une condition.

- Ouais, ouais je vous la signerai votre décharge...

- Oui, il y a ça aussi mais, je vous laisserai partir uniquement si vous serez sous surveillance. Comme je sais que vous vivez seule...

- Elle viendra chez moi. _Déclara David d'un ton ferme. _Je veillerai sur elle._ Il tourna la tête vers la blonde et sourit. _On veillera l'un sur l'autre.

- Très bien dans ce cas, je vais vous préparer vos papiers de sortie.

- Parfait !

_Le médecin ressortit de la chambre et Emma se redressa pour quitter son lit. Et inconsciemment, Regina se précipita vers elle pour l'assister._

- Allez-y doucement... vous allez finir par vous casser quelque chose...

- Ouais Emma fais gaff... _Lança David en se redressant à son tour._

- Je vais vous ramener chez vous. _Proposa Regina mais sa voix indiqua qu'elles ne leur laissait pas le choix._

- C'est gentil, merci.

- Par contre, Emma, on va devoir se balader comme ça... _Annonça David en désignant leur blouse hospitalière._

- Oh super... on va nous prendre pour des fous qui se sont échappés de l'asile !

_Ils se mirent à rire suite à la remarque de la blonde puis quittèrent la pièce, en prenant le peu d'effet personnels qu'ils avaient, suivit de la Mairesse et de son assistante. Ensuite Emma se dirigea vers son médecin qui la fit signer le document nécessaire à sa sortie puis ils purent quitter les lieux._

_Une fois à l'extérieur, Regina les amena jusqu'à son véhicule, les invita à y entrer puis demanda à David son adresse afin de les y conduire._

* * *

_20 minutes plus tard, la berline noire de Regina se gara devant l'immeuble plutôt chic du jeune homme qui se trouvait assis sur la banquette arrière aux côtés d'Emma._

- C'est ici ? _Demanda Ruby en détaillant le bâtiment._

- Yep ! Merci Regina...

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

_La blonde sortit du véhicule et les 3 autres passagers firent de même. Ruby prit délicatement Emma dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir alors que David serrait la main de la Mairesse amicalement en la remerciant pour son aide puis salua Ruby tout en marchant en direction de l'entrée de l'immeuble._

- Tu me suis Emma ?

- Ouais, ouais j'arrive.

_La blonde fit le tour du véhicule pour aller saluer la brune alors que Ruby retournait s'asseoir dans la voiture._

- Bon heu... merci Regina.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit.

- Oui c'est vrai... _répondit-elle amusée en détournant le regard, tirant un nouveau sourire à la brune._

- Vous me donnerez de vos nouvelles ?

- Oui. Si de votre côté vous me tenez au courant des événements concernant la lettre...

- Marché conclus ! _Dit-elle en tendant la main vers la blonde même si secrètement, et en ignorant pourquoi, elle aurait voulu, comme Ruby, serrer la blonde dans ses bras._

_Emma serra tendrement sa main tout en lui souriant avant de la laisser partir._

- Je vous téléphonerai pour vous dire qui prendra ma place. _Lança-t-elle en s'éloignant de la brune et de son véhicule._

- Très bien. À bientôt Emma.

- À bientôt Regina...

_Lorsqu'Emma eut passée les portes de l'entrée, Regina démarra et quitta le quartier pour retourner à la mairie._

_De son côté, David, qui était adossé contre le mur à côté des ascenseurs, attendait patiemment l'arrivée de la blonde._

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Ça t'as fait quoi de voir qu'elle est venue rien que pour toi ?

- Rien à voir, t'étais avec moi jte rappelle...

- C'est vrai... seulement Ruby m'a dit qu'elles ne savaient pas que j'étais hospitalisé avant que Whale ne leur dise... ce qui veut dire...

- Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Monsieur je sais tout...

- Qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi.

_Emma se mit soudainement à rougir ce qui fit rire le jeune blond en face d'elle._

- Allez viens on va se coucher !

- Ouais mais avant j'ai un coup de fil à passer...

* * *

_3 heure plus tard, au Greens Restaurant, situé sur la marina, un homme entra et fut accueilli par un serveur à qui il annonça qu'il avait rendez-vous puis fut conduis à une table discrète et isolée, où un homme était tranquillement en train de manger une belle pièce de bœuf à l'échalote. _

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Ah vous voilà. Asseyez-vous Killian...

_L'homme en question tira la chaise qui était à en face de lui et s'y assit._

- Alors, vous avez de bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer ?

- Oui Monsieur, Emma a pris contact avec mon supérieur il y a trois heures, puis il m'a appelé et m'a demandé d'assurer la protection du Maire.

- Excellent... Maintenant vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire Monsieur Jones.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, votre devoir vous appelle.

- Et concernant ma paye ?

- Je vois que vous ne perdez pas le Nord...

_Il sortit une enveloppe de sa veste et la fit glisser sur la table vers le jeune brun._

- Une première moitié maintenant, la deuxième lorsque votre travail sera achevé.

_Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se saisit de l'enveloppe et repartit, laissant l'autre homme terminer son repas en toute tranquillité. _

_Et lorsqu'il fut en dehors de son champs de vision, le plus vieil homme prit son téléphone et tapa un numéro sur les touches du clavier avant de rapprocher l'interphone à son_ _oreille._

- Tout se passe comme prévus. Bientôt, Regina Mills ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir...

_TBC..._

* * *

*** SFGH = San Francisco General Hospital ;)**

**Merci encore pour votre fidélité et vos reviews, je sais que je le dis souvent, mais c'est parce que ça me tien à cœur de le dire ;) et puis je vous dit aussi à bientôt pour la suite les loulous ! Bisous, bisous ;)**


	10. Suspicions

**Hellowwww comment ça va ? Bien j'espère? Bon, je pensais pas poster ce chapitre-ci si vite, mais disons que Camlapro a réussi à me convaincre ^^ (par contre cocotte, je pourrais pas mettre le prochain avant ce week-end ^^)**

**Voici donc le chapitre 10, qui je l'espère vous plaira également, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;)**

**D'ailleurs en lisant vos reviews, j'ai pu remarqué que vous n'aimiez pas beaucoup Hook xD (comme c'est étrange hein :o) Pour ceux qui se demanderait si j'ai une dent contre lui, et bien c'est le cas ! ^^ Et ce pour deux raisons (attention risque de spoilers) : La première, dans le 3x11, il a appelée Regina "Love" Non mais oh, il se prends pour qui celui là?!... Et la deuxième (toujours dans le 3x11), il a embrassé Emma, encore ! Du coup je me suis dit, c'est juste une remise en ordre des choses :'D**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, les petits gars ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Suspicions...**

- Les pizzas sont commandées, tu veux une chope ?

- Ouais je veux bien, merci.

_Emma était confortablement assise sur le canapé moelleux en daim gris de David, à regarder le journal télévisé, quand David vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle avant de lui tendre la petite bouteille contenant sa bière. _

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

- Les débris ont tous été évacués, y a une entreprise de vitrerie qui a fait don de plusieurs vitrines...

- Je te parlais pas de ça...

- Ben de quoi, alors ?

- Est-ce que tu l'as vue ?

- Elle passe pas aux infos tout les jours...

- Mais bien sûr... et tu le sais parce que tu regardes tout les jours le JT dans l'espoir de la voir, pas vrai ?

- Hé mais... faut arrêter de te faire des films mon vieux...

- Tu parles ! À d'autres, hein... je te connais comme si je t'avais fait !

- Bon et admettons que ce soit vrai, il est où le mal la dedans ?

- J'ai pas dit que c'était mal ! Mais Emma... tu craques littéralement pour elle, je le sais, tu le sais, mais elle, pas encore... alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour agir ? Je sais pas moi, l'inviter dans un restaurant chic ou lui proposer d'aller voir une galerie d'art? Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait pas mal de tableau de maître chez elle...

- Ouais joli ! Et si elle refuse hein ? J'aurais pas l'air con !

- Mais au moins t'auras essayé...

- Dit-il alors qu'il n'ose pas téléphoner à la belle petite institutrice...

- Qu'est-ce que Mary vient faire la dedans ?

- Tu vois ! Tu l'appelles Mary... et nie pas parce que je sais bien que tu en pinces pour elle ! Et vu la façon qu'elle te regardait, je suis sûre qu'elle dirait pas non, non plus !

- Tout comme je suis sûr que le Maire accepterait si tu lui proposerais...

- David t'es au courant qu'elle est pas lesbienne ?

- Non attends, premièrement, ça on n'en sait rien. Deuxièmement, si elle ne l'est pas alors pourquoi elle se serait inquiétée pour toi au point d'aller te rendre visite à l'hôpital et de te ramener ici pour s'assurer que tu irais bien, hein ?

- Ouais t'as pas tord... Et puis tu sais, Ruby m'a dit une fois que Regina recevait parfois des femmes à son bureau... mais ça tombe ça prouve rien !

- Han intéressant... et qu'est ce que Ruby t'as dit d'autre la dessus ?

- Ben que lorsque ça arrivait, Ruby avait son après-midi, que tout ses autres rendez-vous sont annulés...

- Ah mais c'est que notre Mairesse est une coquine !

- Mais encore une fois ça ne prouve rien...

- Et le fait qu'elle soit venue ce matin tu l'expliques comment ?

- Je lui ai sauvé la vie à elle et son fils... elle se sent peut-être redevable, j'en sais rien ! _Dit-elle en buvant une gorgée, se concentrant à nouveau sur l'écran plat suspendu au mur. _

- Mouais... je suis pas convaincu... Faut que tu l'appelles !

- Non mais ça va pas ? Et je lui dit quoi ? « Oh bonjour Regina, comment ça va depuis ce matin ? Dis-donc je me demandais si vous accepteriez un rendez-vous avec moi ? » Oh ouais super...

- Nan mais forcément dis comme ça, ça va pas le faire...

- Et puis de toute manière on se connaît à peine elle et moi ! C'est pas parce qu'elle a plusieurs tableaux chez elle que ça veut forcément dire qu'elle aime l'art ! C'est peut-être juste de la déco et puis basta... Et puis elle sait pas grand chose sur moi non plus, tu crois franchement qu'elle voudrait sortir avec moi ? Réfléchis un peu...

- Dans ce cas t'as qu'à faire en sorte que vous appreniez à mieux vous connaître !

- Ah ouais et je fais ça comme petit génie ? Hein ? Je vais à la mairie faire genre, j'ai besoin d'un papier législatif et comme j'étais pas loin, je passe la voir dans son bureau pour lui faire un petit coucou ! _Dit-elle ironiquement avant qu'un grand sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres._

- Bah pourquoi pas ? C'est pas si bête que ça en à l'air...

- Tu te moques de moi, là ?

- Non je suis sérieux !

- Mais ça va pas... tu veux pas que je la demande en mariage tout de suite non plus ?

- Non pas tout de suite, attends le deuxième rendez-vous, c'est peut-être plus prudent...

- C'est ça moque toi... N'empêche, j'ai plus vraiment d'excuses pour me rapprocher d'elle... avant je pouvais rester près d'elle tout le temps, sans que ça ne soit grillant, mais là...

- Bah dans ce cas faut que tu reprennes ta place.

- Répète ça...

- Reprends ta place, redeviens son garde du corps...

- Ah ouais et je fais ça comment ? Elle a demandé à avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour la protéger puisque moi et mes côtes on en est plus capable...

- Ah toi de te remettre sur pied le plus vite possible.

- Je fais pas encore de miracle tu sais.

- Qui parle de miracle ? Un petite peu de magie sera amplement suffisante...

- De la magie ?

_David ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se leva pour se diriger dans sa cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte d'une étagère, sorti 3 flacons au contenu étrange, puis ouvrit son frigidaire, en ressorti 3 œufs, un céleri, quelques carottes et du lait. Il déposa tout cela sur le plan de table situé au centre de la pièce, puis ouvrit un tiroir et prit son mixer ._

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est une recette de mon grand père, tu sais celui qui était dans les Marines.

- Une recette pour quoi au juste ?

- De remise en forme ! Bon j'avoue le goût est pas terrible mais bon si tu bois ce truc 3 fois par jour, ça te redonne la patate !

- Je le sens pas ton truc...

- Ouais non vaut mieux pas non plus ! Mais crois-moi, je sais que ça marche !

* * *

_Regina quand à elle, travaillait minutieusement sur le dossier de remise en état du parc de la ville, beaucoup d'arbres et buissons avaient été déracinés, il fallait donc les retirer et en planter de nouveau. _

- Madame le Maire ? _Entendit-elle depuis l'interphone._

_Elle déposa le stylo qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite et dirigea son index jusqu'au bouton lui permettant de répondre. _

- Oui Miss Lucas ?

- Monsieur Jones est arrivé.

- Bien, faites-le entrer.

_Quelques secondes après avoir retiré son doigt de l'interphone pour couper toute discussion, elle entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau et invita la personne de l'autre côté à entrer._

- Madame, le Maire.

- Monsieur Jones... _dit-elle en relevant la tête vers son invité._ Oh... vous êtes celui qui a abattu Greg Mendell, c'est cela ?

- Oui Madame, c'était moi...

- Je vous en prie, prenez place.

_L'homme brun s'assit dans le fauteuil désigné par la Mairesse et attendit que celle-ci lui explique ça venue, même si sans qu'elle ne le sache, il était déjà au courant._

- Bien, j'ai fait appelle au service de votre compagnie dans le but d'assurer ma protection, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, puisque la menace que je pensais partie en même temps que ce Mendell, persiste.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ?

- Ce matin, j'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre de menace, similaire à celle que j'avais déjà pu recevoir.

- Qu'en avez-vous fait ?

- Je l'ai envoyé à l'Inspecteur Graham, chargé de l'enquête, pour l'analyser.

- Où l'avez-vous reçue ?

- Ici, dès mon arrivée ce matin, elle était là, sur le bureau avec le reste de mon courrier. Comme la précédente.

- Les caméras de surveillance ont données quelque chose ?

- Elles ont été visionnées mais le résultat fut un échec. Une coupure s'est produite quelques minutes avant mon arrivée.

- Hmm... _répondit l'homme, semblant réfléchir. _Votre assistante travaille pour vous depuis longtemps ?

- Miss Lucas ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit derrière tout cela.

- Mais vous n'en n'êtes pas certaine.

- Ce n'est pas elle. La première lettre que j'avais reçue, c'était Mendell qui était venu la déposer.

- Mais Mendell est mort, ce n'est donc pas lui qui est venu cette fois-ci.

- Exacte.

- Dans ce cas, cela veut dire que Mendell n'était pas le seul à vouloir s'en prendre à vous.

- Un complice ?

- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, cette deuxième personne a utilisé le même mode opératoire que la première fois. D'où ma question, est-ce votre assistante travaille pour vous depuis longtemps ?

- Presque 15 mois.

- Et elle ne vous a jamais parue suspecte ?

- Non, jamais... Au contraire, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, elle accomplit parfaitement bien son travail dans les temps, elle est ponctuelle, je n'ai rien à redire sur son travail...

- C'est peut-être une stratégie pour s'attirer vos bonnes grâces. Gagner votre confiance, pour mieux vous berner par la suite...

- Que me proposez-vous dans ce cas ? De la renvoyer ? Je n'ai aucun motif valable. _Bien que, sans savoir pourquoi, la renvoyer serait tentant, pensa-t-elle._

- Non la renvoyer serait une erreur... si elle est bien mêlée à tout cela, la garder sous la main est plus judicieux, et moins flagrant.

- Dans ce cas, que faire ? Et puis si ce n'est pas elle ?

- Je vais mener ma petite enquête concernant votre assistante ainsi que tout vos employés, car si ce n'est pas elle, c'est forcément quelqu'un qui vous côtoie.

- Très bien. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai de la ressource je serais me débrouiller. _Dit-il en se remettant sur ses pieds, prêt à quitter le bureau._ Je reviendrai en fin de journée pour vous accompagner chez vous. Pendant ce temps-là, s'il vous était possible de ne pas quitter l'enceinte du bureau, ça vaudrait mieux.

- Très bien, je resterai ici.

_Il hocha de la tête, l'air serein, puis quitta la pièce pour laisser la brune, seule dans son bureau._

* * *

_Quelques minutes après son départ, Regina qui s'était remis à travailler, plus concentrée que jamais, sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone sonner._

_- _Regina Mills._ Dit-elle d'une voix froide et nette._

- Regina, c'est Emma... je vous dérange peut-être ?

_En entendant cette voix à l'autre bout du fil et ce nom, la brune ne pu qu'esquisser un petite sourire sur ses lèvres avant de se ressaisir pour répondre. _

- Oh Emma, non vous ne me dérangez pas. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Oh rien, je me demandais juste comment vous alliez ?...Mentalement je veux dire... avec cette nouvelle lettre, et tout ce qui vous ait déjà arrivé...

- Je vais bien Miss Swan, rassurez-vous.

- Tant mieux... mon collègue est déjà passé vous voir ?

- Oui il a quitté mon bureaux il y a une dizaines de minutes...

- Très bien... mon supérieur m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de Killian Jones.

- C'est exacte, que savez-vous sur lui ? Car je dois avouer que son dossier n'est pas aussi chargé que pouvait être le vôtre...

- Oh et bien, je le connais que depuis quelques mois, les échos que j'ai de lui son bon... Mais si vous voulez, je peux faire une recherche si ça peut vous soulager...

- Et bien, ma foi... ce n'est pas de refus. Je vous remercie.

- Pas de quoi.

- ...

- ...

- Et sinon comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Oh moi ça va, je me remets petit à petit... David me fait boire de ces trucs... brouaaah c'est immonde, mais si vous voulez je vous ferai goûter !

- Non merci, je m'en passerai... _dit-elle en rigolant, leur tirant un sourire à toutes les deux. _

- Dites... vous vous souvenez que je pensais que votre ex-mari pouvait être derrière tout ce qui vous arrive ?

- Oui je m'en rappelle.

- Et bien jusqu'à ce matin, comme je croyais que c'était Mendell, et lui seul qui était le responsable, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin, mais je pense qu'une petite enquête ne ferait pas de mal. Histoire d'être sûres, vous voyez ?

- Oui je vois. Je demanderai à Monsieur Jones de s'en charger.

- Je peux le faire si vous voulez ! Enfin je veux dire, je peux le faire à distance, avec mon ordinateur...

- Très bien Miss Swan, dans ce cas je veux un rapport détaillé sur mon bureau pour demain matin ! _Dit-elle en rigolant une nouvelle fois, faisant rire la blonde avec elle._

- Vous l'aurez sans fautes Madame Mills ! Tout comme celui sur Jones, vous serez plus tranquille comme ça...

- Je compte sur vous...

- Bon et bien... je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir pas mal de travail qui vous attends...

- Tout comme vous, à présent...

- C'est vrai ça ! Faut pas que je perde de temps, c'est pour le Maire quand même...

- De plus, elle a une sainte horreur des retards...

- Il parait oui... donc j'ai intérêt à m'y mettre si je veux pas qu'elle soit déçue !

- Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps dans ce cas. Bonne fin de journée Emma, à demain...

- A vous aussi Regina, à demain matin.

_Sur ce elle raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien... que lui arrivait-il ? Sa vie est menacée, et il suffit qu'une certaine blonde_ _l'appelle, flirtant presque avec elle, pour que tout ces problèmes soient mis entre parenthèse. _

_Attendez, flirter ? C'est vraiment ce qu'elle pense de cette conversation ? Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ? Certes, Regina savait qu'Emma était pour la gente féminine, mais de là à croire qu'elle la draguait, c'est un peu exagéré... ce n'est pas parce qu'une femme est homosexuelle qu'elle drague forcément tout ce qui bouge... Est-ce que les hommes font ça ? Ouais, mauvais exemple, se dit-elle. _

_Car oui tout les hommes, à quelques exceptions près, ces hommes qu'elle avait pu croiser jusqu'à présent la regardaient tous de la même façon, comme si elle n'était qu'un simple objet sexuel. Certaines femme la regardaient comme ça également, mais cela ne lui était jamais venue à l'idée que ce soit par désir. Jusqu'à maintenant. _

_Et pourtant, Emma Swan, avec qui elle entretenait cette relation, qui d'ailleurs pourrait prêter à confusion, ne l'avait jamais regarder comme ça. Elle avait toujours eu ce regard qui en disait long sur le respect qu'elle éprouvait pour elle. Et malgré cela, certains mots, gestes, sourires, certaines attentions, la poussait à croire qu'il y avait peut-être plus..._

_Mais l'heure n'était pas à penser à cela, elle but une gorgé d'eau et se remit au travail._

* * *

_Emma de son coté, avait plaqué son téléphone contre son cœur. Le sourire étincelant, les papillons remuant au niveau de son abdomen, les yeux brillants. Elle était aux anges. _

- Bah dit donc... j'ai loupé un truc ou quoi ?

- ...

- Oh oh... Emma ? _Dit-il en remuant une main devant les yeux de son amie._ T'es toujours avec moi ou bien je dois m'inquiéter à cause de ta commotion...

- Hein, quoi ? Excuse, j'étais ailleurs...

- Ouais j'ai vu ça ! Bon alors qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?

- Quoi quel état ?

_David haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire "Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?"_

- Ben j'ai rien... je viens juste de téléphoner à Regina et...

- Ha c'est ça que je t'entendais parler depuis les chiottes ! Je pensais que t'étais devenue folle !

- Mais non gros bêta...

- Bon et alors ça donne quoi ? Tu l'as invitée où ?

- Invitée ? Quoi mais non ! Je voulais juste savoir si Killian était déjà passé la voir pour se présenter...

- C'est tout ?

- Ouais... enfin non, je lui ai proposé, parce qu'elle avait pas l'air rassurée, de lui donner toutes les infos que je pourrais trouver sur lui. Et puis je vais mener ma petite enquête sur son ex-mari aussi.

- Pourquoi son ex-mari ? Elle t'as dit quelque chose sur lui ?

- Non mais on sait jamais, par précaution quoi...

- Oui bien sûr... et pour quand au juste tu dois les rendre ?

- Demain matin, à la première heure !_ Répondit-elle en posant ses deux mains sur son bras valide._

- Et ho... calme-toi... on dirait quelqu'un qui n'en peut plus d'attendre la reprise de sa série préférée...

- Bon j'avoue je suis impatiente mais... c'est que je sais pas... maintenant que tu m'as mis toutes ses idées en tête, tout ce que j'ai envie c'est de la revoir !

- Bon et bien dans ce cas qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On commence ?

- Quoi tu veux m'aider ?

- Emma à moins que tu veuilles y passer la nuit, et te présenter avec des cernes sous les yeux demain matin, je vais te donner un coup de main, ça ira plus vite...

- Ok ! Merci Bro'...

- Je t'en prie Roméo... allez, bouge du canap' le pc est dans ma chambre, tu peux le débrancher et venir ici. Pendant ce temps je passerai les coups de fils.

- Ça marche !

* * *

_16h00 Regina a fini sa journée de travail et Killian l'attend patiemment devant l'hôtel de ville avec l'un des véhicules de son entreprises, la portière de derrière ouverte. _

- Madame le Maire._ Dit le garde du corps alors qu'elle lui adresse un simple signe de tête avant de pénétrer dans la voiture._

_Il referma ensuite la portière, fit le tour et grimpa à l'arrière du volant pour démarrer la berline. _

- Nous passons à l'école de votre fils je présume ?

_Elle acquiesça d'un nouveau signe de tête avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'écran de son téléphone portable. _

_Elle venait de recevoir un message d'Emma lui proposant de prendre son petit déjeuner le lendemain matin avec elle dans un petit café-restaurant pour parler, sans être épiées ou surveillées par qui que ce soit, afin de discuter de Jones et de son ex-mari._

_Elle sourit à l'idée de revoir la blonde dans un milieu autre que professionnel et lui donna rendez-vous au Zuni Cafe à 8h30._

_Quelque secondes plus tard, elle reçu un message positif venant de la blonde, et cela la fit sourire encore plus._

* * *

_20 minutes plus tard, et après avoir récupéré son fils à son école, ils arrivèrent devant le manoir Mills._

_Henry sortit de la voiture, et rentra à l'intérieur de la maison comme sa mère le lui avait demandé, alors que celle-ci se retourna vers son chauffeur._

- Merci de nous avoir raccompagnés, Monsieur Jones.

- Je ne fais que mon travail Madame.

- Bien, nous nous reverrons demain matin.

- Je passerai vous prendre à 7h45

- Parfait, bonne fin de journée Monsieur Jones.

- À vous aussi Madame Mills..._ dit-il en la voyant partir en direction de chez elle. Il attendit qu'elle soit bien rentrée puis retourna dans sa voiture. _

_Il mit le contact et repris la route, mais après 200 mètres, il s'arrêta à nouveau. Il prit son téléphone en main et tapota sur le clavier avec de le coller à son oreille._

- Allô ?_ Dit une voix grave à l'autre bout du fil._

- C'est Jones, Mills ne m'a pas demandé de rentrer avec elle...

- Elle n'a pas confiance en vous.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Que je m'introduise chez elle cette nuit ?

- Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire, on continue le plan, rien ne change.

- Entendu. _Il raccrocha et repris sa route, tranquillement._

_TBC..._

* * *

**Voilà les loulous, un nouveau chapitre qui se termine, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu ;)**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite ;)**

**PS : Joelle mazquiaran, ne me déteste pas s'il te plaît xD**


	11. Invitation

**Bonjour mes loulous :D ! Je sais on est lundi et j'avais dit que ce chapitre-ci arriverait plutôt mais j'ai eu un week-end surchargé, et surtout imprévus dont je me serais bien passée, mais je vous passe les détails, du coup j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la moindre ligne ! Mais bon, là je viens d'y passer la nuit (oui parce que là il est 5h20 du mat' les p'tits choux ^^), et comme je voulais pas vous faire languir un jour de plus ... si ça c'est pas de l'amour pour ses lecteurs :p...****Bref, j'espère tout de même que vous allez bien et que votre week-end à vous s'est bien passé ?! ;)**

**Je vais prendre la peine de répondre à quelques commentaires qui ont suscités ma curiosité xD... **

**- babyLF : je n'ai pas compris ce qui t'as fait pensé que Graham était derrière le coup? :$... Mais rassure-toi, ce n'est pas lui ;)... Je trouve qu'il a trop une belle gueule pour jouer les méchants xD**

**- Miam Miam : Je suis désolée que mes chapitres te semblent trop court, je m'en excuse sincèrement, pourtant c'est pas fautes d'essayer de les rallonger ^^**

**Bon, cette fois je vous laisse lire ;)... Bonne lecture mes loulous :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Invitation...**

_8h25. Regina arrive au Zuni Cafe comme il l'avait été convenu avec son ex-garde du corps. Elle entra dans l'enceinte du petit bâtiment, balaya la pièce du regard et vit qu'elle était la première à être arrivée. Elle regarda sa montre, Emma avait encore 5 minutes avant d'être en retard. _

_Elle ressortit et prit place sur un fauteuil d'extérieur, bordant l'une des tables qui meublaient la terrasse, demanda un cappuccino lorsque le serveur vint prendre sa commande, et attendit l'arrivée de la blonde. _

_8h33, Emma avait déjà 3 minutes de retard, et Regina détestait cela. Elle avait déjà entamé à moitié son café quand elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. _

- Regina ! _Entendit-elle depuis le coin de la rue. _

_Elle leva le regard et vit à une dizaine de mètres, Emma qui s'avançait vers elle. Elle se mit debout, elle avait envie de sourire parce que la blonde était enfin là, mais sa rancœur, dû au retard de celle-ci, l'emporta. C'est donc le visage fermé qu'elle accueilli la blonde. _

- Vous êtes en retard.

- Oui je sais et je vous demande pardon, mais il n'y avait plus de place alors j'ai dû aller me garer plus loin, seulement je peux pas courir alors...

- Vous avez conduit ?

- Bah oui... David n'a plus de voiture et puis avec son bras dans l'écharpe, il aurait pas été très loin non plus...

- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais vous savez, si vous me l'aviez demandé, je serai venue vous chercher. Cela vous aurait évité d'être en retard...

_Voyant le visage remplit d'amertume de la brune, Emma se sentit mal. C'est la première fois que la brune avait ce regard pour elle. Elle l'avait déjà vue regarder Ruby de cette manière, mais jamais encore Regina n'avait lancé ce fameux regard sur elle. Bizarrement, cela lui faisait de la peine autant que cela lui donnait envie de se mettre à ses genoux pour se faire pardonner. _

- Je sais, je suis en retard, et si j'étais partie plutôt ça serait pas arriver. Je suis désolée, vraiment.

_Devant la moue attristé et même enfantine de la blonde, le cœur de la brune ne pu que fondre. Elle aurait aussi voulu s'excuser d'être aussi dure et dire qu'elle était pardonnée, mais sa fierté réussit à l'en empêcher. _

_Elle se rassit et invita de la main la blonde à en faire autant, le serveur ne traîna pas à venir prendre la commande d'Emma puis disparu à l'intérieur du café. _

- Graham vous a contacté ?

- Oui il m'a téléphoné hier en fin de journée pour me dire que les résultats d'analyses étaient négatifs...

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi. Mais vous inquiétez pas, on finira par trouver celui qui est derrière tout ça.

- Je l'espère, vous avez les dossiers ?

- Oui et non...

- Comment ça ?

- J'en ai appris plus sur votre ex-mari mais rien de compromettant, un dossier était donc inutile. Mais je n'ai pas non plus celui de Jones.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je suis encore dessus. David m'a aidée d'ailleurs. Mais on a pas réussi à trouver grand chose sur lui.

- C'est qu'il n'y a rien à trouver, tout simplement.

- Si c'était le cas, je l'aurai vu. Là il s'agit d'un trou dans sa vie, et quand je parle de trou, je parle de 3 ans. Comme s'il était mort, puis de nouveau en vie... c'est louche... alors avec David on cherche encore...

- Je vois...

- Je ne dis pas que c'est négatif, parce que ça ne l'est pas nécessairement... mais je me pose tout de même des questions.

- C'est compréhensible. Vous avez pensé à demander à votre supérieur ? Il doit bien être au courant lui, il n'engagerait pas quelqu'un au passé trouble...

- Je me suis dit la même chose, c'est pour ça qu'avec David on a craqué le système informatique de l'entreprise pour se renseigner.

- Mais vous risquez de vous faire renvoyer pour ça...

- Si jamais il viendrait à le découvrir oui... mais vu qu'il n'y a que vous, David et moi qui sommes au courant, ça risque pas.

- Vous avez tout de même pris des risques...

- Votre sécurité est plus importante. Je ne veux rien laisser au hasard.

_La brune se sentit soulagé par les propos de la blonde et d'une certaine manière, cela la rassurait même plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. _

_Le serveur vint apporter le chocolat chaud commandé par Emma et en profita pour leur demander si elles souhaitaient autre choses et Emma commanda des croissant et pains au chocolat pour les deux. _

- Je voulais quand même vous poser une question au sujet de votre ex-mari.

- Je vous écoute.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne m'auriez pas dit, qui pourrait lui donner l'envie de se "venger" sur vous ?

- Non... pas que je me souvienne. Notre relation n'a jamais été des plus joyeuses je vous l'accorde, mais il n'y a jamais eu de mots entre nous. Lorsqu'il m'a quitté, nous étions en bons termes.

- Bien.

- Pourquoi, vous pensez à quelque chose en particulier ?

- Non pas vraiment... je me demande toujours comment Greg Mendell a bien pu s'introduire chez vous. Parce qu'avec vous, votre ex-mari était le seul à connaître l'endroit et le code du système d'alarme, pas vrai ?

- Et bien il y avait mon père aussi, mais il nous a quitté il y a trois ans.

- Oh... je suis désolée de l'apprendre, mes condoléances...

- Merci.

_Un silence s'installa, elles prirent donc chacune leur tasse et burent une gorgée avant de regarder autour d'elle. _

- Je suis contente de vous voir... _dit Emma, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, surprenant la brune._ Enfin je veux dire, je suis contente de voir que vous n'avez rien ! _Continua-t-elle comme pour se reprendre. _

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de voir que vous vous remettez de votre accident.

- Oh bah ça c'est grâce au remède miracle du grand-père de David... C'est pas très agréable au goût mais bon, faut ce qu'il faut !

_Elles rirent légèrement toutes les deux, apaisant l'ambiance qui régnait jusque là._

- Je peux vous poser une question à mon tour ? _Demanda la brune, les yeux remplit d'espoir. _

- Allez-y.

- Pourquoi vouloir continuer à me protéger ? Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas le geste, mais qu'est-ce que cela vous apporte à vous ? À part de risquer de perdre votre place...

- Oh et bien...

_Emma se sentit piégée. Elle aurait voulut répondre « parce que je tiens à vous plus que je ne le voudrais » mais elle savait pertinemment que cela la ferait fuir. _

- Quand je suis chargée de protéger quelqu'un, je m'assure qu'il le soit pour de bon.

- Pour de bon ? Personne n'est éternel Emma...

_Roh cette sensation à chaque fois que la brune l'appelle par son prénom ! C'est comme si on lui soufflait de l'air chaud tout le long de son échine... _

- C'est vrai. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je veux m'assurer que plus aucune menace ne plane au dessus de mes clients. Qu'il pourront vivre leur vie comme avant.

- C'est noble de votre part. Et tout à votre honneur.

- Je vous remercie. Et vous votre travail ? Comment se porte la ville ?

- Et bien elle se remet petit à petit. Les aides se font nombreuses, c'est une bonne chose.

- J'ai pu le voir en effet, mais c'est grâce à vous si tout se reconstruit.

- C'est mon devoir... _dit-elle dans un sourire faisant sourire Emma à son tour. _

- Vous êtes un bon Maire.

- Et pourtant ce n'était pas évident au début...

- Ah ce point là ?

- Oh et bien la ville n'avait encore jamais eu de femme à sa tête. J'avais d'ailleurs eu peur lors des élections. Et lorsque j'ai été élue, convaincre les membres du conseil administratif ne fut pas une tâche facile. Mais avec du temps et de la détermination, j'ai pu leur prouver que j'étais digne de mon statut de Maire.

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire...

- Ah oui ?

- Et bien quand je suis allée me présenté à Save Company la première fois pour mon entretien, malgré mon passé dans l'armée, le PDG n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'engagée une femme. Mais comme David m'avait conseillée auprès de lui, il a décidé de me donner une chance. Bon j'étais pas seule les premiers temps vous vous en doutez, mais j'ai su faire mes preuves et c'est de là que mon boss a décidé de me donner une promotion et de faire de moi un agent à part entière.

- Les hommes et leur égaux...

- Exactement ! _Elles se mirent à rirent mais Emma s'arrêta soudainement à cause de ses côtes et une fois encore Regina se sentit mal pour elle. _

- Elles vous font encore souffrir...

- Ben jusqu'à présent ça allait mieux mais là... ça m'apprendra à me moquer !

_Puis le téléphone de Regina se mit à vibrer sur la table elle le saisit et s'excusa auprès d'Emma._

- Mills.

- ...

- Très bien je serai là dans un quart d'heure.

_Elle raccrocha pendant que le serveur vint déposer leur viennoiseries. _

- Merci. _Dit Emma avant que les serveur ne reparte._ Un problème ? _Demanda-t-elle inquiète en regardant la brune qui remettait son téléphone dans son sac._

- Malheureusement oui. Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous laisser...

- Oh non pas de soucis, je comprends.

_La brune sortit son porte-feuille de son sac mais Emma posa une main sur la sienne, la surprenant une nouvelle fois. _

- Non laissez, je vous invite.

- Oh et bien... merci.

- Je vous en prie. Mais tenez, prenez quelques chose pour la route. _Dit-elle en proposant le panier garnit que les serveur venait d'apporter._

_La brune prit un pain au chocolat et se mit debout, la blonde l'imitant. _

- On se revoit dès que vous avez des infos sur Jones ? _Demanda Regina, une pointe de tendresse dans sa voix. _

- Sans fautes, je vous appellerai.

- Très bien, au revoir Emma, et merci encore pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Avec plaisir. Au revoir Regina.

_La brune lui sourit puis lui tourna le dos pour repartir en direction de sa voiture. Et Emma ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder partir, le cœur lourd d'être à nouveau séparée d'elle..._

* * *

_Lorsque Regina arriva à son bureau, Ruby l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne rentre._

- Madame le Maire, je lui ai dit d'attendre en dehors de votre bureau mais...

- Ça ira Miss Lucas, merci.

_L'assistante ne dit pas un mot de plus et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau alors que la brune entrait dans le sien._

- Regina, enfin !

- Bonjour à toi aussi mère, oui je vais bien, merci de le demander, et toi?

_La brune passa derrière son bureau, sans se donner la peine de regarder sa mère, déposa sa veste sur le porte manteau qui se trouvait à côté du mur puis prit place sur son fauteuil alors que sa mère faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. _

- 1 semaine Regina. 1 semaine que cette satanée tornade a frappée la ville et pas un coup de fil pour savoir si je vais bien!

- Mais tu vas bien puisque tu es là...

- Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? Si j'avais péri comment l'aurais-tu sus, hun ?

_Regina soupira, sa mère avait le don de la sortir de ses gonds. Il était toujours question d'elle, et d'elle uniquement._

- Il faut toujours que tout tourne autour de toi, mais jamais de moi ou pire de mon fils, tu n'appelles jamais pour avoir de nos nouvelles, enfin moi j'ai appris à m'y faire mais mon fils... jamais tu n'appelles pour son anniversaires, il ne te voit jamais, pas même pour Thanksgiving ou bien Noël... Tu n'es jamais présente.

- Il est jeune, il n'a pas besoin de moi pour vivre...

- Non c'est sûr, mais moi j'avais besoin de toi. Et tu n'as jamais été là pour moi. Tu n'étais pas présente lorsque Léopold m'a laissée seule avec mon fils, de même quand Papa nous a quitté...

- Tu m'as toujours dis que Léopold et toi ce n'était pas ce que tu rêvais, tu aurais dû être soulagé lorsqu'il est parti, pour ce qui est de ton père... je... je ne savais pas quoi faire...

- Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ?

- Rien laisse tomber. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Prendre de tes nouvelles figures-toi !

_Regina pouffa de rire en alors qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur et que ces doigts tapaient sur son clavier. _

- Prendre de mes nouvelles...

- Oh cesse de faire comme si c'était exceptionnel...

- Je vais essayer... _dit-elle en haussant les sourcils et en soupirant tout en vérifiant ses mails. _

- Je suis sincère. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Tien, c'est nouveau...

- J'ai suivi les infos comme toutes la ville, évidemment, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me dire que tu avais l'air épuisée.

- Cette semaine n'a pas été facile, je l'admets.

- Il te faut quelqu'un pour t'épauler...

- Quelqu'un ? _Dit-elle en quittant ces yeux de son écran pour regarder sa mère. _

- Oui quelqu'un qui serait là pour te soutenir, t'encourager...

- Et ce quelqu'un c'est qui ? Toi ?

- Non ne dit pas de sottises. Ce n'est pas à moi que je faisais allusion mais plutôt à... un homme.

- Un... ah d'accord je vois. Non. Hors de question.

- Regina, pense à Henry, il a besoin d'un père...

- Mon fils va très bien, il n'a pas besoin de père ! Laisse mon fils en dehors de ça !

- Très bien, très bien, mais pense à toi alors... depuis quand ne t'es-tu pas baladée aux bras d'un homme ?

- Écoute moi bien, il est hors de question que je te laisse jouer les entre-metteuses encore une fois !

- Encore une fois ?

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle...

- Quoi tu veux parler de Léopold ? C'était un excellent choix, et si c'était à refaire, je le referai ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas sus le garder !

- 15 ans nous séparait !

- Mais tu l'as quand même épousé , non ?

- Parce que tu m'avais convaincu que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire !

- Et j'en suis toujours convaincu ! Regarde où cela t'as mené, hein ? Tu es devenue le Maire de cette ville, une femme indépendante et sûre d'elle !

- Qui te dis que c'est ce que je voulais ?!

- Et ton fils ! L'aurais-tu eu sans ce mariage ?

- Encore une fois laisse mon fils en dehors de tout cela...

- Tu dis ça parce que tu sais que j'ai raison.

_Regina soupira. Elle le savait, sa mère avait raison. Sans ce mariage, jamais elle n'aurait eu recours à l'insémination artificielle, et donc Henry. C'était d'ailleurs le seul point positif que Regina avait pu trouver dans son mariage. _

- Que veux-tu ? _Finit-elle par demander à sa mère._

- Et bien j'ai entendu dire que tu as organisé un gala de bienfaisance pour récolter d'avantages de fond et qu'il aura lieu dans deux jours, c'est vrai ?

- En effet...

- Et bien, rajoute-moi sur la liste des invités, et note que je serai accompagnée.

- Tu as un nouveau soupirant ?_ Demanda Regina d'un ton ironique._

- Ce n'est pas la mien...

_La brune soupira une nouvelle fois alors que sa mère se dirigeait vers la sortie._

- Remets le bonjour à mon petit-fils..._ lança-t-elle avant de refermer la porte._

- Grrrrrrrr !_ S'énerva la brune qui laissa ce grognement lui échapper, avant qu'elle n'entende quelqu'un frapper à sa porte._ Entrez !

- Madame le Maire, le conseil vient d'arriver.

- J'arrive !

_La petite brune ressortit du bureau pour laisser sa supérieure se calmer et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau._

* * *

_La journée se déroula sans encombres, Killian, le nouveau garde-du-corps du Maire, était passée la voir pendant le temps de midi pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui donner rendez-vous à 16h00 pour venir la rechercher. _

_Emma, pendant ce temps là, et toujours aidée de David, avaient finit par trouver ce qu'il se cachait derrière ses 3 années de silences. Mais il n'y avait rien de compromettant. Déçue, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de le dire à la brune. Ce qui entraînerait la fin de leur collaboration._

- Tout n'est pas perdu Emma, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne bosses plus pour elle que ça veut forcément dire que tu ne la reverras plus.

- Je sais... seulement je l'aborde comment moi maintenant ? Hein ? J'ai plus aucune excuses pour être auprès d'elle...

- Et avant tu faisais comment pour draguer hein ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est la première fois qu'une cliente t'attire réellement...

- Mais c'est pas n'importe qui... j'ai pas envie de la draguer, mais de la courtiser de ... j'en sais rien, mais j'ai envie de faire les choses bien avec elle...

- Et bien invite-là à sortir dans ce cas là...

- Facile à dire...

- Et facile à faire ! C'est simple, tu vas à son bureau, tu lui dis que tu n'as rien trouvé, vous discutez un peu, et ensuite tu détournes le sujet et tu lui propose un rendez-vous !

- Je commence à me demander si la commotion c'est pas toi qui l'a eu...

- Allez, va ! Et fais ce que je t'ai dit ! Aies confiance en toi !

_Le blonde soupira, prit ses clefs de voiture et quitta l'appartement pour se rendre à l'Hôtel de ville. _

_Il était donc 14h45 lorsqu'Emma arriva devant le bureau de Ruby._

- Salut Miss, comment ça va ?

- Emma ! _Dit-elle en se levant pour venir enlacée la blonde_. Je vais bien et toi ? T'es pas censée te reposer ?

- Je fais que ça, rassure-toi ! Madame le Maire est dans son bureau ?

- Non je suis là... _lança Regina en s'avançant vers elle. _

_Aussitôt Ruby s'écarta de la blonde et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau._

- Allons dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus à l'aise.

- Je vous suis.

_Regina ouvrit la porte de son bureau, invita la blonde à y entrer puis se retourna vers sa secrétaire._

- Miss Lucas ?

- Oui Madame ?

- Je n'ai plus besoin de vous pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

_Ruby n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa patronne avait __déjà refermé la porte derrière elle. Elle éteignit donc son ordinateur, enfila sa veste, prit son sac et marcha en direction de la sortie._

- Chanceuse..._ lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents._

* * *

_Emma qui avait entendu les paroles de la brune, se racla la gorge. Alors quoi, leur première fois allait se faire ici ? Sur le bureau ou le sofa ? Le tapis peut-être... Emma secoua la tête pour enlever ces idées de son imagination, hors de question que cela se passe comme ça, pas entre elles. Elle reprit de son sérieux et s'assit sur l'un des sièges lorsque la brune le lui demanda._

- Alors Emma, je vous écoute.

- Et bien malheureusement, je n'ai rien à dire... nos recherches n'ont rien donnés. Killian est clean...

- Oh et bien dans le fond vous me rassurez ! J'avais commencé à m'imaginer pas mal de chose à son sujet.

- Oui je me doute, et je m'en excuse. Après tout c'est de ma faute, si je ne vous avais pas suggéré de faire un dossier sur lui, vous ne vous seriez pas mise à imaginer le pire...

- Ne vous excusez-pas. Je n'étais déjà pas rassurée dès le départ lorsque j'ai vu qu'il y avait peu d'information dans son dossier... bien au contraire, vous me soulager d'un poids. Je vous en remercie.

- Je vous en prie. Bon et bien je vais vous laisser... _dit-elle en se mettant debout. _Mon travail avec vous est terminé... C'est à Killian de prendre soin de vous maintenant.

_Réalisant à son tour qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais la blonde, ou bien une fois par hasard, Regina se leva et rattrapa la blonde alors que celle-ci s'approchait de la porte de sortie._

- Emma, attendez !

- Oui ? _Dit-elle en se retournant vers la brune._

- Que faites-vous vendredi soir ?

_Non mais elle rêve où la brune venait de faire ce qu'elle n'osait pas faire ? Était-elle vraiment en train de lui proposer un rancard ?_

- Heum... je n'ai rien de prévus...

- Dans ce cas, _dit-elle en se rapprochant d'avantage de la blonde_, un gala est organisé afin de collecter des fonds pour la ville et heu... je serais ravie de vous y voir...

_Leur corps n'étaient plus qu'à 50 bons centimètres l'un de l'autre, leur regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, plus rien ne comptait, le temps semblait s'être arrêté._

_Emma aurait pu être déçue, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, mais tout de même, ce n'était pas rien. _

- Très bien j'y serai. À quelle heure dois-je m'y rendre ?

- 19h30. Vous pouvez venir accompagner si vous le voulez... enfin ce n'est pas une obligation mais... si vous avez quelqu'un...

- Je n'ai personne. _La coupa-t-elle, alors que leur regard ne se quittaient toujours pas._

- Oh... _répondit la brune, le souffle lent, presque inexistant._

- Je n'aurai qu'à demander à David de jouer les princes charmants en étant mon cavalier.

_Elles se sourirent toutes les deux, sans pour autant dévier leur regard. _

- On se voit dans deux jours alors ?_ Redemanda la brune, pleine d'espoir._

- Sans fautes.

- Bien dans ce cas... au revoir Emma. _La brune s'approcha d'elle et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de se reculer légèrement en regardant le sol._ Faites attention à vous en rentrant.

_Emma qui jusque là n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, sentit ses joues rosirent._

- Promis. À dans deux jours Regina.

_Elle aurait voulu plus, bien plus. Comme de la prendre dans ses bras, de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux pour caresser sa nuque et l'amener à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément... mais se retint, sourit avant de se reculer et ouvrit la porte pour sortir avant de jeter un dernier regard vers la brune_

_TBC..._

* * *

**Voilà mes petits choux ;)... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ?! Sachez qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre, mais au final, j'ai ce que je voulais, et ça me donne encore plus d'idées pour la suite :D**

**Sur ce je vais me coucher, parce que mine de rien j'ai cours dans 8 heures xD... Aller, je vous dis à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre, bisous bisous ! **

**PS : Merci à Schroump30 pour avoir posté la 200ème review, et à vous tous pour la votre ! Autant de reviews en aussi peu de chapitre, j'en reviens toujours pas ! Merci, vraiment ça me fait super plaisir, je le cache pas, et ça me donne vraiment envie de ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite ! **


	12. Soirée de bienfaisance

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez vous? Bien j'espère ;)**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, plus long celui-là (passé 6 700 mots, autant vous dire que c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écris ^^), j'espère donc qu'il ne vous semblera pas trop ennuyeux !$**

**Petite remarque puis je vous laisse ;)... Vous êtes plusieurs à donner vos idées sur la suite de l'histoire, et je vous avoue que je prends un malin plaisir à en rire ... MOUAHAHAHA xD... Certains parmi vous sont dans le bon, alors que d'autres n'hésitent pas à m'étonner avec leurs idées parfois tirer par les cheveux :p ! Mais continuez, ça me prouve vraiment que mon histoire vous plaît et me pousse à écrire d'avantage de plus long chapitre, plus rapidement !**

**Bref, je vous laisse tranquille pour le moment et je vous dit à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre, le 13 ! (Chiffre maudit à ce qu'il parait :o... )**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Soirée de bienfaisance...**

_Après la visite d'Emma, Regina était toute retournée. Des envies nouvelles faisaient surfaces et ne demandaient qu'à être assouvies. Assise dans son fauteuil de Maire, elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à un tel acte d'intimité. _

_Que voulait dire ce baiser ? Il n'avait été déposé que sur la joue de la blonde, c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi sa joue ? Et quelle joue, douce et chaude à la fois... _

_Regina était perdue, elle ne savait plus si ce baiser avait été anodin ou désiré. Il est vrai qu'elle ne se sentait pas indifférente en présence d'Emma... mais de là à la désirer. Serait-ce ça finalement ? Du désir? Cela expliquerait bien sûr pourquoi elle avait envie d'être près d'elle, de vouloir la prendre dans ses bras, tout comme Ruby, d'être présente à ses côtés, comme Emma l'est pour elle, de la soutenir, de panser ses blessures,... _

_Mais en fin de compte, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait? Amour ou simple désire refoulé de connaître le sexe avec une femme ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, elle n'était sûre de rien. Pourtant, elle devra bientôt se décider car le gala aura lieu deux jours plus tard, et Regina n'a plus que cette "excuse" pour être auprès d'Emma. _

_De son côté Emma qui rentrait chez David, était sur un petit nuage. Toujours pas remise de ses émotions, elle passa devant lui sans même lui adresser un mot... Chantonnant l'air de « Pocket Full Of Sunshine » de Natasha Bedingfield, David s'amusait à la voir sur une autre planète, comme si plus rien ne comptait. _

_Et après qu'elle se soit prit une douche tout en chantant, l'immeuble tout entier lui servant de témoins, elle se rhabilla et alla rejoindre David dans le salon._

- Ça va Bro' ? _Demanda-t-elle en venant lui piquer une chips alors qu'il regardait tranquillement la télévision._

- Ah ben moi ça va bien et toi ? _Répondit-il en souriant, amusé par la situation._

- J'ai jamais été aussi bien...

- Bon ben raconte... il s'est passé quoi ? Tu l'as invité et elle a dit oui ?

- Non pas exactement... En fait c'est elle qui m'a invitée...

- Sans rire ?! C'est bon ça !

- Ouais enfin c'est pour le gala de vendredi, tu sais celui pour récolter des fonds pour la ville...

- Bah c'est déjà ça !

- C'est clair ! Parce qu'elle était pas obligée de le faire, vu que je fais pas partie des gens bien fortunés et de la haute société... mais elle l'a fait... et d'ailleurs tu viens avec moi !

- Moi ?

- Yep, tu seras mon cavalier !

- Mais elle le sait ? Enfin je veux dire si je vais avec toi elle va peut-être croire que...

- Non t'inquiète pas pour ça, je te l'ai dit, elle sait que je suis gay. D'ailleurs à ce sujet...

- Ouais ?

- Elle... elle m'a embrassé la joue...

- Ah ben c'est ça qui te rend si gaie !

- C'est ça, joue avec les mots en plus...

-Oh mais je plaisante va... non mais Emma c'est génial, tu réalises un peu ce que ça veut dire ?

- Non justement, je préfère pas me faire des films pour au résultat me prendre une bonne claque parce que je me serai rendue compte que je m'étais trompée... je préfère le vivre avant d'en tirer des conclusions...

- C'est sage de ta part... bon il faut qu'on se dégote des tenues pour vendredi !

- Yep... et là je vais avoir besoin de ton avis !

* * *

_16h30, Regina arrive avec son fils devant son domicile, elle lui demande de monter dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs puis propose un café à son garde du corps, celui-ci acceptant l'invitation avec plaisir. Elle le fit donc entrer, et il la suivit jusque dans sa cuisine ou elle fit faire 2 cafés à sa machine à expresso. _

- Lait, sucre ?

- Un sucre, merci.

_Elle déposa les deux tasses sur le comptoir et s'assit en face de l'homme qui assurait sa protection. _

- Alors, vous avez dit avoir des informations sur mes employés... je vous écoute.

- Et bien j'ai mené ma petite enquête sur votre assistante comme prévus mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse faire croire en son inculpation dans cette affaire.

- Très bien, avez-vous d'autres pistes?

- Pour l'instant non. mais je comptes bien profiter du gala pour observer tout ceux qui pourraient avoir un comportement étrange vis-à-vis de vous. En attendant, vous devriez faire attention à vos fréquentations. Méfiez-vous de tout ceux qui veulent vous côtoyer. Restez vigilente.

- Je le serai, merci de vos conseils.

- C'est mon travail.

- Tout de même. Merci

- Je vous en prie.

_Il bu son café d'un trait et se mit debout pour s'apprêter à quitter la brune. _

- Bon et bien je vais vous laisser...

- Très bien, nous nous voyons demain matin.

- Oui, à moins que vous ayez besoin de mes services...

- Non je pense que ça ira. Si jamais j'ai besoin de vous, je vous appellerai.

- Compris. Bonne soirée Madame le Maire.

- À vous aussi, Monsieur Jones.

_Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie et referma la porte à double tour derrière lui. __Une fois dans sa voiture, le jeune homme prit son téléphone et composa un numéro sur le clavier._

- Monsieur Jones, du nouveau?

- Je sors de chez Mills...

- J'en conclus qu'elle ne vous a toujours pas demandé de rester.

- En effet... Elle semble encore distante.

- Ce n'est rien, nous allons arranger cela. Soyez chez elle demain matin comme prévus, je me charge du reste.

- Ok.

_Il raccrocha et reprit la route, un air machiavélique sur le visage._

* * *

_La journée du lendemain se passa normalement, Henry avait été déposé à son école, suivit de Regina à son bureau, puis repris à 16h00 et raccompagnés chez eux. _

_Le vendredi, Regina consacra sa journée au derniers préparatifs du gala, tout devait être parfait. À la fin de sa journée, elle rentra chez elle, aida son fils à faire ses devoir, lui prépara son repas du soir, donna ensuite ses instructions à la baby-sitter pour son fils, se prit une douche puis se prépara pour la soirée à venir. _

_À 18h30, elle fut prête et son garde du corps vint la chercher pour l'accompagner jusqu'à l'Hôtel de ville. Elle lui avait donné comme consigne de ne pas trop s'éloigner d'elle tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux invités qui pourraient faire partie de ceux qui s'amusent à la terrifier. _

_Arrivée sur place, le service traiteur qui assurait le buffet, le bar, et le service en salle, était déjà actif et finalisait les dernières touches sur les différents mets qui était proposés pour la soirée. _

_19h15, les invités commencent à arriver en masse, plus de 200 personnes étaient attendues, Regina en tant que Maire et instigatrice de la soirée, ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Tellement de gens à saluer, tellement de mains à serrer, heureusement elle était accoutumée des faits, ce qui lui donnait une assurance exemplaire. _

_19h30. Emma arrêta sa voiture devant l'entrée principale, sortit de la voiture, imitée par David, prit le ticket qu'un voiturier lui tendait et le laissa prendre le volant de son véhicule pour le garer plus loin. David tendit ensuite son bras valide à son amie et ensemble ils montèrent les marches recouvertes d'un tapis rouge velours. _

_Un homme à l'entrée leur demanda leur identités, puis vérifia dans sa liste avant de les laisser franchir les portes principales._

- Il était pas commode celui-là... _murmura David tout en marchant._

- Clair... Il pourrait être plus accueillant quand même... mais bon, on a pas les mêmes valeurs à mon avis !

_Un air de Jazz se jouait depuis le petit groupe de musiciens au fond de la salle, composé d'un pianiste, d'une harpiste, de deux violonistes, de joueurs de contrebasse, de flûte, de batterie et de saxophone. L'ambiance des lumières n'était pas tamisée mais calme, tout en restant lumineuse. De grandes affiches ornaient les murs, pour sensibiliser les riches donateurs. Des nombreuses tables rondes entouraient une piste de danse, et un buffet de plusieurs mètres de longueur étaient présent le long du mur de droite. _

- Et ben... on voit pas ça tout les jours... _souffla David en lançant un regard à la blonde alors que celle-ci balayait les invités du regard. _T'en fait pas va, tu vas lui parler...

- Interdiction de se moquer, c'est ce qu'on avait dit, rappelle-toi...

- Je me moque pas, je te taquine...

_Un serveur portant plusieurs flûte de champagne passa à côté d'eux pour leur proposer une coupe et David le remercia en se saisissant d'un verre qu'il donna à Emma, puis en en prit un autre pour lui, avant que le serveur ne les quitte. _

- Emma, David !

_Ceux-ci se tournèrent vers la voix qui les appelait et virent qu'ils s'agissait de Ruby. _

_-_ Oh salut Ruby comment tu vas ? _Demanda David en lui faisant la bise. _

- Très bien et vous ? Vous êtes chics dit donc ! Emma t'as robe te va parfaitement bien et puis j'adore ce que tu as fait dans tes cheveux...

_C'est vrai que pour l'occasion, ils avaient sorti le grand jeu. David portait un costume noir deux pièces, une chemise blanche, avec cravate dans les tons gris, alors qu'Emma était habillée d'une belle robe rouge de cocktail, moulante et bustier, qui s'arrêtait au dessus de ses genoux et des escarpins de la même couleur. Elle avait même ondulés ces cheveux et deux de ses mèches reposaient sur ses épaules pour envelopper son visage. _

- Merci, je te retourne le compliment... _répondit David en détaillant la tenue de la petite brune. _

_Celle-ci portait une robe bleue nuit, à moitié bustier puisque soutenue par une épaisse bretelle du même tissu qui passait par dessus son épaule gauche, et qui mettait parfaitement ses formes en valeur, tout comme Emma. _

- Y en a du monde...

- Oh toujours dans ce genre de soirée tu sais... Je suis contente que vous soyez là !

- Tu ne savais pas qu'on venait ?

- Si bien sûr que si... c'est moi qui aie composé les tables avec la mairesse !

- Ouais forcément... tu sais où elle est ? _Demanda Emma en continuant à épier la pièce du regard._

- Je suis là... _dit-elle en arrivant derrière David et Emma, les faisant se retourner._

- Madame le Maire, quelle charmante soirée, mes félicitations.

- Merci Monsieur Nolan, je suis heureuse qu'elle vous plaise. Cela m'aura permis de vous voir porter une cravate !

- Oui c'est vrai que c'est pas souvent que ça arrive, je suis pas très habitué à en porter... Par contre vous, vous êtes somptueuse. Un vrai plaisir pour les yeux.

- Je vous remercie.

- Heum Emma, _dit-il en se tournant vers la concernée_, je vais allez voir où sont nos places, je reviens, Madame le Maire.

- Monsieur Nolan. _Répondit-elle dans un sourire poli qui lui rendit volontiers. _

- Je t'accompagne David, je sais où vous êtes... _lança Ruby en marchant à ses côtés avant qu'il ne lui propose son bras en digne gentlemen qu'il était._

- Et bien Emma, je ne vous ai pas encore entendue... est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui... ça va nickel... c'est juste que vous êtes à couper le souffle...

-Oh... r_épondit la brune, sentant ses joues rosirent par le compliment. _

_Et Emma avait raison, Regina était vêtue d'une longue robe noire, légèrement pailletée, dont l'avant de la robe partait en diagonal au niveau de ses rotules pour retomber sur une seule cheville, un brushing parfait relevait ses cheveux au dessus de ses épaules, un fin bracelet en argent à son poignet, une paire de boucle d'oreille discrète ainsi qu'une paire de talon aiguille allant avec le reste de sa tenue. _

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Miss Swan, à vrai dire vous êtes même ravissante.

- Merci c'est gentil... votre soirée est un vrai succès, bravo.

- Merci, j'espère que vous vous amuserez.

- Oh je vais essayer, mais c'est pas garantis...

- Ah non ? Et pourquoi cela ?

- Oh et bien dans ce genre de soirée, avec une telle musique, j'aime bien danser.

- David est un si piètre danseur que ça ? _Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. _

- Oh non, il se débrouille pas trop mal en fait... non à vrai dire, si je voulais danser, je le ferai avec quelqu'un d'autre...

- Quelqu'un d'autre ? _Continua-t-elle tout en devinant parfaitement où la blonde voulait en venir._

- Oui, vous.

_Elles échangèrent un regard intense. Et alors que la brune allait répondre..._

- Regina ! _Entendirent-elles, coupant court à leur échange, un air frustrée pour l'une, déçue pour l'autre. _

_La brune se tourna et fit face à sa mère qui s'avançait vers elles, un homme d'une trentaine d'année à son bras. _

- Mère, qu'elle plaisir de vous voir... Emma je vous présente ma mère Cora Mills. Mère, voici Emma Swan. Une... amie qui m'est chère.

_Emma esquissa un sourire et tendit sa main vers la veille femme qui la lui serra brièvement. _

- Madame Mills, enchantée.

- De même, mais laissez-moi vous présenter mon jeune ami, Monsieur Robin Molestus*. Robin est le bras droit du Gouverneur Todd, et il nous fait l'honneur de le représenter ce soir.

- Madame le Maire, je suis heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance.

_Il lui baisa la main et lui lança un sourire charmeur, dégoûtant Emma au plus haut point, qui s'éclipsa après s'être excusée, provoquant un mal-être chez la brune. _

- Je vais nous chercher une coupe de champagne. _Lança le grand blond avant de se retirer lui aussi. _

- N'est-il pas charmant... _souffla Cora en le regardant s'éloigner alors que sa fille suivait Emma des yeux avant de la perdre de vue et de regarder sa mère pour lui répondre. _

- Oui charmant, tout à fait charmant... _répondit-elle de manière désintéressée. _

- Et qui était-ce... cette Emma Swan ?

- Je te l'ai dit une amie chère... Elle m'a sauvé la vie à moi et mon fils.

- Sauvé la vie ? Oh je t'en prie n'exagère pas...

- Je n'exagère rien du tout... Figure-toi qu'il y a une semaine, un homme s'est introduit chez moi et à tenter de nous tuer deux jours après ! Alors non je n'exagère pas... Emma est garde du corps et sans elle, je ne serai sûrement plus là...

- Garde du corps ? Étrange pour une femme... Et puis tu ne me mets jamais au courant de rien, comment j'aurais pu le savoir ?!

- Tu le saurais si tu prenais de mes nouvelles plus souvent...

- Mesdames... _lança le blond en leur tendant leur verre que Cora prit avec le sourire, alors que Regina se contenta d'un simple merci avant de s'excuser pour aller accueillir les nouveaux arrivants de la soirée._

* * *

_Emma de son côté, s'accouda au bar et commanda un verre de bourbon alors que David s'approcha d'elle._

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ?

- Oh rien laisse tomber...

- Bah si raconte.

- Ben y a rien à dire... je l'ai presque invitée à danser et...

- Presque ?

- Ouais enfin je lui ai dit que si je voulais danser, se serait elle que j'inviterais... bref et quand elle allait répondre y a sa mère qui s'est pointé avec un gars.

- Quel gars ?

_Elle se retourna et donna un coup de tête en direction du blond, à plusieurs mètres d'eux, aux côtés de Cora qui discutaient avec trois autres personnes._

- Je te présente Robin je sais même plus comment... mollusque un truc du genre... bref c'est le bras droit du Gouverneur...

- Oh laisse-moi deviner. Maman veut caser sa fille ?

- Yep...

- Elle manque vraiment pas de culot celle-là... si je me souviens bien c'est déjà elle qui connaissait l'ex-mari de Regina avant qu'il ne se marie, non ?

- Ouais... et je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens pas ce coup-là...

- Quoi tu crois que Regina va succomber ?

- J'en sais rien... mais une chose est sûre, Cora à l'air déterminée à les foutre ensemble...

_Elle bu une gorgé de son liquide ambré et regarda le jeune prétendant avec amertume._

- Mais fais pas cette tête Emma...

- Quoi quelle tête ? Oh tu veut dire ma tête de fille dégoûtée ? Attends tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Comment tu veux que je rivalise face à... ça.

- Te compare pas à lui, vous n'avez rien à voir...

- Ah ça c'est clair ! De un, c'est homme, qui plus est, un technocrate. De deux, c'est pas le plus moche que sa mère pouvait choisir... et troisièmement, il doit bien gagné son salaire celui-là...

- Tu gagnes 2 500 $ dollars par mois Emma, tu n'es pas à la dèche non plus... et puis le reste n'est que superficiel. Je suis sûre que Regina ne s'arrêtera pas à ça.

- Ah ouais ? Et comment tu peux en être sûr, hein ?

- Elle t'as bien embrassée, non ?

- Sur la joue David... _répondit-elle sur un ton désespérée en levant ses mains au ciel._

- Et alors... elle n'a peut-être pas osé t'embrasser sur les lèvres ! Elle avait peut-être peur de ta réaction ?

- Peur ? Quoi que je lui en colle une avant de me tirer en courant ?!

- Mais j'en sais rien moi cocotte ! C'est avec elle qu'il faut que tu vois ça, pas avec moi...

- Bonsoir vous deux. _Lança Killian en s'approchant des deux compères._

- Salut Killian... _lâcha Emma, un goût amer dans la bouche._

- Salut Killian, la forme ?

- Nickel, je peux pas aller mieux. Et vous comment ça va ?

- Parfaitement bien, je te remercie... _Répondu Emma sur un ton froid que Killian ne lui connaissait pas._

- Emma... je sais que je t'ai pris ta place suite à l'accident que vous avez eu tout les deux... mais je veux que tu saches que j'en suis vraiment navré.

- Ouais je m'en doute... vous m'excusez, je dois aller au toilette.

_Elle déposa son verre vide sur le comptoir et s'éloigna des deux hommes pour se diriger vers le hall ou se trouvait les waters. __Dès qu'elle ressortit du cabinet, elle s'avança vers l'un des éviers pour se laver les mains et Ruby entra dans la pièce à cet instant là._

- Hey Emma... ça va pas ? _Dit-elle en voyant que la jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux._

- Si, si, t'inquiète...

- Allez dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te chagrine ?

- Rien je suis bête c'est tout..

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _Demanda la petite brune en s'approchant de son amie pour déposer une main réconfortante sur son épaule._

- Je croyais... je croyais que Regina et moi... on... oh et puis laisse tomber, j'ai pas envie de t'ennuyer avec mes ennuis.

- Emma si c'était le cas, j'aurais tracé mon chemin... Continue, tu croyais que Regina et toi... ?

- Je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous... tu vois... je sais pas j'ai dû me faire des films...

- Il s'est passé un truc entre vous ?

- Ben... mais tu dis rien, hein ! Je te fais confiance !

- Promis.

- ... y a deux jours, tu sais quand je suis passée au bureau...

- Naaaaaan vous l'avez fait ! Je le savais qu'elle...

- Non ! Non, c'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé...

- Ben quoi alors ?

- Elle ma embrassé la joue. Déjà c'était la première fois qu'on avait un tel contact ! Et puis c'était pas comme quand on fait la bise à quelqu'un pour le saluer, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Non c'était plutôt, un baiser tendre, chaleureux, timide, doux...

- Oh Emma, mais t'en es amoureuse en fait ?

- Ouais enfin c'est ce que David dit aussi... mais bon tu vois, je sais que ça veut pas forcément dire qu'elle ressent le même que moi...

- Tu veux que je te dise... je n'ai jamais vu Regina avoir de geste affectueux pour qui que ce soit à part son fils...

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais... c'était peut-être pas anodin tu sais...

- Oui mais ça veut rien dire non plus... on était seule quand ça s'est passé. Ça tombe elle le fait à d'autre personnes sans que tu le saches !

- Ah parce que toi t'embrasse beaucoup de monde de façon tendre même en priver pour dire simplement au revoir?

- Non...

- Moi non plus ! Bon et alors c'est quoi le problème pour finir ?

- Ben comme tu le dis toi et David, je crois que je suis amoureuse mais j'ai pas la certitude que ce soit réciproque, et ça me bouffe parce que j'aimerais pouvoir lui dire, l'inviter au restaurant, passer du temps avec elle, être avec elle...

- Et ben dit donc... j'aurais jamais cru que tu serais du genre romantique... Miss G.I. Jane !

- C'est ça moque toi, toi aussi...

- Quoi mais c'est vrai ! Admets quand même que ta façon de t'habiller, de parler parfois, même d'agir... on dirait un vrai garçon manqué ! Le côté romantique est pas ce qu'on peut s'imaginer à ton sujet dès qu'on te voit ou qu'on te parle...

- Mouais t'as pas tord...

- Je suis sûre que si tu te dévoilais un peu, genre que tu te la joue sensible tout en étant sûre de toi, je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'elle craquerait !

- Tu crois ?

- Certaine !

- Ouais mais bon je fais comment, moi ? Y a sa mère qui a ramené l'autre blaireau pour le caser avec sa fille...

- Ah c'est pour ça qu'il est là celui-là ? Je me posais la question figures-toi...

- Ouais... et puis avec tout ce monde, c'est pas comme s'il y avait que 50 personnes et qu'elle avait le temps de se poser aisément pour discuter avec chacun d'entre eux...

- C'est vrai, tu marques un point là... mais ça n'empêche que tu peux tout de même essayer de discuter avec elle quelques minutes...

- Mouais... je vais essayer...

- Aller viens là !

_La petite brune ouvrit l'espace de ses bras pour y accueillir la blonde dans un câlin affectueux avant que la brune ne se recule._

- Désolée, mais faut vraiment que j'aille au toilette parce que je tiens plus là !

_Emma sourit, avant de sortir de la pièce pour retrouver David, en espérant qu'il ne soit plus en présence de Killian, __alors que la petite brune se dirigeait vers l'une des toilettes..._

* * *

_20h00, tous les invités étant enfin arrivés, Regina se dirigea sur la scène ou se trouvait les musiciens et leur demanda de faire une petite pause afin qu'elle puisse prendre la parole. __Elle s'avança donc vers le pupitre et vérifia que les micros était en état de marche avant de prononcer le moindre mot._

- Mesdames et Monsieurs, très chers amis, bonsoir.

- Bonsoir. _Entendit-elle en provenance de ses invités. _

- Tout d'abord, bienvenue. C'est avec une joie immense, que j'ai l'honneur de tous vous recevoir ici, dans l'enceinte même de notre magnifique Hôtel de ville. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer le motif de cette soirée de bienfaisance. La tornade Jessica a causé bien des dégâts et sans l'aide de nos chers concitoyens et des différentes entreprises qui nous ont généreusement offert leur services, jamais la ville n'aurait pu s'en remettre aussi vite... Cependant les dégâts sont encore nombreux et vous savez tout comme moi que les travaux nécessiterons de la mains-d'œuvres mais surtout de matériaux de qualités, qui ne pourront être achetés que grâce à vous et à votre générosité. _Regina récitait son allocution avec grâce, classe, et d'une assurance digne d'elle et du rôle qui était le sien._

_Emma était captivé par elle. Pas vraiment par ce qu'elle disait, bien trop occupée à la regarder sourire de ses dents étincelantes... elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de s'imaginer prendre possession de son visage délicatement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser tendre... _

_David lui, toujours aux côtés de la blonde, ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son amie obnubilée par la mairesse. Il s'approcha donc d'avantage d'elle et lui donna un petit coup de coude discret pour la faire sortir de sa contemplation. _

- Hey Emma...

- Hmm ?

- Arrête, tu baves !

- Hein ?_ Dit-elle en portant inconsciemment sa main droite à sa bouche pour s'essuyer, revenant sur terre pour de bon. _

- T'es pas croyable... _dit-il le sourire aux lèvres._

- Gniagniagnia...

- Je vous invite donc à vous servir au buffet, mangez à votre faim, ne vous privez pas, et passer une agréable soirée...

_Les invités se mirent à l'applaudir en chœur alors qu'elle leur souriait une dernière fois avant de descendre de l'estrade._

* * *

_La musique reprenant là où elle s'en était arrêtée, quelques hommes politiques faisaient déjà mur devant la brune et lui parlaient de sa possible campagne au poste de Gouverneur de Californie. _

_Lorsqu'elle les convia à passer à table, ils ne se firent pas prier et la saluèrent avant de prendre congé, direction, le buffet. _

- Très beau discours. _Lança une petite voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien..._

- M'avez-vous seulement écoutée... Emma.

_Regina se tourna vers la belle blonde et lui adressa un sourire ravit alors que la blonde s'approchait lentement d'elle._

- Et bien... je me souviens des mots Mesdames et Messieurs... après j'avoue que c'est le flou total... Mais c'était déjà pas mal !

_Elles se mirent à rire à l'unisson, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux avant de reprendre leur sérieux. _

- C'est pas évident de vous approcher... Il y a pas mal de monde...

- Oui je m'excuse pour cela, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû vous ennuyer avec ce genre de soirée...

- Ah non y a pas de soucis... D'ailleurs je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur. Seulement à une condition.

- Ah oui et laquelle ? _Demanda-t-elle, amusée par ce jeu qui commençait à s'immiscer entre elle._

- Et bien tout à l'heure vous ne m'avez pas répondu... bon je ne dis que c'est de votre faute... non en fait c'est celle de votre mère, mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir...

_Regina rit d'avantage, ce qui poussa Emma à se dire qu'elle était dans le bon. Alors elle continua._

- Donc, pour en revenir plus ou moins où nous en étions... J'espère que j'aurai le privilège de me voir accorder une danse par la plus belle femme de cette soirée...

_Regina rougit et se mit à regarder sur le côté pour ne pas croiser le regard tendre et charmeur que lui lançait la blonde. Elle respira une bonne fois avant de s'approcher d'Emma, et de presque, coller sa joue contre la sienne. _

- J'espère que votre demande sera satisfaite... _lui murmura-t-elle avant de se reculer pour lui sourire et de s'éclipser avant que les gens ne se rendent compte de leur promiscuité. _

_À cet instant là, Emma sentit son cœur fondre, son entre-jambes s'humidifier, jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi bien. __Devant son mutisme, David vint à son encontre et lui proposa d'aller se faire une assiette avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

* * *

_Et la soirée se déroula parfaitement bien, la vente aux enchères avaient été bien plus fructueuse que prévue, ce qui n'était pas déplaisant. Les urnes, qui étaient éparpillées à diverses endroit dans la grande salle, étaient pleines à ras bord de chèques aux montants plus qu'exorbitant. Les invités semblaient avoir passée une délicieuse soirée, et plus important encore, Emma et_ _Regina n'avaient pas cessé de se chercher du regard, et lorsqu'elles se trouvaient, elles se souriaient avant que l'une des deux, en général Regina, ne coupe le contact pour se concentrer sur les personnes qui désiraient discuter avec elles. _

_Vers 1h00 du matin, la quasi totalité des convives étaient partis. Seuls Regina, Ruby, Killian, David, Emma ainsi que les membres du services traiteurs étaient encore présents. _

_Les employés se chargeaient de débarrasser les tables, à l'aide de David, Emma et Ruby, alors qu'il leur avait été assuré que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais Emma avait insisté, et ses deux amis l'avait suivie. _

_Regina, elle qui s'entretenait avec le traiteur en question, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la blonde se dépêcher pour récupérer une pile d'assiette avant l'une des serveuses. Elle le remercia une nouvelle fois et celui-ci la salua avant de repartir en cuisine._

_Killian profita de cet instant pour lui signaler que si elle souhaitait rentrer chez elle, elle n'avait qu'à le lui faire savoir. Regina sentant la fatigue la gagner, lui dit qu'il pouvait aller préparer la voiture, qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. _

_Et comme les tables étaient toutes débarrassées, Emma alla se laver les mains, puis revint une dernière fois vers la brune alors que celle-ci allait prendre son sac. _

- J'ai glissé un billet aux musiciens, nous avons 5 minutes... Oui, eux aussi commencent à être fatigués, en même temps après 5 heures à jouer, je peux les comprendre...

_La brune lui sourit à nouveau et la blonde lui tendit délicatement sa main droite. _

- Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'une danse Madame le Maire ?

- Quoi devant tout le monde ? _Demanda-t-elle __à la fois __prise au dépourvue mais aussi surexcitée par la situation._

- Tout le monde, tout le monde... il ne reste plus que vous, moi, ah ouais y a David et Ruby mais ils viennent de s'éclipser dans la cuisine, Killian est parti chercher la voiture... ah oui il y a les musiciens aussi... je peux leur demander de partir si vous voulez? Mais autant vous prévenir, sans eux la musique ne sera pas aussi bien !

_Regina rigola une fois encore puis hocha la tête tout en glissant sa main dans celle de la blonde. _

_Elles s'avancèrent jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse, Emma fit un signe de tête en direction du groupe de jazz, puis fit faire tournoyer gentiment la brune sur elle-même, la faisant rire à nouveau, avant de rapprocher leur corps et de placer une main dans son dos. Regina, elle, posa une main sur son épaule et la chanson « My Way » de Frank Sinatra se mit à raisonner dans toute la pièce. _

_Celui qui, jusqu'ici avait joué le rôle de saxophoniste, prit place devant le micro au centre de la petite scène, accompagnant ainsi ses camarades pour chanter les douces paroles de ce grand homme bien regretté. _

_Emma, qui guidait parfaitement bien la brune, lui sourit quand celle-ci reconnut l'air qui se faisant entendre._

- Oui ça m'a valut un billet de plus... mais en voyant votre sourire, ça en valait largement la peine...

- Comment avez vous su?

- Que c'était votre chanson préféré ?

- Oui... _dit-elle amusée autant que surprise. _

- Oh et bien vous vous souvenez quand j'ai planqué mes armes un peu partout dans votre maison ?

- Oui.

- Et bien j'en avais caché une derrière votre armoire, vous savez celle qui est dans votre salon et qui renferme un nombre incalculable de 33 tours... Et j'avoue j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil dans votre collection... Et c'est là que j'ai vu que vous possédiez plusieurs albums de Frank Sinatra...

- Cela ne me dit toujours pas comment vous avez su que c'était celle-ci que je préfère.

- Ben en faite pour celle-là j'ai pas vraiment d'explication... Disons que j'aime bien la chanson aussi et que j'ai eu de la chance...

_Elles se mirent à sourire de plus belle, avant que la brune n'ose poser sa tête contre l'épaule de la blonde tout en continuant à profiter de l'instant présent, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance._

_Après une petite minute, Emma se racla la gorge pour se donner courage, faisant se redresser la brune._

_-_ Ma tête est trop lourde pour vous Miss Swan ?

- Hein ? Ah non... non, non... je... j'essaie de rassembler mon courage en faite...

- Ah et pourquoi ?

- En fait c'est pas évident parce que vous m'aidez pas vraiment là...

- Oh... et vous aider pour quoi au juste ?

- Bon tant pis je me lance... au pire vous me direz non mais bon...

_La brune plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma alors que celle-ci semblait toujours chercher ses mots. _

- Voilà... est-ce que... vous accepteriez un rendez-vous en tête à tête avec moi ?

_Le cœur de Regina se sentit gonflé de bonheur et elle ne pu que sourire à la demande de la blonde alors que cette dernière semblait terrifié à l'idée d'un refus. _

- Un rendez-vous ?

- Oui vous savez, je passe vous chercher chez vous, je vous emmène dans un chouette petit resto, on passe une agréable soirée, rien que vous et moi...

- C'est d'accord... _lui dit-elle dans un sourire tendre. _

- D'accord ? _Répéta-t-elle avant de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre._ Très bien dans ce cas, dites-moi la gastronomie que vous préférez ou bien un endroit que vous connaissez bien et qui vous plaît...

- Surprenez-moi...

- Surprenez... Très bien, vous le serez ! Du moins je ferai tout pour !

- Très bien, que dites-vous de lundi soir 20 heures ? Henry part en classe découverte à Reno lundi matin avec son école pour la semaine, et j'ai promis de passer le week-end avec lui.

- Pas de problème, c'est parfait. Je serai chez vous lundi soir à 20 heures précise.

- Pensez à partir à l'avance cette fois-ci... _dit-elle une pointe d'amusement dans la voix_

- Pas de retard, promis.

_Elles se sourirent une nouvelle fois, puis se séparèrent lorsqu'elles entendirent que la chanson était terminée et que les musiciens commençaient à remballer leur instruments. _

- Et bien, merci pour cette danse Madame le Maire.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

- Je vous dis donc à lundi. Rentrez bien, passez un bon week-end et saluez Henry de ma part.

- Merci, vous de même... et je n'y manquerai pas, il me demande souvent de vos nouvelles vous savez...

- Ah bon ? Et bien dites lui que je vais bien, très bien même, parce que je viens de passer l'une des plus belles soirées de ma vie et que j'attends patiemment la prochaine...

- Je lui dirai...

_Elles se regardèrent à nouveau de manière intense, aucune d'elles ne voulant s'éloigner de l'autre, mais n'osaient pas non plus un ultime geste de tendresse. Pourtant Emma prit de nouveau son courage à deux mains. Elle saisit les mains de la brune dans les siennes et les amena à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser sans la quitter des yeux. _

_Regina sourit affectueusement en voyant la blonde faire, allant même jusqu'à rougir... elle n'aurait pas été contre un baiser sur sa joue... mais Emma ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, et dans un sens, cela lui allait aussi. _

- J'ai vu l'autre guguss le faire tout à l'heure, et j'ai eu terriblement envie de prendre sa place.

_Elles s'esclaffèrent de bon cœur, pendant qu'Emma se redressait, alors que Regina reprenait son sérieux. _

- Croyez-moi, votre place compte bien plus pour moi que la sienne...

- Je suis pas convaincue que votre mère apprécierait de l'entendre...

- Oh vous savez ma mère, a toujours aimé se mêler de ma vie, et jusqu'à il y a quelques années, la contrôler aussi... mais j'ai appris à dire non, à lui faire face... Et si apprendre que je ne suis pas intéressée par son prétendant, la contrarie, et bien tant pis pour elle...

- Je ne pourrai pas être plus d'accord...

- Madame le Maire ? _Lança killian depuis l'entrée de la salle. _

- J'arrive Monsieur Jones.

- Bien.

_Il lança un dernier regard sceptique en direction des deux jeunes femmes puis reparti d'où il venait._

- Je suis désolée, mais visiblement mon chauffeur s'impatiente...

- Ce n'est rien, rentrez bien.

- Ne vous en faites pas... _dit-elle en s'éloignant._ Je vous enverrai un message lorsque je serai rentrée !

- J"y compte bien ! Et je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre !

_La brune lui sourit une dernière fois, prit son sac, et partit en direction de la sortie non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil en direction de la blonde._

* * *

_Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin, David et Ruby accoururent jusqu'à Emma._

- Ohhhhh alors là ma grande, je te dit chapeau ! Sérieux t'as assuré !

- Clair ! Emma j'ai jamais vu Regina agir de cette façon ! Vous étiez trop mignonnes toutes les deux !

- Merci...

- Bon et alors, tu l'as invitée cette fois ?

- Oui...

- Et... ? _demandèrent-ils à l'unisson._

- Je dois réserver une table pour lundi soir...

- Yes ! _Lança David en serrant le poing victorieusement alors que Ruby sautillait sur place._

_La blonde leur sourit, aux anges, réalisant seulement à cet instant qu'elle avait obtenu un rendez-vous avec la femme qui faisait à présent chavirer son coeur. _

- Bon, on rentre ? Je commence sérieusement à me sentir fatigué..._ lança David avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour bailler._

- Ouais on rentre... Ruby, on se dit à bientôt ?

- Oui quand vous voulez ! Ça serait sympa de se faire une petite soirée tout les trois, non ?

- Bah on qu'à se faire ça demain ? Hein David ?

- Ouais viens à la maison, c'est notre soirée Pizza devant un bon film, ça te dit ?

- D'accord ! Bon allez, je vous laisse rentrer, et on s'appelle demain pour se tenir au courant, ok ?

- Ça marche ! À demain Ruby !

_Et c'est en la saluant de la main qu'ils quittèrent à leur tour la salle de fêtes._

_TBC..._

* * *

***Molestus en latin signifie "gênant" car attention SPOILERS SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS VU LA SAISON 3 ! ===== **_étant tout à fait contre le couple Regina/Robin (Ouais désolée, y a rien à faire je trouve qu'ils n'ont rien à faire ensemble !) et donc je trouve que ça convient parfaitement à ce bon vieux Robin des arbres :D_

**Donc voilà mes loulous, alors ça vous a plu? **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je vous fais pleins de bisous bien baveux et je vous dis à bientôt ! :'D**


	13. Imprévus

**Bonsoir mes loulous ! J'espère que vous allez bien? Voici un nouveau chapitre plus long une fois encore, qui je l'espère aussi vous plaira autant que les autres...**

**Bonne lecture mes loulous ! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Imprévus**

_1h15 du matin, Emma et David viennent d'entrer dans le loft de celui-ci, ils ne tardèrent pas à se souhaiter la bonne nuit avant de se séparer et aller chacun dans leur chambre. _

_Emma retira ses escarpins, dézippa sa robe, puis sortit son téléphone de son petit sac. Au même moment, l'engin vibra et afficha qu'elle avait reçu un nouveau message._

_Regina._

_Elle sourit en voyant le nom s'afficher, déverrouilla son téléphone et alla directement dans sa messagerie. _

- « **Je suis bien rentrée, rassurez-vous. Merci encore d'être venue, je n'aurais pas pu passer une aussi belle soirée si vous n'aviez pas été là. Regina.** »

_Emma sourit de plus belle, elle sentait comme des papillons qui tourbillonnaient dans le bas de son ventre. Elle était heureuse, tout simplement. _

_Elle relit donc le message 4 fois, afin de pouvoir choisir au mieux les mots qu'elle utiliserait dans son message de réponse. _

_Elle tapota sur les touches du clavier, écrivait des mots pour en effacer certains et recommencer. Et au bout de 10 minutes, elle appuya sur envoyer. _

- « **Merci à vous pour l'invitation. J'ai moi-même passé une excellente soirée puisqu'elle a terminé en beauté. Il me tarde donc d'être à lundi soir...** »

_Emma se sentait flotter, son coeur battait la chamade, Et ses lèvres ne cessait de former un large sourire de joie sur son visage. _

_Elle enleva ses sous-vêtement, enfila un débardeur et un shorty puis se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle passa ses jambes sous la couette, et regarda l'écran de son téléphone en espérant une réponse de la belle brune. _

_Au bout de ce qui lui semblait être le plus long quart-d'heure de toute sa vie, elle le vit enfin s'illuminer et vibrer._

- « **Cette danse était très agréable je le reconnaît, et je suis heureuse de l'avoir partagé avec vous. Et je dois avouer également que le temps me semblera long jusqu'à ce que vous viendrez sonner à ma porte...**»

- Arrrrrggggh Regina, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurais déjà franchis cette porte... _soupira Emma en sentant son excitation grimper. _

_Elle prit une grande inspiration. Hésitant entre jouer avec la brune ou bien en rester là. Elle choisit la raison et se dit qu'elles en auraient encore l'occasion plus tard. _

« - **Une éternité. Mais l'attente en vaudra la peine, j'en suis certaine. Il se fait tard, je ne voudrais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Un beau week-end en compagnie de votre fils vous attends et nous aurons tout le temps de discuter lundi soir. D'ici là, mes pensées ne seront que pour vous. Bonne nuit Regina, **»

« - **Vous avez raison, passez un beau week-end vous aussi, reposez-vous et rendez-vous lundi soir, ne soyez pas en retard... Bonne nuit Emma.** »

_Emma sourit bêtement, avant de poser son téléphone sur la table de chevet, et de s'en aller au pays des rêves._

* * *

_Le lendemain matin vers 8 heures, Regina se réveilla de bonne humeur. Depuis bien longtemps, trop longtemps, elle n'avait pas passé une aussi belle nuit. Paisible, douce, reposante, elle avait même rêvé. Et son sourire s'agrandit de plus belle quand quelques brins de souvenirs refirent surface. Elle avait revécu la danse qu'elle avait partagé avec Emma Swan, mais à la différence de ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, dans son rêve Emma l'avait embrassé. _

_Elle passa inconsciemment ses doigts sur ses lèvres et sourit de plus belle. Les jours sembleront longs jusqu'à ce qu'elle la revoit. Heureusement, elle passera les trois-quarts de son temps en compagnie de son fils, et cela lui bomba le cœur de bonheur. _

_Elle sortit de son lit, se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et se glissa sous sa douche. L'eau chaude lui faisait du bien. Elle laissa la pression masser sur son dos, la relaxant au plus au point. _

_Emma Swan l'a invité. Et elle a dit oui. _

_La surprise n'était pas qu'elle ait rendez-vous avec une femme, car cela lui était déjà arriver. Mais uniquement pour des raisons professionnels ou encore amicales, jamais encore par convoitise... Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une femme s'intéresse à elle de cette manière, car il fallait voir la réalité en face, Regina est une femme magnifique. Mais elle avait toujours refuser. Car pour elle, désirer une femme ne lui était jamais arrivé. _

_Jusqu'à ce que cette jolie blonde aux yeux émeraudes ne plonge son regard dans le sien. _

_Pourrait-on parler d'expérience dans ce cas ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle ne savait pas où mènerait cette relation naissante. Mais une chose était sûr. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'elle se termine. _

_Après sa douche, la brune s'essuya, enfila des sous-vêtements propre, un jeans et une blouse décontractée. Sa tenue habituelle quand elle prévoyait de rester chez elle en compagnie de son fils. _

_Elle descendit les escaliers et prit la direction de la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner. Pain perdu, jus de fruits pressés à la main, et quelques pan-cakes. Son fils adorait se réveiller le matin avec cette bonne odeur sucrée, et de le voir se régaler de bon cœur la faisait toujours sourire._

_Lorsqu'elle est eut fini, elle savait que son fils ne tarderait plus à descendre. Et alors qu'elle l'attendait, elle reçu un message sur son téléphone. _

- « **Bonjour à vous Regina, rassurez-vous je ne suis pas du genre à harceler les gens par téléphone, pour ça je vais jusque chez eux ;)... Je voulais simplement vous souhaiter une bonne journée :). Emma.**»

_Ce message la fit sourire de plus belle, elle porta le téléphone à son cœur et ferma les yeux un instant. Et lorsque son fils entra dans la pièce, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, il la scruta un petit moment avant de s'approcher d'elle. _

- Bonjour Maman, pourquoi tu souris ?

_Elle sursauta en ouvrant les yeux pour voir son fils à 1 mètre d'elle._

- Oh mon chéri, tu m'as fait peur... Heu pour rien, je repensais juste à la soirée d'hier. _Dit-elle dans un sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras affectueusement._

_Le garçon prit ensuite place sur l'un des hauts tabourets qui encadrait le comptoir au centre de la cuisine et sa mère lui servit son petit déjeuner ainsi que le sien avec une tasse de café._

- Alors Maman tu as vu Emma hier ?

- Oui elle est venue avec David.

- Ils vont bien ?

- Oui, oui très bien même. D'ailleurs Emma te remet le bonjour.

- C'est vrai ! Tu lui as dit que moi aussi ?! _Demanda-t-il tout sourire._

_Regina amusée sourit de plus belle avant de répondre à son fils._

- Oui je lui ai dit. Allez mange mon chéri avant que ça ne refroidisse...

_Il hocha de la tête et elle le regarda tendrement en buvant une gorgé de son café. Elle prit ensuite son téléphone et lis une deuxième fois le message que lui avait envoyé la blonde avant de répondre._

« - **Bonjour à vous aussi Emma. Il n'y a pas de mal, si je me sentais harcelée, je vous le dirais... Merci pour cette délicate attention et je vous souhaite de passer une belle journée vous aussi. **»

_Elle sourit de nouveau puis se mit à manger alors que son fils lui posait maintes et maintes questions au sujet de la soirée de la veille._

* * *

_Une demi-heure plus tard, après qu'ils aient déjeuné, Regina envoya son fils prendre sa douche. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, elle reçut un nouveau message._

- « **J'en prends bonne note dans ce cas ;). Je vous en prie, et merci à vous également:). Alors avez-vous remit mon bonjour à Henry ? **»

- «** Je l'ai fait, et Henry en était heureux. Il tien à vous savez. Il a bien conscience que grâce à vous, le pire est derrière nous. Je crois que ça lui ferait plaisir de vous revoir. **»

- « **Ça me touche beaucoup, parce que j'adore votre fils, c'est un garçon intelligent et attachant, il doit tenir ça de sa mère... Et à moi aussi ça me ferait plaisir de le revoir ! Qui sait peut-être qu'un jour nous pourrions sortir tout les 3 ? **»

- « **Oh je crois qu'il est même bien plus futé que je ne l'étais à son âge, mais merci pour le compliment. Pourquoi pas ? Je suis persuadée qu'il en serait ravi, tout comme moi. **»

« -** Dans ce cas, nous pourrions discuté d'une date et de ce que l'on pourrait faire lors de notre rendez-vous lundi soir ?** »

- « **Entendu ! 20 heures, ne l'oubliez pas...** »

- « **Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, croyez-moi ;).** »

- Maman ? _Entendit-elle depuis l'étage._

- Oui mon ange ?

- On peut jouer à Monopoly ?

- Oui bien sûr, tu n'as qu'à descendre la boîte. Elle est dans ton placard.

- Yes ! _Répondit-il en retournant en courant dans sa chambre._

_La brune rit avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa conversation avec le blonde. _

- « **J'y compte bien. Sinon je n'ouvrirez pas la porte... **»

- « **Même si je viens accompagnée d'un bouquet de fleur?** »

- « **Vous comptez m'offrir des fleurs?** »

- « **Bien sûr ! Et puisqu'on en parle, avez-vous une préférence ?** »

- « **J'adore les Lys... **»

- « **Dans ce cas, va pour les Lys !** »

- Maman tu viens jouer ? _Entendit-elle alors que son fils entrait dans la cuisine, la boîte de jeu dans les mains._

- J'arrive mon chéri ! Installe déjà le jeu.

- D'accord !

- « **Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir vous laissez, mon fils réclame mon attention... **»

- «** Pas de soucis ! Qu'avez-vous prévu aujourd'hui?** »

- « **Jeu de société. À commencer par une partie de Monopoly. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas ce que mon fils prévois...et vous ?**»

- « **Et bien dans ce cas bonne partie ! Oh et bien avec David on a prévus un bon week-end de repos ! Et ce soir, Ruby viendra nous rejoindre pour notre soirée DVD, pizza et pleins de choses caloriques à déguster ! Encore bonne journée Regina... **»

_Ruby ? Pensa-t-elle. Elle ne pu empêcher une pointe de jalousie montrer le bout de son nez à l'idée que son assistante puisse passer la soirée auprès de la blonde et pas elle. Mais bon, elle ne pouvait décemment les empêcher d'être amie._

- « **Merci, passez une bonne journée en compagnie de David, reposez-vous bien et saluer-le de ma part. À bientôt Emma. **»

- « **Il vous salue aussi. À bientôt Regina **»

- Maman tu viens ?!_ Entendit-elle depuis le salon._

_Elle déposa son téléphone et partit rejoindre son garçon sans plus attendre._

* * *

_La journée passa sans que Regina ne s'en rende compte. Son fils et elle avait passé leur journée à jouer à divers jeux de société, passant même par la case bricolage et cuisine où mère et fils avait préparer un délicieux fondant au chocolat qui les attendait en dessert après leur repars du soir. _

_À 17 heures, alors que Regina et son fils faisaient la vaisselle des ustensiles qui leurs avaient servit pour la confection de leur gâteau, la sonnette de l'entrée se fit entendre. _

_Regina essuya ses mains, enleva son tablier, se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, non sans avoir passé un coup de main dans ses cheveux en se regardant dans le miroir pour les recoiffer, et alla ouvrir._

- Mère ?

- Bonjour Regina ! _Dit-elle en s'avançant pour entrer, obligeant ainsi sa fille à se décaler pour la laisser passer. Comment vas-tu ?_

- Ma journée se passait plutôt bien jusqu'à présent, donc je n'ai pas à me plaindre...

- Bien, bien... où est mon petit-fils ?

- Dans la cuisine... _dit-elle en refermant la porte d'entrée._ Henry ? _S'écria-t-elle._

_Le petit garçon passa sa petite tête du chambranle de la porte et sa grand-mère ouvrit grand ses bras pour qu'il vienne la saluer._

- Mon chéri !

- Bonjour Grand-Mère. _Dit-il en venant dans les bras de celle-ci pour une petite étreinte._

- Ohhh comme tu as grandi ! Je te reconnais à peine !

- C'est normal Grand-Mère, dans 1 mois j'aurais 9 ans !

- Tout ça déjà?!

- Oui !

- Henry, chéri, va remonter tes jeux dans ta chambre s'il te plaît. _Lui demanda gentiment sa mère _

_Le garçon hocha de la tête et s'exécuta alors que Regina, suivit de sa mère, se dirigeait vers la cuisine, pour qu'elle termine la vaisselle qu'elle avait commencée. _

- Il te ressemble de plus en plus...

- Je sais. Et tu le saurais déjà si tu le voyais plus souvent.

- Oh Regina, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas venue pour me battre avec toi.

- Tu es venue pourquoi alors...

- Et bien pour te parler de la soirée d'hier.

- Quoi, le buffet n'était pas à ton goût ?

- Non, non... tout était très bien. Tu as organisé ce gala d'une main de maître et je suis fière de toi. Mais si je suis venue c'est pour te parler de Robin, tu sais le jeune homme...

- Avec qui tu voudrais que je sorte... Oui je vois, mais je ne suis pas intéressée.

- Oh voyons Regina... c'est un homme qui a de l'avenir ! Il est célibataire, un travail stable et tout comme toi, il a un petit garçon ! Je suis sûr qu'Henry et lui s'entendraient à merveille !

- Écoute, je suis loin d'être intéressée mère. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'une quelconque relation avec cet homme.

- Pourtant c'est un charmant jeune homme qui plus est, un parti convoité et plus important encore, toi, tu l'intéresses...

- Ça m'est égale, maintenant si tu as fini j'aimerais préparer mon repas.

- Fais, fais... je te parlerai pendant que tu cuisines ça ne me dérange pas !

_Regina leva les yeux au ciel et commença à sortir ses aliments du réfrigérateur pour les poser sur son plan de travail alors que sa mère prenait place sur l'un des hauts tabourets. _

- Donc, pour en revenir à ce que je voulais te dire, lundi une surprise t'attend !

_En entendant le mot "lundi" Regina ne pu esquisser un sourire. Puis fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers sa mère. « Pas lundi soir » se disait-elle. _

- Commença ça une surprise lundi ?

- Oui enfin une surprise, pas vraiment, plutôt une belle opportunité !

- Mais encore...

- Lundi matin tu prendras la route pour te rendre à Oakland. L'université d'Oakland pour être plus précise.

- Mais c'est là où...

- Est ton futur poste exactement !

- Mère je ne suis pas encore Gouverneur, les élections n'ont même pas encore commencées...

- Oui mais ce n'est qu'une formalité... et puis elles n'ont peut-être pas encore commencées mais tu n'as plus que 8 mois pour t'y préparer, trouver un directeur de campagne, ...

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Mais merci de t'en soucier...

- C'est normal voyons tu es ma fille !

- On l'oublierait presque...

- Quoiqu'il en soit, Robin t'invite à passer la journée avec lui, il te présentera pas mal de personnes influentes, il te montrera les bureaux du Gouverneur, et comme ça tu pourras le suivre tout la journée et te faire une idée plus précise de ce qu'est que le poste de Gouverneur.

_Regina restait immobile, elle avait cessé de couper les poivrons en tranches et fixait sa mère, incrédule. Cette opportunité est bel et bien alléchante et ne se refusait pas. Seulement voilà elle serait obligée de passer la journée avec cet homme que sa mère veut à tout prix unir avec elle, et de savoir qu'il a clairement fait comprendre à sa mère qu'il était intéressé, lui donnait la nausée. _

_Cependant, elle serait là en tant que potentiel futur gouverneur. Cette visite serait donc purement professionnel. Elle espérait donc que ce Robin, resterait sérieux et qu'il ne tenterait pas de la courtiser toute la journée..._

- Alors ? _Demanda sa mère un sourire mesquin sur le visage. _Intéressée ?

- Ce n'est pas une offre qui se refuse... J'accepte, mais j'y vais uniquement pour découvrir les lieux et rien d'autre.

- Soit ! Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé ! Je vais prévenir Robin qu'il pourra attendre ta visite lundi matin. Vas-y à la première heure.

- Impossible.

- Comment ça ?

- Henry part pour une semaine avec sa classe et son départ en bus se fait à 8h30. Je ne vais décemment pas le déposer une heure plus tôt pour arriver à 8h00 à Oakland. Mon fils est ma priorité, je prendrai la route en même temps que lui.

- Bon et bien je lui dirai que tu seras là à 9h00 alors ?

- Oui... _soupira-t-elle alors qu'elle entendait son fils entrer dans la pièce._

- Regarde Grand-Mère, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

- Un cadeau ! Montre-moi ça... _dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant le petit garçon._

- C'est un coupe-papier en bois, je l'ai fait pour toi à Noël, c'était pour ton anniversaire...

- Oh merci chéri... je l'adore tu l'as très bien décoré.

- De rien. _Dit-il dans un petit sourire._

- Regarde, moi aussi j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

_Elle se leva, ouvrit son sac qui était sur le comptoir, prit son porte-feuille, l'ouvrit et saisi un billet de 50 $._

- Tiens, ce sera pour ta semaine Tu n'auras qu'à me ramener un petit souvenir, un pour ta mère et le reste, tu en feras ce que tu voudras.

- Oh chic ! Merci Grand-Mère !

_Dit-il en serrant gentiment la vieille dame avant de prendre le billet entre ses doigts. _

- Je vais le mettre dans ma tirelire ! _Lança-t-il en sortant de la pièce pour aller monter les escaliers. _

_Cora rigola d'amusement alors que sa fille n'en revenait pas que sa mère avait une fois encore, réussit à bien se faire voir auprès de son petit-fils alors qu'elle n'est jamais présente. _

- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir l'acheter encore longtemps ?

- L'acheter ? Oh voyons Regina, je voulais seulement lui faire plaisir voilà tout...

- En lui donnant 50 $ ? Mère il n'a que 8 ans !

- Et voilà, des reproches encore... Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais vous laisser. Sois donc pour 9h00 à Oakland.

- J'y serai.

_La vieille femme prit son sac et quitta la pièce alors qu'Henry redescendait les dernières marches de l'ecalier. _

- Tu pars déjà ? _Demanda-t-il peiné, ce qui brisa le cœur de sa mère. Elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. _

- Oui mon garçon... mais je reviendrai bientôt, promis. En attendant, passe une bonne semaine avec tes copains.

_Elle le prit dans ses bras puis se dirigea vers la porte suivi de sa fille et du petit garçon qui la regardaient repartir dans sa voiture et quitter l'allée avant de refermer la porte. _

- Maman qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir ?

- Poulet sauce aigre-douce.

- Chouette ! Je peux t'aider pour la cuisine ?

- D'accord mais d'abord va te laver les mains...

- Ok !

* * *

- Tiens mange mon gars !

- Tu parles ! C'est pas facile de jouer avec une épaule déplacée !

_La blonde gloussa tellement fort que le jeune blond lâcha la manette de la console pour aller se chercher une bière dans le frigo._

- Hahaha... Sérieux David tu perds quasi à chaque fois ! Alors l'excuse du "c'est parce que j'ai un handicape" laisse-moi rire !

- C'est ça moque-toi...

- Rooh aller quoi, c'est qu'un jeu on s'en fou !

- Mouais...

- Allez arrête de faire ta tête de lard et ramène moi une bière s'te plaît ... _Dit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire, faux-cul, évidement, ce qui le fit rire aussi. _

- Bon et t'as des nouvelles de Regina ?

- Non pas depuis ce matin... mais c'est pas grave, je comprends qu'elle veuille se concentrer sur son fils parce que c'est normal et puis on se connaît pas encore des masses.

- Vous aurez tout le temps d'apprendre à vous connaître lundi soir... _dit-il dans un clin d'œil. _

- Ouais ! Bon et toi avec Mary ? Vous vous parlez toujours par SMS ?

- Oui... j'aimerais l'inviter à dîner elle aussi... mais bon là comme elle pas de la semaine, ce sera peut-être le week-end prochain, enfin si elle accepte...

- Mais oui va qu'elle va accepter ! Je te l'ai dit elle est raide dingue de toi ! Je suis sûre qu'elle n'attend que ça en plus !

- Tu crois ?

- C'est le monde à l'envers là... J'ai l'impression qu'on revit la scène d'il y a quelques jours mais que cette fois les rôles sont inversés !

- Bah j'ai pas envie de la brusquer, d'aller trop vite...

- Tiens comme par hasard... Tu vois que c'est pas évident d'être de ce côté !

- J'avoue... mais bon, je vais pas me dégonfler ! D'ailleurs je vais lui envoyer un message pour le lui proposer !

- Appelle-la plutôt... ce sera mieux !

- Ouais t'as raison !

_« Driiiinnnn » la sonnette venait de retentir et Emma se leva pour aller ouvrir alors que David se reculait dans sa chambre pour téléphoner._

- Salut Rub' !

- Salut toi ! Dit donc tu es vraiment de bonne humeur ?!

- Yep ! Entre je vais t'expliquer.

_Emma se recula pour laisser passer son amie puis referma la porte derrière elle._

- David n'est pas là ?

- Si, si... il est au téléphone avec sa chérie... tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Oh heu... la même chose que toi. Sa chérie ?

- Ouais ! Bon c'est pas vraiment sa chérie encore, mais ça va pas tarder je pense...

- Je la connaît ? Elle était au gala ?

- Non elle était pas là, c'est Mary-Margaret Blanchard, l'inst' du fils à Regina. Bière ça te va ?

- Ah ok ! Ouais c'est bon t'inquiète.

- Ouais il se sont rencontré quand David assurait la protection d'Henry. Tiens._ Dit-elle en tendant la bouteille vers son amie alors qu'elle s'installait dans le divan. _

- Merci. C'est mignon comme tout...

- Ah mais attend t'as pas vu le meilleur ! Il est super timide vis-à-vis d'elle !

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais et elle est pas mieux apparemment parce qu'ils ne font que s'envoyer des messages depuis des jours ! Alors là il lui téléphone pour l'inviter au resto le week-end prochain.

- Quoi ils se voient jamais ?

- Bah ils se sont vu 2 fois quoi. La première le jour de la tornade, et puis deux jours plus tard David est passé à l'école pour savoir s'il pouvait se rendre utile pour déblayer les débris qui se trouvaient dans l'école. Et devine par quelle classe il a commencé...

- Le coquin...

- Ouais mais il était pas le seul bénévole du coup il n'est pas resté longtemps. Et après ben il a pas oser l'inviter à sortir. Il préfère qu'ils apprennent à se connaître un peu avant...

- C'est pas bête de sa part...

- Mouais mais moi il me poussait à faire l'inverse !

- Oui mais entre toi et Regina s'est différent... enfin je sais pas comment ça se passe entre lui et sa chérie, comme tu dis, mais dès qu'on vous voit Regina et toi... il y a cette tension sexuelle quand vous vous regarder !

- Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi...

- Tu parles, Charles ! Ça se voit que vous vous plaisez ! On dirait que vous avez eu le coup de foudre l'une pour l'autre en faite... et ne me dit pas que c'est faux ! Je suis sûre que tu penses constamment à elle, et je te parie ce que tu veux que de son côté c'est pareil !

_À cette conclusion, Emma ne pu que sourire. Bien sûr qu'elle avait eu le coup de foudre. Mais était-ce le cas pour Regina ?_

- On verra comment ça se passera lundi soir...

- Je suis sûre que ça se passera bien !

_David sorti à ce moment là, tout sourire et les filles comprirent ce que ça signifiait._

- Salut David !

- Salut Ruby... _dit-il, encore dans les étoiles._

- Bon David abandonne ça partie, tu prends la relèves ?

- C'est quoi le jeu ?

- Call of Duty !

- Ok mais je te préviens j'ai jamais joué...

- C'est rien je vais t'apprendre et puis tu peux pas être pire que David... _dit-elle en tirant la langue vers son ami qui visiblement n'avait pas écouté leur conversation. _

_Et leur soirée se passa à merveilles dans les rires, les anecdotes, une bonne pizza et devant le film « Real Steal »_

_Alors que du côté des Mills, Henry avait opté pour le film « Moi, moche et méchant » qui les fit bien rire aussi. _

_Le petit garçon était assis dans le sofa, dans les bras de sa mère. Ils adoraient ces moments où ils n'étaient que tout les deux et où le monde extérieur n'existait pas._

* * *

_Le dimanche, fut le jour pour Regina de faire la valise de son petit garçon pour sa semaine loin d'elle. Un pincement au cœur de le laisser partir, et de se retrouver seule dans cette grande maison, sans les rires qui animait l'immense demeure et les moments de complicités qu'elle avait son fils. _

_Quand elle eut fini de préparer son bagages, et comme il faisait bon dehors pour un jour de mars, elle lui proposa d'aller se promener dans le parc de la ville pour qu'il puisse ainsi voir les changement qui y avaient été apportés et pour qu'il puisse s'aérer un peu. _

_Emma de son côté, venait de se réveiller, il était 13h00, la soirée de la veille s'étant terminée à 6h00. Ruby, elle et David s'étaient endormi sur le canapé, et Emma sentait que son dos ainsi que ses côtes, en avait souffert. _

_Elle s'étira donc, puis se leva pour se faire un café, réveillant par la même occasion ses deux amis. _

- Il est quelle heure ? _Demanda, d'une voix encore endormie, David en venant saluer la blonde._

- Passé une heure.

- Merde on se lève tard...

- Yep... et je sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai mal partout !

- Ouais pareil...

- Salut les gars..._ lança Ruby en s'approchant d'eux._

- Café ? _Proposa Emma en servant une tasse à David._

- C'est pas de refus, merci !

- Ça vous dit qu'on sorte prendre l'air ?

- Je vais aller me prendre une bonne douche d'abord, on verra ensuite.

- Moi je vais rentrer chez moi, me doucher et me changer surtout...

_Ils se mirent à rire et burent leur café avant que Ruby ne leur dise au revoir et ne quitte les lieux._

- Bon je vais me doucher !

- Ok, j'irai après toi.

_Une heure plus tard, ils sortirent enfin de l'appartement du jeune homme en tenue de sport, et commencèrent leur séance de jogging. _

- Ça fait un bail qu'on plus courut ! _Lança David qui n'avait plus l'habitude. _

- Ouais... en même temps fallait qu'on se repose... mais là ça devenait urgent qu'on s'y remette ! _Répondit-elle en reprenant sa respiration. _Bon alors... qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dis... avec Mary ?

- Pas grand chose en fait... elle était en pleine préparation de ses bagages... pour demain matin... alors je voulais pas la déranger trop longtemps...

- Et du coup... vous avez rendez-vous quand ?

- Samedi... Je lui ai proposé... ce jour-là... pour qu'elle puisse se reposer de sa semaine...

- C'est sympa de ta part... je suis sûre qu'elle a adoré l'attention...

- Tu crois ?

- Yep...

- Et toi avec Regina ?...Tu sais déjà... où tu vas l'emmener ?

- Ouais... comme Ruby m'a dit qu'elle aimait manger épicé... je connais un petit resto bien sympa... classe et discret... Je les appellerai demain matin pour réserver...

- Bien vu ! Moi je sais pas du tout... où je vais emmener Mary...

- Ça va t'as le temps d'y réfléchir !

- Ouais c'est vrai...

_Ils se mirent à rire et durent arrêter leur course pour reprendre leur souffle._

- Emma, David ! _Entendirent-ils au loin. _

_Ils se retournèrent et virent qu'un petit garçon venait à eux. Henry. _

- Hé mon grand ! _Dit-elle alors que le garçons venait de se jeter dans ses bras._

_David sourit devant cette image à l'instar de Regina qui s'approchait d'eux également._

- Bonjour Madame Le Maire.

- Bonjour Monsieur Nolan, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, bien et vous ? Vous savez vous pouvez m'appelez David, Monsieur Nolan c'était mon père... dit-il en rigolant déclenchant à sourire à la brune alors qu'Henry et Emma se séparait.

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre non plus... dans ce cas appelez-moi Regina aussi.

_L'homme lui sourit gentiment alors qu'Henry venait à lui pour une étreinte alors que les deux femmes s'avançait l'une vers l'autre. _

- Hé Henry ça te dit de faire la course ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Ok, mais je te préviens, je cours très vite !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

_Et c'est sous le regard amusé des deux femmes qu'ils s'éloignèrent en courant avant qu'elles ne se reportent l'attention l'une vers l'autre._

- Bonjour Regina, vous êtes en beauté dites-moi... le jeans vous va à merveille.

- Quand à vous, la tenue de sport semble avoir été conçue pour vous... Elle vous va très bien.

- Je suis pleine de sueur, pas sûr que ça m'aille tant que ça... Pour le coup je perds pas mal de point là...

- Des points ?

- Bah à côté de vous c'est difficile de rivaliser... J'essaie toujours d'être bien habillée mais vous arrivez toujours à être plus belle que la dernière fois...

_Regina rougit et détourna le regard vers son fils qui était sur les épaules de David pour décrocher un cerf-volant resté coincé dans les branches d'un chêne._

- Ce n'est pas un concours vous savez... _s'amusa-t-elle en regardant à nouveau la jolie blonde qui n'avait cessé de l'admirer. _

- Oh oui, oui je le sais bien, mais disons que c'est plus fort que moi... vous êtes tellement belle... _Avoua Emma en plongeant son regard émeraude dans les yeux de la brune. _

- Merci... _murmura-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle._

- Maman, Maman ?! Regarde avec David on a trouvé un cerf-volant !

- C'est super mon chéri, tu as essayé de le faire voler ?

- Oui mais y a pas assez de vent...

- Peut-être une autre fois dans ce cas...

- Oui ! Maman le marchand de glace s'est arrêté plus loin, je peux en avoir une ? S'il te plaît... _dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents._

- D'accord... _répondit-elle amusée alors que le jeune garçon sautillait sur place. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Proposa-t-elle en se tournant vers David et Emma._

- Ohhh c'est gentil mais on va vous laissez... c'est votre week-end après tout. Et puis on se reverra très vite... _Répondit Emma dans un sourire qui cachait son envie de les accompagner._

- C'est vrai ça ? _Demanda le jeune garçon les yeux pétillants alors que sa mère se contentait de sourire gentiment._

- Promis ! Dès que tu reviendras, on se fera un truc, ça marche ?

- Deal !

_Il se serrèrent le petit doigt puis la blonde reporta son attention vers la brune. _

- Bon et bien, bonne fin de journée...

- Merci à vous aussi...

- Amuse-toi bien Henry !_ Lança David en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant. _

- Oui c'est vrai ça ! Amuse-toi bien gamin !

_L'enfant prit la blonde une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de s'approcher de David qui se mit à le chatouiller quand il fut dans ses bras._

- Bon, et bien, au revoir Emma.

_Emma s'approcha de la brune et lui embrassa la joue tendrement avant de se reculer et de lui sourire alors que la brune se remettait à rougir. _

- Au revoir Regina..,

- Tu viens Maman ?! _Lança son fils en se libérant des chatouilles de David. _

- Oui. Au revoir David.

- Au revoir Regina.

_La brune se recula et prit la main de son fils afin de s'éloigner, un peu à contre cœur._

- Elle est si douce...

- Et toi si chanceuse..

- Hééé... t'as Mary, j'te rappelle ! Arrête de la regarder ainsi...

- Quoi t'es jalouse ? Haha laisse-moi rire ! Allez viens on y retourne !

_Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers la brune et son fils, et sourit en voyant que la brune l'imitait, puis elle se remit à courir pour rattraper son ami._

* * *

_Le lundi matin, Regina accompagnait, comme d'habitude, son fils à son école et Killian leur servait toujours de chaufferur. Il était 8h15 et le car scolaire les attendait déjà. Mary-Margaret, l'institutrice d'Henry, discutait avec les parents de la petite Grace. Henry ne l'avait dit personne, mais il la trouvait très jolie et très gentille._

_Quand leur discussion prit fin, Regina et Henry s'avancèrent vers elle pour la saluer alors que le conducteur du car mettait la valise du jeune homme dans la soute à bagage. _

- Bonjour Henry ! Madame le Maire... _dit-elle dans un sourire poli et respecteux. _

- Bonjour Madame ! _Lança Henry, surexcité à l'idée de partir._

- Mademoiselle Blanchard. Poursuivit sa mère. Tout est prêt ?

- Oui, nous attendons les derniers arrivants et nous pourrons partir.

- N'oubliez pas s'il y a le moindre problème...

- Je vous contacterai c'est promis. Mais de touts manière vous serez tenez au courant...

- ... grâce à la page internet que vous tiendrez à jour... C'est vrai..

- Rassurez-vous tout ira bien.

_Regina sourit mais Mary pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans le regard de la Mairesse. Ce qui est tout à fait normal._

- Bon mon chéri, dans ton sac à dos je t'ai mis une collation pour le voyage, il y a en aussi dans ta valise pour le retour, d'accord ?

- Oui Maman, merci !

- Et heu... je t'ai mis ton livre préféré aussi... si jamais tu t'ennuyais pendant le voyage.

- C'est gentil ! _Il s'avança vers sa mère et celle-ci s'accroupit pour le serrer dans ses bras_.

- Je t'aime fort mon chéri. Fais attention à toi, sois sage et écoute bien les consigne de Mademoiselle Blanchard, compris ?

- Compris !

_Elle lui dit un bisous près de sa tempe pendant qu'il se reculait._

- Je t'aime aussi Maman, à bientôt !

- A bientôt... _dit-elle en le voyant s'éloigner pour monter dans l'autobus avec ses copains. _

- Bon voyage Mademoiselle Blanchard. Et surtout n'hésitez pas...

- Merci et ne vous en faite pas, tout ira bien. Bonne semaine Madame le Maire et à vendredi.

- Oui à vendredi.

_Elle fit signe à son fils une dernière fois avant que celui-ci ne se mette à rire en présence de ses camarades. _

_Elle attendit comme les autres parents que le car prennent la route pour leur dire au revoir une dernière fois puis se dirigea vers la berline noire ou Killian l'attendait._

_25 minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à l'Université d'Oakland où Robin Molestus,était impatient de l'arrivée de la brune._

- Madame Mills... vous êtes resplendissantes, comme toujours... _dit-il en s'approchant vers elle._

- Monsieur Molestus. _Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il la serre avec la sienne, et l'homme fut surpris de la poigne ferme de la jeune femme. _Voici Monsieur Killian Jones, il m'accompagnera durant la journée.

- Robin Molestus, enchanté.

- De même..._ répondu le garde du corps en serrant la main du blond lui aussi. _

- Bien, on commence la visite ?

- On vous suit. _Lança-t-elle, un petit sourire poli sur le visage, alors que le blond semblait sûr de lui en souriant de toutes ses dents._

_Et la journée passa rapidement, le blond avait fait la visite des grandes divisions de l'Université, fait se rencontrer le Gouverneur Todd et la brune et avait même réussit à ce que le Gouverneur se joigne à eux pour leur repas du midi dans une petit restaurant non loin de là et Killian était resté en retrait mais était attentif au moindre fait et geste qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux._

_Pour n'importe qui, cette journée aurait pu être un véritable calvaire, il s'agissait de sans cesse courir à gauche et à droite. Et ce n'était vraiment pas de tout repos. _

_À 17h30, alors qu'elle était sur le point de rentrer dans le véhicule où Killian l'attendait derrière le volant, Robin s'avança pour lui ouvrir la portière mais avant il se mit entre le véhicule et la brune._

_- Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir pour la journée. _

- Le plaisir est partagé, je suis plus impatiente encore de me lancer dans les prochaines élections !

- Ah oui ? Malgré la journée surchargée d'aujourd'hui ?

- Oui. Parce que je suis persuadée que ça ne doit pas être comme ça tout les jours... sinon je ne sais pas du tout comment ont fait les gouverneurs jusqu'à présent !

- C'est certain... Bon et bien bon retour chez vous Madame le Maire, et au plaisir de se revoir très vite...

- Certes... _elle lui serra une nouvelle fois la main puis s'engouffra dans le véhicule qui démarra._

_Lorsque le blond se remit à marcher en direction de son bureau, il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro afin de l'appeler. _

- Monsieur Molestus, alors cette journée ?

- Elle vient de partir, je l'ai fait courir partout où c'était possible, mais elle reste obstinée à se présenter aux élections.

- Je vois...

- Je vous assure que j'ai fait tout ce que vous m'aviez demandé, j'ai vraiment fait tout mon possible pour...

- Je le sais Monsieur Molestus, Regina Mills est une femme de caractère, elle n'est pas facile à convaincre et du genre à abandonner à la première difficulté.

- Mon travail est donc terminé ?

- Oui votre tâche est accomplie.

- Et pour ce qui est de mon fils ? Vous nous laisserez vivre en paix ?

- Je le ferai, mais à la seule garantie que vous ne direz rien à quiconque.

- Vous avez ma parole.

- Cela vaut mieux pour votre fils...

* * *

_De son côté Emma s'était levée de bonne heure aux alentour de 9h00, avait contacté le restaurant pour son rendez-vous avec la brune, commander un bouquet de Lys chez le fleuriste et avait réussi à embarquer David dans sa séance shopping pour la mission « Tenue Parfaite, pour un Rencart Parfait ». _

_A 18h40, elle se prit une douche bien chaude, se lava le corps et les cheveux, en profita pour se raser également, puis ressorti, se brossa les dents et passa de la crème hydratante à la senteur vanillée sur ses bras, son buste, son ventre et ses jambes._

_Ensuite elle enfila un boxer en dentelle noir et son soutien-gorge assorti. S'essuya les cheveux au sèche-cheveux, ondula même quelques mèches, puis enfila la robe noire bustier, qu'elle s'était acheté quelques heures auparavant, se maquilla légèrement les yeux, passa du gloss sur ses lèvres, un peu de fond teint, quelques goutte de son parfum à la vanille sur son cou et son buste, puis enfila ses escarpins noirs et sortit de la salle de bain pour que David puisse voir le résultat._

- Alors ? _Demanda-t-elle en faisant une petite grimace._

- Emma tu es...

- Je suis...

- Magnifique...

- Sérieux ?!

- Ouais sérieux... tu es... vraiment très belle. Regina a de la chance. _Dit-il un air amusé sur le visage qui détendit la blonde._

- Merci... bon je vais te laisser parce qu'il est déjà 19h30 et je dois encore passer chercher les fleurs avant d'aller chez elle.

- D'accord, _il se leva et la prit tendrement dans ses bras,_ bonne chance ma vieille.

- Merci ! Bon à plus tard !

_Elle prit son petit sac, et pris la porte en faisant un dernier signe de la main à son ami._

* * *

_25 minutes plus tard, après avoir été chercher le bouquet de Lys qu'elle avait commandé le matin même, elle arriva devant le manoir Mills. Sa montre indiquait 19h56. Elle n'était pas en retard et avait même 4 minutes d'avance. _

_Elle vérifia son haleine à l'aide de sa main libre, l'autre tenant le bouquet, se racla la gorge puis sonna. Une fois. Deux fois. Mais personne ne vint fut d'ailleurs surprise de voir qu'aucune lumière d'allumée. _

- Étrange... _se dit-elle à elle-même_. Je suis à l'heure pourtant...

_Elle reparti en direction de sa voiture, ouvrit la portière et prit son sac. Elle sortit son téléphone et se mit à téléphoner à la brune. Mais sa tentative échoua puisqu'elle tomba directement sur le répondeur._

_Puis il se mit à sonner mais elle fut déçue en voyant le nom de David s'afficher._

- Salut, fais vite parce que je suis devant chez Regina et je dois l'appeler parce que...

- Emma... _dit-il d'une voix désolée_... il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital.

- Quoi, pourquoi ça ? Non j'ai rendez-vous tu le sais !

- Elle ne viendra pas...

- Quoi... comment tu le sais ?

- S'il te plaît vient à l'hôpital je t'expli...

- Non dis-moi !

- Regina a disparu. Killian et elle ont été victimes d'une embuscade, Killian est sorti de la salle d'op, il demande à te parler, fais vite s'il te plaît, il n'en a plus pour très longtemps...

- ...

- Emma, t'es toujours là ?

- J'arrive.

_La blonde n'en revenait pas, elle monta à l'arrière de son véhicule, et pris la direction de l'hôpital. Les larmes aux yeux, et la vitesse en excès, elle manqua de percuté 3 voitures pour ne pas avoir respecter les priorités de droite qui survenaient sur son chemin._

_10 minutes plus tard, la voilà arrivé dans le couloir des urgences en courant. Voyant David elle l'appela et celui-ci se tourna vers elle._

- Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? T'as prévenu Graham ?

- Il est dans la pièce à côté, va le voir, on parlera après, il ne tiendra plus très longtemps...

_La blonde n'insista pas et délaissa son ami pour entrée dans la chambre se trouvant juste à ses côtés. _

- Emma... _lança difficilement le jeune homme en voyant la blonde rentrée dans la pièce._

- Où est-elle...

- Je je sais pas... on s'est fait attaqué dès son arrivée chez elle... je me suis fait tabassé et tiré dessus... je sais pas où ils l'ont emmenés...

- Ils ? Combien y en avait ?

- 3. Mais Emma faut que tu saches... je sais que tu vas me détester... mais... elle est en danger... j'ai été engagé pour la surveiller... au début ils voulaient simplement... la dissuader de se présenter... mais elle en a envie plus que tout... alors ils veulent s'en prendre à elle...

- Qui ça ils ?! Se présenter à quoi ?!

- Du poste de Gouverneur... Je connais que l'un d'entre eux... un certain Gold. C'est tout ce que je sais...

- T'as une idée d'où ils ont pu l'emmener ?

- Y a un entrepôt à la marina... près du Greens restaurant... c'est là que je devais aller à chaque fois...

- Comment ça à chaque fois ?

- Je... je suis sorti de prison grâce à eux... mais y avait un prix à payer...

- De prison ? Mais j'ai rien vu dans ton dossier ?!

- Je sais... ils ont effacés toutes les traces... Ils n'hésiteront pas à la tuer... il faut que tu la retrouves... je suis désolé...

_Il respira une dernière fois, puis se laissa aller. Ses yeux se refermèrent alors que la colère d'Emma s'amplifiait._

_Elle recula, sortit de la pièce sans se rendre compte que le moniteur signalait qu'aucun battement de cœur n'était émit, signifiant la mort du jeune homme. Un médecin entra avec deux infirmière et ceux se chargèrent du corps._

_Une fois en dehors, Emma ne s'arrêta même pas et David du la rattraper en courant._

- Mais où est-ce que tu vas ?

- A la marina !

-Quoi ? Non Emma arrête-toi 2 secondes... _dit-il en la tirant par la bras pour la forcer à faire une pause. _C'est pas à nous de faire ça mais au flics...

- Les flics ? Ils bougeront pas parce qu'ils ont besoin d'un mandat pour ça ! Moi j'ai pas une minute à perdre. Si Regina est toujours envie, je dois partir à sa recherche maintenant ! T'es avec moi ou pas ?

_L'homme ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et hocha la tête. Ils prirent alors la direction de la sortie pour regagner la voiture d'Emma qui l'avait garé tout près. _

_15 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrepôt dont avait parlé Killian, 3 voitures 4x4 noires aux vitres teintés étaient garées juste à côté. Emma alla terrer sa voiture quelques mètres plus loin, puis ils sortirent du véhicule, allèrent dans le coffre où Emma avait caché plusieurs armes._

_Tout deux prirent 1 pistolet, installèrent le silencieux qui allait avec, 3 chargeurs de 13 balles chacun en réserve, armèrent leur armes en logeant une balle dans la chambre du canon puis s'avancèrent sans faire le moindr bruit en direction de l'immense hangar._

_- _Tenez bon Regina, on arrive...

_TBC..._

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas! Je sais ce que vous vous dites... mais vous me connaissez et vous connaissez Emma... alors patience jusqu'au prochain épisode ;)**

**Bisous et à très vite (ça dépendra de vous ça ... Mouhahahaha... :p)**


	14. Nouvel Air

**Bonjour mes loulous ! Comment ça va bien? Oui je sais, je sais... vous me détestez en ce moment xD... je vous avais prévenu que le chiffre 13 était un chiffre de mauvaise augure ^_^... Mais bon j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour le précédent chapitre avec ce nouveau que je vous laisse lire sans plus tarder ;)**

**Bonne lecture mes loulou ! Enjoy :D **

**PS : Le chapitre est légèrement M pour le langage quelque peu grossier que j'ai laissé traîner... ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Nouvel Air...**

- Tenez bon Regina, on arrive...

_Emma et David s'aventurèrent silencieusement vers l'une des portes qui semblait entre-ouverte et sans surveillance. _

_Emma les arrêta en levant le poing, fit quelques signe avec sa main à David et celui-ci comprit. Ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser ses codes lorsqu'ils étaient en Irak avec l'Armée. _

_Ils passèrent la porte métallique et rouillée, se faufilèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment et se séparèrent chacun de leur côté. _

_Regina de son côté, était assise sur une chaise de bureau dans une pièce froide et humide, les mains ligotées à l'arrière du dossier, et les jambes scotchées sur chaque pied de la chaise. Deux hommes étaient également présents dans la pièces, ils avaient sûrement eut l'ordre de la surveiller, et pour passer le temps, ils faisaient une partie de Dames._

_Mais ils n'étaient pas les seules à être dans ce que Regina devina être un entrepôt désaffecter. Elle pouvait entendre d'autres hommes discuter à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Mais ils ne parlaient pas assez fort pour qu'elle puisse en comprendre les propos._

_Puis elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux, pousser la porte de l'entrée, qui était à moitié ouverte, et lorsqu'elle vit son visage, elle se cru en plein cauchemar. _

- Ma chère Regina...

- Léopold...

- Comment vas-tu ?

- C'est toi qui es derrière tout ça ? C'est toi qui depuis le début fais tout pour me faire vivre un enfer...

- Disons que c'est juste un petit retour des choses...

- Quelles choses ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Tu m'as déshonoré et humilié...

_La brune leva un sourcil d'incompréhension, et son ex-mari prit une chaise, l'installa à 1 mètre de la brune, et s'y assit, le dossier contre son torse lui servant d'accoudoir. _

- Tu as eu ton fils. Et tout le monde a su qu'il n'était pas de moi... Alors beaucoup m'ont cru impuissant... Et aujourd'hui je vis avec ce fardeau que TU m'a infligé...

- Et tout ça pour ça ?

- En partie,, disons que c'est ma raison à moi. Maintenant je ne suis pas le seul à qui tu déranges... Je ne suis donc pas le seul à me venger.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Et qu'allez-vous me faire ?

- Oh ça tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, en attendant, je crois savoir que ton fils part pour la semaine, c'est bien ça ?

- Si tu touches... à un seul de ses cheveux... je te jure que...

- Tutututu... ne me menace pas, tu n'es pas en position de pouvoir le faire. Tu as faim ? Non tant pis, on mangera sans toi.

_Il se leva, et quitta la pièce avec les deux hommes, puis ils refermèrent derrière eux la grosse porte d'acier._

_Regina était piégée, et si elle ne trouvait pas vite une solution, elle allait sans doute mourir là..._

_Et depuis combien de temps est-elle là au juste ? 1 heure, 2 heure ? Elle ne savait pas exactement. Tout ce qu'elle savait justement c'était qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Emma et que celle-ci ne doit sûrement pas se douter un seul instant d'où elle se trouve. _

_La fatigue la gagnait, la soif et la faim aussi. Ses bras finissait par lui faire mal à rester dans la même position. Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds à cause du froid qui régnait dans a pièce. _

_Puis elle entendit un cliquetis, la porte s'entre-ouvrit doucement pour faire le moins de bruit possible, et alors que la brune se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être, elle vit une tignasse blonde passer le chambranle de la porte. _

- Emma... _souffla-t-elle, épuisée mais heureuse de la voir. _

- Chuutt... _dit-elle en se mettant un doigt contre ses lèvres..._

_Elle s'approcha de la brune et celle-ci pu voir avec quelle tenue la blonde venait la secourir. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant que c'est habillée comme ça qu'Emma comptait aller à leur rendez-vous. Elle avait mit les petits plats dans les grands pour l'occasion et Regina sentit son coeur fondre. Elle aurait voulu que ce rendez-vous ait eu lieu. _

- Je vais vous sortir de là... _murmura la blonde en s'agenouillant devant elle, un sourire rassurant sur le visage, et soulagé aussi. Emma l'avait retrouvée à temps. _

_Emma défit les liens qui retenaient les mains de Regina dans son dos puis commença à libérer ses jambes, mais en douceur pour éviter de lui faire du mal, et aussi pour ne pas alerter les gardes avec le bruit de l'adhésif. _

_Lorsqu'elle fut libre, Emma aida Regina à se mettre debout et celle-ci la prit dans ses bras. Emma lui rendit son étreinte en respirant son parfum une bonne fois. _

- Comment vous avez fait pour me retrouver ? _Demanda à voix basse la brune en se reculant de la blonde._

- Je vous expliquerai pus tard, là il faut qu'on sorte d'ici...

_Emma récupéra l'arme qu'elle avait posé par terre, à côté de la chaise ou était ligoté la brune, et prit sa main pour l'attirer à l'extérieur. Avant de sortir elle jeta un coup d'oeil, puis se tourna vers la brune. _

- Regarder bien où vous mettez les pieds, et faites le moins de bruit possible, d'accord ?

_La brune acquiesça de la tête et Emma lui sourit. Durant un quart de seconde elles se regardaient de manière intense, Regina était tellement heureuse de voir la blonde et de constater qu'elle serait toujours là pour la sauver, et Emma était heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée saine et sauve._

_Emma sortit, suivit de Regina. Pour le coup, la blonde lui avait lâché la main, pour mieux tenir son arme au cas où elle devrait s'en servir, mais toutes les deux ressentaient déjà le manque de contact entre elles. _

_Elles firent quelques pas, et se dirigèrent vers un couloir, où une enseigne lumineuse verte indiquait la sortie de secours, prenant ainsi le chemin inverse qu'avait emprunté Emma pour arriver jusqu'à la brune. _

- Je peux savoir où vous allez mes jolies ? _Entendirent-elles derrière elles._

_Emma fit volte face et passa la brune derrière elle pour la protéger. Se servant de son corps comme bouclier. _

- Ça te regarde ? _Lança Emma sur un air de défi._

- Ouais ça me regarde, surtout si t'emmène l'autre avec toi...

- L'autre ? Attend c'est d'elle que tu parles comme ça ? _Répondit Emma en désignant Regina de la main. Il hocha de la tête et Emma vit rouge. _Écoute moi bien bouffon, je te défend de parler d'elle comme ça c'est compris ?!

- Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire, hein ? _L'homme croisa les bras alors que d'autres dans son genre vinrent se poster à ses côtés et que d'autres bloquaient l'accès à la sortie, pied de biches, et armes en tout genre à la main._ Une jolie fille comme toi ça ne doit pas parler comme ça et encore moins dans cette tenue, tu sais que t'es bien foutue ?! _continua-t-il en s'approchant. _

_Emma le tenait en joue avec son arme et n'hésiterait une seule seconde à tirer._

_- _T'approche pas._ Le menaça-t-elle d'une voix ferme et autoritaire. _

- Oh allez quoi... je suis sûr que t'as envie de t'amuser toi aussi...

- M'amusez ? Je crois pas non... à moins que tu ne parles de moi te cassant la gueule.. là ça peut devenir amusant.

_L'homme sourit mesquinement, lança un regard à ses camarades, enleva sa veste et s'approcha vers la blonde, les poings levé vers le visage. _

- J'aimerai bien voir ça...

_Emma ne le quitta pas de yeux, donna son arme à la brune qui prit peur en le saisissant, puis s'avança vers l'homme. _

- Emma faites attention...

_la blonde hocha de la tête et s'approcha de l'homme. Il tenta de donner le premier coup mais Emma l'évita et lui envoya un crochet dans les côtes le faisant se plier de douleur._

- Aaaaah... _les autre hommes voulurent s'avancer mais il mit sa main pour leur en empêcher. _Non! Elle est à moi... Je vais t'en faire baver salope !

_Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois à toute vitesse vers la blonde mais elle esquiva à nouveau, lui donna un coup de coude dans le dos qui le fit tomber par terre et se_ _tordre de la douleur._

- Suivant... _lança-t-elle aux hommes qui fulminait de colère._

_L'un d'entre eux s'avança suivit d'un autre pour l'encercler. Emma était concentrée et ne se laissait pas découragée alors Regina crainiait terriblement pour sa vie. L'un d'eux s'avança, mais elle lui mit une droite qui le fit se reculer, seulement elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour voir que l'autre, qui se trouvait maintenant dans son dos, allait lui lancer un coup de clé à molette dans le dos_

_Et au moment où il allait lui donner le coup, une droite venue de nulle part le mit K.O._

- Merci Bro ! _Lança Emma en voyant qu'il s'agissait de David qui était venu à leurs rescousses._

- Je t'en prie ma vieille...

_Il se mirent dos-à-dos entre les Hommes et Regina pour la protégée. Les hommes se regardèrent et avancèrent en même temps vers les deux anciens militaires. Emma reçut un coup de poing à la mâchoire, mais refila un coup de pied digne des meilleurs judokas, pendant que David, qui se remettait doucement de son épaule déplacée, reçut un coup dans l'abdomen et à l'épaule qui lui valurent un petit cri de douleurs. _

_Regina impuissante, ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle voyait la blonde et son ami se faire mal mener par leurs tortionnaires et ne trouva qu'une seule solution. _

_Un coup de feu retentit et fit écho dans le hangar tout en entier. Emma, David, ainsi que les hommes de main de son ex-mari, stoppèrent tout mouvement et regardait en direction de la brune. Emma avait les yeux écarquillés en imaginant le pire pour la brune mais fut rassurée lorsqu'elle vit que c'était elle qui avait tiré, en ce, en direction du plafond. _

- Relâchez-les... où sinon je tire.

_Les hommes se mirent à rire et à sourire alors que la brune fronçait les sourcils. _

- Je suis sérieuse... votre patron me veut en vie sinon il m'aurait déjà tué. Alors soit vous les relâchez et vous nous laissez partir, où sinon je tire. _Elle retourna le canon en direction de son abdomen et le coeur d'Emma rata un battement. _

- Regina... non... _soupira-t-elle, désespérée._

- Alors... le choix elle le vôtre. Mais je me demande ce que votre patron pensera de tout ça lorsqu'il apprendra que vous n'avez pas su me garder en vie...

_Un homme, le premier qui avait osé s'en prendre à Emma, hocha de la tête et leva ses mains en signe de capitulation avant de se reculer, imité par ses confrères._

- Très bien... partez... mais on vous retrouvera, et cette fois-là... vous ne vous en sortirez pas aussi bien...

_Emma aida David à se relever, puis elle prit la main de Regina, récupéra son arme, puis ils se mirent à courir pour s'enfuir._

* * *

_Une fois en dehors du bâtiment, ils regagnèrent la voiture de la blonde et prirent la direction de l'appartement de David._

_Arrivée là, ils firent leur bagages en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire après qu'Emma se soit assurée que Regina n'avait rien. _

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? _Lança la brune, l'air inquiète._

- On s'en va.

- Oui mais où ?

- Vous me faites confiance ? _Demanda la blonde en regardant la brune dans les yeux._

- Sans la moindre hésitation. _Répondit-elle, catégorique _

- Très bien. Dans ce cas ne me posez pas de question, je vous le dirai en route.

- D'accord.

- David t'as fini ?

- Ouais ! _Dit-il en sortant de sa chambre avec un sac de sport. _Tiens, prends la Corvette.

_Il lui lança un trousseau de clef qu'elle réceptionna avec adresse puis ils sortirent du loft. Ils traversèrent la rue, puis David ouvrit la grande porte métallique d'un garage qui semblait abandonner. _

_Là se cachaient 2 voitures et 3 motos. Emma se dirigea vers la voiture de sport noire, ouvrit la portière et fit glisser son sac derrière le siège passager._

- Envoi un message quand tu y seras ok ?

- ça marche, faites attention à vous.

- T'en fais pas pour ça.

_Elle serra le blonde dans ses bras puis invita la brune à s'asseoir dans la voiture avant de refermer la portière, de faire le tour et de prendre place côté conducteur. Elle inséra la clef, mit le moteur en marche, puis sortit du garage pour prendre la route. _

- Il faut qu'on aille récupérer mon fils Emma...

- Je sais... mais le mieux pour lui c'est de profiter de sa semaine sans qu'il ne se doute que vous êtes en danger. Mais ne vous en faites pas pour lui, David est parti pour Reno, il protégera votre fils sans qu'il ne le sache, en toute discrétion. Quand à nous, je nous emmène loin d'ici aussi.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- On va d'abord passez chez vous vous prendre de quoi vous changer et puis on quittera San Francisco... Vous avez déjà été à Malibu ? _Dit-elle en tournant sa tête vers la brune un petit sourire sur les lèvres._

* * *

_6h30 plus tard, après un arrêt chez Regina, un autre pour elle manger un bout dans un petit restaurant routier, un dernier pour faire le plein d'essence et une longue sieste pour la brune, elle arrivèrent dans l'une des banlieues huppées mais discrètes de Malibu. _

_Emma se gara dans l'allée d'une magnifique villa au bord de mer et arrêta le moteur. _

- La vue vous plaît ? _Demanda Emma en se tournant vers sa passagère._

- C'est magnifique... mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Elle est à vous ?

- C'est une longue histoire mais en gros oui, elle m'appartient, et pour ce qui du reste, personne ne viendra nous chercher ici. Vous serez en sécurité. Aller, venez, je vais vous faire visiter.

_Les deux femmes sortirent du véhicule, Emma prit possesion des bagages mais Regina insista pour prendre le sien en prétextant qu'il n'était pas léger et que la blonde devait être épuisée. _

_Quand elles furent devant la porte principale, Emma souleva un pot de fleur qui se trouvait près des marches en pierre, et se saisi d'une clef. Regina leva un sourcil et Emma en rigola._

- Quoi ? Vous avez jamais vu faire ça dans les films ?

- Si... dans les films...

- Vous inquiétez pas... c'est pas un endroit ou les voleur rodent, ils savent tous que ses maisons sont équipées d'un système d'alarmes de pointe. Ils prendraient trop de risque en venant ici.

_Emma ouvrit la porte, la poussa et se recula pour laisser la brune entrer la première. Puis elle entra à son tour, coupa le système d'alarme puis referma la porte derrière elle. _

- Vous êtes ici chez vous. Je vais vous montrer les chambres, vous n'aurez qu'à prendre celle que vous préférez.

_Elle montèrent à l'étage, et Regina pu se rendre compte de l'immensité des lieux. Au total, 4 chambre, et leur salle de bains, 1 bibliothèque et 1 bureau. Regina en choisi une et Emma prit celle à côté d'elle. Elles déposèrent leur sac au pied de leur lit, puis redescendirent. _

_Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait un grand salon, une salle de jeu où un billard régnait au milieu de la pièce et qu'un bar faisait coin, une grande salle à manger et à côté une immense cuisine._

_Derrière cette cuisine, il y avait une terrasse accessible par une large baie vitrée, avec une table et ses chaises en bois, 4 transats, un barbecue, un jaccuzi, et une piscine de 4 mètre de largeur sur 8 de longueur._

_Et pour finir à une centaines de mètre de là, l'accès à l'océan pacifique. _

- C'est magnifique... _conclu la brune en regardant l'océan depuis la cuisine. _

- J'en déduis que la maison vous plaît ?

- Oui... à qui ne plairait-elle pas ?

- C'est vrai... je suis désolée mais pour l'instant je ne peux rien vous offrir, j'irai faire les courses demain matin, enfin dans quelques heures... _dit-elle en regardant l'horloge suspendue à l'un des murs de la pièce._

- Il est 3 heures, vous avez le temps de vous reposez avant, et puis vous en avez besoin, vous avez roulez toute la nuit.

- Oui vous avez raison...

- Mais avant, je vais vous soigner ?

- Me soigner ?

_La brune désigna son arcade et le blonde inconsciemment y mit ses doigt avant de le retirer._

- Outch... je la sentais plus celle-là... _dit-elle en faisant allusion à la douleur que cela lui apportait. _

- Vous avez un kit médicale dans cette maison ? _Demanda-t-elle d'un ton amusé._

- Oui... à l'étage, dans chaque salle de bains, par précaution.

- Bien, allons-y.

_Elles montèrent côtes-à-côtes et entrèrent dans la première salle de bain qui s'offrait à elles, Regina incita Emma à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire qui faisait coin avant de commencer à désinfecter la plaie avant de la recouvrir d'une compresse stérile. _

- Je ne vous ai par remerciée de m'avoir sauver la vie tout à l'heure. _Dit-elle en appliquant doucement le désinfectant, sans alcool, sur la blessure de la blonde. _Merci... _murmura-t-elle en encrant son regard chocolat dans les yeux d'Emma._

- Je vous en prie.

- Comment avez-vous su où je me trouvais ?

- Killian. Avant de mourir, il m'a avoué qu'il faisait partie du complot contre vous, et m'a dit où je pourrais vous trouver. J'ai eu de la chance qu'il ne se soit pas trompé.

- C'est moi qui ait eu de la chance que vous me trouviez.

- Disons qu'on a eu de la chance toutes les deux...

_Regina referma la plaie, et laissa ses doigts caresser la joue de la blonde avant de vouloir se reculer, mais Emma posa doucement sa main sur la sienne. _

- Vous étiez très élégante ce soir... je regrette de ne pas avoir eu la chance d'aller à ce rendez-vous à votre bras... et puis j'ai vu votre bouquet de Lys dans la voiture, il était magnifique.

_Emma lui sourit et se remit debout, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la brune._

- On peut toujours le reporter... j'aimerais beaucoup vous emmenez dans un restaurant à mon bras...

- J'ai eu si peur quand je les ai vus autour de vous... _dit-elle la voix tremblante alors qu'Emma lui souriait._

- Mais je suis là, et vous m'avez sauvée vous aussi... comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?...

_Leurs respirations se firent lentes et Emma osa un nouveau geste tendre en remettant une mèche à la brune derrière son oreille._

- Vous êtes si belle... _murmura la blonde en contemplant la brune, le reflet de la lune sur son visage lui donnait d'avantage de charme._

_Elle se passa la langue à la commissure de ses lèvres, puis s'avança doucement vers celles de la brune, elle lui encadra tendrement le visage entre ses mains, et vint poser délicatement ses lèvres pour un baiser chaste._

_Regina se sentait légère et son cœur battre la chamade. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant le contact sur ses lèvres et se laissa aller à profiter._

_Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Emma se recula et lui sourit tendrement. _

- Je crois que j'ai voulu le faire à l'instant même où mes yeux se sont poser sur vous...

_Regina sourit et rougit une nouvelle fois, ses yeux ne sachant plus où regarder._

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer, on se verra demain matin. _Murmura la blonde avant de se reculer gentiment et d'enlever ses mains du visage de la brune. _

_Elle lui prit l'une de ses mains, et déposa un petit baiser avant de se redresser._

- Bonne nuit Regina.

- Bonne nuit Emma...

_Elle se séparèrent et regagnèrent chacune leur chambre afin de s'engouffrer dans les draps de soie de leur lit. S'endormant le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à l'autre._

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, Regina se réveilla tout sourire, regarda autour d'elle et constata que ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était pas un rêve. Bien sûr ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle ait été enlevée et qu'elle soit en danger de mort qui la faisait sourire, mais elle était heureuse de constater que son arrivée ici, dans cette maison de rêve, était bien réelle, et donc son baiser avec la blonde aussi._

_Elle enfila un fin peignoir par dessus son pyjama et descendit jusque dans la cuisine. Elle vit que la baie vitrée était grande ouverte, et entendait de la musique depuis l'extérieur. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 10h30. Ensuite elle traversa la pièce et vit celle, qu'elle considérait à présent comme son ange-gardien, assise sur l'une des chaises de bois, une tasse de café à la main, lisant le journal. _

- Bonjour... _lança-t-elle en sortant pour venir s'asseoir en face de la blonde._

- Bonjour, _répondit-elle de manière amusée._ Bien dormi ?

- Parfaitement bien, et vous ?

- J'ai pas à me plaindre, Vous avez faim ? J'ai été faire les courses y a une heure, il y a tout ce que vous voulez. Des oeufs, du café, du pain, des céréales... enfin dites-moi et j'irai vous le chercher.

- Heumm un café pour l'instant sera suffisant, merci.

- Bien, asseyez-vous je vais vous le chercher.

_La brune s'exécuta et regardait l'horizon, le temps était chaud mais doux, c'était agréable. _

- Voilà. _Lança Emma en déposant la tasse sur la table._ Attention, c'est chaud...

- Il fait un temps divin...

- Oui c'est vrai, ça fait du bien.

- Comment saviez-vous que la maison n'avait pas été touchée par la tornade ?

- Oh et bien en fait pour ça je vais devoir vous raconter une petite histoire...

- Vous avez toute mon attention._ Répondit-elle dans un sourire avant de souffler sur le liquide chaud._

- En fait, je suis orpheline, je n'ai pas connu mes parents. Ils m'ont abandonnée quand je n'était qu'un bébé et j'ai voyagé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil toute mon enfance et mon adolescence. Quand j'avais 17 ans, le père de famille dans laquelle j'étais était très violent, et les mains baladeuses... alors un jour parce que j'avais peur qu'il ne débarque dans ma chambre en pleine nuit, j'ai fugué. Pendant 3 mois j'ai été à la rue, je volais de la nourriture, je rentrais par effraction dans les maisons pour voler des vêtements propres et me prendre des douches... Et un jour, je suis entrée dans celle-ci. Et je me suis faites surprendre par la femme de maison... elle était seule, n'avait pas de famille et assez d'argent pour mettre plusieurs générations à l'abri. Quand elle m'a vu, je me suis dit qu'elle allait appelé les flics et que j'allais être arrêtée, mais au lieu de ça, elle m'a proposé de me faire à manger, je lui ai raconté mon histoire et... je sais pas ce qui lui a prit... cette femme était une crème, du coup, elle a décidé de m'adopter. Elle a fait le nécessaire auprès des agences qui s'occupaient de moi, elle a même indemnisé la famille qui m'avait à leur charges pour me laisser tranquille. Et on a prit soin l'une de l'autre. Je lui ai toujours dit que l'argent ne m'intéressait pas, et comme c'était une femme âgée, elle voulait me mettre sur son testament mais je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire. Je ne voulais pas hériter de cette fortune qui n'était pas la mienne, alors lorsqu'elle est décédée plusieurs mois plus tard, elle a légué tout son argent à des œuvres de bienfaisance, mais a insisté pour que la maison me revienne.

- Ho je vois... c'était vraiment une femme bien...

-Oui... elle l'est la seule que j'ai considéré comme une mère et c'est toujours le cas. Seulement je me voyait pas vivre ici, seule. Alors je fais louer la villa tout au long de l'année et c'est la dame qui vit à côté, qui s'occupe des locations, elle a une société d'immobilier en fait... et c'est elle qui m'a tenu au courant pour la tornade. Quand j'ai su qu'il ne s'était rien passé ici, et que j'avais eu une semaine de congé, je pensais venir ici me ressourcer un peu mais... quelque chose m'en a empêcher.

- Quelque chose ?

- Oui vous savez, ce sentiment que l'on ressent lorsque quelque chose de grave va se produire ? Et bien c'est ce que j'ai eu... Et cela m'a conduit à rester en contact avec vous...

- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

- Qui ça, ma mère ?

- Oui...

- Annabeth Swan. C'est d'elle que je tiens mon nom.

_« Drinnnnnnnnnnn... » le téléphone d'Emma se mit à vibrer et celle-ci s'excuse avant de répondre._

- Salut Ruby, ouais elle est à côté de moi, je te la passe.

_La blonde tendit son téléphone vers la brune et celle-ci le saisi pour le coller à son oreille._

- Bonjour Miss Lucas.

- Bonjour Madame, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien, grâce à Miss Swan... d'ailleurs à ce sujet je ne pourrai pas être présente à la mairie dans les jours qui suivront.

- Oui Emma m'a prévenue ce matin et je vous sonnais pour vous assurez que je m'occupe de tout, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

- Je vous fais confiance Miss Lucas, Si vous avez le moindre problème, appelez-moi.

- Bien Madame, bonne journée.

- Merci à vous aussi.

_Elle raccrocha puis rendit son téléphone à la blonde._

_- _J'ai eu des nouvelles de David ce matin, il l'a loué une chambre dans l'hôtel qui se trouve en fasse de l'auberge dans laquelle votre fils passera sa semaine.

_- _Ah enfin une bonne nouvelle...

_- _Oui et puis avec ce que vous m'avez dit sur votre ex-mari et la conversation que vous avez eu avec lui, j'ai fait des recherches sur ses derniers déplacements et les personnes avec qui il a été en contact dernièrement.

- Et qu'avez-vous découvert ?

- Qu'il était régulièrement en contact avec un dénommé Gold.

- Comme votre supérieur ?

- Oui, et Killian m'a dit que c'était le seul nom qu'il connaissait également. Mais je m'étais dit que ça ne voulait pas forcément dire que mon patron était derrière tout ça, parce qu'il ne doit pas être le seul à porter ce nom de famille là... ça me semblait trop évident... mais en même temps, je peux pas m'empêcher de repenser au fait que je n'ai rien trouvé sur Killian alors qu'il m'a avoué avoir fait de la prison...

- Vous pensez donc que votre supérieur est dans le coup ?

- Oui, seulement je n'ai pas de preuve, et puis je n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi m'avoir envoyée pour vous protéger alors qu'il est aurait pu envoyer Killian dès le départ...

- Bonne question... c'est vrai que cela semble incohérent mais nous n'avons pas toutes les pièces du puzzle pour comprendre...

- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sur le coup...

_La brune lui sourit, puis repensa à leur baiser de la veille et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir._

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir... du coup, je vais me baigner !

Et _avant que la brune ne pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Emma se leva, ôta son débardeur et son shorty pour laisser apparaître un bikini rouge carmin, sous les yeux médusés de la brune, et se dirigea vers la piscine. Elle se mouilla la nuque puis plongea sans hésiter._

- Venez si vous le voulez, elle est trop bonne !

- Hummm je... je n'ai pas de maillot... _bredouilla-t-elle en voyant l'eau s'imprégner dans le tissus humide d'Emma, laissant sa poitrine transparaître aux travers. _

- Aller voir dans mon armoire, je dois en avoir un deuxième ! _Lança-t-elle dans un _

_sourire tendre avant de plonger une seconde fois. _

_La brune rougissant, disparue à l'intérieur de la maison, pour revenir 10 minutes plus tard. Quand elle la vit, Emma déglutit. Regina avait un corps parfait._

_Elle sortit de la piscine et alla chercher deux serviette de plage qu'elle posa sur un transat._

- On ne se baigne pas ? _Demanda la brune, légèrement déçue._

- Si, si... vous préférez la piscine où vous voulez aller dans l'océan ?

- L'eau de la mer est froide à cette heure-ci non ?

- Oui c'est vrai, mais une fois qu'on est dedans...

- Je crois que je préfère la chaleur de la piscine.

- C'est vous qui voyez.

_La brune descendit les larges marches de la piscine et commença à s'engouffrer dans l'eau à température ambiante._

- Il faudrait prévenir l'Inspecteur Graham...

- David s'en ait chargé, il est sur le coup aussi. Il va chercher des preuves contre votre ex-mari pour le faire arrêter lui et ses sbires. Seulement comme c'est nous qui vous avons libéré, il n'y a plus de trace de séquestration... ça va être difficile de les faire tomber mais on y arrivera.

_Emma nagea jusqu'à la brune, et plongea son regard dans le sien._

- Je ferai en sorte que toutes les personnes qui veulent s'en prendre à vous, paient. Vous avez ma parole.

_Elles ne se quittaient plus des yeux et Emma hésitait à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Seulement elle avait peur que la brune ne s'imagine qu'elle l'ait ramené ici dans ce but. Bien que la pensée de lui faire l'amour, là, maintenant ne lui déplaisait pas, elle avait tout de même peur d'y aller trop vite. _

_Et alors qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieur, Regina pencha sa tête et l'embrassa tendrement._

_C'est pas tout à fait ce qu'elle avait prévu, mais c'était tellement mieux. Regina lui prouvait ainsi qu'elle aussi en avait envie. Enfin, par forcément de passer à l'acte sexuel en lui-même, mais d'avancer, tout simplement. _

_Emma osa poser ses main sur la taille de la Mairesse pour rapprocher leur corps, alors que celle-ci passa ses mains par dessus les épaules d'Emma._

_Le baiser s'approfondit lorsque Emma lécha la commissure des lèvres de la brune, et celle-ci accepta timidement en entre-ouvrant sa bouche et en resserrant sa prise sur la nuque de la blonde._

- Emma ? _Entendirent-elles au loin_. Emma tu es là ?

_Les deux femmes rouvrirent les yeux, et se séparèrent légèrement en entendant des talons frapper le carrelage de l'allée latérale._

- Merde, c'est la voisine... _souffla Emma en regardant la brune d'un air désolée. _

_Elle nagea vers les escaliers et les montèrent au même moment où la voisine en question, montra enfin le bout de son nez._

- Ah Emma ! Oh... bonjour. _Dit-elle en voyant la brune qui hochait de la tête pour la saluer. _Je suis désolée, j'ai sonnée à la porte mais personne ne répondait alors j'ai fait le tour...

- Salut, Carmen, t'inquiète y a pas de soucis...

_La jeune femme à la peau mate et au long cheveux noirs, sans doute d'origine mexicaine, s'avança vers la blonde pour lui faire la bise. Puis se recula, ne sachant pas où se mettre._

- Je suis désolée, si j'avais su que tu n'étais pas seule... je peux repasser plus tard si vous voulez...

_Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard entendu puis regardèrent la jeune femme._

- Non... Heum Carmen je te présente Regina Mills... Regina c'est la voisine dont je parlais hier...

- Oh celle qui tient l'agence immobilière ?

- C'est ça... Enchanté Carmen Morales, _dit-elle en se penchant vers la brune pour lui serrer la main._

- Excusez-moi, elle est humide... _lança la brune, gênée en sortant sa main de l'eau. _

- Pas de problème ! _Répondit-elle, amusée._

- Alors Carmen, comment tu vas ? _Demanda Emma en invitant Carmen d'une main dans le dos à aller s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises en bois sous le grand parasol qui protégeait du soleil._

_Regina sortit de l'eau elle aussi et vint s'asseoir auprès d'elles._

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? _Leur proposa poliment Emma avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine. _

- Un jus d'orange pour moi... _Demanda Carmen._

- Pareil. _Dit à son tour Regina en souriant à la blonde._

_Emma hocha de la tête puis disparu, laissant les deux brunes sur la terrasse._

- Alors comme ça vous êtes la voisine d'Emma...

- Oui, je la connais depuis plus de 10 ans à peu près. Mes parents avaient la maison que j'habite à présent et ils étaient très proches d'Annabeth, la mère d'Emma...

- Ah d'accord...

- Et vous ? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Plus ou moins 3 semaines...

- Ah c'est tout récent en faite !

- Oui..._ répondit Regina en rigolant légèrement avec la voisine._

- Et elle vous amène ici ?

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Ben en fait Emma n'est jamais venue avec qui que ce soit ici à part son ami... David, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait... Au début je croyais qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais en les observant j'ai bien compris qu'ils se considéraient plus comme frère et sœur ! Alors vous devez être spéciale si Emma vous à amenée ici...

- Spéciale ?

- Oui c'est un peu comme le sanctuaire d'Emma ici, elle ne vient que rarement, 2 ou 3 fois dans l'année... et à chaque fois elle vient 3 ou 4 jours, parfois seulement un week-end... En général quand elle vient, c'est pour réfléchir, se ressourcer, retrouver un peu de sérénité, vous voyer ce que je veux, dire ?

- Oui... mais vous avez dit que David était venu...

- Ah vous le connaissez aussi, à ce que je vois ! Mais avec David ils n'étaient resté qu'un jour. Je ne sais pas combien de temps vous resterez...

- On s'est pas encore... _coupa gentiment Emma en passant la baie vitrée pour venir déposer les 3 verres de jus de fruits sur la table. _

- ça serait sympa qu'on mange un bout ensemble, ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on s'est pas vue... _lança Carmen dans un sourire triste._

- Je sais, je viens pas souvent... ça dépend, tu veux qu'on se fasse ça où et quand ?

- Ce soir, chez moi ?

_Carmen regarda la brune et la blonde à tour de rôle, un sourire impatient sur ses lèvres..._

_Regina hocha la tête positivement, trouvant que c'était une bonne idée, et que cela la changerait de son quotidien._

- Heu... on peut remettre ça à demain plutôt... _Lâcha Emma, plus comme une affirmation qu'une question._

- Heu ouais, ça marche ! Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai des visites à faire aujourd'hui... Bonne journée les filles ! _Lança-t-elle avant de finir son verre et de se lever._

- Ouais à plus tard Carmen... _répondit la blonde en la regardant s'éloigné._

- Vous ne compter pas y aller c'est ça ?_ Demanda la Mairesse quand elle s'assura que la voisine était bien partie._

- Si, si... c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui... disons que je nous ai prévus autre chose... _dit-elle en se raclant légèrement la gorge._

- Ah ? Et puis-je savoir quoi ?

- Si je vous répondais en vous demandant si vous avez une tenue de soirée, ça vous ira ?

_La brune la regarda suspicieuse tout en souriant et la blonde lui rendit son sourire._

- Tout dépend... une tenue de soirée pourquoi au juste ? Aller danser, manger, ... ?

- Un peu des deux...

- Vous m'intriguez... seulement je suis obligée de vous répondre que non... je n'ai rien pris de tel...

- Bon c'est pas grave, on va aller faire du shopping. Ça vous fera une sortie et puis ça passera le temps...

- Entendu !

- Bon on va se changer et on se rejoint dans 10 minutes devant l'entrée ?

- Oui...

_Elles se sourirent une nouvelle fois avant de monter les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage pour ensuite se séparer et aller chacune dans leur chambre._

* * *

_Dix minutes plus tard, Emma attendait Regina devant la grande porte de l'entrée et sourit en voyant la brune descendre gracieusement les marches. _

- Un short en jeans ? Vous ne cessez de m'épater Madame le Maire...

- Quoi il ne vous plaît pas Miss Swan ?

- Oh si, si.. il vous va très bien même...

- Merci...

_La blonde ouvrit la porte et s'inclina devant la brune en indiquant la sortie de la main._

- Si Madame voulait bien se donner la peine...

_La brune rit doucement avant de reprendre une posture plus sérieuse pour passer devant une Emma amusée. Et celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher d'être captivée par le postérieur de la brune. Ce jean lui allait définitivement à la perfection !_

_Après un quart d'heure en voiture, elle arrivèrent dans le centre-ville ou Regina pu remarquer que cette ville n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne. Celle-ci était plus petite, plus luxueuse et lumineuse, les femmes n'avaient pas peur de se balader en short ou jupe avec pour seul haut le bikini, et les hommes vêtus seulement d'un bermuda, n'hésitaient pas à afficher leur torse musclé._

_Emma gara la voiture de sport devant une boutique, coupa le moteur et sortit du véhicule après avoir vérifié dans son rétroviseur qu'aucune autre voiture n'arrivait._

_Elle marcha jusqu'au trottoir et se positionna aux côtés de la brune._

- Voilà, on y est... par où voulez-vous commencer ?

- Heumm bonne question.. tiens commençons par celle-ci ! _Elle désigna la boutique du menton et elles avancèrent jusqu'à ladite boutique, Emma tira sur la porte, laissa la brune entrer la première et Regina lui sourit pour la remercier._

_Emma ne le savait peut-être pas encore mais, Regina adorait les petites attentions que la blonde avait à son égard. _

_En entrant dans le magasin, elles furent accueillies par une charmante vendeuse qui leur proposa son aide. _

- On aimerait des tenues assez chic, tout en étant...

- ... décontractée ? _Demanda la jeune femme en coupant Emma._

- C'est ça !

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, suivez-moi

_Pendant plus d'une demie-heure, les deux jeunes femmes essayèrent différentes robes mais Emma avait tenu à ce qu'aucune d'elle ne puisse se voir mutuellement. Gardant ainsi un peu de surprise. _

_Lorsqu'elles eurent choisi, la vendeuse les emballa dans des sachets différents pour ne pas qu'elles se trompent puis Emma approcha du comptoir pour payer, sous le regard de Regina, qui n'eut pas le temps de protester puisque la carte bancaire d'Emma venait d'être acceptée, signifiant que leurs achats étaient validés. Elles saluèrent ensuite la vendeuse puis sortirent du magasin. _

- Merci... _lança Regina, gênée. _Mais j'aurais très bien pu payer la mienne...

_Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'elle avait l'occasion d'être courtisée et encore moins « bichonnée », elle n'avait donc pas l'habitude._

- Je sais, mais j'en avais envie, alors je vous en prie... ça vous dit une glace ?

- D'accord mais alors c'est moi qui l'offre. _Répondit-elle d'un ton ferme qui ne laissait pas le choix à la blonde. _

- Entendu ! _Lança-t-elle, tout en pouffant de rire, suivie de près par la brune. _

_Et elle passèrent ainsi le début de journée, à se balader, faire quelques boutiques sans forcément acheter mais tout simplement regarder. À midi, Emma les avaient emmené dans ce qui semblait être un petit restaurant dont la terrasse donnait une vue imprenable sur l'océan. Après leur repas, aux alentours de 14 heures, Emma leur proposa de retourner à la voiture déposer leurs acquisitions puis de se diriger vers la plage. _

_Là, un artiste se faisait un plaisir à dessiner toutes les personnes qui s'intéressait à son travail et qui lui proposait de poser. _

_Regina qui trouvait que cet homme avait beaucoup de talent s'approcha un peu plus près pour contempler ses œuvres. _

- Bonjour _lança-t-il à la brune. _

- Vous avez un talent fou... _répondit-elle, son regard perdu dans les nombreux dessins._

- Merci... _dit-il dans un sourire._ Vous voulez poser ? _Demanda-il gentiment._

_Emma qui était un peu en retraite ne disait rien mais regardait la brune tout sourire. _

- Avec plaisir... Emma vous venez avec moi ?

- Oh heu... oui si vous voulez.

_Elles prirent place sur un large rocher, l'une à côté de l'autre et prirent une posture confortable. Le sable caressait leur pied, le vent faisait mouvoir leur chevelure et la senteur de l'air marin leur parvenait aux narines. Dieu, que cela était divin._

- Voilà, ne bouger plus, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps... _leur affirma l'artiste. _

_20 minutes plus tard, l'homme avait terminé, elle se levèrent donc et allèrent voir le résultat. _

_Le dessin était magnifique, très ressemblant à la réalité et convenant aux deux femmes qui, satisfaites, voulurent le récupérer pour le garder en souvenir. _

_Emma insista pour payer l'homme puis se tourna vers la blonde et lui tendit la toile. _

- Il est pour vous...

_Regina lui sourit et sentit son cœur s'emballer de bonheur. C'est fou comme la moindre attention la touchait. Surtout si elle venait de la blonde. _

- Merci...

- Ça vous dit qu'on rentre ?

_La brune acquiesça et elles repartirent en direction de la voiture après avoir remercié l'homme et salué d'un signe de la main._

* * *

_15 minutes plus tard elles étaient de retour à la villa d'Emma. En route elles n'avaient pas échanger le moindre mot, mais cela ne les avait pas dérangé. À la place Emma avait, à un moment, accompagné la chanson qui passait à la radio avec sa voix et Regina en avait profité tout en regardant le paysage à travers la vitre de sa portière, se laissant bercée par la mélodie et les paroles. _

_Lorsqu'elles passèrent le seuil de l'entrée, Emma leur proposa une boisson rafraîchissante puis avait proposé d'aller se remettre en bikini pour aller se dorer la pilule sur les transats qui se trouvaient sur la terrasse. _

_Lorsqu'elles s'assirent sur les longues chaises, Emma proposa à Regina de la crème solaire, lui en mit dans sa main pour qu'elle puisse l'étaler sur ses jambes, ses bras, son abdomen et sa poitrine, imitée par la blonde, puis elle se tourna vers elle._

- Vous voulez... que je vous en mette sur le dos ?

- Volontiers merci.

_La brune se tourna pour se mettre dos à la blonde qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Emma appliqua soigneusement et toute en légèreté la lotion sur la peau mate et douce de Regina et la massa par la même occasion. Prolongeant chaque contact, chacune en profitant silencieusement._

_Lorsqu'Emma eut terminé, Regina proposa à la blonde de lui rendre la pareille, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. _

_Et quand Regina eut finit à son tour, la blonde se retourna une nouvelle fois afin de faire face à la brune, et leurs regards se perdirent dans celui de l'autre._

- On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez sans nul doute la plus belle des femmes... ? _Demanda Emma sans détourner les yeux._

_Regina sourit et rougit à nouveau avant de le lécher la commissure de ses lèvres..._

- Disons que jusqu'à présent je n'y avais pas cru.

- Pourtant c'est la vérité... vous êtes si belle Regina...

_Emma caressa sa joue de son pouce pour accompagner ses paroles puis approcha son visage pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Tendrement._

_Regina, elle, posa une main sur l'avant-bras de la blonde et l'autre vint s'immiscer derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle. _

_Leur baiser resta chaste au début, mais visiblement ce n'était pas au goût de Regina qui voulu intensifier leur échange en venant titiller les lèvres de la blonde avec sa langue, se qui fit sourire la blonde, suivie de la brune, avant que leur langue ne se rencontre, caressant l'autre d'une manière douce mais intense. _

_Lorsqu'elles furent à bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent pour poser leur front l'un contre l'autre, fermant les yeux, rêveuses._

- Emma.._ souffla la brune, ses yeux toujours fermés._

- Oui ?...

- Que sommes-nous ? Je veux dire... jamais encore je n'avais...

- Entretenu une telle relation avec une femme ?

- Oui... _Répondit-elle en reculant légèrement du visage de la blonde pour plonger son regard dans le sien._

_- _Et bien... je dirai que c'était un peu tôt pour mettre un mot sur ce que nous sommes comme vous dites mais... vu comment notre relation évolue, ce qui me ravit au plus haut point... _dit-elle en souriant. _Je crois qu'on est bien partie pour être plus qu'une femme et son ex-garde du corps...

_La brune éclata de rire, suivie de près par Emma, avant qu'elles ne reprennent leur sérieux et que la blonde ne scelle sa main avec celle de Regina._

_- _Mais une chose est sûre, je n'ai pas du tout envie que ça s'arrête...

- Moi non plus..._ dit-elle en approchant son visage à nouveau, faisant comprendre à la blonde qu'elle voulait un nouveau baiser. _

- Et si on commençait par se tutoyer ? _Proposa Emma quand elles se séparèrent à nouveau à cause du manque d'air. _

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée...

- Très bien dans ce cas, ça vous ... heu... ça TE dirais, de manger en tête à tête avec moi ce soir ?

- Je me disais bien que tu complotais quelque chose dans ce sens là depuis ce matin...

- Ben comme on a pas eu droit à notre rendez-vous hier soir à cause des autres cinglés, je me disais qu'on pourrait rattraper le coup ce soir ?

- Avec plaisir_..._

_- Très bien dans ce cas, rendez-vous à 20 heure ce soir au bas de l'escalier._

_- Où comptes-tu m'emmener ?_

_- Ça, c'est une surprise..._

_- Je l'aurais parié..._

_Elles se mirent à rire de nouveau avant d'unir leur lèvres pour la énième fois._

_TBC..._

* * *

**Alors vous me détestez toujours? Et ne me répondez pas "oui, parce qu'on veut la suite" xD... parce que ça ne marchera pas, chaque chose vient en son temps ;)... **

**D'ailleurs le prochain chapitre, vous l'aurez comprit, portera sur leur rendez-vous (ah enfin LE rendez-vous ^^) et s'en suivra (je vois déjà vos sourires pervers jusqu'ici :p) d'une scène au rating M ! Voilà, je préviens au cas où certains lecteurs n'aimerait pas lire ce genre de "choses"... mais cela n'apportera** AUCUN** changement sur la suite de l'histoire mais uniquement sur le développement de leur relation ;)**

**PS: Pour ce chapitre-ci, j'ai écouté la chanson "Can't Go Back" de Rosi Golan, et c'est cette chanson qu'Emma chantait dans la voiture ;)**


	15. Rendez-vous et confessions

**Coucou mes loulous ! Alors on m'aime? ^^... Qu'est-ce que ce sera à la fin de ce chapitre-ci :$... Je déconne ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre semaine se passe bien, courage bientôt le week-end ! ;)**

**Petite remarque : Certains parmi vous m'ont demandé si Carmen m'était inspirée ou bien si j'avais pioché dans la série "The L Word" et la réponse est que j'ai toujours fantasmée sur cette fameuse Carmen de la Pica Morales ... ne m'en voulez pas mais après Regina, c'est aussi la femme de ma vie ^^... Alors j'ai voulu me servir de cette fic pour l'y incorporer, disons que je voulais faire un petit clin d'œil à la série, et donc à la meilleure Dj qu'L.A ait pu avoir xD... Alors oui, c'est bien d'elle qu'il s'agit ^^**

**Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture... (Rating M en espérant tout de même que je ne vous décevrai pas :$ )**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Rendez-vous et confessions...**

_L'après-midi passa calmement, les deux jeunes femmes avaient profité du soleil pour se reposer sur leur transat, collés l'un à côté de l'autre, et s'étaient tenue la main pour ne plus se les lâcher jusqu'à ce que le téléphone d'Emma se mette à sonner. _

- C'est David. _Lança-t-elle à la brune en voyant l'identifiant sur l'écran de son portable. _

_Elle appuya sur la touche "répondre" et mit le haut parleur._

- Salut toi !

- Salut blondie, ça va ?

- Nickel et toi ? Au fait t'es sur haut-parleur.

- Bonjour David... _lança Regina pour manifester sa présence._

- Ah ok, bonjour Regina ! Moi ça va ! Et vous, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien mieux merci, des nouvelles de mon fils ?

- Justement je les suis, lui et sa classe, à distance depuis qu'ils sont partis ce matin, on fait une ballade en forêt là... le pied !

_Elles se mirent à rire en entendant la manière ironique qu'utilisait le jeune homme._

- Mais il est en pleine forme ne vous en faites pas.

- Bien, merci de veiller sur lui.

- Je vous en prie, c'est normal... D'ailleurs Emma j'ai envoyé des photos que j'ai prise de la journée sur ta boîte mail.

- Ok, on va y jeter un coup d'œil.

- Bon je vous laisse, ils ont décidés de monter un peu dans les hauteurs de la montagne... et je préfère rester concentrer sur où vont se poser mes pieds...

- Ça marche... à plus tard vieux et merci encore.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

_Elles rigolèrent à nouveau avant qu'Emma ne raccroche._

- Je vais aller chercher le PC.

_Dit-elle en se mettant debout, suivie par Regina qui alla leur servir un thé glacé._

_Emma posa l'ordinateur sur la table de la terrasse, l'alluma, se connecta au réseau Wi-fi et alla consulter ses mails. __Une fichier de David avait été envoyé 10 minutes plus tôt. Elle cliqua sur le lien, et le message indiqua plus d'une cinquantaine de photo._

_Assises côtes-à-côtes, l'écran disposé au milieu de la table devant elles, leur permis de découvrir les différentes images démontrant le petit Henry tout heureux avec ses camarades de classes. _

_Regina se surprit même à le voir tenir la main d'une petite fille brune, mignonne comme un cœur, en se promenant dans les bois, alors que les autres marchaient librement. _

- Je crois que ton fils est amoureux... _souffla Emma en voyant le visage ébahi de la brune._

- En effet... petit cachottier...

_Emma éclata de rire alors que la brune restait concentrée, n'en revenant toujours pas._

- Sérieux... tu devrais voir ta tête ! Ça vaut tout l'or du monde !

- On se moque Miss Swan ? _Dit-elle mesquinement, un sourcil levé, alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre._

- Me moquer ? Naaaaaaan... j'oserais pas !

- C'est cela oui ! Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, je reporte notre rendez-vous !

- Non, tu plaisantes là ?! _Lâcha la blonde en cessant de rire._

- Qui c'est maintenant qui fait une tête qui vaut tout l'or du monde ?

_Regina éclata de rire et Emma soulagée de voir que la brune l'avait prise à son jeu, se mit à la chatouiller gentiment aux côtes, ce qui provoqua un petit hoquet de surprise de la part de la brune qui se leva._

- Non Emma... pas ça...

- Alors comme ça tu veux annuler notre rendez-vous, c'est ça ?_ Dit-elle en s'approchant telle une lionne vers sa proie._

- Non Emma... Ah ! _Elle se mit à courir pour échapper à la blonde qui la poursuivait en rigolant._

_Elles contournèrent la table, la piscine et se dirigèrent vers la plage. Emma ne tarda pas à rattraper la brune qui se laissa tomber sur le sable. La blonde la plaqua sur le dos et se mit à la chatouiller gentiment, déclenchant un fou rire de la part de sa victime._

_Lorsqu'Emma cessa de la grattouiller, elle encra son regard émeraude dans les yeux chocolat de la brune puis se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Regina prit son visage entre ses mains et répondit vivement à son baiser. _

_À bout de souffle, Emma se redressa et lui sourit._

- Toujours envie d'annuler ?

- Pas le moins du monde...

_Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau, alors qu'Emma passa sa main sous la blouse de Regina pour lui caresser doucement la taille. Ce qui émoustilla grandement la brune. Mais la raison la rattrapa et elle posa une main sur celle d'Emma_

- Non attends...

- Désolée... _répondit la blonde en se reculant. _Je vais trop vite, je sais.

- Non ne sois pas désolée... c'est juste que, premièrement tout le monde pourrait nous voir, du moins tes voisins, ensuite je n'ai jamais fait ça avec une femme et...

- Oh... non je... je comptais pas qu'on le fasse ici... je veux dire, c'était pas mon intention de le faire croire... j'avais seulement envie de te toucher... de sentir la douceur de ta peau...

_Regina lui sourit avant de déposer un petit baiser au coin de ses lèvres pour la rassurer._

- Bon heu... si on allait... heu... finir de regarder les photos d'Henry ? _Proposa la blonde en se remettant debout et en proposant ses mains à la brune pour l'aider à se redresser elle aussi. _

- Bonne idée.

* * *

_1 heure plus tard, après avoir détaillé et commenté chaque images, comprenant même une où l'on pouvait voir David se prendre lui même en photo en tirant la langue faisant rire les deux femmes. Puis Emma, voyant l'heure, leur proposa d'aller se préparer pour leur soirée. Elle avait donc une heure et 10 minutes pour bien se préparer._

_Elles montèrent à l'étage et se séparèrent pour aller chacune rejoindre leur chambre. _

_Une fois sa porte fermée, Emma se précipita à se déshabiller pour filer sous la douche. 5 minutes plus tard, chrono en main, elle s'était lavée le corps et les cheveux. Elle se dépêcha à se passer une crème hydratante sur ses jambes, s'habilla, se sécha les cheveux, les ondula comme la veille, se maquilla le visage et se mit du parfum. Après une demi-heure de préparation, la voilà fin prête pour la soirée de sa vie. Elle quitta sa chambre, écouta à la porte de la brune pour savoir si elle était toujours bien à l'intérieur, puis descendit les escaliers sans le moindre bruit. _

_Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, elle enfila sa paire d'escarpin rouge allant avec sa robe serrée en bustier d'une couleur noir au reflet pailleté rouge, et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Là elle sortit de l'un des placard, une nappe d'un rouge foncé, deux portes chandelles et leurs bougies, et alla jusque sur la terrasse pour les disposer sur la table en acajou. Elle partit ensuite rechercher le service en argent qui avait appartenu à sa mère, la remerciant au passage, et le disposa également sur la nappe, enroula les couverts dans des serviettes en tissus, et deux verres devant chaque assiette. Un pour l'eau, l'autre pour le vin. _

_La table était digne d'un restaurant 5 étoiles et Emma pouvait en être fière. Plus que vingt minutes et la brune descendrait pour la rejoindre. _

_Elle alla jusque dans son salon, guetta par la fenêtre pendant 5 minutes, et vit que le traiteur qu'elle avait commandé était arrivé. _

_Elle alla donc ouvrir la porte avant qu'il ne sonne, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Regina, récupéra le sac contenant leur repas et paya le coursier. Elle referma ensuite la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine._

_Là elle mis le four en marche, au minimum, juste pour dire de garder les aliments chauds. Déballa le repas et le déposa dans un beau et grand plat pour ensuite le glisser dans le four quelque minutes. Puis elle retourna à l'entrée quand elle avait entendu une mobylette se garer dans l'allée. Le fleuriste._

* * *

_10 minutes plus tard, Regina sortit de sa chambre, elle sentit tout de suite une bonne odeur venant du palier inférieur et suivit sa piste. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut des escaliers, elle vit qu'Emma l'attendait tout sourire avec un bouquet de Lys dans les mains. _

- Tu es encore plus magnifique que dans mes rêves... _souffla Emma en lui tendant le bouquet._

_Et Emma disait vrai, Regina avait monté ses cheveux en faisant un chignon parfait, son visage maquillés juste ce qu'il fallait pour mettre ses yeux chocolat en valeur, et pour finir elle portait sa nouvelle robe, d'un bleu nuit qui dévoilait à peine sa poitrine, juste ce qu'il fallait à Emma pour se mettre à rêver._

_Regina descendit la dernière marche, se retrouvant à présent en face de la blonde. Elle prit le bouquet dans ses mains, l'approcha à ses narines, huma le parfums des fleurs en fermant les yeux, puis s'approcha de la blonde. _

- Merci, _dit-elle avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. _Tu es superbe toi aussi...

_La blonde lui sourit avant de lui proposer son bras pour les mener sur la terrasse. _

- Madame. _Dit-elle en tirant la chaise pour la brune qui était stupéfaite du décor qui s'offrait à elle. _

_La table était magnifiquement bien dressée, leurs assiettes étaient recouvertes d'une cloche en inox, la lumière était tamisée grâce aux bougies et le coucher de soleil qui surplombait l'horizon, et un fond musical de jazz similaire à ce qu'elles avaient pu entendre au gala ronronnait tout autour d'elles._

- Emma c'est... je n'ai pas de mot.

- Alors assieds-toi...

_Emma lui souriait tendrement alors que Regina, se sentant en ce moment-même la plus chanceuse au monde, prit place sur la chaise que la blonde lui proposait. _

- Comment tu...

- Haha... mystère...

- Tu n'as quand même pas eu le temps de cuisiner ?

- Non ça s'est vrai ! J'ai fait appelle au meilleur traiteur du coin... c'était ça ou bien il aurait fallu que je cuisine devant toi et du coup, il n'y aurait pas eu de surprise... _dit-elle honteuse._

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a la dessous ? _Demanda-t-elle curieuse. _

- Et bien, je sais que tu aimes la cuisine épicée alors... je te laisse découvrir.

_La brune souleva sa cloche, suivie par Emma qui les prit et les déposa un peu plus loin sur la table. _

- Poivrons farcis ?

- A la mexicaine, oui Madame ! j'espère que tu aimes ?

- J'adore ça... merci...

- Avec plaisir ! _Elle se saisit de la bouteille de vin rouge, en servit un fond dans le verre de Regina et la laissa y goûter._

- Humm... délicieux..

- C'est un vin Californien, c'est un ami à Carmen qui tient le vignoble et je le connaît un peu, alors ce matin je suis allée le voir et je lui ai demandé une bouteille de sa meilleure cuvée !

- Il est excellent.

_Elles se sourirent alors qu'Emma servait le vin dans les deux verres. _

- Bon et bien bon appétit !

- Merci, à toi aussi.

_Elles trinquèrent avec leurs verres, burent une gorgée, puis se mirent à manger. _

- Mmmmm... c'est... divin !_ Confessa la brune en se délectant du repas. _

- C'est bon, hein ! Avec Annabeth, on aimait bien commandé chez Sergio, c'est le traiteur, je crois même qu'ils sont sortit en ensemble, mais elle ne me l'a jamais confirmé et j'ai jamais osé en parler avec lui !

- Et bien, tu lui diras que ses plats sont un délice...

- D'accord... Alors parle-moi un peu de toi...

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas par où commencer...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à vouloir devenir Maire ?

- Oh et bien ça c'est un rêve d'adolescente que j'ai concrétisé. Quand j'avais 15 ans, j'étais dans un collèges privé, où le port de l'uniforme était obligatoire...

- Hummm intéressant... _Lança Emma un petit sourire pervers sur les lèvres qui fit rire la brune avant qu'elle ne reprenne son récit. _

- J'étais en option science-politique et on faisait énormément de débat. On suivait aussi l'actualité dans le monde mais surtout de la ville et je voyais que l'injustice était partout. Alors je me suis donnée l'objectif de tout faire pour changer les choses, et quoi de mieux que de devenir Maire pour être entendue ? Surtout lorsque que l'on est une femme. On est pas forcément prise au sérieux, et j'avais envie de parler pour le peuple dans l'intérêt du peuple... et me voilà aujourd'hui à la tête de cette magnifique ville qui m'a vu grandir...

- C'est tout à ton honneur... Tu dois être fière de toi...

- C'est vrai, je ne le cache pas, j'aime à penser que j'avais un rêve et que je l'ai concrétisé par moi-même... tu veux savoir autre chose ?

- Heummm... T'as couleur préféré ?

- haha ! Je dirais... le noir. Et toi ?

- J'ai pas vraiment de préférence mais j'aime bien le rouge !

- Très bien à mon tour...

- Vas-y...

- Pourquoi l'Armée ?

- Hmm bonne question... je crois que j'avais envie de me racheter une conduite. J'avais 20 ans quand j'ai décidée de m'engager. Comme je n'avais pas de casier judiciaire, étonnant après ce que j'avais pu faire pendant mon adolescence, j'ai passer les tests et ils m'ont acceptée. Je me sentais revivre. J'avais un but dans la vie : Protéger mon pays et les rares personnes qui m'étaient chers. Malheureusement, 2 ans plus tard, alors que j'étais en Irak avec David, j'ai appris le décès d'Annabeth, j'ai été rapatriée pour pouvoir organiser les funérailles et faire mon deuil. Après ça il y a eu l'histoire dans le bar que tu connais déjà, du coup je n'ai plus jamais quitté le pays.

- Elle te manque?

-Oui... tout les jours en faite. Il ne se passe pas un jour où je n'ai pas une pensée pour elle.

- Je comprends... je ressens la même chose pour mon père.

- Comment était-il vis-à-vis de toi ?

- Pendant mon enfance, il était très protecteur, j'étais sa fille unique. Il n'avait que moi et on partageait tout. Ma passion pour l'équitation je la tiens de lui...

- Ha, je savais pas que tu aimais ça.

- Et pas qu'un peu... je montais presque tout les week-end...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

- Mes parents ont divorcés. Et j'ai été placée chez ma mère, mon père avait un droit de visite mais je savais que ça le peinait. Et je peux comprendre. Je crois que si on me retirait la garde d'Henry, j'en souffrirait terriblement...

- C'est elle qui t'a présenté Léopold c'est ça ?

- Oui... elle faisait partie d'un club très huppé à l'époque, un cercle de gentils hommes si tu veux... Mais bizarrement, je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi c'est moi qu'elle avait poussé dans ses bras et pas elle...

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Elle en pinçait pour lui ?

- Je crois... mais je ne lui ai jamais posé la question.

- Étrange en effet...

- Et toi ? Tu n'as jamais été mariée alors ?

- Non... et j'y jamais trop pensé en faite. Je savais que si un jour je devais me marier, ce serait avec la femme de ma vie et puis voilà.

- Une femme ? Donc tu as toujours su que...

- ... que j'étais lesbienne ? Yep... Suffit de savoir que les seuls posters que je mettais dans ma chambre portait sur Xena...

- Xena ? Hahaha...

_La brune se mit à éclater de rire alors qu'Emma rougissait de honte._

- Bah quoi... c'est la seule femme combattante que je connaissais... A l'époque je me disais que si je devenais aussi forte qu'elle, il ne m'arriverait plus rien...

- Je comprends mieux l'Armée maintenant...

- Mais arrête de te moquer de moi ! Je te rappelle que je connais ton point faible maintenant ! _Dit-elle en tirant la langue et en dirigeant l'une de ses mains vers l'abdomen de la brune. _

- Non ! D'accord, j'ai compris, je ne me moque plus...

- Mouais...

_La brune la regarda et tenta de reprendre son sérieux avant de pouffer de rire une nouvelle fois. _

- C'est reparti...

- Non, c'est juste que maintenant... je t'imagine habillée de cuir brandissant une épée !

- Ça peut toujours se faire... mais plus tard... _dit-elle dans un clin d'oeil._

_Regina qui comprit l'arrière pensée qui se cachait sous ses mots et resta interdite, rougissant même. _

- Je plaisante, je plaisante... _la rassura Emma en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de vin._

- Donc... tu n'es jamais sorti avec un homme ? Même pas à l'adolescence ?

- Ah si oui quand même... mais c'est arrivée une seule fois, la fois de trop peut-être... J'avais 16 ans. On avait cours ensemble, et dans mon école il n'y avait pas de place pour les gais alors quand il m'a demandé pour qu'on sorte ensemble et j'ai accepté. On est resté 7 mois ensemble et j'en ai fait un homme ! Mais bon j'étais pas amoureuse, je l'aimais bien comme un bon copain mais j'avoue que si j'étais avec lui c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'était pas moche à regarder et parce que sa sœur était la capitaine des poms poms girls...

- Tu voulais te servir de sa popularité pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur ton orientation sexuelle ?

- Y avait de ça. J'étais invité aux meilleures soirées, mais bon c'est pas souvent que j'allais ou alors je devais faire le mur... et puis je voulais aussi qu'elle me fasse entrer dans l'équipe.

- Oh tu voulais être pom-pom ? Moi aussi je l'ai été !

- Ouais mais à mon avis on avait pas les mêmes motivations...

- Comment ça ?

_Emma lui lança un nouveau regard pervers alors que la brune ne semblait toujours pas comprendre._

- Les vestiaires... les douches... elles font tout ensemble ces filles-là !

- Et tu as réussi ? À entrer dans l'équipe je veux dire.

- Oui ! Comme tout le reste d'ailleurs ! J'ai même eu une aventure avec l'une des filles du groupe... bon ça n'est arrivé que 5 ou 6 fois, mais c'était plaisant...

_Regina éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, suivie d'Emma. La soirée se passait vraiment bien, elles se découvraient petit à petit et cela les comblait. Aucun tabou entre elles. Elles se disaient tout, n'avaient aucun secret._

* * *

_A la fin du repas, Emma desservit les assiettes, Regina l'avait aidé alors qu'Emma avait refusée, mais la brune ne l'avait pas écoutée. Puis Emma sortit le dessert. _

- Une tarte aux pommes ?

- Je suis passée à la boulangerie ce matin en faisant les courses. Tu n'aimes pas ?

_- _Si au contraire ! J'adore les pommes...

_Elles mangèrent chacune un morceau, un véritable délice pour leurs papilles. Emma leur resservit également du vin, mais chacune faisait attention à ne pas être pompette. _

_Elles discutèrent encore de tout et de rien, puis Regina s'excusa et partit "se rafraîchir" et Emma en profita pour mettre un slow. Elle choisi alors la voix de Carolina Wallace et son mashup des chansons « Infinty » et « Wicked Game »._

_Lorsque Regina revint, Emma lui souriait amoureusement en lui proposant sa main pour une nouvelle danse entre elles. Regina se mit aussi à sourire et déposa sa main dans celle proposée par Emma et cette dernière les firent avancer jusqu'au milieu de la terrasse pour avoir plus de place. _

_Elles prient automatiquement les mêmes positions que la première fois c'est à dire qu'Emma avait posé une main dans le dos de la brune, Regina, elle, l'avait posé sur l'épaule de la blonde, et la main qui leur restait étaient conjointement liées sur le buste d'Emma où le pouce de celle-ci, caressait la paume de Regina._

_Joue contre joue, les yeux clos, cet instant était le leur. Loin des menaces qui planait comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête de Regina. Plus rien ne comptait. La musique les berçait, leurs respirations faisaient bomber leur torse, __chacune à leur tour contre celui de l'autre. Elles étaient bien._

_Lorsque la chanson se termina, une autre se mit en route, laissant ainsi place à « Young and Beautiful » de Lana Del Rey. _

_Regina adorait cette chanson, comme elle avait aimé la précédente. Décidément elles avaient plus de point en commun qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. _

_Et lorsqu'elle se redressa Emma la regarda dans les yeux, l'air inquiète._

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non... c'est juste que...

- Oui ?

- La soirée est parfaite... je n'aurais jamais cru vivre un tel bonheur...

- Mais ?

- Mais... c'est juste que... je me demande comment elle va se terminer...

- Ah ? Aaaah... d'accord... Et bien, je ne veux te forcer à rien. On ira au rythme que tu voudras. C'est vrai que depuis quelques jours j'essaie de faire avancer notre relation mais... je ne nous ai pas amenée ici dans ce but.

- Je sais Emma... et je ne t'en veux pas... bien au contraire, je n'aurais pas été capable de faire les premiers pas sans toi.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?_ Demanda-t-elle sincèrement, sans arrière pensée, une pointe de douceur dans sa voix._

- De ne pas faire les choses correctement... Cela fait quelques années maintenant que je n'ai plus enfin tu vois... et jamais encore avec une femme... c'est nouveau pour moi. Ne te méprends pas, j'adore être avec toi. Être dans tes bras, t'embrasser, me sentir protégée et désirée... mais... mais je n'ai pas envie de te décevoir.

- C'est donc ça le problème... tu sais, je suis passée par là moi aussi... Et je sais ce que ça fait, mais je serai là. Et encore une fois on ira à ton rythme, c'est promis. Donc si tu n'est pas prête, c'est pas grave, je comprends.

- Mais j'en ai envie !

_Regina avait lancée cette révélation un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, ces hormones sans doutes. Et cela la fit rougir et s'arrêter de bouger alors qu'Emma lui souriait avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. _

_Elle quitta ensuite ses lèvres pour embrasser l'arête de sa mâchoire et redescendre progressivement sur son cou, tirant ainsi un gémissement silencieux de la part de la brune._

- Emma...

_Celle-ci voulut s'arrêter mais Regina engouffra sa main dans sa chevelure, l'incitant donc à poursuivre. _

- Tu veux qu'on monte ? _Murmura la blonde entre deux baiser._

- Oui... _souffla-t-elle en sentant le désir monter en elle._

_Emma cessa ses baisers, lui prit la main en la regardant dans les yeux, et ce qu'elle vit la combla. Regina avait les pupilles dilatées, noires de désir et d'envie. _

_Elle les montèrent lentement vers la chambre, aucune précipitation dans les gestes, juste une envie mutuelle. _

_Emma les conduit dans sa chambre, celle-ci était l'une des plus belles de la maison, elle avait même un balcon qui donnait vue sur l'océan. Les fenêtres étaient entre-ouvertes et la mélodie des vagues s'écrasant sur la plage était le seul son qui leur parvenait. Rendant ainsi l'ambiance plus romantique encore._

_Quand Emma referma la porte derrière elles, Regina avait cesser tout mouvement, regardant ce lit qui allait être témoin de leur futur ébat. _

_Allait-t-elle vraiment le faire ? Allait-t-elle faire l'amour avec cette femme qu'elle ne connaît que depuis 3 semaines ? La réponse lui semblait évidente. Bien sûr qu'elle allait le faire. Elle en avait terriblement envie, elle avait envie qu'Emma Swan lui fasse l'amour._

_Car elle le savait Emma lui offrirait ce qu'elle n'a jusqu'à présent jamais connu. Une nuit d'amour et de tendresse. Ce que personne jusqu'à maintenant n'avait voulu partager avec elle. Elle se souvint de son premier amour Daniel. Elle avait 17 ans, ils étaient jeunes et tout les deux inexpérimentés, c'était maladroit, pas désagréable, mais ça n'avait pas été le feu d'artifice. _

_Ensuite il y a avait eu ce garçon à la fac, Eduardo. Entre eux c'était plutôt passionnel, voir même torride, mais leur relation n'était basée que sur le sexe et Regina en avait __vite __été lassée._

_Après lui, il y avait eu son ex-mari, cet ingrat de Léopold de vingt ans son aîné, en y repensant, Regina se dégoûtait elle-même de s'être laissée mariée à cet enflure. Il ne l'avait jamais traitée avec respect lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre. Pas même lors de leur nuit de noces, bien au contraire il s'était montré bestiale dès le départ, s'imaginant sans doute que c'est ce qui lui aurait plus, mais il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. _

_Et pour finir, il y avait Emma, cette femme douce, respectueuse, romantique et protectrice qui avait même mit sa vie en danger à deux reprises pour sauver la sienne. Et même si c'était une femme, et qu'elle n'en avait jamais connue auparavant , Regina s'en moquait éperdument. Tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était qu'elle était dans cette pièce avec elle et qu'elles allaient concrétiser ce qu'elles désiraient toutes les deux depuis le début. Car si Emma lui avait confesser qu'elle était tombée sous son charme la première fois qu'elles se sont vues, c'est-à-dire dans son bureau, Regina en avait pensé tout autant. _

_Alors qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, Emma arriva dans son dos, retira ses cheveux de sa main pour déposer de tendre petit baiser dans son cou et sa nuque, émoustillant au plus haut point la brune qui ferma les yeux pour se délecter de ses attentions. _

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? On peut attendre si tu n'es pas prête... _murmura Emma en se reculant légèrement. _

_Regina hocha la tête et passa une main par dessus son épaule pour agripper la nuque d'Emma et la ramener à elle._

- Non, continue...

_Emma sourit puis se remit à l'embrasser tout en dézippant sa robe, elle prit ses deux mains pour les poser sur les épaules de la brune et faire glisser sa robe qui atterrit sur ses pied. _

_Emma redescendit ses mains progressivement vers sa taille en effleurant la voluptueuse poitrine de Regina du bout des doigts pour finir par caresser affectueusement son ventre, tout en continuant ses baisers ici et là sur son épaule, remontant sur son cou, sa joue. Puis à l'aide de ses mains sur sa taille, elle l'a fit gentiment pivoter pour qu'elle puisse faire face. _

_Leur regard se croisèrent, timide pour l'un, rassurant pour l'autre. Emma prit le visage de la brune entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Regina, elle, ne savait pas où poser ses mains alors elle les mit sur les avant-bras de la blonde avant que celle-ci ne rompe leur baiser et n'enlève ses mains de ses joues pour dézipper sa propre robe. _

_En sous-vêtements et escarpins toutes les deux, Regina détallait son corps, avec envie cela en était certain et avec curiosité également. Même si elle avait déjà poser les yeux sur le corps d'une femme, elle comprit que ce n'était pas la même chose car cette fois-ci, elle avait envie d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps, d'épouser son corps avec le sien._

_Emma qui lui souriait toujours hésitait à se retirer son soutient-gorge, ayant peur que la brune ne veuille en fin de compte faire marche arrière et quitter la pièce pour ne plus jamais revenir. _

_Et comme une réponse à ses attentes, Regina voulut prendre pour une fois les devant en se rapprochant d'elle et venir poser ses mains sur son corps. L'une sur sa taille et l'autre juste au dessus de son seins droit. Caressant sa peau de son pouce avant de remonter son visage vers Emma._

_Alors la blonde se lança. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos une nouvelle fois, dégrafa son haut et Regina la regardait faire avant de prendre possession des fines bretelles en dentelle pour les tirer vers elle. _

_Son soutient-gorge isolé à un mètre d'elles, Emma prit les mains de la brune et recula pour les attirer sur le lit. _

_Lorsqu'elle sentit le mobilier derrières ses cuisses, elle s'assit, et se remit à embrasser la peau douce et chaude de Regina, embrassant son ventre, caressant son dos, Regina leva la tête vers le plafond en fermant le yeux alors que ses yeux retrouvaient la chevelure dorée d'Emma. _

_Les caresses d'Emma allaient et venaient sur le dos de la brune, remontant parfois jusqu'au sous-vêtement de la brune ou effleurant le flanc de ses cuisses. Alors Regina se décida à faire tomber les dernière barrière de sa nudité et dégrafa à son tour son soutient-gorge. _

_Emma releva la tête, sa bouche à moitié entre-ouverte d'admirer une telle beauté devant ses yeux. Elle remonta ses mains au niveau du fessier de la belle brune, agrippa et souleva __Regina __de ses deux bras musclés pour la faire s'asseoir sur ses jambes._

_Regina surprise, laissa échappé un petit son sortir de sa bouche avant de comprendre les intentions de la blonde et se laissa faire, pliant les genoux pour qu'ils atterrissent sur le matelas alors que son postérieur se posait sur les cuisses d'Emma. _

_Elles unirent à nouveau leur lèvres alors qu'Emma se remettait à caresser son dos, remontant jusque dans sa nuque alors que son visage allait se blottir dans le cou de la brune pour venir suçoter le lobe de oreille. _

_Regina laissa un nouveau gémissement de satisfaction sortir de sa gorge faisant sourire la blonde, qui s'en prévenir, fit basculer la brune sur le lit, inversant donc leur rôle. Regina sur le dos alors qu'Emma était au dessus d'elle. _

_Elles rirent légèrement avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Les jambes de la brune se croisant dans le dos d'Emma, ses mains s'accrochant à son dos, Emma en profita pour soulever légèrement la brune pour la remonter dans le lit et déposer sa tête sur l'un des oreillers. Emma partit ensuite à la conquête de la poitrine de Regina qui lui faisait envie. _

_Elle l'embrassa donc sur la joue, la mâchoire, redescendit sur son cou, le haut de son buste pour terminer sa course sur l'un des seins de la brune qui gémit en sentant le contact des lèvres d'Emma sur sa peau. _

_Ne voulant pas laisser le deuxième sein de Regina seul, Emma vint le caresser de sa main, le frôlant au début, le massant par la suite. Faisant durcir le téton de plaisir. _

_Alors que celui qu'elle avait en bouche subissait le même sort, elle sentit les ongles de Regina s'enfoncer délicatement dans son dos, la griffant au passage, preuve de son plaisir._

- Emma... _soupira-t-elle à nouveau, faisant se relever Emma qui avait peur d'y avoir été trop fort._

_Voyant la tête interrogative de la blonde, Regina lui prit le visage pour l'embrasser alors qu'Emma continuait son massage sur son sein. _

_Les mains de Regina, elles, ne savaient toujours pas où se mettre. Elles effleuraient les côtes d'Emma et celle-ci compris son mal aise. Elle prit alors l'une des mains de Regina et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa poitrine puis fit de même avec l'autre._

- Je... je sais pas comment...

- Fais-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir à toi... _la rassura une nouvelle fois la blonde avant de l'embrasser. _

_Regina ne réfléchit plus et s'exécuta, tirant un gémissement de la part d'Emma qui lui indiqua qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. _

_Leurs baisers ne cessait de s'intensifier, laissant la passion les consumer, leurs respirations se faisaient plus courtes, le rythme de leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre. _

_Plus rien ne comptait. Plus rien, sauf elles._

_Emma quitta les lèvres de sa partenaire en redescendit progressivement vers son nombril. Embrassant, parfois même léchant cette peau douce dont elle ne pourrait à présent plus se passer, jusqu'à a venir poser ses lèvres sur le string en dentelle de la brune, la surprenant à nouveau. Emma lui lança un regard, quémandant l'accès à son intimité et Regina lui répondit en se léchant les lèvres. _

_Ayant eu le feu vert, Emma se redressa légèrement, passa ses doigts sur le bassin de Regina, intercala ses doigts entre sa peau et le tissus, puis le fit glisser jusqu'à elle. Regina était maintenant complètement nue devant les yeux gourmands d'Emma. _

_La blonde remonta délicatement vers la brune, embrassant son genoux, sa cuisse, une nouvelle fois son ventre puis redescendit sur son intimité. Déposant de tendre baiser sur son pubis parfaitement épilé, faisant rougir de plaisir la brune._

_Elle lécha ensuite jusqu'à son entre-jambe, écarta par la même occasion les cuisses de Regina délicatement avec ses mains, les caressant au passage alors que sa langue devenait son nouvel instrument de torture._

_Regina se sentait excitée comme jamais, elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine commençant à les masser alors que l'une des mains d'Emma venait la rejoindre. _

_Et au plus la langue d'Emma la léchait, sa bouche suçotait son clitoris, son soufle chaud taquinait son intimité, au plus elle sentait sa respiration se saccader. Elle sentait son bassin remuer au rythme de la langue d'Emma sans même pouvoir le contrôler. _

_Et là une première vague de plaisir la prit de tout son être. La faisant se cambrer au moment où Emma se redressait pour venir l'embrasser. _

_Regina la prit par la nuque et la fit s'allonger sur elle alors que la main de la blonde s'aventurait sur son entre-jambe, le caressant, l'effleurant. Malgré son envie montante, Emma restait douce dans ses gestes. Mais Regina qui n'en pouvait plus et qui attendait l'ultime délivrance, donna un coup de bassin qui fit comprendre à Emma qu'elle pouvait aller plus loin. _

_Emma prit l'une de ses cuisses et la souleva pour inciter la brune à la poser sur son dos puis poursuivit son exploration et inséra un premier doigt en Regina, suivit d'un deuxième alors que Regina lui mordillait gentiment la lèvre pour lui prouver que c'est ce qu'elle voulait et que c'était bon._

_Elle commença alors un à la pénétrer pour revenir et recommencer, d'abord à un rythme doux et tendre, puis un peu plus rapidement, l'envie de la faire jouir prenant le dessus._

- Ohh... mon Dieu ! Emma... _souffla-t-elle alors que la blonde ne cessait de remuer sa main et que ses lèvres embrassait son cou._ Encore... _demanda-t-elle._

_Emma ajouta un troisième doigt à sa manœuvre et sentit Regina plonger l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'autre venir se poser sur son sein, pour lui donner du plaisir à elle aussi. Même si le simple fait de pouvoir lui faire l'amour l'a comblait suffisamment, l'humidité de son entre-jambe pouvant en attester. _

_Au bout de 5 minutes de frictions, Regina se sentit renaître et ne pu s'empêcher de jouir, à bout de force. _

_Emma la laissa redescendre, en enlevant ses doigts pour ensuite les amener à sa propre bouche pour les lécher, retrouvant à nouveau le goût de la Mairesse dans sa bouche_

_Elle s'allongea ensuite aux côtés de la brune alors que celle-ci reprenait petit à petit ses esprits. _

_Regina tourna ensuite son visage vers la blonde, se souriant toutes les deux, avant qu'elle ne s'approche d'elle pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, sa joue pour ensuite approcher de son oreille._

- Apprends-moi. Apprends-moi à te faire plaisir comme personne ne m'avait autant fait plaisir avant toi.

_Emma déglutit et ne put se résoudre à le lui refuser. Elle prit donc sa main et la conduit jusqu'à son intimité. Elle mit sa main sur celle de Regina et poussait ses doigts à lui caresser ses lèvres inférieurs, à jouer avec son clitoris et à la pénétrer._

_Regina sentit cette nouvelle sensation qui était de faire plaisir à une femme, remarquant par la même occasion à quelle point son bas-ventre était humide. _

_Alors qu'Emma de son côté, fermait les yeux pour mieux profité du bien que la brune lui procurait, le rythme n'était pas des plus rapides, mais la timidité rendait les choses douces et agréables. _

- Comme ça ? _Demanda Regina dont les deux doigts remuaient à l'intérieur d'Emma._

- Plus profond encore..._ supplia-t-elle presque._

_Regina s'appliqua et vit la poitrine d'Emma se mouvoir plus rapidement, sa respiration se saccader, sa voix émettre des gémissement qui l'émoustillaient à nouveau. _

_Voyant le plaisir d'Emma s'emballer, Regina accentua ses mouvement, accéléra le rythme et se mit à embrasser la poitrine de la blonde alors que pour une fois, c'est la main d'Emma qui se glissait dans ses cheveux. _

- Ouii... encore... _demanda la blonde, ses ongles martyrisant les draps, le Nirvana pointant le bout de son nez._

_Regina redoublait d'effort, se permit d'ajouter un troisième doigt dans l'intimé de la blonde et sentit les muscles de la blonde se serrer autour de ceux-ci. Signe que l'orgasme ne devait plus être très loin._

_Et quelques minutes plus tard, se fut autour de la blonde de jouir sans retenue, faisant écho dans toute la pièce. _

_Lorsqu'elle eut finit, Regina voulut quitter le buste d'Emma pour aller saluer son entre-jambe mais Emma l'en empêcha gentiment et l'attrapant par le visage et en se redressant._

- Mais...

- On a le temps... tu n'es pas obligée de le faire maintenant.

- Mais j'en ai envie...

- Et tu m'en vois ravie ! Mais une chose à la fois, d'accord ?

- D'accord...

_Emma unit leur lèvres une dernière fois en se recouchant, attirant la brune avec elle et celle-ci se coucha à moitié sur elle. Une jambe entre les siennes, son nez logé dans son cou et une main entre ses seins. Alors qu'Emma avait une main dans son dos et l'autre sur la main qui était posée sur son buste. Liant ainsi leurs doigts. _

- Bonne nuit Emma..._ souffla la brune._

- Bonne nuit ma douce Regina ..._ répondit la blonde avant de déposer un baiser sur les cheveux ébènes de sa belle._

_Et c'est ainsi qu'elles s'endormirent dans le même lit, pour la première fois. _

_TBC..._

* * *

**Alors verdict? ça vous a plu? :3**

**à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (sans doute dimanche, samedi je ne serai pas là de la journée, j'ai une réunion familiale qui m'attend :D)... Bisous mes loulous !**


	16. Soirée entre filles

**Bonsoir mes loulous ! Désolée pour l'heure tardive, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi ! J'espère que vous allez bien ;) et que votre week-end c'est bien passé ? :)**

**Haha je vous adore, vous le savez ça?! Passé 300 reviews, j'en reviens toujours pas ! Merci à vous ! Merci pour votre fidélité à chaque fois que je poste un nouveau chapitre, vous êtes plus de 1000 à le lire dès la première journée ! Vraiment merci ! Ca me touche énormément de savoir que j'ai toute une armée de lecteurs derrière moi... Mouhahahaha mes Evils Sister et Brothers ! Un jour on dominera le monde et le Swen verra le jour ! :p**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse entre les mains de ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'une fois encore, il sera à la hauteurs de vos attentes ;), bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Soirée entre filles.**

_Le lendemain matin, dans les alentours de 8h00, Emma se réveilla tout sourire en sentant un poids contre son buste. Regina était toujours là. Elle était seulement recouverte d'un fin drap, et l'air chaud de l'extérieur parvenait jusqu'à elles. Caressant sensuellement leur peau. _

_Emma dégagea une mèche de cheveux brune qui cachait le visage de sa belle avant de lui caresser la joue. Elle lui embrassa tendrement le front, tirant ainsi un petit soupir de la part de la brune encore profondément endormie. _

_Elle s'extirpa ensuite du mieux qu'elle le pu, tout en finesse, sans trop la faire bouger pour éviter de la réveiller, enfila un shorty et un débardeur puis sorti de la chambre pour se rendre à la cuisine._

_Arrivée dans la pièce, elle commença à préparer un petit déjeune de Reine pour Regina sur un plateau de bois. Café, céréale, jus de fruit, viennoiserie, verre de lait, grappe de raisin, elle avait même préparé quelques pan-cakes. Tout ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à la brune dès son réveil. Elle remonta ensuite, chargé du plateau, et entra dans la chambre._

_La brune dormait toujours, elle sourit en la voyant se reposer paisiblement. La nuit dernière avant été une des plus belles de sa vie. Pour ne pas dire la plus belle. Même si ça n'avaient pas durer toute la nuit. Ce qu'elles avaient vécu et partagé dans cette pièce resterait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire. _

_Elle déposa le plateau sur l'une des tables de nuit, déposa un autre baiser sur le visage de la brune puis se redressa, prit sa tasse de café, et sortit sur le balcon pour s'aérer. _

_Le temps était chaud, il y avait plus de vent que la veille, certes, mais ça n'en restait pas moins agréable. Elle but une gorgée de son café, et entendit derrière elle la brune s'étendre et bailler, signe qu'elle était réveillée. _

_Quelques secondes plus tard, elle l'entendit s'approcher d'elle et s'immiscer dans son dos poser sa joue contre son épaule et passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour venir déposer ses mains sur son ventre. _

- Bonjour... _dit-elle en enfouissant son nez dans sa nuque afin de lui déposer un petit baiser. _

- Bonjour Madame le Maire, bien dormi ?

- La plus belle nuit de ma vie...

_La blonde sourit, se retourna délicatement pour faire face à la brune, remarquant par la même occasion que Regina était seulement vêtue de l'un des drap de leur lit tout autour de son corps jusqu'au dessus de ses seins. _

_Elle posa sa tasse sur le rebord en pierre de la balustrade, puis prit le visage de sa belle entre ses mains pour amener ses lèvres contre les siennes. _

_Un petit baiser doux qui les fit sourire avant que les mains de Regina ne se glissent sous le T-Shirt de son amante pour lui caresser le bas du dos alors que le baiser s'intensifiait, devant plus passionné. _

_Emma gémit doucement alors que la langue de la brune jouait avec la sienne et que ses mains remontaient plus haut dans son dos et que leur corps se rapprochaient. _

_Dieu qu'elle aimait cette femme, elle en était maintenant certaine. Et elle ferait tout pour la garder auprès d'Elle tant que Regina voudrait d'elle._

_Lorsqu'elle se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, elles se sourirent alors que les pouces d'Emma caressait les joues chaudes et rosies de sa compagne. _

- Merci pour le petit déjeuné...

- Avec plaisir... tu devrais manger tant que c'est encore chaud.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit le matin.

- Ah...

- Mais je vais rester près de toi !

_La brune sourit de bonheur et prit la main de la blonde qui embarqua sa tasse en chemin pour les rasseoir sur le lit, les oreillers leur servant d'appuis pour leur dos. _

- Alors... comment... enfin... je veux dire.. tu as aimé, ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ? _Demanda timidement la blonde et buvant une gorgé de son café. _

- C'était différent...

- Ah...

- Mais je n'ai jamais autant aimé... ça... avant hier soir...

- C'est vrai ? Parce que j'appréhendais un peu... c'est pas le tout de coucher avec avec quelqu'un du même sexe... on peut ne pas avoir aimé ou bien regretter de l'avoir fait...

- J'ai l'impression que t'en parle comme un vécu. C'est le cas ?

- Oui. Ça m'est arrivée une fois. J'avais 19 ans. C'était une amie à une fille avec qui j'avais été en foyer d'accueil. Au début je ne voulais pas le faire avec elle. Parce que voilà par respect pour Becca, "ma sœur", et puis parce que je savais que cette fille n'avait jamais connu de fille avant moi. On est sortie plus d'une fois avec quelques amis à elle et Becca, et cette fille était toujours présente. Et même Becca, me poussait dans ses bras. Et au bout de la 8 ème soirée, si mes souvenirs sont bons, j'ai accepté qu'on aille se faire une petite soirée ciné et resto, puis elle m'a attiré dans son appartement, on l'a fait, puis en plein milieu de la nuit elle m'a demandé de partir, me disant que c'était juste une expérience et qu'elle avait pas du tout envie continuer. Alors j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis partie.

- Outch...

- Ouais... je t'avoue que je me suis sentie sale après ça... j'avais vraiment cette impression d'avoir été utilisée, de n'avoir été qu'un objet sexuel...

- Et bien avec moi ce n'est pas le cas... J'ai aimé. Et je crois que je ne pourrai plus m'en passer... _dit-elle tout bas en détournant le regard, prenant le bol de céréales dans ses mains et d'amener une cuillère à sa bouche. _

- Et encore... je t'ai pas tout montré...

_La brune faillit s'étouffer en avalant ses céréales et Emma s'excusa aussi tôt._

- Pardon... j'aurais du attendre que tu aies fini ce que t'avais dans la bouche...

- Préviens-moi la prochaine fois d'accord...

- Promis ! Bon je vais me doucher, à tout de suite... _dit-elle en déposant un baiser au dessus de son oreille. _

_Regina arrêta tout mouvement, n'osant pas demander pour l'accompagner. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer pour une accro du sexe parce qu'elle n'était pas du tout comme cela. Mais cette nuit avec Emma avait été bien différente à tout ce qu'elle avait déjà bien pu connaître. _

_Puis elle vit la blonde retirer son débardeur et de passer la porte qui conduisait à la salle de bain. Ensuite, elle l'a vit se retourner, retirer son shorty, se retrouvant complètement nue devant la brune. _

- Tu veux venir ? _Demanda la blonde d'une voix rauque. _

_Regina ne répondit pas, mais se hâta à reposer son bol sur le plateau et de soulever les draps pour la rejoindre._

* * *

_1 heure plus tard, après une douche des plus divertissante, ou la vapeur était telle qu'elle avait recouverte le miroir qui se trouvait dans la chambre à coucher, elles étaient parties s'asseoir sur la table de la terrasse à boire un nouveau café. _

_Puis elles entendirent la sonnette de l'entrée. _

- Ça doit être Carmen.

_La blonde se leva et alla ouvrir pour effective tomber sur la mexicaine. _

- Salut ma puce, ça va ?

- Bien et toi ?!

- Nickel, vas-y je t'en prie

_Emma se décala pour la laisser passer __puis__ e__lles se firent la bise _

_Elles rejoignirent ensuite Regina qui s'était levée pour saluer la brunette qui lui fit la bise aussi, surprenant quelque peu Regina, peu accoutumée à ses familiarités..._

- Tu veux un café, chou ?

- Oui je veux bien, merci !

_Dit-elle alors que la blonde disparaissait déjà dans la cuisine. _

- Alors Regina, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Bien et vous ?

- On peut se tutoyer, non ? Vous êtes une amie à Emma, et ses amies sont aussi les miennes. _Dit-elle dans un clin d'œil complice._

- D'accord... _répondit-elle dans un sourire._

- Sinon oui ça va, je suis en congé aujourd'hui alors j'en profite pour venir ennuyer J.I. Jane...

- Ah vous, heu tu, l'appelles comme ça aussi ?

- Ah je vois que je suis pas la seule à l'appeler ainsi, ça me rassure ! _Dit-elle en éclatant de rire._ En même temps, je trouve que ça lui va tellement bien !

- C'est vrai, mon fils est de cet avis aussi...

- Oh tu as fils, quel âge a-t-il ?

- 9 ans le mois prochain...

- Ça passe vite hein ? Moi-même j'ai une petite fille de 7 ans, mais pour l'instant elle est chez son autre mère...

- Oh tu es...

- Lesbienne oui... tout comme Emma, d'ailleurs c'est grâce à elle que je l'ai découvert !

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi vous...

- Ah non ! On est jamais sortie ensemble, hein ! Mais bon c'est avec elle que j'ai commencé à sortir en soirée... Et un soir elle m'a fait remarqué que les seules personnes avec qui j'aimais danser et avec qui je parlais, étaient des filles ! Bon c'est un peu faux parce que je le faisais avec des gars aussi... mais c'est vrai qu'ils étaient en minorité... du coup un soir y a cette fille, sublime, qui m'a offert un verre et Emma m'a dit de foncer ! Et voilà comment j'ai comprit ma vrai nature !

- Elle a surtout compris pourquoi ça n'avait jamais marché avec ses ex ! _Lança la blonde en revenant vers elles, prenant part à la discussion._

- Ouais aussi... mais bon, ça date maintenant tout ça !

- 13 ans quasiment...

- Déjà... quand je disais que le temps passe vite !

- Ça dépend pour qui, pour ma part 13 ans à tes côtés ça me semble long, mais long... _lança la blonde en exagérant sur ses propos, lui attirant une petite tape sur l'épaule de la part de son amie. _

- Saleté va !

_Regina rigolait en les voyant se chamailler._

- Donc t'es en congé aujourd'hui ?

- Ouais ! Du coup je me suis dit que j'allais venir t'embêter...

- Tu sais faire que ça de toute manière...

- Mais tu vas arrêter ! Bon et toi Regina, que fais-tu dans la vie ? _Dit-elle en se détournant de la blonde qui lui tirait la langue. _

- Oh et bien je suis dans la politique...

- Ah oui ?

- Yep..._ s'interposa une nouvelle fois la blonde_, d'ailleurs tu as devant toi le Maire de San Francisco en chair et en os !

- Naaaannn... _répondit la mexicaine, quelque peu honteuse de s'être comporté de la sorte devant une personne telle que Regina.__  
_

- Et si... _répondit Emma alors que la brune lui souriait gentiment, comprenant sa gêne. _

- Rooooh je le savais que ton nom et que ton visage me disais quelque chose ! Oh je désolée vraiment !

- Pas de problème... _répondit-elle amusée alors qu'Emma éclatait de rire en regardant son amie. _

- T'aurais pu me le dire plutôt toi ! _Lança-t-elle en retapant l'épaule de la blonde. _

- Oh mais tu vas arrêter de me frapper ?!

- Tu l'as mérité !

- Ne lui en veux pas, c'est moi qui aurait dû me présenter hier...

- Je sais plus où me mettre maintenant...

- T'en fais pas Carmen, elle te dit que c'est bon !

- Oui mais quand même...

- Bon on se la fait toujours cette soirée ? _Demanda Emma en reprenant un peu de son sérieux._

- Heu oui... si vous êtes toujours partantes...

- Moi je le suis ! _Lança gaiement la brune avant de boire une gorgé de son café. _

- Ok ! On se dit 20h dans ce cas?

- Ça marche !

- T'amène la tequila comme d'hab? _Lança la voisine dans un clin d'œil._

- Heu... non. Je préfère m'abstenir, j'ai pas envie de finir saoul. Tu te souviens pas de la dernière fois?...

- Roooh aller quoi, depuis combien on s'est pas vue tout les deux? 6 mois ?

- Ouais mais...

- Bon d'accord t'as gagner ! Mais c'est uniquement parce que je travaille demain !

- On se rattrapera une prochaine fois, promis.

- Je prends note je te préviens !

_Elles éclatèrent de rire puis Carmen termina son café et se mit debout. _

- Bon à ce soir alors ?

- Tu veux qu'on amène quelque chose ?

- Venez juste avec votre bonne humeur, je m'occupe du reste !

- Ok ça marche à plus tard !

_Elles regardèrent la brune qui s'éloignait puis éclatèrent de rire une fois qu'elle eut franchît la porte d'entrée. _

- Quelle phénomène ta voisine...

- T'as vu ça ? Mais je l'adore, on est un peu comme sœurs elle et moi, on a fait les 400 coups ensemble ! Nos mères désespéraient de nous voir traîner ensemble mais nous laissaient faire, elles savaient qu'on s'entendaient vraiment bien et qu'on avaient besoin de l'autre.

- Elle a dit vivre dans la maison de ses parents mais qu'à présent ils ne vivaient plus là...

- Son père est mort d'un cancer il y a cinq ans. Quant à sa mère, elle a le Parkinson du coup elle est en maison de retraite, Carmen va tout les jours la voir. J'y vais moi aussi quand je viens ici.

- Si tu veux y aller te gêne pas. Je peux rester une heure sans toi... _dit-elle dans un sourire apaisant. _

- Oui... je pense que j'irai la voir cette après-midi, je vais envoyer un message à Carmen pour lui demander à quelle heure elle y va.

- D'accord...

_La blonde se leva, embrassa furtivement les lèvres de la brune avant d'aller chercher son téléphone laissant Regina tout sourire. _

_Quand elle revint, elle avait le téléphone collé à sa joue._

- Ok, oui je la préviens merci Graham, à plus !

_Elle raccrocha et reprit sa place sur sa chaise et la brune la regardait, l'air inquiète. _

- Du nouveau ?

- Oui... Graham a fait des recherches sur mon patron et sur ton ex-mari. Apparemment ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques mois mais leurs comptes en banque ont souvent été en contact. D'après Graham il s'agirait de virement pour payer les services de la société mais Graham trouve cela louche qu'il y en ait autant. Il m'a dit qu'il allait creuser plus de ce côté là.

- D'accord... en effet, ça doit cacher quelque chose...

- On trouvera et on les mettras derrière les barreaux pour ça, je te le promets... tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Je suis là maintenant.

- Je sais... J'aurai tellement dû être plus méfiante...

- Hey ma puce, tu n'y es pour rien, d'accord, c'est toi la victime tu n'as pas à te blâmer...

- Je sais mais... c'est plus fort que moi... Et s'ils décidaient de s'en prendre à Henry ?

- T'en fais pas pour Henry, David le surveille et le protégera si jamais il le pense en danger, d'accord ?

- Oui...

- Allez viens là.

_La blonde se mit debout et tendit ses mains vers la brune qui se leva à son tour pour se blottir dans les bras rassurant de sa compagne. _

- Y a quelque chose que tu voudrais faire ? Je peux te faire visiter la ville si tu veux ? Ou alors on peut encore aller à L.A. ce n'est qu'à une petite heure d'ici...

- Non... je préférerais qu'on se pose aujourd'hui... ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non bien sûr que non. Si tu veux y a pas mal de livre dans la bibliothèque, je sais que tu en as une toi aussi alors, j'en déduis que tu aimes lire...

- Tu déduis bien...

- Viens on va te chercher un bouquin alors !

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Oh y a une console dans le salon...

- D'accord..._ dit-elle amusée de découvrir une nouvelle facette de la blonde, qui ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde._

* * *

_Pendant près de deux heures, elles restèrent dans le salon. À jouer pour l'une et à lire pour l'autre. _

_Elle ne voyait pas le temps passer mais quand Emma attrapa des crampes au pouces à force d'appuyer sur les différents boutons de la manette, elle proposa à la brune d'aller s'aérer. Ce qu'elle accepta volontiers._

- Ça te dit qu'on se baigne ?

- Pourquoi pas !

- Aller viens on va se changer...

_Elles se prirent à nouveau la main et montèrent à l'étage. Ce geste était presque devenu automatique. Mais aucune d'elle ne trouva cela dérangeant bien du contraire. _

_Une heure plus tard, après s'être baignées et d'avoir bronzé dans la piscine en s'allongeant sur des matelas gonflable en plastique, elles s'étaient installer sur les transats._

_Regina avait repris sa lecture alors qu'Emma avait commencé à faire ses propres recherches sur son employeur. _

_Pendant près de deux heures, Emma n'avait toujours rien trouvé de probant, même lorsqu'elle avait craqué à nouveau le système informatique de sa société. Son patron couvrait vraiment bien ses traces. _

_17h, c'est l'heure à laquelle Emma partit se changer pour aller retrouver Carmen pour aller visiter la mère de cette dernière. _

_Regina avait continué sa lecture et avait garantit à la blonde que s'il y avait le moindre problème, elle la contacterait. _

_Mais c'est tout de même à contre-cœur qu'elles se quittèrent. Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement une dernière fois avant que la blonde ne franchisse la porte de l'entrée. Allant ainsi retrouver la brune qui l'attendait dans sa voiture devant l'allée de la Villa. _

_Une heure après, Emma revint, soulagée de voir que la brune était toujours gentiment installée sur le transat, semblant se reposer. _

_Emma vint déposer un baiser sur son front réveillant la brune de sa sieste._

- Ah tu es rentrée... _dit-elle encore quelque peu endormie et tout sourire. _

- Oui... ça va toi ?

- Oui ça va, je me suis octroyé une petite sieste pour combler ton absence...

- Je vois ça !

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 18 heure.

- Ah déjà !

- Oui mais t'en fais pas c'est pas grave, je peux comprendre que tu sois fatiguée en ce moment, avec ce qu'il t'arrive c'est normal.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, je dois rester forte. Ne serait-ce que pour mon fils.

- Je sais, mais tu as le droit de flancher de temps en temps ça arrive à tout le monde. Et puis pour l'instant ton fils passe une chouette semaine avec sa classe, tu l'as vu avec les photos ! Donc tu as encore 2 jours pour te reposer et vendredi à 17h on le récupérera à son école.

- Et que fera-t-on ? On n'est plus en sûreté chez moi.

- Je sais, d'ailleurs j'y ai déjà pensé.

- Ah oui ? _Demanda-t-elle en se redressant sur le transat._

- Et bien je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait revenir ici au début. Puis j'ai pensé à la perspective que l'on pourrait être suivit. Alors à la place de prendre la route jusqu'ici... on pourrait s'envoler...

- S'envoler ? Jusqu'ici ?

- Ben on s'arrêterait à l'aéroport de Los Angeles puis on lourait une voiture jusqu'ici. Je suis sûr que ton fils se plairait ici... Pas toi ?

- Si ! Il adore la plage en plus, c'est une bonne idée...

- Super, je vais appeler mon contact, je reviens tout de suite.

- D'accord...

_Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que la blonde ne se recule, lui sourit, puis s'éloigne de quelques mètres._

_Et pendant que la blonde téléphonait, la brune se mit à paniquer soudainement. La réalité la rattrapait. Celle que son fils allait venir ici, alors qu'à présent elles sont... ensemble ?_

_Elle en était presque certaine car c'est ce qu'elle voulait et elle était persuadée que c'était réciproque pour Emma. _

_Seulement voilà, son fils ne l'a jamais vue au bras d'une femme. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il réagirait. Certes il adore Emma mais cela suffirait-il pour qu'il accepte leur relation naissante ?_

_Elle n'était sûre de rien. Alors la seule solution qui s'offrait en tout premier lieu pour elle, c'était qu'il n'en sache rien pour l'instant. _

_Car si avec Emma, leur histoire perdure, ce qu'elle souhaitait au plus profond de son cœur, elles auraient tout le temps de lui dire. Dans le cas contraire, si malheureusement sa relation avec Emma venait à échouer, alors qu'elle ait expliqué à son fils les sentiments qu'elle a à l'égard de la blonde, et qu'il le prenne mal, cette révélation n'aura rien apporté de bon._

_Elle préféra donc garder cela pour elles pour l'instant. Et lorsque la blonde revint auprès d'elle, elle lui adressa un fin sourire et la blonde comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas._

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Emma... _dit-elle en sentant les larmes monter._

_Et si Emma n'était pas d'accord, si elle s'en sentait blessée ? Et si elle croyait que c'est parce que Regina ne veut pas s'afficher avec elle, parce qu'elle avait honte ?_

- Hey ma puce... dis -moi...

- Je... il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te demande et j'ai peur que tu le prenne mal ou que ça te blesse...

- Me blesser ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? _Demanda-t-elle inquiète._

- Henry... je... je préférais attendre pour lui annoncer pour nous deux...

- Ohhhhh d'accord... Rassure-toi, je comprends. C'est normal, je veux dire c'est tout récent entre nous, on est pas pressées.

- C'est vrai tu... tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non pas du tout ! Je sais que c'est pas facile au début, déjà pour se l'avouer et oser sortir du placard comme on dit, mais je comprends, et je ne te pousserai pas à le faire, encore moins si tu n'es pas prête. Prends le temps qu'il faudra, je serai être patiente...

- Ah oui ? Mais tu sais... je suis quand même une tête importante de San Francisco et je ne suis pas pressée de me dévoiler, surtout que je sais que la presse n'en fera qu'une bouchée... mais j'ai peur que tu finisses par te lasser... et c'est pas du tout ce dont j'ai envie... je

- Hey calme-toi... tout va bien. Je serai patiente, parce que tu en vaux la peine. Je veux pouvoir être avec toi, te chérir, t'attendrir, être l'épaule sur laquelle te reposer, te protéger... et je peux très bien le faire sans montrer à tous que c'est parce que nous sommes ensemble...

- Ensemble...

- Oui enfin si tu veux toujours de moi...

- Bien sûr. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un... je serais folle de vouloir m'éloigner de toi.

- Dans ce cas, c'est réglé ? Ou bien tu veux qu'on mette les choses au point sur autre chose ?

- Heumm ce soir ...

- Ah Carmen, oui c'est vrai ! Écoute on a parlé tout à l'heure, et figure-toi qu'elle a compris que j'en pinçais pour toi, mais bon elle a toujours eu un sixième sens pour ça, et puis comme elle est lesbienne depuis pas mal d'années aussi, y a des signes qui pour elle ne trompent pas... mais rassure-toi je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous.

- D'accord... mais je sais que tu lui fais confiance alors... crois-tu qu'elle serait capable de garder le secret ?

- Carmen ? Sans aucun doute ! Elle ne m'a jamais trahi, fais des cachotteries dans mon dos ou que sais-je encore... non on a toujours été franche et solidaire l'une avec l'autre...

- Sauf toi tout à l'heure quand tu lui as menti...

- Ouais ! Mais là... c'est parce que je ne voulais pas lui dire sans qu'on en est parlé toi et moi justement..

- Tu as bien fait. Mais si tu m'assures qu'elle ne diras rien, alors ce soir...

- On pourrait lui dire ?

- Oui. Je n'ai pas envie que tu prennes le risque de perdre ton amie à cause de moi.

- Elle comprendras j'en suis sûre... d'ailleurs je suis même quasiment certaine qu'elle s'en doute... connaissant Carmen...

- Et elle, elle est a quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

- Oui, depuis 4 ans elle est avec une fille qui s'appelle Charlotte, mais on la surnomme tous Charlie. D'ailleurs elle sera là ce soir elle aussi. Mais tu verras, elle très gentille et elle aussi elle ne dira rien, tu peux me faire confiance la dessus.

- D'accord...

- Bon je vais aller me prendre une douche... je sens la maison de retraite jusqu'ici ! Je t'aurais bien proposé d'en prendre une avec moi mais bon, comme tu l'a prise ce matin...

- Non mais, ça me réveillera...

- Sans blague ?! C'est ça ton excuse?

_Elles se mirent à rire avant de s'embrasser et de courir à l'étage pour se "savonner"_

* * *

_Deux heures plus tard, après une douche plus qu'exagérée, s'être habillées décontracté, coiffées et maquillées, elles étaient devant la porte d'entrée de la voisine à attendre que celle-ci vienne ouvrir. _

_-_ Hey les filles !_ Lança-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. _Entrez, entrez...

_La mexicaine se recula légèrement pour laisser passer les deux femmes et Regina admirait la décoration intérieur dès le seuil franchit._

- Carmen_..._ ta maison est magnifique...

- Ravit qu'elle te plaise ! Venez on va aller sur la terrasse, Charlie a déjà lancé le barbec !

_Elles suivirent la brune sans broncher, passant par la cuisine pour sortir dans le jardin. _

- Salut Charlie ! _Lança la blonde en s'avança vers la jeune femme au cheveux noir et court et dont la tenue garçonne faisait vraiment pensée que cette Charlie était un vrai garçon manqué._

- Hey biche ! Comment tu vas ? Ça me fait plaisir de t'voir ! _Lâcha-t-elle en serrant la blonde dans ses bras._

- Ca va nickel écoute, j'ai pas à me plaindre ! _Puis Emma se tourna vers sa nouvelle compagne et fit les présentation._ Charlie je te présente Regina. Regina, voici Charlotte dont je te parlais tout à l'heure...

- Enchantée Charlotte. _Répondit la Mairesse en tendant sa main._

- Oh tu peux m'appeler Charlie !

- Ah mon amour je te préviens tout de suite parce que Emma me l'a dit un peu tard... _dit Carmen en fusillant la blonde des yeux. _Regina est le Maire de San Francisco.

- Sans déconner ? Ah ben alors le plaisir est encore plus grand !

- Excuse-les Regina, elles sont nulles en politiques...

- Oh ça va, hein ! _Lancèrent les deux voisines, faisant sourire Regina et la blonde._

- Bon, vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? J'ai fait de la sangria cette après-midi !

- Aller va pour un verre, mais tu l'as pas trop corsé j'espère...

- Si tu ne prends qu'un verre t'as pas à t'inquiéter...

- Bon aller je veux bien...

- Et toi Regina ?

- Oui je veux bien aussi, merci.

- D'accord, je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

- Asseyez-vous les filles ! _Proposa gentiment la deuxième maîtresse des lieux. _

_Les deux femmes prirent place l'une à côté de l'autre, et Carmen ne tarda pas à revenir avec le grand plat de sangria fait maison pour le placer sur l'un des côté de la table._

- Mon cœur tu veux un coup de main ?

- Oui si tu sais aller chercher le plateau de chips et le bol de cacahuète s'il te plait. Merci.

_Sa compagne lui déposa un petit baiser sur sa tête, sous le regard attendrit de Regina qui sourit, puis la brune au cheveux court partit en direction de la cuisine._

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de beau aujourd'hui ?

- Franchement ! On s'est surtout reposées !

- C'est étonnant de toi ! T'es toujours active... tu t'arrêtes jamais !

- Je sais mais que veux-tu, y a bien des fois où j'ai besoin de décompresser...

- Et toi Regina, tu as eu des nouvelles de ton fils, Henry c'est ça ? _Demanda-t-elle incertaine en se tournant vers Emma._

- Oui, pour l'instant ça va, il est en classe verte pour la semaine mais il va bien, il s'amuse c'est le principale...

- C'est vrai !

- Et toi, comment va ma filleule préférée ? _Demanda Emma tout sourire._

- Préférée... forcément c'est la seule que tu aies... bref, ben je l'ai déposé chez l'autre dimanche, heureusement elle revient vendredi, tant mieux parce que je deviens folle quand elle n'est pas là ! Mais ça va, je l'ai eu au téléphone il y a une heure, donc tout va bien !

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? _Demanda Regina, curieuse à son tour._

- Gabriella.

- C'est très joli.

- L'autre... _répéta Emma avant de pouffer de rire._ Ça s'arrange pas entre vous à ce que je vois !

- Si devant la petite on se dispute plus, depuis quelques mois déjà... mais je peux toujours pas avaler la pilule, alors je la déteste toujours !

_Regina fit une tête étonnée alors que Carmen lui déposait un verre devant elle._

- Oui en faite... mon ex-compagne m'a trompé avec UN de ses ex et ait repartie avec...

- Oh... je suis navrée pour toi...

- C'est gentil, mais bon le point positif c'est qu'après qu'elle soit partie, j'étais parfaitement libre pour rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre !

- Et je suis arrivée à ce moment là... _déclara Charlie en déposant le plateau et le bol sur la table. _

- Oui... dans mon malheur, j'ai eu de la chance. _Répondit Carmen en caressant la joue de sa bien aimée._

_En entendant ses paroles, Regina réalisa qu'il en était de même pour elle. Si sa vie n'avait pas été en danger, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Emma, cela la fit sourire et se tourner vers sa compagne qui comprit en la regardant dans les yeux. _

- Tu sais Carmen... _commença Regina_... j'ai une confession à te faire...

- Ah oui ? Tu m'intéresses là !

- Et bien figures-toi qu'Emma t'as menti tout à l'heure... mais c'était uniquement pour me préserver ! _Dit-elle alors que Carmen dévisageait déjà la blonde qui ne savait plus où se mettre. _

- Tiens, tiens...

- Oui en faite, c'est vrai qu'avec Emma.. on est ensemble... Mais c'est tout récent et Emma n'a pas osé te le dire sans m'en avoir parlé avant...

- Ah je vois... t'as de la chance ma vieille !_ Lança-t-elle en direction de la blonde. _

- Oui et à ce sujet... on compte sur vous les filles...

- On est au courant de rien !_ Lancèrent-elles à l'unisson._

_Regina qui se sentait plus rassurée, se détendit, alors que la main d'Emma venait se poser sur sa cuisse. Et automatiquement, la brune enlaça leurs doigts. _

_Les quatre femmes étaient à présent assissent autour de la table, les deux couple l'un en fasse de l'autre et discutaient de choses et d'autre. Regina en appris d'avantage sur la blonde et sa jeunesse partagée avec Carmen, grâce aux nombreuses anecdotes que les deux concernées se remémoraient et plus d'une fois Regina en avait eu les larmes à l'œil tellement c'était amusant._

- Oh c'est comme la fois où il y a eu le jardinier de Monsieur Jordan tu te rappelles ?

- Un peu que je m'en rappelle ! Il nous avait draguée chacune notre tour et c'était pris deux beaux râteaux !

- C'est vrai qu'on avait pas été tendre avec lui... _confessa Carmen, un peu honteuse de son comportement de l'époque. _

- Il était pas franchement doué non plus !

_Les quatre femmes éclatèrent de nouveau de rire puis Charlie et Carmen se levèrent pour préparer le repas. Le barbecue pour l'une, les crudités pour l'autre. _

- Tu veux un coup de main Carmen ? _Se proposa amicalement Regina._

- Volontiers, oui. Merci !

- A tout de suite... _lui souffla la brune à Emma avant de lui déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres puis de se lever pour aller rejoindre Carmen dans la cuisine. _

- Bon et toi biche, un coup de main ?_ Demanda à son tour la blonde en se levant pour venir se poster au côté de son amie. _

_Dans la cuisine, Carmen préparait la salade alors que Regina découpait des poivrons en petits morceaux. _

- Alors... toi et Emma, hein...

- Oui... _dit-elle en rougissant._

- Je suis contente pour vous. Surtout pour Emma parce que je la connais depuis très longtemps et que jusqu'à présent elle n'a jamais eu la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un de bien... mais j'ai la vague impression que c'est le cas maintenant...

- Merci... pour moi aussi j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur elle. Même si elle est la première femme avec qui je sors, j'ai le sentiment que ce que l'on vit n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'avais déjà connu, évidemment je ne te parle pas uniquement du physique, ça forcément c'est différent. Mais avec Emma, c'est plus tendre, plus fort, plus intense... je me sens vraiment bien avec elle...

- Tu m'en vois ravis. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur en tout cas...

- Merci... et toi avec Charlie, tu as l'air comblée toi aussi...

- Oh oui ! Quatre ans, bientôt cinq, de pure bonheur ! Bon je ne dis pas on a déjà eu quelques disputes, mais bon comme dans tout les couples. Mais quand ça nous arrive, c'est vraiment pour des sujet graves et puis on ne reste jamais fâchée très longtemps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Oh... oh ! Oui, oui je vois !

- Mais sinon c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse avant de la rencontrer, en couple je parle bien sûre, ma fille me comblait déjà bien avant...

- Oui bien sûr je comprends.

- Vous vous êtes rencontrées comment Emma et toi ? Je lui ai posé la question tantôt mais y a une aide-soignante qui nous a interrompu et après j'ai oublié de lui redemander...

- En fait, c'est assez compliqué mais pour faire simple, j'ai fait appelle à son agence de protection.

- Ah ok... mais alors, tu es sa cliente c'est ça ?

- Plus vraiment, comme je te le disais, c'est compliqué... mais officiellement ce n'est plus mon grade du corps, seulement je ne suis plus vraiment en sûreté alors elle m'a amené ici pour que ce soit le cas.

- Ah je comprends mieux... Parce que ça m'étonnait justement. Emma n'est jamais sortie avec une de ses clientes parce que c'est contre ses principes, ce que je comprends tout à fait. Mais alors quand tu dis que c'est récent...

- 2 jours.

- D'accord !

- Et toi avec Charlie?

- Et bien en faite, un jour j'avais rendez-vous avec un client pour un apparemment à Los Angeles, il pleuvait je te raconte même pas, en plus c'est pas souvent que ça arrive ici... et bon j'attendais mon patient devant l'immeuble mais il ne sait jamais montrer l'imbécile ! Bref, toujours est-il que j'avais 2 dossiers en mains et que j'étais au téléphone, essayant de le joindre justement, et en reculant sans vraiment regarder derrière moi, je l'ai percutée, sans le faire exprès bien sûr, c'est même elle qui c'est excusée ! Enfin soit, mes dossiers sont tombés, elle m'a aidé à les ramasser et m'a demander si ça allait. Je lui ai répondu que non parce qu'il pleuvait, que j'avais une journée de merde et que pour couronner le tout, mes cheveux ne ressemblaient à rien ! Du coup elle m'a sourit, m'a proposé d'aller boire un café pour essayer d'améliorer cette journée et j'ai dit oui. Depuis on ne sait plus quittée.

- C'est attachant comme tout...

- Oui c'est vrai. Elle est le soleil qui est venu éclairer ma vie quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Je ne me vois plus sans elle, en plus elle s'entend très bien avec ma fille, qui l'adore également, alors je peux pas rêver mieux !

- Je comprends... En parlant de ta fille, tu as dit qu'elle revenait vendredi ?

- Ouiiiii ! Enfin...

- Parce que mon fils revient aussi vendredi et avec Emma on va sûrement passer le week-end ici avec lui...

- Oh c'est super ! Je suis sûr qu'ils s'entendront à merveille !

- Je l'espère, et puis ainsi il aura une copine avec qui s'amuser.

- Surtout ici avec la plage, c'est idéal pour les enfants, ils adorent ça !

- Oui je me doute !

- Bon allez viens, on va aller voir ce que complotent nos femmes..._ lança-t-elle suspicieuse qui fit éclater de rire sa nouvelle amie. _

_Et la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, les quatre femmes parlaient de tout et de rien, le repas fut délicieux mais l'alcool commençait un peu à leur monter à la tête, surtout Carmen..._

* * *

_Vers 1 heures du matin, Emma proposa à Regina de rentrer et celle-ci ne rechigna pas, trouvant qu'il était déjà suffisamment tard. _

- Bon les filles, on va vous laisser... _Lança Emma en se mettant debout, tendant une main à Regina qui la prit volontiers. Plus parce qu'elle aimait ce contact que parce qu'elle en avait besoin._

- Oh déjà ? _Demanda Carmen, plus que pompette. _

- Ouais il se fait tard... mais c'était super, merci pour tout.

- Tard ? Rooooh ça va, vous êtes juste à côté.. _râla-t-elle._

- Oh toi... tu vas avoir du mal à aller bosser demain...

- Hein ? Mais non... tracasse !

- Bon Charlie, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir... _glissa-t-elle en faisant la bise à son amie._

- Ouais pareil, on se refera ça du week-end si vous voulez ? _Dit-elle en regardant les deux femmes alors que Carmen prenait Regina dans ses bras._

- Je suis contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance Regina ! _Lança-t-elle en se reculant. _

- Moi aussi Carmen...

- Ouais on peut se faire ça... _dit Emma pour répondre à Charlie._ On se fera ça à la maison cette fois, ok ?

- Ça marche ! _Elle salua également Regina d'une bise sur la joue puis les raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée. _Aller à plus les filles !

- Ciao Charlie, bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit !

_Emma et Regina marchait main dans la main jusqu'à chez elle et une fois la porte fermée, Emma attira Regina à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément._

- Ohhh ! Et c'est en quel honneur ça Miss Swan ? _Demanda Regina amusée, ses mains passant derrière la nuque de la blonde._

- Parce que tu me rends heureuse.

- Alors dans ce cas...

_Elle embrassa la blonde à son tour avec la même ferveur, Emma répondit à son baiser puis posa ses mains sous le fessier de sa belle pour la soulever, Regina enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour de la taille de la blonde alors que celle-ci avançait pour se diriger vers les escaliers et monter à l'étage. _

_Les mains de la brune se perdait dans la chevelure de la blonde alors que celle-ci, glissa une main sous sa blouse pour lui caresser tendrement le dos. Arrivée dans la chambre, Emma allongea la brune sur le lit et Regina l'attira avec elle. _

_Elles s'embrassèrent longuement, se caressant timidement la taille, le ventre ou encore le dos, c'était tendre et non précipité. _

_Et ce soir là, elles ne firent pas l'amour, elles étaient simplement blottie l'une contre l'autre, se témoignant leur affections par de simples caresses et de tendres baisers avant de s'endormir, toutes habillées._

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, ou plutôt début d'après midi, Regina se réveilla lorsqu'elle sentit sa cuisse vibré._

_Elle ouvrit les yeux, sourit en voyant que son visage était blotti dans le cou de sa belle blonde et sentit à nouveau sa cuisse vibre. Elle releva la tête, comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un téléphone portable, et remarqua qu'il devait s'agir du téléphone d'Emma mais comme leurs jambes étaient entre-mêlée, elle pouvait sentir l'appareil._

_Emma se réveilla aussi, agacée par les vibrations de l'engin, elle inséra sa main dans sa poche et se saisit de son téléphone et sans même ouvrir les yeux et regarder qui l'appelait, elle répondit en appuyant sur l'écran et le colla à son oreille._

- Ouais ? _Dit-elle à moitié énervée et endormie._

- Emma ?

- Oh salut Graham...

- Tu dormais ? Il est passé 13h...

- Je me reposais déjà et puis je sais l'heure qu'il est... _mentit-elle en lançant un regard avec la brune qui était réveillée pour de bon._

- Oh désolé... Est-ce le Maire est toujours avec toi ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Heumm... j'ai été appelé y a deux heures d'ici. Un voisin qui promenait son chien a remarqué que la porte d'entrée du Manoir Mills était entre-ouverte et il l' avait déjà remarqué 4 heures plus tôt. Du coup je me suis rendu sur place avec deux de mes hommes et malheureusement la maison du Maire à été retournée de fond en comble...

- Quoi ?! _S'exclama à voix basse la maîtresse de lieu._

- C'est de la provocation. Je suis certaine qu'ils n'ont rien pris. Ils ont fait ça dans l'unique but de l'attirer chez elle._ Conclut la blonde_

- C'est ce que je pense aussi.

- Ok merci d'avoir prévenu Graham.

- De rien. Bon je te laisse, préviens le Maire. Je te sonne si j'ai du nouveau.

- Ça marche, merci encore, ciao.

_Puis elle raccrocha alors que la brune s'était levée du lit pour s'asseoir au bord, ses pieds touchant le sol, ses mains sur son visage. _

_Emma arriva dans son dos et posa une main sur son épaule._

- Regina... regarde-moi... _dit-elle d'une voix douce._

- Quand est-ce que tout ça va s'arrêter ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal !

- Je ne sais pas Regina... mais l'important pour l'instant c'est ta sécurité et celle de ton fils...

- Il faut qu'on aille le chercher. _Dit-elle en se levant, ignorant ce que la blonde lui disait. Elle était terrifiée._

- Regina calme-toi s'il te plaît...

- Que je me calme ?! Emma, ce n'est pas toi qu'ils poursuivent mais moi ! C'est à moi qu'ils veulent s'en prendre, à moi et mon fils parce que s'ils veulent m'atteindre ils savent qu'ils doivent s'en prendre à lui !

- Je sais tout ça ma puce... mais fais-moi confiance, je vous protégerai. _Dit-elle en s'étant levée pour posé ses mains sur le visage de la brune, mais celle-ci la repoussa gentiment et sortit de la pièce._

- Il faut que je me prenne une douche.

_Et elle disparu laissant la blonde seule dans sa chambre. _

_TBC..._

* * *

**Et voilà ! Bon j'avoue il n'y a pas énormément, voir carrément pas, d'action dans ce chapitre-ci, mais croyez-moi, ça va pas tarder à venir ! ;)**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne soirée, ou une bonne journée ça dépend quelle heure il est chez vous au moment où vous lirez ces lignes ^^**

**Bisous et à bientôt mes loulous ! **


	17. Explications

**Bien le bonjour mes loulous ! Je sais on est vendredi et je n'ai rien posté depuis dimanche soir, mais je n'avais pas écris mon dernier chapitre avant mardi soir et malheureusement je n'aurais pas pu le poster parce que depuis mardi matin on avait plus d'internet au campus -_-... en "maintenance" comme ils dise****nt mais bon on a pas vu la différence quand on a récupéré le wifi cette aprèm (on a une semaine de congé qui arrive mais c'est cette semaine qui l'ont fait ) ! Donc je vous le poste avant de rentrer chez moi ;) Bref... excusez-moi pour le retard de la publication :$... je publierai surement un autre chapitre demain ou dimanche pour me rattraper ;) et comme la semaine prochaine je serai en congé (Alléluia ! Enfin ! :D) j'aurai plus de temps pour écrire ;) et puis dans 9 jours, retour de OUAT, Holy Shit YEAHHHH :'D**

**Bon sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, il n'y a toujours pas d'actions dans celui-ci, mais promis ça arrive ;) (Oui parce que j'ai la vague impression que je vous perds :$ )**

**Bonne lecture mes loulous ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Explication...**

_1 heure après le coup de fil de Graham, Emma et Regina s'étaient lavées et préparées, chacune de leur côté avant de s'embarquer dans la voiture. Regina n'avait pas dit un seul mot, et Emma n'en avait pas dit d'avantage. _

_Que pourrait-elle bien dire après tout ? Regina était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il lui arrive encore quelque chose ou pire encore à son fils, ce qui pouvait se comprendre. _

_Voilà plus d'un quart d'heure qu'elle conduisait et Emma n'avait toujours pas su trouver ses mots. Pourtant elle se devait de rassurer la brune, mais la seule envie qu'elle avait pour l'instant était d'aller chercher le petit Henry et de les emmener loin tout les deux pour les cacher. _

_Cacher ? Ce n'est pas une solution, ou alors temporaire, et elle le sait. Malheureusement c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire en ce moment. Car elle ne connaissait pas l'identité de ceux qui voulaient sans prendre à sa belle. Elle aurait bien foncé tête baissée et leur donner une bonne raclée pour qu'ils ne s'approchent plus de la brune et de son fils mais elle savait que ces enflures étaient nombreux. Trop nombreux, pour elle seule. _

_Donc les cacher restait la meilleure solution, pour l'instant, et pendant qu'ils seront à l'abri elle partira faire son enquête pour les détruire, un à un._

_Elle souffla une bonne fois, puis tourna légèrement la tête vers la brune._

- On va prendre l'avion. On laissera la voiture à l'aérodrome, on ira récupérer ton fils puis on retournera à la villa, d'accord ?

_La brune ne répondit pas, elle hocha seulement la tête positivement tout en continuant à regarder le paysage qui s'offrait à elle, sa tête posée contre la fenêtre de la portière._

_Emma aurait voulut, ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Mais Regina semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'insista pas et continua à regarder droit devant elle. Se concentrant à nouveau sur la route._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, elles arrivèrent sur le petit aérodrome privé de Los Angeles. Emma gara la voiture, demanda à la brune d'y rester à l'intérieur le temps qu'elle aille parler avec le pilote._

_10 minutes après, Regina montait dans le jet qui leur était réservé, suivit d'Emma alors que le pilote démarrait déjà l'engin. _

_La brune prit place sur l'un des fauteuil qui meublait l'avion, regardait dans le vague à travers le hublot alors qu'Emma s'était installée en face d'elle. Le cœur lourd. _

_Emma avait la vague impression que, peut-être, Regina avait des regrets concernant leur relation. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la cause de leur problème et Emma le savait. Regina était en danger, son fils aussi par la même occasion, mais Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que si leur relation était restée telle qu'elle ne l'était avant leur départ de San Francisco il y a trois jours, peut-être que Regina ne se serrait pas fermée à elle. _

_Alors elle ne put empêcher son cœur se morfondre. Emma savait que mêler vie professionnelle et vie privée n'était pas une bonne chose. D'ailleurs elle se l'était toujours interdit jusqu'à présent. Il est vrai qu'elles ne sont plus officiellement liées par un quelconque contrat professionnel mais le résultat était le même. Elle assurait toujours la protection de la brune et entretenait également une relation intime avec elle. _

_Pourtant Emma ne pouvait se résigner à regretter. Car ces moments passés en compagnie de la brune était les plus beaux qu'elle ait passés de tout sa vie. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi épanouie et sereine avant de la connaître, jamais elle n'avait envisagé un avenir avec quelqu'un avant de la rencontrer et d'apprendre à l'aimer, parce qu'Emma en était certaine, elle l'aimait. Mais elle savait qu'il était trop tôt pour le lui dire. Pourtant elle en était sûre. Elle avait déjà aimé auparavant, mais quand elle la regarde, qu'elle pense à elle, qu'elle ferme les yeux et que le film de leurs tendres caresses, leurs doux baisers, les croisements de leurs regards et leurs ébats, défile dans sa têtes elle sent son cœur se bomber __de bonheur. Elle le sait, elle le sent, Regina Mills est la femme de sa vie, et elle fera tout pour pouvoir l'aimer jusqu'à son dernier souffle._

_2 heures. Voilà à présent deux heures qu'elle survole la côté ouest des États-Unis d'Amérique, et pourtant Regina ne l'a toujours pas regardée une seule fois, ne lui pas adressé le moindre mot. Et Emma en était peinée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru un jour. Habituée à cacher ses émotions, à les refouler au plus profond d'elle, cette ignorance la faisait souffrir. Cette femme qu'elle aime, et pour qui elle donnerait sa vie, lui brisait le cœur. _

_Bien sûr, elle savait que la peur s'était emparé de Regina et que peut-être que lorsque son fils sera en sécurité auprès d'elle, cela irait mieux, qu'elle la regarderait, qu'elle lui parlerait, qu'elle lui sourirait. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un __dur __petit moment à passer. Et que ça s'arrangerait. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle espérait._

_Elle regarda la brune et savait que Regina savait qu'elle la regardait. Pourtant elle ne tourna pas son regard dans sa direction._

- Heu... est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à manger ou à boire ? _Demanda la blonde espérant une réaction de la part de Regina._

_Mais tout ce qu'elle obtint fut un non de la tête, toujours en regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, même si pour l'instant le principal décor était des rafales de nuages blancs. _

- Même pas un verre d'eau ?

_Et là, Regina entre-ouvrit la bouche en baissant le regard, sans pour autant répondre. Mais Emma prit cela pour un oui. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers le mini bar, l'ouvrit et sortit deux petites bouteilles d'eau en plastique. Elle les ouvrit toutes les deux puis revint près de la brune et les déposa sur la petite table qui les séparait. _

- Merci. _Souffla faiblement la brune en saisissant la bouteille dans sa main pour l'amener à ses lèvres tout en évitant le regard suppliant de la blonde._

- Parle-moi Regina... n'importe quoi.

- ...

- Je sais que... que ce que tu vis est loin de ce que tu avais pu imaginer un jour, que tu as peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à toi et ton fils mais je t'en prie... parle-moi. Je suis là pour toi, je vous protégerai, tu le sais. Mais parle-moi. S'il-te-plaît. _La supplia-t-elle. _

- Dans combien de temps on sera arrivée ? _Demanda-t-elle de manière totalement désintéressée un buvant une nouvelle gorgé, ce qui fit attrista encore plus Emma. _

- Dans une bonne heure.

- Bien.

_Et elle retourna à la contemplation du paysage et Emma sentait les larmes lui monter au yeux. _

- Tu... tu regrettes ? _Finit-elle par demander après 20 minutes de silence. _

_Elle vit Regina se racle silencieusement la gorge puis tourner enfin son visage dans sa direction pour enfin la regarder dans les yeux. _

- Non... mais je ne peux pas me permettre de penser à ça pour le moment.

- A "ça" ? Notre relation tu l'appelles "ça" ?

- S'il te plaît Emma... ne commence pas.

- D'accord. _Dit-elle en sentant une larme couler le long de sa joue avant de se lever et de partir rejoindre le pilote dans le cockpit. _

_Regina qui pour l'instant n'avait pas démontrer la moindre réaction physique, lorsqu'elle vit la larme de tristesse d'Emma, entendu sa voix meurtrie et ses inquiétudes quand à leur relation, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle savait qu'Emma souffrait de cette situation mais la vérité était qu'elle en était tout autant touchée. Alors lorsque la blonde la délaissa pour rejoindre l'avant de l'avion, elle se laissa à éclater en sanglot elle aussi, la pression était trop forte pour elle en supporter d'avantage. Elle aurait aimé rassurer Emma lui dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans les malheurs qui lui arrivaient, qu'elle aurait voulut la serrer dans ses bras car c'est là qu'elle se sentait le plus en sécurité, qu'elle ne regrettait en rien tout ce qui avait pu arriver entre elle, qu'au contraire, leur relation était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux dans le vie, après la naissance de son fils, bien entendu. _

_Seulement son fils courait déjà un grave danger à cause d'elle. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'Emma soit une cible en plus pour ces mercenaire. Si jamais il lui arrivait malheur par sa faute, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Finalement le mieux était peut-être d'arrêter maintenant. Et elle s'en voulait déjà d'avoir fait espérer Emma, de lui avoir promis ne pas être comme cette fille qui avait profité d'elle juste pour connaître le sexe lesbien, mais elle le faisait pour son bien. _

_Une fois que le jet fut atterrit sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Reno, Emma et Regina fut accueillies par David. Celui-ci avait été contacté par Emma pour qu'il vienne les chercher en voiture pour aller récupérer le fils de la brune._

* * *

_Une demi-heure plus tard, les voilà arrivés à l'auberge de jeunesse ou Henry et sa classe séjournaient pour la semaine. Lorsque David gara la voiture, Regina sortit du véhicule et partie en direction de l'entrée principale afin d'aller expliquer à l'institutrice de son fils la raison de sa venu et par conséquent le départ prématuré du jeune garçon. Alors qu'Emma et David étaient restés assis, les attendant sagement. _

- Bon tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il s'est rien passé.

- Oh Emma à d'autres... allez dis-moi.

- Regina et moi... on... on est ensemble... enfin je crois, je sais même plus pour finir...

- Nannn... ça y est vous avez sauté le pas ?!

- Ouais... mais garde-ça pour toi tu veux.

- Tu me connais. Muet comme une tombe. Bon et après, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il y est ce froid entre vous ? Même à moi elle m'a à peine dit bonjour...

- Ben c'est depuis le coup de fil de Graham qu'elle est comme ça. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, j'ai essayé de lui parler, de la rassurer... même elle ne veut rien entendre. Des fois je me demande si elle ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous...

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- J'en sais rien... et je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de ne penser qu'à notre relation, mais je voudrais seulement qu'elle comprenne que je suis là moi aussi, que je ferai tout pour la protéger. Elle et son fils.

- Alors montre-lui. Prouve-lui qu'elle n'est pas seule et qu'elle peut compter sur toi. Soit patiente et compréhensive. Je suis sûre qu'elle finira par s'ouvrir à toi.

- Mouais...

- Bon allez viens, on va voir si on peut se rendre utile !

- Il n'a qu'une valise je te rappelle...

- Ouais mais c'est rien ça ! Justement, on va rentrer et tu vas lui proposer de la porter jusque dans la voiture, comme ça elle verra que tu veux l'aider !

- Bien dans ce cas je peux le faire seule... _dit-elle en ouvrant la portière._

- Bah je t'accompagne, je ferai un tour au WC comme ça...

- Ça serait pas plutôt pour croiser Mary et la saluer ?

- Bah si je la vois oui mais c'est pas pour ça, je la vois samedi je te rapelle...

- Bon aller viens...

_Ils entrèrent à leur tour dans l'enceinte de l'auberge et se dirigèrent vers le fond du couloir où ils virent Mary discuter avec Regina à l'entrée de ce qui devait être l'une des chambre alors que les enfants étaient sagement occupés à leur activité de l'après-midi au centre de ce qui devait être le salon en compagnie des moniteurs. _

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur des deux brunes, Mary esquiva un sourire en croisant le regard de David puis elle le salua avant de se tourner vers Emma. Henry, quant à lui, _

_faisait sa valise tranquillement. _

_Regina entra dans la pièce et aida son fils alors qu'Emma lançait un regard à David. Et celui-ci comprit qu'il pouvait s'éloigner avec l'institutrice. _

- Alors Mary, comment se déroule la semaine ? _Demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait petit à petit. _

_Quant Henry eut bouclé son bagage, il leva les yeux et vit la blonde tout sourire. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il se mit debout et accourut jusqu'à celle-ci. Il se colla à elle en posant sa tête contre son abdomen, ses bras entourant sa taille. Alors qu'Emma posa une main sur sa tête. _

- Emma... Je suis heureux de te voir !

- Moi aussi gamin...

_Il s'écarta et lui fit son plus beau sourire qu'elle lui rendit alors que Regina s'avançait vers eux en portant la valise de sa fils à bout de bras. _

- Hey tu sais qu'il y a David aussi ?

- C'est vrai ?!

- Yep... il est partit dans le hall avec ta prof !

- Yess ! _Lança-t-il en s'éloignant alors qu'Emma s'avançait vers la brune._

- Laisse je vais la prendre...

- Je peux très bien le faire moi-même, merci.

- Ça me fait plaisir... _dit-elle en se saisissant gentiment du gros sac un petit sourire sur le visage._

_Regina ne répondit pas et se laissa faire avant de passer à côté de la blonde pour aller rejoindre son fils. _

_Ils saluèrent ensuite Mary et quittèrent l'établissement avant de retourner dans la voiture. Emma mit la valise dans le coffre puis partie prendre place à l'avant, aux côtés de David alors que Regina et son fils étaient assis à l'arrière. _

_La brune avait un bras autour des épaules du jeune garçon et elle lui demandait comment s'était passé sa semaine, les activités qu'il avait fait, les choses qu'il avait découvertes, même si grâce à David, elle en connaissait une partie. Alors qu'Emma et David écoutaient sans intervenir._

_Henry, au cours d'un de ses récit, réussit même à faire rire de bon cœur sa mère. À ce moment là, David tourna la tête vers son amie et vit que celle-ci retenait ses larmes. Il prit alors sa main du levier de vitesse pour aller serrer gentiment celle de son amie. Elle ne le regarda pas mais sourit faiblement pour le remercier avant que celui-ci ne reporte son attention sur la route. _

_Regina qui avait vu l'échange sous ses yeux se sentit mal et cessa de rire. Emma souffrait, elle le savait, et cela l'attrista elle aussi. Elle aurait voulu expliquer à Emma son comportement, lui dire qu'elle faisait ça pour son bien, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche._

* * *

_De retour à l'aérodrome où le jet les attendait pour le chemin inverse, David salua Regina et le jeune garçons avant que ceux-ci ne montent dans l'appareil. _

- Tu m'appelles quand vous serez arrivés ? _Demanda le blond à son amie._

- D'accord, à plus tard et merci encore.

- Je t'en prie.

_Il la prit dans ses bras et posa une main chaleureuse à l'arrière de sa tête._

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu m'appelles, ok ?

- Ok... merci David.

- Allez file, et faites attention à vous. _Dit-il en s'écartant pour laisser la blonde marcher jusqu'à l'avion, le bagage d'Henry dans ses mains. _

- T'en fais pas...

_Elle lui fit un signe de main une fois montée dans le jet puis laissa les escaliers d'embarquement se refermer. _

_Elle rejoignit ensuite la Mairesse et le jeune Henry et s'assit à la même place que la fois d'avant, en face d'eux. _

- Alors Emma où est-ce qu'on va ? Maman veut pas me le dire...

- C'est normal, c'est une surprise... _dit-elle pour rentrer dans son jeu._ Mais je suis sûre que tu vas t'y plaire...

- Je peux avoir un indice ?

- D'accord mais juste un alors.

- D'accord ! Alors c'est quoi ?

- L'endroit où nous allons...

- Oui...

- Il y a... du soleil !

- Mais c'est pas juste Emma... il est partout le soleil... t'as triché, c'est pas un vrai indice !

- Bien sûr que si.

- C'est pas juste...

- Bon aller... je vais t'en donner un deuxième...

- Un vrai alors !

- D'accord... Là où on va, il y a de l'eau !

- De l'eau ? Pfff t'es nulle... je joue plus avec toi.

_Emma sourit d'amusement, c'est vrai que ce garçon avait le don de redonner le sourire à n'importe qui, dans n'importe quelle circonstance. _

- Tu devrais te reposer mon chéri, on a en pour quelques heures.

- Mais... je veux pas rater ma surprise.

- Promis on te réveillera quand on sera arrivé.

- D'accord...

_Il ferma ses yeux et se blottit contre sa mère qui posa sa tête sur la sienne avant de fermer les yeux elle aussi. Emma, elle, regarda le paysage avant de fermer les yeux à son tour._

* * *

_Avant que l'appareil n'atterrisse, une petite alarme les réveilla, leur demandant d'attacher sur ceinture pour l'atterrissage. Ils s'exécutèrent tout les trois, se réveillant petit à petit. _

_Lorsque l'avion fut déposé sur la piste, il s'arrêta et fit descendre ses passager. Emma remercia encore une fois le pilote, pris le sac du garçon et sortit à son tour, rejoignant la brune et son fils qui l'attendaient quelques mètre plus loin._

- Alors Emma, c'est laquelle notre voiture ?

- Haaaa... si je te dit qu'elle est noire et qu'elle peut aller très vite... tu crois que tu arriveras à la trouver ?

- Sans problème !

_Il se mit à courir en direction du parking et se mit à détailler toutes les voitures qui étaient garées là. _

- Non... non... non... _dit-il alors que les voitures se succédaient sans résultat jusqu'à présent. _Ah ! C'est celle là !

_Emma esquissa un sourire, la brune l'imitant alors qu'elles s'approchaient du jeune garçon. _

- Tu crois que c'est celle-là ? _Demanda la blonde sur un ton amusé._

- Oui ! Elle est noire et c'est le genre de voiture qui roule très très vite !

- Et comment tu sais ça ?

- Elle a plusieurs trous à l'arrière...

- Trous ? Tu veux parler des pots d'échappement ?

- Oui ! Alors c'est celle-là ?

- Je ne sais pas... attends je vérifie.

_La blonde sortit ses clefs de la poche de sa veste et appuya sur l'un des boutons de la télécommande et les clignotants de la voiture désignée par Henry s'illuminèrent._

- Yes ! Je le savais !

- Bravo petit génie ! Allez entre... _dit-elle après avoir ouvert la portière et soulever le siège du passager pour laisser le garçon s'asseoir sur la banquette arrière. _

_Elle remit ensuite le siège à sa place et fit un geste de la main pour inviter Regina à venir s'asseoir elle aussi. _

_La brune lui sourit poliment en hochant la tête avant de s'immiscer dans le véhicule. Puis Emma referma la portière, fit le tour, ouvrit la sienne, mit le sac du jeune garçon derrière son propre siège puis s'installa et démarra la voiture. _

- Oh, elle fait un trop joli bruit ! _Dit-il une fois le moteur en marche. _

- T'as vu ça... _dit-elle en faisant rugir quelques fois le moteur en regardant le garçon dans son rétroviseur. _Aller c'est parti !

_Elle reprit la route en direction de la Villa tout en légèreté, même si le jeune garçon lui avait demandé plus d'une fois d'aller plus vite, mais sa mère s'était toujours interposée en disant que c'était trop dangereux._

- Bon Henry on va arriver, tu fermes les yeux ? _Lança Emma alors qu'ils étaient à une centaine de mètre de chez elle._

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est une surprise, rappelle-toi.

- Mais... bon d'accord.

- Tu triches pas hein ?

- Promis.

_Emma pénétra dans l'allée de sa demeure et gara la voiture juste devant l'entrée. Les deux femmes sortirent du véhicule puis Regina aida son fils à sortir également pour ne pas qu'il ouvre les yeux alors qu'Emma qui avait prit la valise une dernière fois en main ouvrait déjà la porte d'entrée. _

_Regina suivit ensuite Emma jusque dans la cuisine tout en aiguillant son fils devant elle. Emma fit coulisser la baie vitrée et là Regina dit à son fils qu'il pouvait enfin ouvrir les yeux._

_Et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Devant lui, il y avait l'océan et le soleil qui se couchait sur l'horizon. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, sa bouche entre-ouverte. Il sortit même sur la terrasse et vit la piscine. Puis il se retourna et vit l'immensité de la demeure. _

- Wouah...

- Ça te plaît ? _Demanda la blonde._

- Ouais ! Maman on va rester ici pour de vrai ?

- Oui mon chéri.

- Super !

- Mais pour le week-end seulement.

- Oh...

- Hey ça fait trois jours entier c'est pas mal non ? _Renchérit Emma en venant s'accroupir devant lui._

- Oui c'est vrai... on pourra se baigner demain ?

- Bien sûr ! T'as ton maillot j'espère ?

- Ho non...

- C'est pas grave, demain on ira t'en acheter un, d'accord ?

- D'accord !

- Aller tape-en 5.

_Après cette découverte qui eu le don de garder un sourire sur les lèvres du petit garçon, Regina lui montra le reste de la maison alors qu'Emma s'activait pour leur préparer leur repas. Pas de la grande gastronomie c'est vrai, mais assez équilibré et copieux pour eux trois. Regina s'était proposée poliment mais Emma déclina gentiment et lui proposa à la place de profiter de son fils._

_Alors Henry voulut aller sur la plage voir la mer de plus près. Regina enleva ses chaussures et rattrapa son fils qui était plus qu'heureux d'être là. Une idée d'Emma que d'amener son fils ici, elle avait eu raison et Regina la remerciait intérieurement de rendre son fils si heureux. _

- C'est trop beau Maman... _dit-il ébahit par le paysage avant de tourner son visage vers sa mère qui lui souriait qu'à moitié._ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maman ?

- Rien mon chéri... _s'empressa-t-elle de répondre tout en caressant la joue de son fils._

- Tu t'es disputée avec Emma c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ben vous vous êtes quasiment pas parlée de la journée et puis vous vous regardez plus comme avant... et surtout avant quand elle était là tu souriais tout le temps mais maintenant tu ne le fais plus...

- C'est compliqué Henry...

- Elle t'as dit des choses méchantes ?_ Demanda-t-il en craignant la réponse._

- Non... non pas du tout mon chéri... _dit-elle en se mettant à son niveau._ C'est juste que... tu te rappelles du méchant Monsieur qui voulait me faire du mal ?

- Oui, mais il est mort lui ?

- Oui... mais il n'était pas le seul à vouloir me faire du mal. C'est pour ça qu'avec Emma on est allée te chercher, pour ne pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, et puis on est en sécurité ici.

- Mais pourquoi alors vous êtes fâchée avec Emma ?

- On est pas fâchée c'est juste que... j'apprécie beaucoup Emma et je n'ai pas envie qui lui arrive quoique ce soit à elle aussi.

- Mais si elle reste près de nous, il ne lui arrivera rien...

- C'est plus compliqué que ça mon cœur. Mais Emma n'y ait pour rien, crois-moi.

- C'est un truc de grand c'est ça ?

- Oui...

- C'est nul les trucs de grand... c'est toujours compliqué et c'est jamais amusant... _lança-t-il avant de reporter son attention vers les vagues. _

_Regina le ramena près d'elle et fit face à l'océan elle aussi. Une larme sur sa joue échappant à son contrôle, qu'elle fit vite disparaître avant que son fils ne s'en rende compte._

* * *

_Pendant plus d'une demi-heure ils restèrent dans cette position, sans parler juste observer, admirer cette beauté de la nature. Puis Regina se ressaisit et proposa à son fils d'aller voir si Emma avait besoin d'aide pour mettre la table._

_Ils firent donc demi-tour et partirent rejoindre la blonde qui terminait le repas._

- Tu veux qu'on t'aide à mettre la table ? _Demanda Henry en s'approchant de la blonde tout sourire._

- Oui, ça serait gentil merci !

- Ça marche !

_Emma sortit trois assiettes de l'un des placards qui se trouvait près d'elle et Regina s'avança pour les prendre dans ses mains alors qu'Henry avait déjà disparus avec les couverts. _

- Je crois que je te dois une explication. _Murmura Regina en regardant la blonde dans la yeux._

- Tu ne me dois rien Regina. Si tu ne veux pas me parler c'est ton droit.

- Je sais... mais...

- Emma ils sont où les verres ? _Les interrompit Henry avant de revenir dans la cuisine, les faisant se séparer. _

- Heu, je vais les prendre... mais tu peux t'occuper des boissons qui sont dans le frigo si tu veux... _répondit Emma en se tournant pour indiquer le frigidaire de sa main alors que Regina se reculait à regret. _

_Le repas se passa calmement. Henry racontait ce qu'il avait mangé durant la semaine et affirmait que ce n'était pas aussi bon que le canard que venait de préparer Emma lui tirant un sourire avant de le remercier._

- C'est ta maison ?

- Oui...

- Tu es riche alors ?

- Henry... _le réprimanda sa mère._

- Oui un peu... je gagne bien ma vie, je mets de l'argent de côté, mais je donne aussi pour des associations.

- C'est quoi des associations ?

- Heum... et bien en fait ce sont des gens qui ont un but, par exemple de donner à manger à des gens qui ne peuvent pas se l'offrir, et pour réussir ils ont besoin d'argent. Et n'importe qui peut leur donner. Tu comprends ?

- Et tu donnes à quelles associations ?

- Et bien il y en a une qui aide les orphelins. Elle les loge dans des immeubles chauffés, gardés par des éducateurs, ils ont à manger, des vêtements, des activités sont organisées les week-end et le mercredi après-midi et puis on leur fait l'école aussi, c'est important.

- C'est cool en faite !

- Oui... _répondit-elle amusée._

- Quand je serai grand, j'aurai ma propre association !

_Les deux femmes rigolèrent légèrement tout en regardant le petit homme manger avec entrain son plat déjà presque finit._

* * *

_Quand ils eurent finit de manger, Regina envoya son fils se prendre une douche puis elle aida Emma à débarrasser la table._

- Tu veux que je t'aide à faire la vaisselle ? _Demanda-t-elle quand tout fut ramené dans la cuisine._

- Non c'est gentil, le lave-vaisselle fait bien son travail. _Dit-elle dans un petit sourire que Regina partagea avec elle._

_Emma rangea donc la vaisselle dans les différents compartiment de l'électro-ménager puis se tourna vers la brune._

- Tu veux un verre de vin, ou un café, ...

- Un verre de vin sera parfait, merci.

- D'accord, je nous sers ça et je te rejoins sur la terrasse.

- Entendu.

_La brune partit donc s'asseoir à sa place habituelle et fut rejointe quelques minutes plus tard par la blonde qui vint s'asseoir à l'opposé tout en déposant délicatement les verres sur la table de bois._

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie.

- Emma... tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser pour le comportement que j'ai eu avec toi aujourd'hui...

- Tu n'as pas à...

- ... Non laisse-moi finir ! S'il-te-plaît...

- D'accord...

- J'ai pris peur. Quand j'ai entendu la nouvelle de Graham, j'ai paniquée. Je me suis rendue compte que toute cette histoire allait bien trop loin. La première réaction que j'ai eu était d'aller chercher mon fils le plus rapidement possible pour le mettre à l'abri et puis j'ai pensé à toi, à nous. _Dit-elle en posant une main sur celle qu'Emma gardait près de son verre. _Tu n'y es pour rien, je t'assure. Je ne regrettes rien. Mais pour l'instant on ne peut pas. Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger toi aussi par ma faute, tu l'es déjà suffisamment comme ça.

- Tu as finis ?

- Oui...

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'a ignoré toute la journée ? Pour me préserver ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non Emma je...

- Regina je suis une ancienne Militaire, j'ai été en Irak pendant 10 mois, j'ai déjà pris 2 balles ! Une dans la cuisse et l'autre à la clavicule depuis que je suis garde du corps mais je suis toujours là ! Je connais le danger, et c'est mon métier de l'éloigner de ceux qui font appellent à moi. Tu veux me protéger ? M'éviter qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de grave ? Trop tard, je me suis accrochée à toi, et il est hors de question que je te laisse affronter ça seule. Je serai là pour toi. Tu peux compter sur moi...

_Regina avait les larmes qui lui montaient alors Emma se leva et vint prendre la brune dans ses bras qui se laissa pleurer contre son cou. _

- Ça va aller je suis là... je suis là...

- J'ai tellement peur Emma... si tu savais... _souffla-elle en s'accrochant à elle._

- Je sais ma puce... _dit-elle en plaçant une main derrière la tête de la brune et son menton par dessus avant de la bercer gentiment._

_Elles restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes le temps que Regina relâche la pression dans les bras d'Emma alors que celle-ci faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour la réconforter. _

_Puis elles se séparèrent, Regina essuya ses larmes, ne voulant pas montrer à son fils son état avant que celui-ci ne redescende. _

_Et lorsqu'il revint, Emma leur proposa d'aller se poser dans le salon pour regarder un film. Elle laissa même le choix du DVD au jeune garçon et il choisit de regarder le premier opus de Thor. _

_Ils s'installèrent donc dans le grand divan, Henry se postant entre les deux femmes mais en se calant dans les bras de sa mère._

_Une fois le film terminé, Emma proposa à la brune de porter le garçon, qui s'était endormit, jusque dans son lit. Regina les devança pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et de reculer les couverture pour qu'Emma puisse y déposer son fils sans difficultés. _

_Elles sortirent ensuite de la chambre et Emma leur proposa ensuite d'aller se coucher elle aussi. Ce que Regina accepta en suivant Emma dans sa chambre après s'être changée pour la nuit. _

_Elles s'allongèrent donc à leur tour dans le grand lit de la blonde et comme la veille, la brune vint se poser à moitié sur la blonde. La tête sur son buste, une main sur son ventre avant qu'Emma ne vienne poser sa main sur la sienne. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormirent._

_TBC..._

* * *

**Verdict? Vous êtes toujours avec moi? **

**Gros bisous et à très vite ! ;)**


	18. Changement de programme

**Salut mes loulous ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté du week-end mais je n'avais rien écris et comme hier j'avais la crève, j'ai été incapable de pondre une seule ligne ! Heureusement, je l'ai terminé il y a cinq heures, seulement il a fallut que ma meilleure pote me relise (Merci ma Bikette :D) et me le renvoi et comme elle était pas chez elle de la soirée, ça a pris un peu de temps, mais je la remercie d'avoir veillé si tard pour pouvoir vous le poster dès maintenant ! **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain ! Bye !**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Changement de programme...**

_Au petit matin, Emma se réveilla doucement et à sa grande surprise, seule. Regina avait déserté. Alors elle se leva, enfila un gilet à capuche gris, et alla voir dans la chambre de la brune. Regina ne s'y trouvait toujours pas et son lit n'avait pas été défait. Elle alla voir jusqu'à la chambre du petit Henry, vit qu'il dormait encore paisiblement, puis descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine._

_- Ah tu es là... lança-t-elle soulagée, quand elle vit Regina assise sur l'une des chaises en bois situées sur la terrasse, regardant l'horizon. _

_Emma sortit la rejoindre, passa un bras devant le cou de la brune affectueusement pour venir poser sa main sur son épaule, puis embrassa tendrement sa joue. _

- Bonjour... _murmura-t-elle. _

_La brune sourit et tourna son visage pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma. Choses qu'elles n'avaient plus fait depuis au moins 24 heures._

- Tu as cru que je m'étais enfuie ?

- Ou qu'on t'avait emmenée...

_Regina sourit pour rassurer la blonde qui continuait à s'inquiéter pour elle malgré qu'elle soit là en face d'elle. _

- Je me suis permise de faire du café tu en veux ?_ Demanda t-elle en caressant sa joue. _

- Oui volontiers merci...

- Bouge pas ! _Fit la brune en se levant pour aller dans la cuisine lui servir une tasse. _

_Alors qu'Emma s'asseyait sur la chaise à côté de celle qu'occupait la brune quelques secondes plutôt, Regina revint près d'elle avec son café crème, lui déposa devant elle avant d'embrasser le côté gauche de son front et de se rasseoir sur son siège. Et juste à ce moment là, le téléphone de Regina se mit à sonner. _

- Ma mère. _Dit-elle en voyant l'identifiant sur son écran. _Bonjour Mère.

- Ma fille, comment vas-tu ? Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi depuis une semaine... je m'inquiétais.

- Merveilleusement bien et toi ?

- Et bien tu m'en vois ravis... par contre moi ça ne va pas en ce moment... ma tension. Les nerfs sans doutes.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? _Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant sourire la blonde à ses côtés. _

- J'ai appris que tu avais passé la journée entière de lundi dernier à Oakland.

- C'est exact. Mais où le problème puisque c'est toi qui as fait en sorte que j'y sois ?

- Et bien je m'attendais à ce que tu revois Robin dans la semaine ! Un si beau jeune homme Regina, à quoi penses-tu ? Il a de l'avenir, du charme, connaît les valeurs sacrés de la famille. Pourquoi diable ne vois-tu pas qu'il est l'homme idéal ?

- Mère, il me semble que c'est à moi, et moi seule d'en juger. Et je ne suis pas du tout d'avis que nous ayons un quelconque avenir lui et moi.

_Emma tira une grimace en imaginant la brune dans les bras de cet abruti ce qui fit sourire Regina d'amusement. _

- Tu dis des bêtises, je suis sûre que si tu lui laissais une chance, tu verrais que vous avez beaucoup de point en commun.

- Lesquels ? Une mère trop envahissante peut-être ?

- Qui sais ! Il n'y a qu'en acceptant un dîner avec lui que tu le sauras !

- Écoute Mère, je ne suis définitivement pas intéressée.

- Et bien c'est dommage, passe le bonjour à Henry.

_Puis la brune entendit un beep sonore à l'autre bout de fil qu'Emma entendit aussi. Du coup elle raccrocha et reposa son téléphone sur la table._

- Quelle charmante façon de dire au revoir à sa fille... _ironisa la blonde._

- J'y suis habituée, rassure-toi. Alors, que fait-on aujourd'hui ?

- Ben justement je me posais la question. Il fait bon aujourd'hui, Henry voudra sans doute se baigner, je peux aller lui acheter un maillot de bain, et après on pourrait aller faire des châteaux de sables avec lui au bord de la mer...

- C'est une bonne idée... _lança la brune, heureuse de voir que sa compagne se préoccupait autant qu'elle de son fils._

- Et puis on pourrait aller saluer Carmen et proposer à Gabriella de venir jouer avec ton fils. Je suis sûre qu'elle dira oui. _Proposa-t-elle à la brune, ses main autour de sa tasse._

- Tu es sa Marraine aussi... je suis sûre qu'elle ne refuserait pour rien au monde de passer du temps avec toi...

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

- Et bien, je vois comment tu agis avec Henry, tu ne te force pas, c'est naturel, tu as un feeling avec les enfants, ça se voit...

- Bon c'est vrai j'adore les gosses...

- Moi aussi alors ? _Lança une petite voix encore un peu endormie derrière elles. _

_Elles se retournèrent et virent le jeune garçon se rapprocher de sa mère pour qu'elle l'embrasse sur la joue comme tout les matins pour lui dire bonjour. _

- Yep ! Même toi gamin !

_Il sourit victorieusement se qui fit rire les deux femmes devant lui avant de s'asseoir et de demander gentiment un bol de céréale que sa mère s'empressa d'aller lui préparer. _

- Bon Henry ça te dit qu'on aille s'amuser à la plage aujourd'hui ? Y a de quoi faire des châteaux de sables si tu veux ! _Lança Emma dans un sourire, impatiente visiblement. _

- Oui mais j'ai toujours pas de maillot...

- C'est rien je vais aller t'en chercher un au magasin.

- Oh je peux venir ! Ste plaît, ste plaît, ste plaît... _supplia-t-il un air de chien battu sur le visage. _

_Emma tourna la tête vers Regina pour l'appeler à l'aide, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait ou pas accepter, et celle-ci sourit avant de regarder son fils. _

- Nous n'avons qu'à y aller tout les trois.

- Yes !

- Aller mange, puis t'habiller p'tit homme ! _Lança Emma dans un clin d'œil que le garçon lui rendit._

* * *

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le petit garçon était assis à l'arrière de la voiture, la ceinture bouclée, prêt à partir. Les deux femmes le rejoignit aussitôt, puis ils partirent au centre ville. _

_Une heure plus tard, après que le jeune Henry s'est vu offrir un tout nouveau short de plage par Emma avec tout ses héros de Marvel préférés, ils revinrent à la villa. Emma gara la voiture dans l'allée, sortit de la voiture suivit de Regina et Henry. E__t alors que le garçon se précipitait vers la porte d'entrée, sa mère l'appela._

- Henry chéri, viens, on ne rentre pas tout de suite...

- On va où ?

- On va dire bonjour à la voisine... _lança-t-elle en balançant sa tête sur le côté, sa main tendue vers son fils._

- Mais... Emma a promit qu'on irait se baigner...

- On le fera mon chéri, dans 10 minutes. Allez viens.

_Il capitula et s'avança vers sa mère pour prendre sa main alors qu'Emma les devançait de quelques mètres._

_Lorsqu'ils furent tout les trois devant la porte, Emma appuya sur la sonnette deux fois simultanément. Et la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir. _

- Marraine ! _Lança une petite fille, le souffle coupée en se précipitant dans les bras de la blonde qui s'était accroupie. _

- Ma chérieeeeeeeeee ! _Dit-elle en la serrant très fort dans ses bras tout en se remettant debout. _

_Regina sourit devant ce moment de tendresse alors qu'Henry se demandait qui était la jeune fille en question. _

- Salut les filles ! _Lança Carmen en sortant elle aussi, avant de prendre Regina dans ses bras pour une petite étreinte amicale. _

- Bonjour Carmen, tu vas bien ?

- Nickel, comme toujours ! Oh mais qui est ce charmant jeune homme ?_ Demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers Henry. _

- Mon fils, Henry. Henry voici Carmen, la voisine et meilleure amie d'Emma.

_Il s'avança vers la mexicaine en tendant sa main. _

- Bonjour Madame.

- Mohhh c'est qu'il est bien élevé, ce petit ange ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Carmen d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Gabi... n'étouffe pas Marraine et dis bonjour à Regina et Henry. _Fit-elle en tapotant l'épaule de sa fille. _

_La petite, tout le portrait de sa mère, ce qui ne laissa pas de doute quand au faite que Carmen était sa mère biologique, à la différence qu'elle avait un teint de peau plus foncé, s'écarta du cou d'Emma alors que celle-ci la reposait par terre. _

- Bonjour. _Lança-t-elle en remuant la main et en souriant de toutes ses dents. Ce qui fit fondre le cœur de Regina. _

- Bonjour Gabriella. _Fit gentiment Regina, suivit de son fils qui faisait visiblement le gêné. _

- Entrez voyons, je vous sers un café ?

_Pendant près d'une heure, les trois jeunes femmes discutaient de tout et de rien mais surtout des deux enfants qu'elles regardaient jouer dans la piscine. _

- Ta fille est vraiment adorable Carmen... elle te ressemble beaucoup !

- Merci, mais ton fils est tout aussi adorable ! Je savais qu'ils s'entendraient à merveille !

- Ça te dérange si je kidnappe Gabi quelques heures ? J'aimerais m'amuser sur la plage avec eux, et je m'étais dis, _dit-elle en se tournant vers sa compagne_, qu'on pourrait se faire un ciné avec eux ? Enfin si tu en as envie, bien sûr...

_Regina hocha positivement la tête en souriant, décidément Emma pensait vraiment à tout et était vraiment attentionnée. _

- Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir ! Juste, ramène-la moi pour 18h30, on va aller chercher Charlie ensemble au boulot.

- Pas de problème, merci !

- Je t'en prie mais faut voir si elle sera d'accord... Hey Gabi ! _Lança-t-elle à sa fille. _Ça te dit de passer la journée avec Marraine ?

- Oui !

- Bah voilà, t'as ta réponse...

_Elles se mirent à rire toutes les trois avant de boire chacune une gorgée de leur café._

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma et les deux enfants étaient au bord de la plage à bâtir leur empire à l'aide des truelles, pelles et sceaux qu'Emma gardait dans le garage et qu'elle avait sortit pour l'occasion, alors que Regina était allongée sur un transat à quelques mètres d'eux et lisait tranquillement un roman policier. _

_Les éclats de rire des deux enfants et d'Emma ne cessaient de faire concurrence au son qui émanait depuis les vagues à quelques centimètres d'eux trois. Pendant plus de deux heures ils jouèrent sur le sable ou bien dans l'eau, faisant des concours de jet d'eau et de celui qui aurait fait le plus impressionnant des châteaux. Et alors que les enfants s'essayait au surf à l'aide de leur bodyboard, Emma marcha vers la brune et s'assit sur la transat à côté du bassin de celle-ci. Mais alors que Regina était totalement plongée dans son roman, Emma tordit ses cheveux mouillés sur le ventre bronzé de la brune. _

- Haaaaa... Emma !_ Dit-elle en frémissant au contact de l'eau pendant qu'Emma était morte de rire. _Et ça te fait rire en plus ?!

- Oh que oui !

- Ça se payera ma chère...

- Ouhhhh des menaces... j'adore ça ! _Dit-elle en se penchant mais Regina mit bien vite ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin._

- Emma... _dit-elle en lançant un regard vers Henry qui leur tournait le dos trop concentré à essayer de tenir debout sur sa planche._

- Excuse-moi... l'habitude.

- C'est pas grave. C'est moi aussi. J'ai envie de lui dire, mais c'est trop tôt encore...

- Je sais, c'est rien, j'ai pas réfléchis... Bon heu, ça te dirait qu'on aille en ville ? On pourrait aller manger un bout avant d'aller au ciné ? Il est quelle heure ? _Demanda-t-elle gentiment alors que la brune prenait son téléphone pour lui répondre. _

- Il est 11h20.

- Parfait ! Les séances de l'après-midi commence à 13h30. Le temps qu'on se change, qu'on aille jusque là, on mange à notre aise et ce sera bon !

- D'accord ! _Répondit la brune, enthousiaste à son tour. _

- Bon les enfants, ça vous dit qu'on aille manger un bout ? _S'écria Emma en se remettant debout en direction des deux enfants. _

- On va manger quoi ? _Demanda la petite._

- Hmm, _elle se tourna vers Regina,_ McDo ?

_Regina hésita mais finit par accepter en soupirant et en hochant la tête. _

- McDo ?_ Redis Emma aux enfants. _

- Yeahhh !_ S'écrièrent-ils en chœur._

_Près d'une demi heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la salle de restauration rapide. Regina et Emma patientaient dans la fille d'attente alors que les deux enfants s'amusaient dans l'air de jeux prévus pour eux auprès d'autres enfants. _

- Vous venez manger les gars ? _Lança Emma en tenant un plateau dans chaque main._

- Ouiiii ! _Répondit la petite. _

_Après un bon petit moment à manger des nuggets pour les enfants, un hamburger pour Emma alors que Regina mangeait sa salade, ils arrivèrent au cinéma. Les films étaient divers et variés, il y en avait tellement qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se décider. _

- Oh Marraine je sais !

- Ah oui ? Tu veux regarder lequel ?

- Celui avec Clochette !

- Oh non pas des fées..._ râla Henry en croisant les bras devant son buste._

- Y a pas des pirates dans celui-là ? _Demanda Emma à la petite fille, suscitant l'intérêt d'Henry._

- Si !

- Bon d'accord... on va voir celui-là... _fit Henry l'air faussement désintéressé à l'idée de voir le film. _

- C'est parti dans ce cas !

_Regina qui ne disait rien jusqu'à présent, s'amusait à voir Emma jouer les mères de substitution en voulant faire plaisir aux deux enfants. Elle insista pour payer le cinéma puisque Emma avait encore payer leur repas, puis elles achetèrent des friandises et boissons pour la séance et s'avancèrent vers la salle de projection qui correspondait à leur film._

* * *

_Une fois dans la salle, Henry et Gabriella se précipitèrent à essayer le plus de siège possible, ne sachant pas lesquels choisir. En hauteur ? Au centre ? Devant l'écran ? Sur les côtés ? _

_Regina et Emma les laissèrent faire, pendant qu'elles prenaient place sur la rangée du centre, en plein milieu de la salle, bien face à l'écran. Henry et Gabriella, eux, finirent par venir s'asseoir deux rangées devant elles. _

- Ne mangez pas tout à la fois, les enfants d'accord ?

- D'accord ! _Répondirent-ils à la blonde sans prendre la peine de se retourner alors que la brune regardait autour d'elle. _

- Un problème ?_ Demanda Emma en posant une main sur la sienne. _

- C'est étrange qu'on soit les seuls, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Non c'est normal... à cette heure-ci, les gens travaillent ou bien profitent du soleil. D'ailleurs les patrons de la boîte envisagent d'ouvrir le ciné qu'en soirée...

- Ah d'accord... donc il n'y aura que nous 4 ?

- Apparemment... _répondit-elle dans un sourire séducteurs alors que la brune rigolait légèrement. _

- Emma... les enfants sont juste là... _murmura-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans son siège, cachant ses joues rosies. _

- Tu as raison, si jamais ils se retournent, surtout Henry...

_Emma se cala, à son tour, confortablement dans son fauteuil alors que les lumières s'éteignaient et que les bandes annonces commençaient, captant l'attention totale des deux enfants. _

_Regina en profita donc pour se pencher sur la blonde pour l'embrasser passionnément. Emma répondit bien vite à son baiser en plaçant une main derrière la nuque de la brune alors que celle-ci posait une main sur sa taille. _

- Mmmhh... Madame la Maire... je ne vous savais pas du genre à le faire dans les lieux publics...

_Et là Regina ouvrit les yeux en se rendant compte de son comportement, quelque peu extraverti, se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille après s'être reculée du visage de sa compagne. _

- Je suis désolée... je.. je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit...

- Hey c'est rien... _murmura Emma en se redressant vers sa compagne. _

- Si je... je ne suis pas... comme ça. Tu vois ?

- Oui je vois... _lança-t-elle amusée par la gêne de la brune. Puis elle se rapprocha de son oreille et lui en lécha timidement le lobe. _C'est dommage... parce que maintenant je suis toute excitée...

_Regina cessa de respirer et sentit ses joues se chauffer et son entre-jambes s'humidifier. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Alors Emma prit sa main dans la sienne, entrelaça leurs doigts et plongea son regard dans le sien._

- Tu n'auras qu'à te rattraper ce soir... _souffla-t-elle dans un clin d'œil, faisant sourire la brune qui se détendit légèrement avant de se sentir à nouveau excitée elle aussi._

_Et le film commença, les enfants étaient silencieux et les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas lâchées des mains. La séance demeura comme ça tout le long jusqu'à la fin du générique. En sortant de la salle, les deux femmes suivirent Henry et Gabriella qui chantaient les paroles de l'une des chansons, qu'ils avaient entendus quelques minutes plus tôt, et se rendaient jusqu'à la voiture de sport d'Emma. _

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? _Demanda Henry une fois qu'ils furent sur la route. _

- Et bien maintenant on va déposer Gabi chez sa Maman...

- Oh non... _répondirent les deux enfants d'un air suppliant. _

- Mais on se reverra... Gabi, avec Maman et Chacha vous venez souper à la maison ce soir !

- C'est vrai ? Oh chic alors !

- C'est qui Chacha ?_ Demanda Henry à voix basse pour que seule son amie l'entende._

- Oh c'est l'amoureuse de ma Maman Carmen...

- Ta Maman Carmen ?

- Oui j'ai une autre Maman, mais elle, son amoureux c'est Patrick... il est gentil mais il est pas très drôle... alors qu'avec Chacha je rigole tout le temps ! Elle fait plein de trucs avec moi, du bricolage, de la peinture, c'est même elle qui m'apprend à faire de la planche à voile !

- Et tu la vois comme une maman elle aussi ?

- Ben y a des fois oui et des fois non... quand je suis chez Maman Kate et Patrick, y a des fois ils me demandent si je suis heureuse avec Maman et Charlie, et je leur réponds toujours oui. Mais des fois je vois le regard de ma Maman et j'ai l'impression que ça la rend triste... et quand elle me demande si j'ai envie d'appeler Chacha "Maman", je lui dit que non. Parce que si je le fais, je devrais appelé Patrick "Papa", parce qu'il est l'amoureux de ma Maman... alors chez Maman et Patrick je préfère dire que Chacha est comme une grande soeur, alors que quand je suis chez Maman Carmen, on est vraiment une famille toutes les trois, c'est génial, et là j'ai envie d'appelé Charlie "Maman"... mais je le fais pas.

- Donc tu as trois mamans et un beau-père ?

- Voilà ! Et toi ?

- Moi j'ai qu'une maman.

- T'as pas de papa ?

- Non, il a jamais voulu de moi. Maman me dit que c'est parce qu'il avait peur d'être père mais je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas...

- Je suis désolée pour toi... Mais on moins, y a ma Marraine !

- Ouais j'adore Emma elle est trop cool, on s'amuse bien avec elle ! Et puis grâce à elle, Maman sourit tout le temps.

- C'est peut-être parce que c'est son amoureuse ?

- Hein ? Non Maman n'aime pas les filles...

- Ben ma Maman Kate avant elle aimait les filles et maintenant elle aime les garçons... Peut-être que ta maman a changé elle aussi...

- Peut-être... faudrait qu'on le découvre... ça te dis qu'on joue aux espions ?

- Oh ouais !

- Ok ! Toi tu poses des questions à tes mamans, et moi je m'occupe de la mienne et d'Emma.

- D'accord !

- De quoi vous parlez derrière ? _Lança Emma en regarda dans son rétroviseur central._

- De rien... _Lancèrent-ils le visage innocent, souriant de toutes leurs dents mais Emma se douta qu'ils cachaient bien quelque chose._

* * *

_Après avoir garer la voiture dans l'allée de la villa, ils marchèrent jusque à la maison voisine et attendirent que Carmen vienne ouvrir. _

- 18h25 ! Encore un peu et je m'inquiétais !_ Lança la brune en prenant sa fille dans ses bras._

- Et ben quoi ? J'ai 5 minutes d'avance, de quoi tu te plains ?

- C'est ça joue les malignes... bon et sinon vous vous êtes bien amusés ? _Demanda-t-elle aux deux enfants debout côte-à-côte. _

- Oui !

- Marraine nous a emmenés au McDo puis on a été voir Clochette !

- Et y avait des pirates aussi !_ Continua Henry._

- Et ben... vous avez été gâtés dites donc ?!

- Ouais !

- Allez viens Henry on va laisser nos voisines pour le moment.

- On se voit plus tard de toutes manières. _Répondit Carmen dans un sourire. _

- Ouais 20 heures oublie pas... Regina déteste le retard...

_Les deux femmes se mirent à rire alors que Regina haussait les épaules et que les deux enfants échangèrent un regard entendu. _

- Bon allez à plus tard !

* * *

_Arrivés dans leur villa, Henry supplia sa mère pour pouvoir se baigner dans la piscine et celle-ci accepta, faisant la joie de son fils. Elle l'accompagna donc jusqu'à l'étage alors qu'Emma allait prendre l'air sur sa terrasse. Et quand elle s'assit, elle reçut un appel sur son téléphone portable. _

- Allô ? _Demanda-t-elle, ignorant totalement qui pouvait être à l'autre bout du fil._

- Emma ?

- Belle ?

- Emma, il faut que tu m'écoutes, j'ai surpris Gold au téléphone il y a peine quelques minutes. Il disait qu'il vous avait retrouvée le Maire et toi, et que vous vous cachiez à Malibu, c'est vrai ?

- Heumm... pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? _Demanda-t-elle, inquiète._

- Il a l'ordre de la ramener elle en vie mais apparemment... uniquement elle. Emma dis-moi que tu n'y es pas...

- Si.

- Ils faut que vous partiez, maintenant. Il a envoyé plusieurs escouades à vos trousses il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

- Merci Belle, je te revaudrai ça.

- Reste en vie et on sera quitte.

_Elle raccrocha alors que le petit brun s'approchait à toute vitesse pour passer à côté d'elle pour ensuite plonger dans la piscine tempérée. _

_Elle se leva ensuite et rentra dans la cuisine, juste au moment ou Regina allait sortir. Mais la blonde posa ses mains sur sa taille et la fit reculer. _

- Emma qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ils font qu'on parle, viens...

_Elle la fit reculer d'avantage jusqu'à les conduire au salon puis fit asseoir la brune sur un fauteuil. _

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me fais peur...

- Écoute... j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'apprendre...

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ils arrivent. Ils savent que nous sommes ici.

- Quoi ?!

- Je sais... Mais ils sont encore à San Francisco à l'heure qu'il est. On a au minimum 3 heures devant nous avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

- Comment tu le sais ? C'est David qui t'a appelé ?

- Non c'est Belle.

- Belle ? Qui est-ce ? _Demanda-t-elle un sourcil arqué, la mâchoire serrée. _

- La secrétaire de Gold. On est bonnes copines toutes les deux, et il y a un bon quart d'heure de ça, elle a surpris Gold au téléphone, du coup elle a entendu toute la conversation, c'est comme ça qu'elle a appris qu'on était ici, c'est pas moi qui lui aie dit.

- Mon Dieu...

- Je sais... écoute voilà le plan, on va passer la soirée chez Carmen, je vais cacher la voiture et nos affaires, ce sera comme si on avait jamais été là d'accord ?

- Et après ?

- Lorsqu'ils viendront, ils vont tout fouiller, tout retourner, mais quand ils comprendront qu'on est plus là, ils repartirons, et à ce moment là, on avisera. Mais on ne rentrera pas ici.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce qu'il y a beaucoup de chance pour qu'ils laissent quelques caméras derrière eux... au cas où justement on voudrait revenir...

- Mais c'est ta maison ici...

- On reviendra, mais plus tard, quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, d'accord ? En attendant, on va passer la soirée chez Carmen, comme ça Henry ne se doutera de rien, on passera la nuit là-bas, et demain matin on reprendra la route d'accord ?

- D'accord...

- Allez va près de ton fils, je vais prévenir Carmen de la situation, faire nos valises et remballer nos affaires dans la voiture.

- Ok... _dit-elle en sentant les larmes monter._

- Hey... je vais nous sortir de là d'accord ?

_Emma passa une main sur sa joue et Regina s'y colla avant de poser sa main sur la sienne. _

- Je vous protégerai, je te le promets.

_Regina lui sourit tendrement avant d'approcher son visage de celui d'Emma pour l'embrasser amoureusement. _

- Donne-moi ton téléphone, s'il te plaît.

_La brune s'exécuta. Elle sortit l'engin de la poche de son jeans et le tendit à la blonde._

- Je vais contacter David et Ruby puis je détruirai ton portable.

- Quoi mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est sans nul doute à cause de ça qu'ils sont su qu'on est ici. Je suis trop conne j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt... Seulement comme le mien est intraçable, j'ai complètement oublié, c'est ma faute...

- Non, ne dis pas ça... mais tu as raison. Détruis-le.

- Allez va... je m'occupe du reste.

* * *

_Pendant près d'une heure, Emma s'activa à replier bagages, à nettoyer derrière elle, à effacer toutes traces de leur visite. L'étage achevé, elle mit les valises à l'entrée et s'attaqua à la cuisine. Elle alla ensuite chercher dans son garage un petit frigidaire de voyage et y mit des glaçons_

_Pendant ce temps, Henry, qui était sortit de l'eau, vint s'enrouler dans une serviette que lui avait préparé sa mère et s'assit à côté d'elle._

- Dit donc Maman ?

- Oui mon chéri ?

- Si je te pose une question, tu me diras la vérité ?

- Bien sûr mon chéri. Toujours.

- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse d'Emma ?

- Euhhh... _dit-elle la bouche entre-ouverte. Totalement penaude. _Heu pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- C'est d'abord à toi de répondre...

- Et bien... heu... je l'apprécie beaucoup. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi...

- Mais tu l'aimes ?

- Henry mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

- Et bien je veux savoir si Emma est ton amoureuse. Alors tu l'aimes ?

- Henry... ce sont des histoires de grands.

- Donc tu l'aimes.

- Henry... _dit-elle en détournant le regard, légèrement embarrassée._

- Quoi c'est vrai, non ? Sinon tu m'aurais dit que tu ne l'aimes pas... Et elle, elle t'aime ?

- Henry... s'il te plaît.

- Quoi ? Vous vous faites des bisous de grands ou pas ?

- Mais... mais qui t'as mis ces idées dans la tête ?

- C'est pas grave tu sais... si tu es heureuse, je suis content pour toi.

_La brune resta interdite, ne sachant plus quoi répondre alors que son fils se collait à elle pour une étreinte._

* * *

_Emma, elle, vidait le frigo et les étagèrent qui contenaient leur vivres et déposait les divers aliments et boissons frais dans le petit frigo de transport. Elle mis le reste dans un grand sac de courses et une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle alla les installer dans le coffre de sa voiture, qui se ferma de justesse. Puis elle retourna dans la cuisine, fit la vaisselle de la journée, et remit tout à sa place avant de sortir rejoindre la brune et son fils. _

_Elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté de sa compagne alors que de l'autre côté de la brune, il y avait le jeune Henry qui la regardait tout sourire._

- J'ai raté quelque chose ?_ Demanda-t-elle en les interrogeant du regard tour à tour._

- Non, non. Rien. _Il se leva et prit ses vêtements pour aller se changer. _

- Oh Henry attends, rassieds-toi deux minutes. _Demanda gentiment la blonde. _

- Oui?

- Écoute, ce soir finalement, on va manger chez Gabi, d'accord ?

- D'accord !

- Et demain matin on reprendra la route...

- Quoi déjà ? Mais t'avais dit qu'on passerait 3 jours ici.

- Je sais... mais lundi tu as école et on a 6h30 de route demain. Alors on partira vers midi d'accord ?

- En voiture ? On peut pas prendre l'avion ? Ça va plus vite et puis comme ça on peut rester ici plus longtemps.

- Je suis désolée mais demain on pourra pas prendre l'avion, on est obligé de prendre la voiture. Mais on reviendra c'est promis !

- C'est vrai Maman, on reviendra ?

- Oui mon chéri, c'est promis. File t'habiller on va pas tarder à y aller.

- D'accord.

_Il s'éloigna tête baissée et lorsqu'il fut assez loin Regina tourna son visage vers la blonde, le regard sérieux. _

- Quoi ? _Demanda la blonde._

- Mon fils nous a vu.

- Quoi ? Quand ?

- J'en sais rien il me l'a pas dit. Mais il sait.

- Comment ça il sait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ?

- Il m'a demandé si j'étais amoureuse de toi !

_La blonde gloussa dans sa barbe ce qui eut pour effet de faire soupir Regina d'énervement._

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

- Parce qu'avec ton fils, on se pose les mêmes questions...

- Et ça te fait rire ! Emma, je ne suis pas prête à lui dire pour nous et tu le sais ! C'est bien trop tôt !

- Oui je le sais. Il t'a dit autre chose ?

- Il m'a demandé si toi tu m'aimais et si on se faisait des bisous de grands figures-toi !

- Et qui te dit que c'est parce qu'il nous a vu ?

- Je vois pas pourquoi il m'aurait posé toutes ces questions sinon...

- Peut-être... en attendant, je suis quasiment certaine que ce n'est pas parce qu'il nous a vu...

- Et qu'est-ce...

-... Maman je suis prêt ! _Dit-il en revenant auprès d'elle. _

- Bien, on y va alors ! _Lança Emma en se mettant debout, suivie de près par une Regina frustrée de ne pas avoir eu de réponse._

* * *

_Arrivés chez leurs voisines, Ils furent accueillis par les trois membres de la famille. Henry fit donc rapidement la connaissance de Charlie avant que lui et Gabriella ne s'éclipse à l'extérieur._

- Il ne se doute de rien ? _Demanda Carmen en regardant les enfants s'éloigner._

- Non heureusement... Bon je vais aller vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié dans la maison.

- Je vais avec toi, _lança Charlie_, ainsi tu viendras mettre la voiture dans le garage.

_Les deux femmes sortirent de la maison et laissèrent leur compagne respective en tête-à-tête._

- Tu veux un verre de vin ? _Proposa la mexicaine qui sourit en voyant le visage de Regina._

- Pourquoi pas, oui !

- Aller, viens ! _Dit-elle en mêlant leur bras. _Ça va s'arranger j'en suis sûre !

_De leur côté, Emma et Charlie inspectaient chaque pièce avant que la blonde ne ferme la porte d'entrée à double tour et ne prenne le volant de sa voiture pour aller la garer dans le grand garage de sa voisine qui comptait déjà deux voitures. _

- Heureusement qu'il y a de la place la dedans ! _Lança la blonde en s'extirpant du véhicule alors que son amie refermait le garage manuellement. _

- Tu m'étonnes ! Et encore il y a même de la place pour installer une table de billard !

_Elles se mirent à rirent tout en montant les escaliers qui menait à la terrasse et rejoindre leur compagne et les enfants. _

_Les quatre femmes réunies, elles trinquèrent avec leur verre de vin alors que les enfants faisaient mine de jouer au ballon à quelques mètres d'elles._

- Bon alors t'as des infos ?_ Demanda Henry en shootant dans la balle._

- Ouais mais pas grand chose ! Maman m'a dit que ta mère et ma Marraine étaient très proches ! C'est tout ce qu'elle a voulu me dire... et toi ?

- Ben moi j'ai demandé à ma mère si elle aimait Emma, mais elle a pas répondu ! Et je crois que c'est parce qu'elle l'aime pour du vrai !

- C'est trop cool ! Tu trouves pas ?

- Bah j'ai jamais vu ma maman embrasser une fille, ça me ferait bizarre... mais en même temps depuis qu'elle connaît Emma, elle arrête pas de sourire et de rire... Mais j'avoue que je trouverait ça cool moi aussi !

- Les enfants vous voulez des chips ?

- Ouais !

_Et ils passèrent tout les 6 une bonnes soirée. Vers onze heures, les enfants commencèrent à montrer des signes de fatigue ce qui poussa leur mère à vouloir les mettre au lit. _

_Heureusement, tout comme dans la villa d'Emma, celle-ci possédait plusieurs chambres. Du coup Henry pu dormir dans la chambre à côté de celle de son amie. Et lorsque les deux femmes redescendirent, elles virent leur compagne en plein fou-rire. _

- On peut rire avec vous ?_ Demanda Carmen en reprenant sa place aux côtés de Charlie._

- Emma me racontait comment elle avait botter le cul d'un gars il y a quelques jours.

- Quelques jours ? _S'étonna Carmen alors que Regina savait à quelle anecdote Charlie faisait allusion. La fois ou Emma l'avait sauvée après qu'elle se soit fait kidnappée devant chez elle. _

_Elle sourit donc timidement à la blonde et tendit sa main vers elle. Emma enlaça leurs doigts et posa leurs mains sur sa cuisse. _

- Ouais, ça s'est passé lundi dernier...

- Vas-y raconte !

_Pendant plus d'une demi heure Emma expliqua ses récents exploits. Et alors que les trois femmes rigolaient de bon cœur. Emma s'arrêta et reprit son sérieux. Du bruits émanaient depuis la rue. Intriguant tour à tour les trois femmes autour d'elle. _

- Emma ? _Demanda à voix basse Carmen. _

- Continuer à parler..._ murmura-t elle en se levant. Puis elle fit des gestes avec ses mains. _Ils sont là. _Dit-elle avec sa bouche mais aucun son ne sortait. _

- Bon et alors ce ciné, comment c'était ? _Continua Carmen alors qu'Emma s'éloignait suivie par Regina_

- Ah ben c'était géniale en faite... _répondit Charlie à sa place, pour poursuivre la conversation. _Y avait pas beaucoup de monde, et tant mieux y avait pas de file d'attente comme ça !

_De leur côté Emma et Regina traversaient les différentes pièces de la maison, montèrent à l'étage, d'où de l'une des chambre elles pouvaient voir se qui se tramait devant la villa. _

_Discrètement Emma, qui était dans un recoin de la pièce, décala légèrement l'une des tenture de la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait devant chez elle. _

- Qu'est ce que tu vois ? _Demanda Regina en lui serrant la main. _

- Y a deux jeep noires. Il doit y avoir une bonne dizaines d'hommes. Il y en a aucun pour monter la garde.

- Est-ce que tu en as vu un ?

- Non... il faut que je m'approche.

- Quoi non hors de question !

- Regina, il faut que j'arrive à aller foutre un mouchard !

- Un mouchard ? Non mais ça va pas ? Et tu comptes faire comment au juste ?

- Ben étant donnée qu'à mon avis ils sont venus en avion, les voitures ont sûrement été louées. Mais ils doivent avoir de l'équipement avec eux.

- Quel genre d'équipement ?

- Des armes... et à mon avis ils doivent les transporter dans ses sacs de sports pour paraître plus discret.

- Ok mais on fait comment ?

- Fais-moi confiance d'accord ? Reste ici. Ne te montre surtout pas. J'en ai pas pour longtemps mais je dois faire vite avant qu'ils ne reviennent. _Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner de la fenêtre pour se diriger vers la porte._

- Emma, attends... _fit Regina en l'arrêtant par le bras. _

_La blonde se retourna et les lèvres de Regina vinrent s'écraser contre les siennes d'abord violemment avant que la baiser ne laisse place à la passion. _

- Fais attention à toi.

_Elles se mirent front contre front alors que les mains de Regina encerclait le cou d'Emma et que les mains de celle-ci ne viennent se poser sur sa taille. _

- Promis, à toute de suite. _Elle unit une dernière fois ses lèvres à celles de Regina puis se recula pour ne plus se retourner._

* * *

_Emma dévala les escaliers sans le moindre bruit fit signe à ses deux amies de continuer leur manège alors qu'elle redescendait dans le garage. Elle alla dans sa voiture, prit un petit boîtier dans sa boîte à gant, se saisit d'un petit émetteur, pas plus grand qu'une pièce de monnaie et parti ensuite en direction de sa villa. _

_Elle passa entre les buissons, vérifia qu'aucun des hommes n'étaient là, ouvrit l'une des portière de la voiture, monta sur la banquette et glissa l'émetteur dans l'une des poches des grands sacs noirs qui se trouvait dans le coffre puis ressortit de la voiture en tout incognito, puis disparue dans les buissons pour retourner chez Carmen. _

_Regina qui contre les indications de la blonde l'avait quand même observée depuis la fenêtre, la regardait faire tout en s'inquiétant jusqu'au moment ou elle vit que la blonde était en chemin pour revenir auprès d'elle. À son tour elle redescendit les escaliers et alla rejoindre la blonde qui était dans la cuisine. _

_Leurs deux voisines continuaient de parler de tout et de rien en faisant attention de ne pas regarder à l'intérieur de leur maison, ou en direction de la villa voisine. _

_Lorsque Regina arriva près d'Emma, elle se précipita dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle. _

- Je suis là... tout va bien.

_Regina respirait fort et Emma tentait de la rassurer comme elle le pouvait. Tandis qu'elles entendaient du bruit depuis la rue, elles allèrent voir à la fenêtre pour voir que les hommes étaient en train de déserter les lieux. _

- C'est bon ils sont partis... _lança Emma en revenant avec Regina sur la terrasse. _

- Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as fait ?_ Demanda Carmen, une pointe énervée de savoir que son amie s'était sans doute mise en danger._

- J'ai été mettre un mouchard. Comme ça, ça me conduira directement à leur planque.

- Pour une blonde tu m'impressionnes ! _S'amusa Charlie faisant sourire Emma._

- C'est pas drôle Charlie... Emma tu es inconsciente.

- Il le fallait et puis inconsciente ou pas. J'ai réussi...

- Ouais... bon je sais pas vous mais moi je vais me coucher... _Lança Carmen en se levant._

- Ouais nous aussi,_ fit Emma en regardant la brune qui acquiesça silencieusement_, on a une longue route qui nous attend demain.

_Elles se saluèrent toutes les quatre puis les deux San Franciscaines remontèrent dans leur chambre._

* * *

_Une fois dans leur lit, habillée de pyjamas que leur avaient prêtés leur deux amies, Emma vint s'immiscer dans le dos de Regina et celle-ci prit sa main dans les siennes. _

- Oui. _Lança Emma faisant se retourner la brune vers elle._

- Oui ?

- Pour répondre à la question de ton fils. Oui je t'aime.

_Regina ne répondit pas mais son silence voulait tout dire aux yeux d'Emma._

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Tu me le diras quand tu seras prête.

_Regina enfouit son visage dans le cou de la blonde alors que celle-ci lui caressait tendrement le dos. _

- Je t'aime aussi... _murmura la brune sans pour autant bouger de son emplacement. _

_Emma sourit et serra la brune encore un peu plus contre elle. _

_TBC..._


End file.
